Nacos and a Movie
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Kim and Ron are wanting to enjoy a peaceful date, but Bonnie has a secret weapon in store that could ruin it. And if that wasn't bad enough, Drakken also has his own secret weapon in his evil scheme as well that could take down Kim once and for all. Rated T for slight language, crude humor, a smoking scene, brief male nudity and skimpy outfits. Slight AU, takes place in Season 4.
1. Decisions, Decisions

**From the writing desk of Sharper,**

 **What is this? A new story? Written by Sharper himself? For the first time in two years? And that it is not related to the KP Fannies?**

 **Yes, you heard that right, I am back writing a new adventure starring our redhaired teenaged heroine. I was going to plan to collab with many fanartists about doing a comic on this story, but once I realized how much of a pain in the ass that it was going to be in coordinating with everyone, I decided to go for a much more simple story with one picture per chapter from a fellow KP artist.**

 **(In addition, I will also focus on finishing Platypus in a Sitch and FINALLY start resuming on Redheaded Cheerleader Book II))**

 **The basic premise of the story is that Kim and Ron are trying to arrange the perfect outfits for a simple date to Bueno Nacho and a movie. At the same time, Drakken is planning an evil scheme (of course), but this time he has a top-secret weapon in store that he may defeat Kim once and for all. And if that wasn't bad enough, Bonnie has her own top-secret weapon in store that could spoil Kim and Ron's date. She also has her own posse of like-minded evil cheerleaders which consist of Amanda and Sarah (yep, the two other cheerleaders from the Series Bible plotline of the 12th Fannies) and Rebecca Starlet.**

 **((AN: This Rebecca Starlet is NOT the same Rebecca Starlet from Redheaded Cheerleader. She may have the same physical characteristics, the same fashion sense, and the same mean personality as the RC Rebecca, she will NOT have the...controversial background...that I intend for the RC Rebecca to have. I will provide on said controversial background in RC when the time comes. I also plan for the other two books of RC to be M-rated. For this story, and this story alone, she is going to primarily be Bonnie's beta mean girl.))**

 **This story takes place during Season 4, of course, when all the main characters are in their senior year of high school and that Kim and Ron are still a couple. It's going to have slight AU elements in it and will go into a bit more background with some of the other characters, especially the Queen and Tara.**

 **The story is not in any way connected with the Redheaded Cheerleader Universe. However, it is (loosely) connected with the 12th KP Fannie Awards.**

 **The fanfic itself is going to be rated T for some small amount of cursing, crude humor, a couple of smoking scenes, brief male nudity, bloodless action violence, and a few skanky outfits that may violate the dress code at Middleton High. (Seriously, the one scene of male nudity and the skanky outfits the only reason why this fic is rated T. All the other stuff is K+ material.)**

 **Kim Possible, characters and settings, are created by Schooley and McCorkle and (c) by Disney. Rebecca Starlet and any OC I create is my own.**

 **So with all that taken care of, let the story begin.**

"Nacos and A Movie"

Chapter 1 - "Decisions, Decisions"

(October 2006)

It was a cool autumn October Thursday morning at Middleton High with a hint of fall chill in the air. The sign outside the Middleton High readerboard read 'Dollars Make Cents.'

Kim Possible and Monique Smith were both walking down the hallways of B-hall. Kim, of course, needs no introduction as the world-saving cheerleading teen heroine that she is. Monique, of course, was her best female friend and the ultimate person to talk to in terms of fashion advice. The two have been tight since freshman year.

This was two weeks after Homecoming, which saw her bitter rival, Bonnie Rockwaller, take over as Homecoming Queen and nearly making a move on her best friend-boyfriend before eventually falling for a boyfriend of her own after what had happened to her previous one.

Kim was wearing a striped croptop shirt, stud earrings, a gold chain necklace, a silver locket pendant Ron gave her, and baggy overalls, both hooked, fit around the waist and sneakers. The overalls straps were attached to buttons in the rear. It also had three side buttons where Kim unbottoned the top one on both sides. Since the straps tended to slip down quite bit, Kim utilized them as boyfriend pants. Monique was in khaki overalls also with both straps hooked, black booties, hoop earrings, and a violet top.

The problem for Kim was that she and Ron agreed to go out on a date on Saturday. But the two questions that clouded her mind: where they were going and how much it was going to cost.

"Monique, what spankin' outfit do you think would be perfect for my date with Ron on Saturday?" Kim asked her fashionista friend.

"Dunno, Kim. Anything's fashionable with you!" Monique added with a snicker.

She then asked, "Are you two planning to go to Chez Couteaux?"

Kim replied with a sigh. "No, Chez Couteaux's too expenside and I'm a little bit tight on money. Babysitting has gone down this month."

"So what's the place going to be since you're tight on the wallet?" Monique questioned.

"I'm aiming for a more traditional 'naco and movie night' type of date." Kim said. "It's not going to be upscale as, say, Junior Prom."

"No dress for the winter dance then?" Monique asked, for she saw posters about it.

"Monique, the Winter Dance is a couple months from now." Kim said to her friend, "It wouldn't be drama for me till then."

"If you need a dress, just call me and beep me if you wanna reach me!" Monique said with a grin, unintentionally paying homage to a famous theme song.

Kim giggled at what Monqiue had to say.

"So if you're not going for a dress, Kim, I'd suggest to you to get a similar style that both of us have right now."

Kim looked down at her article of clothing.

"You mean...my overalls?" she asked with a bit of confused.

"OTN!" Monique beamed, pointing to her nose.

"OTN?" Kim asked for the Monique-Speak translation.

"On the nose, baby girl! You should know my speak by now!" Monique replied before the bell rang. "I'll tell ya after lunch!"

She and Kim both went to their third-period class.  
_

At the same time, Ron Stoppable and Felix Renton are at their lockers. They are both wearing their usual outfits. Felix, of course, was in his power wheelchair.

"Felix, what do I need to do to impress Kim for Saturday's date?" Ron asked while closing the door to his locker and grabbing his Algebra book. "I'm already on the football team and the game's tomorrow."

"Maybe you can take her out to Chez Couteaux? I heard that the fondue is really good." Felix replied, "You do still have the Naco royalties, do you?"

Ron uttered, putting his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, but unfortunately, the 'rents are controlling it now. They're saving it up so that I could go to a good college, hopefully the same one as KP."

Felix echoed the same feeling as Monique did, "In that case, if you're on a shoestring dating budget, just take her out to a movie or something like that."

"That I can totally do, Felix my man! _Zombie Mayhem, the Movie_ is going to be the movie the Ronster's gonna see with his gal!" Ron laughed with confidence.

Felix was surprised, "Ron?! Are you insane?! That movie isn't for those 17 and under!"

"Pffft...the Ron-man isn't scared of a little blood and gore." Ron replied, dismissing any concerns.

Felix rolled his eyes and replied, "I heard from your parents that you were crying and sucking your thumb."

"You heard wrong from those sources, Felix!" Ron retorted.

The blonde star running back looked down at his pants pocket. "Rufus, on the other hand..."

Rufus popped out his pants pocket and chatters, 'Scary'.

"Just take her out to a superhero movie." Felix said, suggesting an alternative movie genre, "You wouldn't want to scare her with zombies!"

"I've seen KP fight henchmen in her sleep." Ron countered with a slight grin, "I think she can brave a lil ol' zombie movie."

The bell began to ring for the next period of classes.

"Gotta go, Felix! I'm off to Algebra class!" Ron said, grabbing his backpack.

"See ya at lunch!" Felix called back.

( _2 1/2 hours later)_

After lunch, Kim and Monique were walking through the hallway to their fifth period class.

"So, you're saying that I should go all 90s on my outfit with my Ron-date?" Kim asked, her feet plopping on the tile below.

Monique replied while holding a Club Banana Today magazine, "Girl, that's the thing! You should go all retro on your overalls! According to CB Today, dark denim is the way to go on a casual date."

Kim looked down at her overalls and said, "Mine currently are a medium shade."

She also added, "So going with dark denim CB overalls is the thing?"

Monique replied, "Duh, the 'CB Today' never lies, Kim!" The African-American fashionista also pointed to a picture. "And it also says to hook up one strap, just like people in the 90s did."

Kim said in agreement, looking at the picture, "I can go with that look. As long as it avoids me looking like a hillbilly, we should be good."

"It also says to glam up the outfit with some jewelry." Monique read in the article.

She looked up at Kim and added, "You and Ron will look like a perfect couple, owning the night in this town, and not like some farm-girl covered in animal you-know-what!"

"Aww...thanks for the spankin' fashion advice, Monique!" Kim giggled.

"No big, Kim! I just aim to please!" Monique complemented before a familiar voice cut them off.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the little wannabe hillbilly!"


	2. Royal Problems

Chapter 2 - Royal Complications

(1:15pm)

Bonnie Rockwaller stopped Kim and Monique dead in their tracks. She was wearing a blue croptop, sneakers, and her signature dark-denim baggy overalls with both straps undone with a belt in a losing battle trying to hold them up. They are showing off her plaid Country Club Banana boxers. Courtesy of Junior's money, she had bling as well, from diamond and gold rings on every finger to bangles and bracelets that cost in the five-figures. She had piercings on her bellybutton and on both her ears. She even has her signature golden glasses in a desperate attempt to look smart. Her brunette hair was in a ponytail.

There were three other cheerleaders that were with the Queen. Rebecca Starlet, whom is also a senior, was a blonde cheerleader that often followed around Bonnie. Like Bonnie, she too wore her baggy dark-denim Country Club Banana overalls in an unorthodox way. She wore them, bib-down with the straps attached, but she removed the right side buttons to also show off her Club Banana boxers as well. She accessorized this with her famous $500,000 star necklace and a pink frilly top and a diamond stud on the top of her ear.

Amanda and Sarah were juniors, so they wore black croptops with baggy jeans showing of the rims of their Club Banana boxers.

_

"What do you want this time, Bonnie?" Kim sneered at her longtime rival.

"Nothing much..." Bonnie chirped, "...it's just that you and Monique look like country bumpkins wearing your overalls like that!"

"So what?" Kim asked, dismissing what the Queen said, "You're wearing overalls too! Country CB by the looks of them!"

"Four hundred of the best bucks I spent on!" Bonnie beamed while shaking her behind, her overalls buckles clinking behind her back. "As for your counter, Possible, I, and my cheerleaders, always wear them the way MC Honey intended at her concerts."

"But...that defeats the whole purpose of wearing them!" Kim countered.

"And the both-straps-undone thing went out in the late 90s!" Monique agreed with her friend.

"So not, it's starting to become all the rage with girls like me!" Bonnie snickered, "Then again, I don't have to look like either a dumb hick hick like yourself, or a little 5-year old! Which I believe is about the correct intelligence level of your boyfriend, K!"

Rebecca giggled, "Hillbilly!"

Kim was taken aback by this insult of Bonnie, "Stop dissing on Ron's smarts, Miss Fancy-Four Eyes! Sure he isn't smart like some of the other people at this school, but he'll be at least smarter than you or your boyfriend...combined!"

"My Junior is so richer than your loser BF's Naco royalties that he still gets!" Bonnie proclaimed before whispering into Kim's ear, "Which I want, by the way."

Kim pushed Bonnie aside and shouted, "You are NOT going to lay your grubby hands on his royalties, Bonnie! That is intended for him to go to college!"

"Pfft...college is for losers, except for sororities! That's where all the cool people go to! And not to mention the hottie college athletes I'll attract!" Bonnie grinned.

"And for the ones who want to drop out like Drakken did..." Kim muttered to herself.

"I just want to let you know that we still need to do those signs that are going to wrap around the stadium for tomorrow night's game against Upperton, Kim! I hope you brought along a 64-count pack of markers!" Bonnie reminded her rival.

"Don't worry." Kim sighed, rolling her eyes, "I'll get them at Smarty Mart!"

"Oh and say hi to your loser boyfriend for me there!" Bonnie smirked as the four evil cheerleaders, known as the Queen's Court, laughed and walked away from both Kim and Monique.

Kim growled, pounding her fist against the wall. Her left strap slipped off her shoulder.

"Bonnie thinks she can insult my BFBF like that?! She's gonna get her karma and eat it!" she shouted. It wasn't fair that Bonnie would insult him like that, but that was she had to put up with for 5 years now.

"That's not going to be on the vegan menu anytime soon." Monique quipped.

"But she's right about the marker part thing." Kim replied, pulling her overalls strap back up. "Maybe we can stop by Smarty-Mart before hitting up Club Banana." 

"And while you're on the topic of Miss Brunette Moptop, fresh from the presses is that Tara and Bonnie are on the verge of splitting up their friendship!" Monique added, getting the latest gossip through the halls of Middleton High faster than anyone.

"Are you trying to pull my finger, Monique?" the redhead laughed a little, "The two have been tight since the second grade!"

"Ever since you and Ron became a thing at the prom, Miss Brunette's really drifting apart from Miss Blonde!" Monique said.

Kim was caught by surprise by the black fashionista's remarks.

"Shut...UP!"

"I ain't shuttin' it, Kim!" Monique said, "It's about to be splits-ville for those too."

Kim giggled, smirking "Too bad for Miss B if her food chain is falling apart!"

"Switchin' gears, lemme ask you, do you know what Ron's going to be wearing on the date?" Monique questioned, changing topics back to the date.

"Come to think of it, I don't know." Kim replied, "Since we're going on a small budget, I think some nice jeans will be likely."

"Yeah, that'd be more his thing." Monique agreed. She also came up with a plan.

"Hmm...I got an idea! Meet me up at school, at the end of cheer practice!"

"Spankin' idea, Monique!" Kim agreed with the plans, "How about 4:30?"

"RIght time for the right plan to shop!" Monique said with excitement.

"The good thing about today is that I only have one class with Bon-Bon, aside from cheer practice, while I have three with Ron." Kim said, pointing out her class schedule.

"So what's the bad?" Monique wondered.

"The bad thing about the class I have with her..."

_

( _15 minutes later, Geology class)_

Kim sighed, her head resting on the desk "...is her blowing bubbles and texting right in front of me!" Monique was sitting to the left of Kim while Bonnie was sitting in front of her rival. Her overalls straps were still down and she lowered them slightly so that Kim could see nothing but Bonnie's Country CB boxers. The belt that was holding up Bonnie's undone overalls was about to break.

Even worse was that Bonnie was chewing and blowing bubbles on her strawberry bubblegum.

Mr. Steve Barkin came into the classroom and shouted, "Okay, people. Your previous geology teacher, Miss Carter, is serving a year in the state penitentiary for a Ponzi Scheme related to pet rocks. So I will be comandeering her class!"

Monique whispered to Kim, "Good thing she did plead the Fifth. Miss Carter did allow gum chewing and texting in class."

"And hence, the torture from the Queen B..." Kim sighed.

Barkin continued, writing on the chalkboard. "Now, roll call. Is everyone here?"

Barkin looked around the room and saw that there were no empty desks.

"I like that...perfect attendance!" the oft-sub teacher grinned before getting to the lesson plan, "From what Miss Carter left you students, she has prepared a test for you on Chapters 6 thru 14 in your textbooks, including knowing the periodic table, on Monday! I hope you have studied well." 

Kim had a thought bubble of studying on an airplane while on a mission. Bonnie, on the other hand, interrupted Kim's thought bubble with a loud pop of her gum. She thought only about Junior and tanning on the beach while texting on her phone. Her popped bubbles were becoming more annoying and more grating.

Barkin, at first ignoring Bonnie's gum-chewing habits, insisted to the class, "So let's turn to Chapter 15, shall we? The chapter of where granite is used for our glorious and proud American monuments!"

Kim opened up her textbook, as did the rest of the class. Bonnie, however, put her book on its spine. She continued to text and was blowing a large bubble of gum.

Seeing that the bubble is about as big as the brunette's head, Kim raised her hand.

"Uh, Mr Barkin?" she asked.

"Yes, Possible?" Barkin said, replying to his student's question.

At that moment, Bonnie's bubble popped as the gum remants got on her face.

"You got a cleanup at aisle Rockwaller." Kim grinned, looking at her rival's predictament.

"Ewww..." Bonnie groaned, trying to get the gum off her. "Get it off of me!" She was still texting to Rebecca, who was next door in Chemistry class.

The towering features of Barkin overshadowed Bonnie.

"ROCKWALLER!" Barkin yelled so loud that it bounced off all four walls.

Bonnie looked up from her phone and was unaware of why Barkin was so angry.

"Huh?"

Trying to keep his cool, Barkin insisted, "It seems you've enjoyed texting one too many times. And you got...gum I presume...all over your face!"

"Yeah...what's your point?" Bonnie sneered.

Barkin seized the moment to swipe Bonnie's flip-phone from her hands.

"Hey! That's my phone!" she whined.

"Not anymore...for the rest of this class." Barkin said to the Queen B, "And on top of the gum-chewing, that will be an automatic detention for you, missy! 4pm, H-hall!"

"This is not fair!" Bonnie pouted.

"Life isn't going to be fair for you, Rockwaller! Someone give her a towel!" Barkin decreed.

Bonnie growled at the embarrassment of getting detention while a random towel got thrown in her face. She was staring at Kim angrily.

"I'll get you for this! Stupid tattling Possible!"

"Too bad, so sad!" Kim smirked.

( _45 minutes later)_

Kim went to Tara at her locker. Tara was wearing a denim jumpsuit that was slightly too big for her with holes in the kneecaps and slightly tucked into brown boots. Silver hoop earrings, a stud piercing in her right ear, two rings on each finger, and a single silver bracelet completed the outfit. She was completely nervous, as if something was occupying her mind.

"Hey, Kim!" the blonde cheerleader called out, waving to her.

"Hey, Tara! What's the sitch on your end?" Kim asked to one of her main cheer friends.

Tara darted her eyes around and grabbed her Spanish book, "Uh, nothing! Everything's hunky-dory!"

"I heard from Monique that you and Bonnie are going splits." Kim said about what happened.

"Sorry, Kim, but it's just a false rumor!" Tara said, dismissing those claims, "You know Bonnie and I have been best friends since the second grade!"

Bonnie, Rebecca, and Amanda came up to the two cheerleaders.

Bonnie barked at Tara, "T, I want you to take care of my history homework, ASAP!"

She then glared at Kim, "And as for you, Miss Giver of Detentions...I will see you at cheer practice, wannabe!"

"Whatever, mean B..." Kim uttered.

Rebecca and Amanda unload two textbooks into Tara's hands. The trio of mean cheerleaders walked away from Kim and Tara.

Suddenly, the belt that held up Bonnie's undone overalls snapped.

Bonnie grabbed them by the bib just in time before they fell up. "Ugh...I don't want to pull off a Stoppable on me. That'd be so humiliating. She continued to hold the overalls up by the bib.

"See?" Tara grunted, trying to hold the books, "She's being helpful!" 

"Tara, I don't see the whole 'doing someone else's homework' angle as being helpful!" Kim said, pointing the flaws of that method.

"She also made me do a term paper on Victorian England." Tara said, straining from the weight of the books.

Kim sighed, "I'll try to think of something, Tara. I got enough on my plate as it is."

_

At the other side of the school, Ron and Felix were at the Stoppable locker.

"So jeans it'll be, huh?" Felix asked.

"Exactly, Felix! They are going to be the coup-de-grae of my date outfit with KP this Saturday.

"You also got the game Friday, so why not come to my house Saturday morning or afternoon?" Felix asked, aiming for some bro-time, "I assume your schedule won't be tied up."

Ron looked down and said, "Rufus, what does my Saturday look like?"

Rufus, from Ron's pants pocket, took out a mini electronic day planner and gave a thumbs up, squeaked "2 to 4:30."

"Thanks, Rufus, ol' boy! I'm free from around 2 to 4:30...as long as I am not saddled with diaper-duty with Hana." Ron replied.

"Awesome! Some zombie-blastin' and mindless brain-mashin' of _Zombie Mayhem 8_ on the PXB720 should be a walk in the park." Felix said with a grin. He had practiced for around three weeks on that game on the highest difficulty setting.

"Felix, you'll provide the video games, I'll provide the snackage!" Ron laughed.

The two headed to their next class.

Unknown to them, Bonnie peered her head from around the corner hallway, overhearing every word they spoke. Her unbelted, undone overalls were halfway around her behind

"You heard what the Naco loser said, Rebecca?" the brunette clucked, "Stoppable is..." She looked around for where Rebecca was.

Rebecca was about 20 feet away on her cell phone.

"Look, I don't care if you're still upset about the whole Steve Foley thing, Jessica! Stop whining like a little girl!" she exclaimed.

Impatiently, Bonnie snatched Rebecca's flip-phone the same way what Barkin did with hers.

"Hey!? That was uncalled for, Bonnie!" Rebecca protested.

"Would you please get off your flip-phone for one second and listen?" Bonnie insisted, her overalls now completely off her behind.

Rebecca folded her arms and asked, huffing, "Fine, Bonnie! What's your plan for getting that two-loser-couple in trouble?"

"We're going to ruin their little date on Saturday. At the same time, I will be on a glam date with Junior as well...well, before Barkin unfairly took my phone away!"

"But how are you going to do two things at one?" Rebecca wondered.

Bonnie took out a picture of the Tweebs from her handbag, "Leave that to me!"

Seeing the picture, Rebecca began to chuckle evily. Bonnie wringed her hands and began to chuckle as well.

"Now if you don't mind, R, I'm going to spread some wild gossip around!" Bonnie shouted.

Rebecca looked down on the floor, "Uhm...Bonnie, I wouldn't do that."

"What are ya, chicken?" Bonnie laughed it off, "Everyone needs to heed the words of the Queen of Middleton High, MEEEEEE!"

"First of all..." Rebecca said, pointing down, "...you might want to prevent any more Stoppable moments!"

Bonnie then looked down and gasped. Her overalls have completely fallen down on the floor, showing off her Country CB boxers.

"AAAAAHHH!" the brunette screamed. Two guys on the Middleton High football team wolf-whistled at her.

She pulled them back up but, as per her usual fashion when it came to overalls, she doesn't hook them.

Bonnie ran up to Crystal, still trying to hold up her overalls from falling down again.

"So have you heard of how Rob Reeger snuck into the teacher's lounge?"

"Really, Bonnie? That...was so 8 hours ago." Crystal said with dismissal.

The next cheerleader she tried to gossip with was Liz, "Have you heard about the one where Jessica broke up with Steve Fol..."

"So two days ago, Bonnie!" Liz said, completely ignoring the Queen.

She then tried Marcella. Of course if anyone was more receptive to gossip, it would be her.

"So how about..."

"That was four hours ago, Bonnie!" Marcella said, not even making eye contact with her.

 _What's going on here?_ Bonnie thought to herself, _First I get detention and now everyone is ignoring me! Has the world gone insane?_


	3. Toning Down the Evil

Chapter 3 - Scaling Down the Evil

Outside Middleton, Drakken's latest lair was carved into the mountainside as it provided a lot of privacy. It stood four stories tall and had 53 bedrooms and 124 bathrooms and had the latest security measures to ward off unwanted intruders, specifically the red-haired kind.

On the second floor, Drakken looked around for where Shego was. He had a briefcase in his hand that contained his latest evil scheme.

"Shego?" he called out, but no one answered.

"Shego?" he called out in another room, and got the same response.

Finally, on the third attempt, he just yelled out Shego's name, completely annoyed by no answer.

"SHEEEGOOO!"

Shego thankfully managed to answer in a faint voice because of the size of the place, "Doc, I'm at the end of the hallway tanning! You don't have to yell from 50 bathrooms out!"

"Curse my need to rent a 200-room lair with a long hallway." Drakken muttered as he marched to where Shego's melodious voice was.

Drakken finally came into the room and tapped on the door three times.

Shego sighed at her boss and said, "Come in!" She was under a tanning lamp.

"What are you yapping about this time?" she asked, turning off the tanning lamp. Shego was in a green and black bikini.

Drakken suddenly exploded with a smile and jumping for joy, "I just thought of an evil scheme in my brilliant mind!"

Shego snarked in the traditional way, "Oh yeah, like every OTHER 'evil scheme' was so brilliant."

Drakken's smile faded and growled a little in frustration, "I guarantee you this time, Shego, that it will be successful!" He takes out the briefcase, opened it, and gave her a couple of papers.

"What is all this mumble-jumble for?" Shego asked, clenching the papers.

"Simple." Drakken deduced. "It's how much we spent on past schemes, not counting the technology that we've stolen."

Shego's eyes bulged at the amount of money on one particular infamous scheme.

"You've spent THAT much on just the making of the Diablo toys?!

Drakken sighed, "Yes, and I was so close!"

He grew an angry snarl at the mere mention of his main enemy.

"But Kim Possible, as always, has ruined my plans!"

Shego uttered, "If only you put a shield around that tower, my hair wouldn't have smelled like fried chicken."

Drakken contined his rant, "Because of Possible, we are about to be in the red." His smile returned when he got to the core of his scheme.

"So I came up with a brilliant scheme this time that's ...get this...not taking over the world!"

Shego was surprised when her boss uttered these words. "Have I gone deaf, or did I just hear, from your mouth, that you've given up taking over the world?"

"Partially, Shego. Not every evil scheme that I do has to involve taking over an entire planet! That is why I want for us, tonight, to steal an important piece of technology." Drakken admitted.

"And where are we going to find this 'piece of technology' for this hare-brained scheme of yours?" Shego questioned mockingly.

"Come, Shego! I shall escort you to the computer room!" Drakken said, preparing to go to another portion of his lair.

"Just a minute! Let me change!" Shego insisted.

"Fine, get dressed in five minutes and meet me out here!" Drakken grunted.

Shego snarled and flares up her left hand.

Drakken, seeing the boiling anger on her face, calmed her in an attempt to not be chased throughout the place.

"Make that 10! Please! Please! Take your time!" he panicked.

(3:40pm, Middleton High gymnasium)

All of the Middleton High cheerleaders, 20 in number, were at the gym that afternoon. Half of them, including the core group since the beginning, were involved in a pyramid. Kim, of course, was at the top. Amanda and Sarah were below her, followed by Crystal, Tara, and Bonnie in the third row. Hope, Jessica, Marcella, and Liz were at the bottom. All of the cheerleaders were in the standard senior Middleton High cheer uniforms. A small part of the 175-member MHS Marching Band was there as well.

The cheerleaders changed, "Let's Go Mad Dogs! Let's Fight! Let's Beat Upperton Tonight!"

"Band..." Kim insisted "...strike up the fight song!"

The band began to play the notes to the fight song.

 _"Middleton Mad Dog Fight Song"_

 _Let's go, Mad Dogs!_

 _Our Dogs are so bold_

 _United under that banner of Purple, Red and Gold!_

 _Let's fight (Fight! Fight! Fight!)_

 _Our Mad Dogs will break through the line_

 _And score that touchdown every time_

 _Middleton High is gonna win tonight (Gonna win Tonight!)_

 _So let's cheer on for MHS_

 _We're always gonna be the best_

 _We're gonna give that loud cheer (THAT LOUD CHEER)_

 _And show no fear!_

 _Purple, Red, and Gold are gonna win at the final victory bell!_

 _And we're gonna shout out a loud yell!_

 _For our Mad Dogs!_

 _Win for MHS!_

 _Win for MHS!_

 _(chant) Go Dogs!_

 **(AN: The MHS Fight song was entirely composed by yours truly. They also usually add in a 'Go To Hell, Lowerton High, for when they face up against that team.)**

The pyramid disassembled after the last lyrics was placed.

"That was a good one, girls!" Kim complemented, clapping her hands, "Take a 15-minute break and we'll do a few more cheers."

But Bonnie, once again, had to play the role of spoiler "Please, that wasn't a good cheer at all. I think one of the cheerleaders passed gas in reaction to that pyramid. Oooh! That was you, wasn't it?!" 

Kim growled, "If you have a complaint on my cheers, detention girl, take it to the complaints department. And by the way, we don't have a complaints department! Just the ones coming from your mouth!"

"Ooooh! Burn!" Liz and Jessica both chimed in.

"That was so a lame comeback, K! I hope you haven't forgotten the markers for the signs!" Bonnie mocked.

She also glared at Tara as well in the stands,

Tara sighed, "Very well, Bonnie!" She got out Bonnie's history homework and started to do it.

"I won't forget them, B!" Kim said about the markers "Just don't get all your pom-poms in a knot! Or in the case with Geology class, bubblegum and your annoying cell phone!"

"If you kinda forgot!" Bonnie countered, "I have a hottie boyfriend who will provide for me!"

"If by 'provide', then you mean 'spoil', then yes, he will 'provide' for you!" Kim snarked.

"And what about your boyfriend? Oh right...I have four words for you, Kim: Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks!" Bonnie said with a smirk of her own.

Kim started to blush, especially the time when he used the said Bueno Bucks coupon books at Chez Couteaux.

"Looks like I'm seeing a bit of blush...wait a minute, that's your own humiliation!" the brunette continued.

"All that perfect skin you keep yapping about is nothing but plastic surgery! Enjoy your time at Barkin's detention!" Kim smiled, ignoring Bonnie's insults.

The Queen's smile faded from her face and stormed out the gym. Rebecca followed her. Kim, in the meantime, sent out a text to Ron before heading up the stands to meet with Tara.

"Hey, Kim!" Tara said, putting down the pencil to Bonnie's homework.

"Hey, Tara!" Kim replied back, "You probably saw my latest little scuffle with Bon-Bon, right?"

"Yeah." Tara said, nodding her head then looking up at the ceiling.

Kim studied the facial expression of the blonde and asked, "Tara? Something biting you?"

"Remember what I told you earlier about the BFF rumors between me and Bonnie?" Tara questioned.

Kim recalled back to their earlier conversation, "Oh right, that. She's always got her head stuck in the sand."

Tara fessed up, "I got confession time to make, Kim. My friendship really IS on the rocks with her." 

"You lied to me?!" Kim asked in complete shock.

"I had to in order to prevent Bonnie from getting mad at me." Tara groaned, "It wasn't all like this. Me and her used to be tight!"

Kim agreed, "I know, And now it's like she treats you like a third wheel between her and Junior!"

"I'm so tired of doing all her homework! My hands have been getting cramps from doing book reports!" Tara groaned. Her hand was completely cramping and restricting itself from the pain of 5-page book reports.

"Just tell her that you aren't her homework servant anymore!" Kim said.

"Easier said than done. I've never backtackled to Bonnie in my whole life." Tara admitted.

"Sorry, Tara." Kim said, "In this sitch, it'd be the best thing to do." 

_

In the cheerleading dressing room, Bonnie went to her locker with Rebecca.

"Ugh!" she grunted, pounding her fist against her own locker. "She just makes me so mad sometimes!"

"Duh, Bonnie! ya think?!" Rebecca said, "You two have been at each others' throats since junior high!" Even though she was a transfer student, she was able to catch up on the specs of the whole Kim-Bonnie rivalry.

Bonnie grabbed her croptop, boxers and her baggy overalls "If it weren't for the spaghetti by Stoppable, Rebecca, I would've molded her in my image!"

"You mean the one where all cheerleaders are supposed to be dumb and beautiful?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes! But now I have an opportunity to humiliate the wannabe!" Bonnie grinned, while going to the dressing room. , "I'm gonna get back at her for giving me detention!"

"That's what you said about every other prank we played on her this year!" Rebecca said.

"The whoopee cushion and TPing her BF's treehouse were just mere appetizers." Bonnie said from the dressing room while getting dressed. "I want to go for the main course, Rebecca. I need the help of her brothers to play a role in her ultimate demise of her popularity at Middleton High! I wanna spread it around the school! But, question is...how?"

"You're reaching a pie-in-the-sky figure, Bonnie. Her brothers are indeed very smart but also mischevious!" Rebecca admitted while getting a water bottle from the table.

"I know! I shall win their trust first. At the same time, though, I want to find out who's been stealing my thunder!" Bonnie sneered, pounding her fist against the cushions.

"Come again?" Rebecca asked, slightly confused.

"Someone or something has stolen my ability to spread gossip throughout the school! And it is really posing as a threat to my Food Chain!" Bonnie explained what happened earlier when she was trying to strike up a gossiping conversation with the other cheerleaders.

"Really?" Rebecca said, reacting in sheer shock at her friend, "You're the Queen B of Middleton High! You always know everything off the top of your head and get it off hot from the press!"

"Lately, I've become a cold case!" Bonnie whined, "I have to figure out who or what is spreading the gossip of Middleton High's hallways before it strikes again!"

"And how are you going to do that, Bonnie?" Rebecca asked, taking a sip of her water.

Bonnie reacted with a smirk and replied, "Simple, I'll find the source, R..." Then the bell rang, ending the extra-curricular period, "...after my detention with Barkin."


	4. Boys of Fall

Chapter 4 - Boys of Fall

( _Middleton High Football Field, 4:05pm)_

The afternoon sun reflected off the bleachers of the high school football stadium, the memories reflected upon generations of fall Friday nights that came before them. This years' Mad Dogs, thanks to the play of 'Unstoppable' Stoppable was undefeated seven games into the season off a 34-16 victory two weeks ago over Easterton High for Homecoming. Last week, they traveled to Casper High and pulled off a 38-28 win at Amity Park. Now, the game was going to be played against Upperton High, whom had won only two games so far.

"Say...hut!"

The barking orders of the Middleton quarterback saw the ball snapped and the giving of the ball off to Ron. Pads were popping and Ron ended being tackled by two defenders.

Barkin blew the whistle.

"Run the play again!" Barkin shouted.

"Say...hut!" the Middleton QB barked the calls again. The ball was snapped and he handed the ball off to Ron again! The blonde swerved by a few defenders and managed to pick up 15 yards before he ended up being tackled by a defensive back.

Barkin blew the whistle twice, which meant the end of the hour-and-half long practice.

"Okay, Mad Dogs, assemble!" Barkin decreed, standing at the midfield logo.

All of the Middleton High football team, 80 players that were listed on the 2006-07 roster, assembled before their head coach. 

"We have an important game coming up, number eight on the season." Barkin proclaimed, "So far, we are undefeated and number two in the state!"

All the Mad Dog players, including Ron, hollered for joy over this news.

"But I want you to be distraction-free." Barkin insisted, "That means no detentions, no silly injuries, and, worst of all, no wild parties."

The MHS football team players agreed as they huddled up and dismissed the practice.

Ron was about to walk out the stadium. He grabbed his duffel bag with Rufus on his shoulder.

Barkin caught sight of him.

"Stoppable, I want to see you for a minute in my office!" he exclaimed. Ron felt a hard lump in his throat. He didn't know how to reply to this and began to sweat.

"Y..yes, Mr...Mr Barkin, s-sir!" he stuttered. The star running back followed Barkin to his office.

Five minutes later, they both arrived in his office. Trophies adorned his room, along with memorabillia of his past playing days.

"Why don't you take a seat, Stoppable?" Barkin said in a happy demeanor, offering him a a chair. Without saying a word or protesting, Ron sat down.

"Am I in trouble, Mr. B?" the blonde asked, gulping.

"It's not that." Barkin answered.

Both he and Rufus were breathing a sigh of relief. Ron then jumped to a conclusion, pointing to his stomach.

"Then it must be because I was slow in practice today? I had two chimmeritos from Bueno Nacho last night."

"Definitely not that!" Barkin replied, "You are the best football player we have!"

"Then it must be when I accidentaly let the pet hamsters loose on Aisle 79 in Smarty-Mart two days ago then?" Ron asked, relating to an incident that took place at his job, "I raced them with Rufus."

"Not that either." Barkin denied.

"Then...what is it?" Ron questioned his teacher again.

Barkin replied, finally getting to his sitch, "I may need you and your mole rat, Stoppable...to help me! And bring Possible too!"

"Help you with what?" Ron asked.

"Yard work at my house." Barkin said, "The neighborhood association is complaining about the overgrown grass and weeds in my front yard. Not to mention the smell of manure from my prize-winning pet hogs."

"It's kina understandable if you have to work two jobs, Mr. B." Ron said, understanding Barkin's predictament.

"Yes, and the sad thing is that I don't have enough time." the longtime teacher sighed.

"Not even on weekends?" Ron wondered.

"That's when I usually have the 14-hour combined shift on Saturdays and Sundays at Smarty Mart, Stoppable." Barkin said, pulling out his work schedule for Smarty-Mart.

"So what do you want me, Rufus, and KP to do?" Ron asked of a list of chores.

"Mowing the lawn, weed-eating, trimming, those type of things. I want you three to do it on Sunday.

Ron felt a buzz in his duffel bag and pulled out his cell phone. It was a text message from Kim dated from a few hours ago.

 _R,_

 _Can you help me out at the Middleton Retirement Castle on Sunday?_

 _xoxo_

 _hugs and kisses from your BFGF_

 _K._

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin, sir." Ron apologized, "Me and KP have to help out at the old folks home that day. One of the residents wants me to arrange her dentures by day of the week...eww...not fun."

Barkin sighed in apparent defeat, "Looks like the neighborhood association is going to have me pay $2,000 to them in order for me to cut it."

"Uh...if it makes you feel better..." Ron said, trying to find a solution to this, "...I can try to find someone right for the job."

"You'd better, Stoppable...or I will put you on the junior varsity squad!" Barkin decreed.

"What? No! I'm way to cool and good over the B-team!" Ron insisted.

"Then prove it! You're dismissed, Stoppable!" Barkin commanded, "I want to see you at the Middleton High gym at 0800 hours for our pep rally!" 

Ron got up from his seat and was about to head out the door but was confused at what his superior said.

"Wait, Mr. B, there are 800 hours in a day? I thought there are 24!"

Barkin sighed again at Ron being a comedian as usual, "Military time, Stoppable. You civilians should know the difference between that and normal time! Eight am is the time of the rally."

Ron understood what his teacher said and made his exit, but as he did so, a trophy tipped off the shelf.

Barkin exclaimed, "That's the most expensive trophy of my collection!" He caught the trophy before it could land on the floor and shatter in a million pieces.

"Sometimes, I just don't know what to do with that kid." he uttered, "Well, onto H-Hall for Rockwaller and the rest of the detention crew." 


	5. Brunette Blues

Chapter 5 - Brunette Blues

Shego, now in her normal green-and-black outfit, came into the Computer Roon in his lair.

"Okay, I'm here at the nerdlinger room." she said mockingly, "What type of 'secret technology' are you babbling about this time?"

Drakken was at the computers, typing furiously under a monitor that was 60 feet high. It was showing the diagram of a Doomsday-like machine.

"Shego!" Drakken beamed with pride, "May I present to you...the Powerful Extractor Laser!"

But Shego wasn't impressed.

"Meh...I'd give it a C if anything else for design...which is like every single Doomsday ray that you built before." she uttered.

Drakken's smile faded and he was muttering in frustration

"Nneeerrrgghhh! It should be an a A+!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Calming down, Drakken added the specs on the machine.

"It's the finest in highly-confidential technology from the US Military!"

"Fine, don't burst your bubble on your standards, Dr. D." Shego sighed, while taking out a file nail to, of course file her nails.

"Where do I find the laser thing-a-ma-jig?" she asked.

Drakken said, pulling up a map on the large computer monitor.

"The Extractor Laser is located in a top-secret lab in the eastern part of Texas! You, me, along with some of the henchmen, are going to break into that lab and steal that laser!"

"And how exactly are you going to use said laser if you aren't going to take over the world with it?" Shego asked about that part of the plan.

"That will come in due time, Shego!" Drakken said, "As long as I stay in the black, no one can stop me! Not even Kim Possible!"

He performed a maniacal laugh that echoed through the laugh.

Shego sighed at her boss laughing, "I'm gonna need some earplugs once everything is said and done. And if the thing is so highly confidential, how were you able to get the specs on it?

"The lab's internet isn't all that hack-proof, let's put it that way!" Drakken grinned, beaming with excitement for this plan.

Little did Shego know that something else was in store for her.

(4:30pm)

Kim was out in front of the gym. She was now back in the overalls outfit that she wore for most of today. Her right strap, though, was about to slip off her shoulder.

She sighed in frustration as Monique came up to her. Monique unhooked the right strap of her khaki overalls so that it dangled behind her back. The bib partially flapped in the front.

"What's got you beat, girl?" the fashionista asked, studying the look of frustration on her friend's face.

"Urgh...it's about Bonnie and how she's flaunting her new boyfriend around." Kim grunted, "She should know that Junior's a wanted criminal!"

"Then again, it's the Senior guy that has the more brains." Monique replied.

"You can say that again." Kim said in agreement. The right strap of her overalls slipped off her shoulder and was on her elbow.

"Bonnie shouldn't be eatin' away at your mind, girl!" Monique said, "What you need for those brunette blues is a shopping trip to Club Banana!"

"Yeah, at least a few hours at the mall will get my mind off of one certain annoying cheerleader!" Kim agreed.

"Let's get to my car!" Monique said, taking the keys out of her purse, "I'm drivin'!"

Without saying anything else, Kim stood up. She threaded her hand through the right overalls strap, leaving it hooked and off the shoulder while having the left strap still up.

She and Monique walked to the MHS parking lot.

Bonnie peered through the bushes. She had just gotten out of detention.

"A trip to Club Banana, huh?" she clucked, "Soon K, you're going to fall right into my trap. Soon enough, your reputation as being captain of the cheer squad is going to fall! Am I right, Rebecca?"

She looked around for her cheerleading friend, but was nowhere to be found.

Rebecca was back in her hip-hop bib-down side-buttons-removed style of overalls, texting away on her phone.

Bonnie, annoyed by this, snatched the phone right off her hands.

"Hey!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Rebecca, how many times do I have to tell you to never text while I am plotting and scheming?!" Bonnie sneered while holding up the bib of overalls with her other hand.

"Just gimmie back my phone when you're done, Bonnie!" Rebecca insisted.

"I will if you'll listen!" Bonnie snarled.

Rebecca relented before saying, "Okay, I'm all ears!"

Bonnie began to explain her plan in plan.

"Once the redhaired loser and Monique make it to the mall, we'll spy on them and see if they meet with Stoppable."

"How do you know if he's even going to be there?" Rebecca asked.

"One, there is a Bueno Nacho Express that he frequently visits in the food court. And two, they wouldn't be seen without each other." Bonnie replied. She had spied on them before at the mall, so she knows their usual hangouts.

"And from there..." she continued, "...we'll get all the skinny on their date so that we can humiliate them!"

Rebecca nodded her head in agreement with her plan and said, "OKay, I'm with you there."

She held out her hand and demanded, "Now would you please hand me back my phone?"

Bonnie sighed and handed Rebecca's phone right back to its owner. Then her own cell phone started to ring. The Queen then picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hey, my rich hottie! Where are you right now?" she asked while her overalls were starting to sag.

Her eyes widened when Junior told her the news.

"You're coming here to Middleton by private jet? With a surprise for me from the World's Richest Mall?"

She went into her famous victory pose and, once again, her baggy overalls fell to the ground, revealing her Country CB boxers.

"What time will you give the gift to me? 6pm? Okay, I can do 6. I have to do one little thing first! Okay...evil kisses and hugs, my hottie!"

Bonnie hung up her cell phone and put it back in her purse.

"Who was that?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, it was my hottie, Senor Senior Junior, R. Don't you know him?" Bonnie asked while pulling her overalls back up.

"Know him?" Rebecca wondered, "I haven't see him before with you, B!"

"That's because he lives on a private island with his old." Bonnie explained, hooking back up her overalls. Since the buckles were manipulated, however, they were going up and down against the buttons. This was the usual way that Bonnie would wear with the bib up before it went down, just to get some 'attention' from the male students at Middleton High.

"Ohhh...sorry that I wasn't there at the Homecoming Dance." Rebecca admitted, "I was grounded by my parents!"

"It's no big deal, R!" Bonnie said, a slight smile on her face, "You're gonna enjoy him!"

"Here we are! The perfect spot!" Monique said, parking her car in an empty space in the Middleton Mall parrking lot.

Kim looked at her cell phone as her left overalls strap slipped off her shoulder. "Ron just texted me and said to meet him in the food court!"

"Tell him that first, we're gonna stop by Club Banana and pick up a few things." Monique said, explaining her shopping plan.

"I'm sending him that reply right now!" Kim said while sending the text to her boyfriend.

"And voila! We're going to get you to date outfit heaven.

"And not to mention some cute boots there as well." Kim added, as she put her phone in her handbag and pulled her overalls strap back up.

_  
Bonnie's car then pulled up in a parking spot on the other side of the mall. She and Rebecca got out.

"Okay, Rebecca, follow my lead!" she insisted.

"I'm with ya!" Rebecca agreed.

The brunette then warned the blonde, "Oh, and whatever you do, never allow the wannabe to know what we're planning!"

"Lips are zipped, B!" Rebecca insisted, never intending on betraying her best friend.

They both walked together to the mall. Bonnie's overall buckles were still going up and down against the bib while Reb's bib down overalls were held by a belt.

Kim and Monique finally reached Club Banana. A sign said that 35% was off in the store for a couple of days. Monique was thankful that she had the day off.

"The paradise of all fashion, girlfriend! You're gonna look all 90s swanky for your date!" Monique insisted.

"So where do we begin?" Kim asked.

"Where else, girl?" Monique replied with another question, pointing to Kim's overalls.

Kim said, coming up with a list, "The dark denim overalls are first, then the boots, and lastly jewelry."

"Keep that list in your head!" Monique insisted.

"No big, Monique! I keep list in my head all the time, especially the standard cliche take-over-the-world scheme by the bad guy." Kim laughed.

"Oh yeah! You especially gotta have THAT list!" Monique exclaimed.

"Yep!" Kim agreed.

Kim and Monique headed to the overalls section of the store.

"There are so many selections to choose from!" Kim said, her eyes wandering through the racks, "Hickory, camo..." She then hugged a pair of leather overalls, "...pecious black leather!"

"Focus, Kim!" Monqiue exclaimed, snapping her fingers in Kim's face to snap her back to reality. "Dark denim is the way to go, not the other styles! It says so in the CB Mag!"

"Sorry, sorry, Monique!" Kim apologized, "I'm in my la-la fashion state again."

Then both girls came to the denim section, with at least 50 pairs of denim overalls right in front of them.

"I have to find the one pair that speaks to me!" Kim said.

Monique added, flipping through the CB Magazine, "And be sure to get the right size! CB Mag says that the overalls that you're wearing right now aren't gonna go well on a date! They say to aim for a flare and for a relaxed Y-shaped back. And remember to go for the one-strap look, like I have on right now..."

"And lots of pockets!" Kim added, taking Rufus into account.

Monique said, "So very necessary! Now dig through those dungarees! A pair has to be just right for ya!"  
-

For the first pair, Kim tries on a pair of overalls with the straps uncrossed and with the right strap down.

Monique, however, rejected it on site.

"No..."

Kim tries another pair with the strap crossed.

"Throw it in the trash!" Monique insisted, giving it a thumbs down.

Kim tried another one, but Monique gave it two thumbs down.

After 10 rejected pairs, Kim came across one with diamond studs on its pocket flaps. The straps were in the traditional Y-shape. And, once again, she unhooked the right strap.

"I think we have a winner!" Monique shouted.


	6. Finishing the Outfit

Chapter 6 - Finishing the Outfit

(5:05pm)

Kim was back in her regular baggy overalls that she's worn for the whole day. Seeing what Monique was experimenting with her outfit, she decided to unhook the right strap while leaving the left strap still up. The undone strap was dangling behind her back.

"Ahh...now, time to try to give the 90s look a test run!" she said, observing herself in one of the dressing room mirrors.

A couple minutes later, both her and Monique were now in the boots section.

"So what are we aimin' for?" Monique asked, "Cute little booties or just regular ol' boots?"

"Regular boots, brown, and just for the right size and price." Kim insisted.

Kim and Monique then scanned their eyes on the boxes, one by one, for the perfect boot.

Suddenly, Kim found what she was looking for: brown boots that were her shoe size with a 2 1/2 inch heel.

"Success! They are so cute!" Kim gushed.

"Don't just stand there, girl! Let's see how they fit!" Monique insisted her best friend on trying on the boots.

Kim took off her left sneaker and put the left boot on.

"I feel like Cinderella trying on that glass slipper! It's a perfect fit!" the redhead insisted her approval of these boots.

"Lastly, the bling!" Monique said, pointing to the jewelry section.

The two young women, merchandise in hand, walked to the jewelry section of the store.

"The CB Mag says that you want a lot of bling but not too much!" Monique said, reading from the magazine.

"Let's see here...a couple of gold and silver bracelets and colored bangles are what I want for this date." Kim said, observing her hands.

Kim found some gold bracelets and tried them on.

"Ah...they're prefect, Monique!" she sighed with adoration of how they looked.

"Well, add them to the outfit!" Monique said.

Kim took them off and held them her in her hand.

Monique added, holding one blue and one red bangle, "These bangles will also add to the outfit.

"I think we're ready to check out!" Kim said, proud of her outfit choices.

(Five minutes later)

Kim and Monique exited Club Banana with the bought items.

"So next up is Ron at the food court! Knowing him, he's probably at the Bueno Nacho Express with his snackage!" Kim giggled. They always tended to eat over there at the mall.

"I'm gonna have a medium-sized Naco!" Monique said, rubbing her hands on her stomach, "Mmmmm...yummy!"

"Erm...I'll just stick with a Caesar salad." Kim nervously replied.

"Your loss, girlfriend!" Monqiue replied with a laugh.

As the two friends walked toward the food court, Bonnie and Rebecca peered through the bushes. The left buckle on Bonnie's overalls fell off the bib.

"There are those two!" Bonnie whispered.

"So, what's next?" Rebecca asked.

"We try to pick out any certain negative phrases that either K or Naco loser boyfriend would say to each other. That would be a gift bow-wrapped right in front of us!" Bonnie said, explaining the next phase of her plan.  
_

Ron was sitting at a table at the food court, preparing to chow down on some chalupas from BUeno Nacho Express. Rufus was there as well, drooling and salivating over the food.

"This is it, Rufus! The downing of chalupas are about to commence in 3...2...1...

Kim and Monique came up to him as they set their bags of clothes under the table.

"Looks like someone decided to start dinner early!" Kim grinned. Her left strap was about to slip off her shoulder.

"Oh hey, KP!" Ron smiled, putting his chalupa down, "How's everything with Monique?"

"It was spankin'! We went past Club Banana, and Monique helped pick out my outfir for our date Saturday night!" Kim said, recapping their shopping experience.

"You got everything ready?" Ron asked.

"I'm all set!" Kim replied to her BF with a smile, pointing to her date clothes under the table.

"Um, yeahhhh! I'm still trying to figue out what to wear, KP. I know my shirt's gonna be definite, but I don't know which jeans to wear..." Ron said, nervous about the fact that he hasn't found the pair of jeans in his closet to wear.

"Me and Monique are gonna order something from BN Express and we'll talk more about it." Kim replied as she and Monique went to the counter to order.

"Okay, Kim! The Ron-man's not going anywhere!" Ron grinned, staying put at his seat.

Once they got to BN Express, the two saw Ted, Ned's younger brother but talking in the same nasal voice.

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho Express, may I help you today?" Ted asked.

Monique said, pointing at the menu, "OK, I'll take one medium Naco, one grande Caesar salad and two medium diet sodas.

That comes out to $9.31." Ted said, ordering the price.

Monique gave him a crisp $20 bill and said, "One fresh Jackson comin' right at ya!"

Ted gave the girls the change. They went back to Ron's table and sat down.

"So, lovely ladies..." Ron said while eating his chalupa, with food still in his mouth "...as you were saying...?"

Kim was starting to eat her salad when Ron said this. She swallowed some lettuce, tomato and thousand island before replying, "Huh? Oh yeah, our date for Saturday night."

"The whole clothing thing?" Ron said, getting to the point of the conversation they were getting to before Kim and Monique ordered their food.

"Yeah, I mean, I want you to dress up smart. Not something that you just threw on!" Kim said as her left overalls strap fell off her shoulder.

"Ohh..." Ron said, finally getting to what Kim meant, "Ohhh...you must mean the pants thing!"

"Exactly. Ron, you know you do have a long history of losing your pants, right?" Kim said, her left strap now resting on her elbow.

Ron began to blush and said, "My mom had to buy me 10 pairs of pants this month. I'm up to a point where it doesn't even phase me anymore."

"I just want to say there's nothing wrong with that. But say you lose your pants while we kiss or do a PDA, get caught, and have someone spread that news is going to throw a wrench into both our relationship and our social lives!" Kim sighed, eating another bite of her salad.

A couple of tables across them, Bonnie and Rebecca overheard every word Kim and Ron said while eating ice cream. As expected, Bonnie's overalls straps fell from the bib and are dangling behind her back.

"Did you hear that, R?" Bonnie grinned, eating the last bit of her vanilla ice cream

"Every single word! So if we get Stoppable's pants down, his date will be ruined?" Rebecca asked, eating chocolate ice cream.

"No, no, no. Stoppable loses his pants all the time. It's only when he and Kim are doing a PDA that's going to generate the juciest gossip at the school!" Bonnie deducted correctly.

"How are we going to do that?" Rebecca questioned.

"Just allow my twisted mind to think things through, R! And I still need to find the someone or something stealing my gossip thunder!" Bonnie exclaimed, still not getting over how other people are getting juicy bits of gossip first before her. "My rep is on the line here!"

"Where can we start, Bonnie?" Rebecca wondered, finishing up her ice cream.

Bonnie dusted hers off too and added, "Simple! After the pep rally, you and I will take on the geeks of the school! They're the ones with all the weird tech."


	7. Dinner Time

Chapter 7 - Dinner Time

"So that's why I want you to dress like a gentleman." Kim said in trying to promote good etiquette in her BFBF, "At the same time, though, you have to look cool too!"

"KP, I totally dig the cool thing!" Ron insisted, "I'm going to walk up to your dad's house, flowers in one hand and shake his hand in style!"

"That's the idea!" Kim replied, pulling up her left overalls strap and standing up. "Wanna come with me and Monique to my house?"

Ron said, stretching his back muscles, "Of course! It totally bets the idea of having 300-lb guys tackle me at football practice!"

Monique and Ron get up from the table and head with Kim out of the mall.

"Should we follow them?" Rebecca asked.

"No, I think we got all the info we need!" Bonnie replied, standing. up. She pulled her undone overalls up to halfway on her behind. Bonnie tied up her undone overalls straps in order to make a makeshift belt.

She then received another text from Junior, saying: _I am at the airport, my love! Can you pick me up? I have a surprise for you._

Excited at the prospect of her gift from Junior, Bonnie replied with: _Junior, I'm on my way ASAP!_

"Come, R! A certain hottie awaits my presence at the airport!" Bonnie insisted.

The two mean cheerleaders stood up and left.

(5:35pm)

Kim, Ron, and Monique all headed out the mall, seemingly triumphant that the date outfit Monique bought for Kim would coordinate well.

"So that is one thing off our to-do list!" the black fashionista excalimed, "What's next, Kim?"

Kim thought of something and groaned, "Oh, great!"

"What?" Ron asked, puzzled, "What's wrong, KP?"

"I almost forgot the markers that our cheerleaders are going to do the signs for tomorrow night's game!" Kim said, remembering what Bonnie had mentioned to her earlier.

"Looks like Smarty-Mart is here to the rescue!" Ron replied with confidence, "It's going to be just for an in and out trip. Colored marekers are 50 cents per 24-pack!"

Kim groaned, fearing that this trip to Smarty-Mart would be more than just the markers.

( _The Possible household, 6:30pm)_

The three teens got out of Monique's car.

"Finally, that sitch with the markers is overwith!" Kim uttered, holding the markers in her hand.

"See? I told you we would find them!" Ron said while holding five other plastic bags of Smarty-mart goodies from the trunk.

Kim groaned, "After 30 minutes of buying 14 other things from Smarty-Mart?"

"I can't resist the deals! We had to fit the 15 items-or-less checkout somehow!" Ron replied.

Monique heard her stomach growling and added, "Let's just get inside! I'm ready to get my grub on!"

Kim unhooked the left strap of the overalls, allowing the bib to fall down so that she would wear them as boyfriend pants. Luckily, they were regular-fitting so that the overalls themselves did not fall down as easily as Bonnie's.

"Gotta be prepared for Fried Porkchop night!" Kim said, remarking to her own fashion creation.

She turned her head to her boyfriend and said, "You're more than welcome to stay for dinner, Ron!"

"Count me in anytime, ladies!" Ron said, giving a grin.

A knock was heard on the front door.

James Possible opened the door. He was in his usual work outfit. Kim, Ron, and Monique came in.

"Ah, Kimberly, Monique and Ronald!" the rocket scientist remarked, "You're just in time..."

"To dine, MrDrP?" Ron asked.

"I was about to say that, but yes, Ronald!" James said with a grin, "We're about to eat dinner! We saved a couple extra chairs for you two!"

"Hey, Dad!" Kim said, giving her father a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub! How was school?" James questioned.

Ann Possible, in her work outfit as well, was serving up the fried porkchops on the plates.

"Hey, Kim!" the brain surgeon matriarch grinned.

"Hey, Mom!" Kim smiled to her mom before turning back to James to tell about her school day.

"You know, same old, same old. Got a 95 on a test in chemistry, and having to go through cheer practice with the same old annoying Bonnie!"

"That's my girl!" James beamed. Turning his full attention to Ron, he then asked, "Are you two planning something together?"

"You know me, MrDrP!" Ron exclaimed for joy, "Me and KP got it goin' on Saturday Night! Bueno Nacho and a movie afterwards!"

James chuckled, "Lemme guess, Chez Couteaux got too expensive for the 'Ron-Man's' budget?

"The 'rents are in complete control of the moo-lah since the whole 'Bueno Nacho Royalties' disaster thing happened." Ron said, explaining his budgetary problems.

"That's what happens when you carry $99 million of cash in your pockets." Kim snarked.

"Don't remind me of those things in the past..." Ron sighed.

James went to the staircase and said, "I'll go ahead and get your brothers from their room."

"Aren't they still grounded for the stuff they did at the Middleton library?" Kim asked.

"They are and they will be disciplined!" James said, heading up the stairs.

This gave Kim a slight grin on her face. Her brothers enjoyed nothing more than heaping misery on Kim.

James knocked on the door of the Tweebs' bedroom.

"Jim and Tim! Time for dinner! And no flying jetpacks at the dinner table!"

Jim and Tim, who were on the jetpacks, landed them. They both replied. "Yes, Dad."

"You two realize that I cannot give you rocket parts, since you're still being grounded for a week for the incident in the library, right?"

Tim said, "But, Dad, the bottle rocket we made..."

Jim concluded, "...went out of control.

Jim also asked, "Can we use that old black and white 35mm camera..."

Tim concluded his brother's question, "...that we found in the attic?"

James smiled and replied, "I can't seem to find a problem with that!"  
_

(10 minutes later)

All occupants are now eating at the table, consuming fried porkchops.

"Who wants another porkchop?" Ann asked.

Kim and Monique both raised their hands. Ann gave the two of them another porkchop each.

"You two aren't going to spend a lot on this date, are you?" James asked the couple. "Rumors are swirling that the economy is going down the hole." Jim and Tim are at the table, playing around with the 35mm camera.

Kim and Ron looked at each other with curiosity, knowing that their date is on a tight budget.

"All we're going to spend on are Bueno Nacho items, movie tickets, and the concessions. And a little bit of ice cream afterwards." Kim said.

"So, MrDrP, you'd be looking at a $50 date, including flowers." Ron replied, thinking of the number in his head.

"Fifty buck is a mere drop in the bocket as compared to an $150 four-course dinner at Chez Couteaux per person! So it's fine by me!" James said, approving their budget.

"We even spend around $15 on a date one time at college!" Ann added, coming to her husband's side.

"Aww...Daddy! Thanks so much!" Kim said sweetly.

"It's no big, as you always say, Kimmie-cub!" James replied with a grin.

Turning to Ron, he asked, "As for you, Ronald, are you going to dress modestly for my daughter's date?"

"You know my motto for fashion, MrDrP!" Ron replied, clicking his tongue, "I dress modest to be honest with my lady!"

James said with a smile, "I think there's something in your wardrobe that would please me and Ann in front of our Kimberly."

Ron scooted his seat from his table, as if he was nervous about something.

"Uhm, DrsP squared, may I be excused from the table?" he asked, "I gotta check something really quick at my house!"

"Check away, Ronald!" James said, having no problem.

Ron left the table in a hurry.

"Daddy, speaking of fashion, do you approve of my outfit that I plan to wear on my Ron date? Kim asked as she stood up, her overalls straps dangling behind her back.

"Technically speaking, your mom wore such an outfit to a college party once." James recalled.

"Wasn't it that big science department mixer that we both met for the first time?" Ann smirked.

"Oh yeah, that was the one where Drew Lipsky invented those crude Bebe robots!" James said, "Right before he was expelled from the school...something about a college prank involving a pig, a silo filled with manure, and the president's house."

The Possible patriarch continued, "As for your mother, Kimberly, I couldn't keep my eyes off her that night!"

"The decade was very fashion-forward! It's just that the leg warmers were a bit too much." Ann giggled.

"So if it's okay for Mom, it's okay for you?" Kim questioned.

"Of course, Kimmie-cub! You're almost a grown woman approaching the big 1-8! The doorway to adulthood!" James replied, approving of Kim's outfit choice of bib-down overalls.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Kim said, pulling out her chair, "If you two don't mind, I'll be headed to Tara's house! We're going to be doing the banners around the stadium for tomorrow's game against Upperton."

Kim left the table to go upstairs.

"So how was the porkchops?" Ann asked her husband.

James replied with a simple kiss to his wife on the lips, "Fabulous as always, honeybear!"

Jim and Tim were then blowing raspberries at each other while tossing the 35mm camera around.

"Boys...table manners, please!" James insisted, "And be careful with the camera!"


	8. Royal Present

Chapter 8 - Royal Present

Bonnie was driving her convertible down the highway, en route to the airport for her Junior. Yet, there was something else occupying her mind. Luckily, she had one of her new friends to share it with.

"Rebecca, I want you to be honest with me! Am I slipping off the Food Chain?" the Queen asked.

Rebecca scoffed and said, "No Bonnie! You're on top of it!"

"Well, if I am on top, then how am I getting my gossip thunder stolen?" Bonnie asked, telling her about what happened this morning.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the geeks?" Rebecca questioned.

"Geeks aren't supposed to know about breakups on the cheer squad!" Bonnie retorted, "They are second-to-lowest on the food chain to Stoppable!"

"They can't be all bad!" Rebecca replied, "My sis is dating one from Middleton U."

"Are you kidding me, R? They spend about 6 hours a day doing Ever-loser stuff or whatever!" Bonnie uttered.

"And K's cousin, Larry?" she then added before shuddering at the though of being seen with Larry and sharing a kiss.

Getting back to the plan,Bonnie said, "That's why I need your help to go through their computers and see what they've been up to! All my mind is focused on, right now, is meeting my Junior! And I will do all the talking! You're going to sit there and look pretty!"

_

The car finally arrived at the Middleton Airport, where Senor Senior Junior was waiting for them with a couple of suitcases. A couple of his henchmen were holding one particular set of presents that said, "FOR BONNIE TO OPEN SATURDAY".

Bonnie got out, holding onto her baggy overalls.

"Hey, my hottie!" the brunette said with a grin, waving to her beau.

Junior rushed up to her and hugged her, "My sweet Bonnie love!"

"How was the trip?" the Queen asked.

"There was a lot of turbulence in the air and, not to be graphic, I kinda lost my lunch a few times." Junior admitted.

Bonnie reacted with disgust, "Like, that's several degrees of 'Ewwwww'!"

"But, rest assured, I have finally made it to Middleton!" Junior said, "I shall be staying for the weekend!"

Bonnie squealed for joy and replied, "That's awesome, Junior! I'm gonna totally show you around town!"

"And..." she added a sly smirk. She came up with an idea in her head. An awful wonderful idea in her head.

She whispered said idea into Junior's ear.

"You want to do WHAT with Kim Possible?" Junior asked, surprised at this move the Queen is taking.

Bonnie whispered again to tell Junior more devious parts of her plan.

"Oooh! I just love that type of evil, my love!" Junior grinned, "Not like the take-over-the-world type of evil that my father always does."

"My hottie, we are going to get both the Naco boy and K into a lot of trouble!" Bonnie insisted, "And I may need some assistance from these two as well!"

"Super-genius scientists?" Junior asked.

But Bonnie chuckled evily, "No, but close!" She held up a picture of the Tweebs as her overalls got lower in the rear.

"I'll get Rebecca to pack your stuff. We're going in my car." the brunette cheerleader insisted.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

A few minutes later, after packing up Junior's suitcases into the trunk of Bonnie's car, she was about to pick up the Country CB gift from the henchman hands.

Junior grabbed the CCB gift in time and nervously said, "Uh, other cheerleading friend of Bonnie. Can you please not touch this one?" 

"Huh?" Rebecca asked, curious of Junior's nervous looks. "I was going to..."

But Bonnie cut her off. "Uh, what part of staying silent don't you understand, R?" She turned her attention back to her boyfriend, folding her arms, and asked, "Why not?"

"Because it is an outfit that I chose for you to wear on our date for Saturday night, my love." Junior said without giving away too much about the outfit. "And it is extremely expensive!"

Bonnie smirked. She knew her taste in boyfriends.

"Expensive, huh? Can I open it?" she asked.

"No...that is, not as of right now!" Junior replied, "It would ruin the surprise and mystique of the outfit!"

"Ooooh!" Bonnie exclaimed with anticipation, "A very important and glam outfit?"

"Oh yes, my lovely Bonnie! I must be with the present until you try it on for Saturday night. Or if you want, I can try and hide it!" Junior said, holding the present.

"I just love the suspense!" Bonnie smirked.

( _40 minutes later)_

Bonnie was driving her car with her Junior in the front and Rebecca in the back with the suitcases. The CCB gift intended for the Queen was in the trunk.

"So where are you going to take me?" Junior questioned, "Does your city have a fancy hotel?" 

"Junior, the fanciest hotel we even got in the city is the Middleton Motor Lodge and it's booked." Bonnie said, "So why don't you come and live at my house this weekend?"

"Your house?" Junior asked, a little confused on why he was going to go in a small 1,900 square ft. house instead of a 5-star hotel.

"Yes. You do want to gain the upper hand in humiliating Team Possible for all those times they sent you to jail, right?" Bonnie asked, seeing if Junior was really into her plan.

"Of course!" was the phrase that came from Junior's mouth.

"Then you follow every part of my glorious plan!" the Queen insisted as she continued to drive on.

(20 minutes later)

The car finally reached the Rockwaller house. Bonnie, Rebecca, and Junior got out of the vehicle. Rebecca was the one having to end up all three of Junior's suitcases while Junior held Bonnie in his strong arms.

"Ahh...my strong armed muscle man!" the Queen smirked, hugging Junior around her arms.

"Ugh...Bonnie? Junior? These are...heavy!" Rebecca grunted, being forced to carry all his luggage.

"R, stop moaning and carry my hottie's suitcases!" Bonnie demanded.

Junior puts Bonnie down at the front door. Bonnie took out the house key from her purse and opened up the door.

"My mom isn't home right now because she's at a school board meeting. My dad is still working down at the station as police chief. And my sisters, thankfully, are away. Connie's still at Upperton U and Lonnie's in Hawaii, modeling." Bonnie explained the whereabouts of where the other members of the Rockwaller family are.

"So, do I get to sleep in one of the rooms?" Junior asked.

"You can set your stuff in Connie's room." Bonnie said, closing the door and ignoring Rebecca. "But I don't want anything to mess up my clothes, especially the date outfit that you bought for me."

"Understood, my love!" Junior said, "I shall be carrying the Country CB outfit into your beautiful house in a few minutes.

"Rebecca? What's taking so long with my hottie's clothes?" Bonnie sneered.

Rebecca tried to carry them in. She tripped and fell to the floor as Junior's clothes flew all over the place.

Bonnie groaned and performed a facepalm.


	9. Through the Dryer

Chapter 9 - Through the Dryer

(6:55 pm, Kim's bedroom)

Kim was sitting on her bed, still with her overalls undone. She was staring at her diary that she had from middle school, filled with embarrassing secrets and crushes, on the bed.

"I still wish that spaghetti wouldn't have landed on Bonnie in middle school. But what's done is done." she sighed before her Kimmunicator wrist was beeping that four-beep familiar tone.

Kim quickly answered it.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Check your computer!" Wade said on the screen, "I believe this could be the greatest thing since sliced bread!"

Kim got up, turned on her computer and sat on the chair.

"Wade, what are you talking about?" Kim asked, typing away on the computer

"It's a site that could take us to the next level in crime-fighting." Wade said, trying to attract Kim's interest. "The site is suffering from decreased traffic, but this will be the antidote for it!"

But Kim wasn't interested.

"I'm not interested in it! This thing is going to go belly-up just like Animology did. And like what happened before the tech bubble burst." the redhead sighed.

"Okay..." Wade admitted, "...but you're going to miss out on the next revolution!"

"Wade, I got cheer banners to do with the other girls. Call me if there's a mission!" Kim insisted.

"Understood, but remember, you have to try and evolve with the times!" Wade said, as if foreshadowing something.

Kim went down the stairs. She decided to hook the straps back to the bib, but keep the straps and bib down. She comboed it with a Club Banana belt, threading thru the belt loops and the boots she's planning to wear on her Ron-date on Saturday. In her hand was the 64-count markers that the other MHS cheerleaders were planning to do for their signs. The underclassmen cheerleaders were doing pretty much the same thing.

"Dad, I'm going to head over to Tara's house!" Kim said.

"Okay, Kimmie-cub." James said while putting down the paper, "You know the curfew time?"

"Yes, I know. It's 10pm." Kim acknowledged.

"Rememeber, you have the pep rally for the Upperton game tomorrow morning. So we need you peppy-eyed and ready." James insisted.

"No big, Dad!" Kim smiled at her father.

Jim and Tim were in the same room as well with the 35mm camera, making silly faces with each other.

"Boys, stop making silly faces! If you do that for too long, they'll stick." James commanded.

"Stuck faces? Cool!" both Jim and Tim exclaimed.

"Tweebs..." Kim groaned, "...you are so annoying sometimes!"

"That we are, Big Sis..." Jim said.

Tim concluded, "...but we still care for you."

"Awww..." Kim replied at this touch of kindness from the Tweebs, "Same here!"

Kim hugged the two and they left with the camera.

"How are the boots so far?" James asked, looking at his daughter's new footware.

"So far, they are just spankin'. Ron's going to like them come Saturday." Kim said with excitement.

Kim then grabbed the extra set of keys.

"Good luck, my little angel!" James said, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

Kim smiled and went out the house.

(7:10pm, The Stoppable House)

Ron's room was a complete mess with clothes and leftover Bueno Nacho containers spewed all over the place.

"Come on...come on. The jeans have gotta be around her somewhere!"

Rufus got out of his owner's pets pocket and yawns.

"Rufus, scan the area and find me those pants that I'm gonna wear for that date with Kim!" Ron insisted.

"Sure!" Rufus squeaked with a salute. He began to dig through the area.

(7:05pm)  
Kim was walking on the sidewalks, putting one hand in her overalls pockets and waving hello to everyone that she had rescued with the other.

 _Is Wade right? Should I really evolve with the times like the Internet? Nah, I'm comfortable in my skin._

She walked on over to Tara's house, about 3 blocks away. Cars were already there in the driveway. The other senior cheerleaders are all gathered on the front porch...that is, all except one.

Kim waved to the rest of the girls, whom were in fancy outfits.

"Hey, girls!"

"Hey, Kim!" the other MHS senior cheerleaders replied back.

Kim looked around and asked, "Where's Bonnie?"

Hope replied, "I dunno. They were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. She was wearing in brown leather pants, some gold bracelets, dangling earrings, a black top, and high heels.

As she said those words, Bonnie pulled up her car into the driveway with Rebecca in the passenger seat.

"And speak of the devil and she may appear..." Kim muttered.

"Look alive people! Rockwaller coming through!"

She opened the door and her outfit changed to that of a yellow croptop, low rise baggy jeans showing her thong underwear, expensive high heels, and the usual assortment of bling. Rebecca was in the same outfit as before.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Bonnie smirked, flipping her hair, "Jellin' over my new sexy outfit."

"Bonnie..." Kim snided, "...I don't remember wearing dental floss out your jeans would be a fashion statement!"

"It's just to make sure that I appear in every Middleton High male student's dreams...including Stoppable's!" Bonnie cackled.

"You...are so sick and wrong, Bonnie!" Kim muttered.

"Whatevs, I'm just ready to do the signs! Out of my way, loser!" Bonnie shouted as she and Rebecca walked past them.

Tara, also in the same jumpsuit outfit as before, came up to Kim.

"Look at Bonnie, Tara! I know she's up to no good!" Kim said.

"Yeah, the way she's attracting attention to the boys...despite the fact that she already HAS a BF." Tara agreed.

Kim had studied Bonnie's shifty teal eyes. "Just by that look in her eyes, she must have an evil plan brewing in her head."

"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid for tomorrow night's game." Tara agreed.

( _7:15pm, Stoppable house)_

Ron was still digging through his closet.

"Come on...come on. There's gotta be some good pants!"

Frustrated at finding nothing, he then went through his hamper.

"I don't care if I smell like a hobo in a dumpster! I'm going to make it in time for the date on Saturday!"

Clothes flew all across the bedroom onto the bed itself. Rufus was getting burried with all these said dirty clothes.

"Rats! I'm gonna check the washer and dryer!"


	10. Operation Laser Pointer

Chapter 10 - Operation Laser Pointer

( _7:20 pm)_

Kim and the girls walked down the basement with markers and eight long rolls of construction paper.

"Liz, Tara, and Marcella, you go over there with the gold paper. Bonnie, Hope and Rebecca, over there with the blue paper. Me, Chrys, and Jess will work right here with the red paper." Kim said, ordering the squad around on where to go with the rolls of paper.

All the other girls on the squad divided up. Kim and Hope bagan to draw with the markers on their banner.

_

At the same time, Ron was going through his dryer for the jeans he was going to wear for Kim's date on Saturday.

"No...not there either!"

A voice suddenly came from behind him.

"Ronald!"

Both Ron and Rufus jumped and shrieked at the same time.

It turned out to be Mrs. Donna Stoppable, Ron's mom.

"Ahh! Mom! You scared the crackers out of me and Rufus!" Ron exclaimed.

Donna asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find some good pants in the dryer for the Kim date this Saturday." Ron explained his problematic sitch.

Donna, however, wasn't buying into it.

"Well, you can't go on a date if your room looks like a Collyer's Mansion! And don't also forget that you have diaper duty with your sister!" she sternly said, pointing to the awful, good-for-nothing mess in Ron's room.

"Are you crazy, Mom?!" Ron protested. He knew from the past couple of months the challenge of changing Hana's diaper. "It's extremely difficult to get Hana onto the changing table! Plus there's also Felix as well..."

But Donna stood her ground.

"No excuses, Ronald!" she said with a mean glare to her son, "Before you go out on your date with Kim, it's your responsibility to take care of changing your sister's diapers! She goes through at least eight a day and I cannot handle her all by myself!"

"What about my pants?" Ron asked about the vital question of his jeans.

"Ronald, your jeans are in the washer." Donna said, "They should be done in at least 20 minutes."

Both Ron and Rufus slap themselves in the face over the obviousness of where the jeans were.

(7:45pm)

Back in his lair, Drakken was in the large conference room with Shego.

"Shego, now is the moment for Operation Laser Pointer to commence!" the blue-skinned mad scientist exclaimed triumphantly.

Shego snickered a little and asked, "Operation Laser Pointer? Where did you even come up with that?"

"Get it? We're stealing a laser!" Drakken said in trying to explain the joke.

"Okay, I get the laser part, but what's the point of it?!" Shego chortled.

Frustrated by his sidekick's lack of attention, he shouted, "Neeerrgghhh...henchmen!"

Around 15 henchmen appeared before Drakken.

"Come with me and Shego to the Lone Star State! The secret lab is in the eastern portion of the state!" he insisted, "Now move to the jet! Conserve fuel! I don't want our team to be in the red when I do my taxes!" 

Shego rolled her eyes when her boss said this, saying, "Fine, Mr. Francis-Lurman-in-disguise!"

"Shego..." Drakken pouted, "...can you please not say that name? Don't you know how many times he annoys me as my cellmate?" 

"Too many to count?" Shego asked, smirking. She enjoyed Drakken's annoyance levels go up whenever Frugal Lucre was around.

Drakken groaned, slapping his face, "Just get on the jet!"

Shego sighed, referring to a famous third-person shooter game, "Whatever you say, boss-man!"

When Shego left the room, Drakken chuckled to himself, "And this is just the beginning, Shego! Everything will fall into place for me to destroy Kim Possible for good!"

_

( _8pm)_

Back at Tara's house, Kim and the rest of the senior cheerleaders, plus Rebecca, finally managed to finish the signs.

"All the signs are done and are ready to be unfurled for tomorrow's Upperton game!" the redhaired heroine proclaimed.

But Bonnie chimed in.

"Hello? Didn't you forget about my ideas?"

Kim took out a piece of paper from Tara's dresser, "I don't think your ideas would be approved by me!"

"And why not?" Bonnie sneered.

"Let's go down the list, Bonnie!" Kim growled. She had very little patience for her shenanigans.

"Kim totally stinks. Kim loves to kiss barn animals." she read from the list, "And, my favorite, Kim would burn cookies in the kitchen repeatedly!"

"But they are original sayings!" Bonnie countered, "Not to mention that your cooking would gag a goat!"

"No, they're not!" Kim shouted, "If you had better ideas that would contribute TO the school spirit, then I would've considered them. Instead, you've been spending far more time calling Junior and bashing me!"

"He's far richer than the school district's budget!" Bonnie exclaimed, flaunting Junior's wealth.

"And a criminal, Bonnie!" Kim added, "Don't you forget that he is usually with his dad?"

"Aren't you a little blind, K?" Bonnie questioned, "He can spend time away from his old as much as he wants to! You, on the other hand, are still stuck with Stoppable!"

"I can spend time with him, B, because he lives near me, not 3,000 miles away on some private island!" Kim countered back.

_  
Jessica sighed, leaning on the railing of the stairs. "Here we go again." She ahd seen one too many of these spats between Kim and Bonnie.

Tara tapped her on the shoulder and said, holding her cell, "I got something from the blue-sweater girl!"

Jessica looked at the text and added, "Let's check your computer!"

"Okay..." Tara agreed, "I'll try and round up the girls."


	11. AddressBook

Chapter 11 - AddressBook

(8:05pm, Tara's house)

While the other cheerleaders were heading up the stairs to check out what was happening with Linda, the blue-sweater girl, Kim and Bonnie were still arguing. Not surprisingly, no physical blows were exchanged between the girls, as they were under the zero-tolerance policy. Still, the verbal abuse from Bonnie was more than her usual intake.

"Oh, try me, Miss I-Can-Do-Anything! I would like to see you try your routine in front of a hostile road crowd that will throw garbage in your face!" the brunette screamed.

"Fine by me, Miss Tans-A-Lot!" Kim snorted, folding her arms in unamusement, "But I want you to cheer for my boyfriend for tomorrow's game!"

"What?!" Bonnie reacted with shock and horror, "Never! And not ever!"

Kim smirked, "You don't have a choice, Bonnie! It would show poor sportsmanship on your part if you refuse to cheer for him!"

"He eats at Bueno Nacho every day!" Bonnie bitterly complained.

"And not to mention that your punishment would be to mop the entire gym floor, just like what you did in middle school when you lost the captainship to me!" Kim grinned.

"Kim..." Bonnie huffed under her breath, "...don't you even dare bring..."

Tara tapped Bonnie on her shoulder twice.

At first, the brunette ignored her best friend.

"Not now, T! Can't you see I'm trying to rant here?"

But when Bonnie got a good glimpse of Tara, she was extremely impatient.

"Bonnie, you and Kim come upstairs now!" she demanded.

Bonnie and Kim stopped arguing, at least for a little bit. They looked at each other and then to Tara.

The two warring cheerleaders went upstairs with Tara but they are exchanging mean looks with each other.

Tara was typing on the computer.

"What's the sitch, Tara?" Bonnie asked.

Kim snapped, "You totally stole my line, Miss Priss!"

Bonnie mockingly said, "Oh right, like you haven't used it a million times before!"

"Will you two just hush? I'm getting something from the blue-sweater girl." Tara growled before she continued typing.

"Oh! It seems that Steve Foley has picked up another girl, this time on the glee club! And this news seems to be fresh!" Tara said in amazement.

Bonnie was speechless.

"What the...? How did you get the gossip so fast? I want to spread it around!"

"Have you been living under a rock the past couple of weeks, Bonnie?" Tara wondered, "Just about the entire student body of Middleton High is a part of AddressBook.

"That is...except for three students." Crystal added. Two of them were right in front of her.

"Add...ress...Book?" Kim and Bonnie said at the same time, looking at each other very confused.

Tara replied, goraning, "It's a new and growing trend not just for the entire school, but all through the entire world. They call it...social media!"

"So...cial...me...dia?" Kim asked, still totally confused at what Tara is saying.

"I call it junk from what I can see, T." Bonnie said dismissively, "For all I know, this site must've been started by a geek!"

"What is your poin in all of this, Bonnie?" Tara asked.

"We cheerleaders NEVER associate with geeks! It's, like, the whole cheerleader-dating-only-jocks thing." Bonnie said, putting her hand in front of Tara.

"Hello, Bonnie? I talk with Wade all the time." Kim said, countering her rival, "And I don't want to join that site anyways. It'll end up the same way Animology did."

"Yeah, but that's for your freako missions, Possible!" Bonnie muttered to her red-haired counterpart. Turning back to Tara's full attention, she added, "Do you know what associating with a single geek can lead to? Them droning on and on for hours, talking about Ever-loser or whatever K's geek cousin plays! Wearing clothes that don't even coordinate! And, worst of all, we could be...going on a date with one of them...at a comic-con!"

Tara knew that a dividing line had to be struck with her best friend.

"No...just no! We don't all have to date star athletes! For example, what happens when we go to college? We drift apart. Heck, we may even chose an ordinary guy that isn't either a star athlete or has cool looks!" she shouted in front of Bonnie.

Calming down, Tara also added about this new form of communication, as if she was predicting something.

"AddressBook, and this new social media thing, is going to revolutionize our generation!"

Bonnie being Bonnie, however, she didn't believe anything what Tara said.

"I consider it all garbage! This media thing you're talking about is nothing more than a silly fad! I want you and the other members of the squad to deactivate your profiles now before we date the wrong kind of students!"

Tara felt that this was now the perfect time to take a stand against the brunette.

"Bonnie, we're not going to deactivate our profiles anytime soon! Your way of spreading gossip has gone the way of the Stone Age! It seems that your regin as Queen Bee of Middleton High has, sadly, come to an end!"

Bonnie gasped in shock of what Tara said. She looked at a bewildered Kim and then at the other cheerleaders. It felt that her words hit her like a steel pipe. Hanging her head low in dejection, Bonnie walked to Tara's front door, opened it, and slammed it hard. Rebecca, whom to this point hadn't said a word, rushed out the door behind Bonnie, as did Hope.

_  
"What's been eating at her lately?" Kim wondered, observing the dejected look of Bonnie as she drove away, with Rebecca, from the house.

"It would be Bonnie falling behind the evolutionary scale of gossip." Tara snickered. She felt that all those suppresive years of frustration against Bonnie were going to pop up sonner or later.

She then offered Kim, asking, "Would you like to join AddresBook, Kim?"

Kim replied politely, "Sorry, Tara, but I'm just not interested. I have my own site, remember?"

Tara said, "Yeah, but it's nowhere to be found on AddressBook. You can get a lot of fresh new hits on your site with that."

Kim said in a calm manner, not wanting to makeTara angry in the same manner that Bonnie did.

"Again, Tara, thanks for the offer, but I'm just not that drawn to it. I'm heading back to my place."

"OK, Kim!" Tara replied.

Kim then left the room to get her stuff.

_  
(9:20pm, Rockwaller house)

Junior and Rebecca walked up to Veronica Rockwaller, Bonnie's mom, in the hallway. Hope was with them as well. They were hearing the muffled cries through the walls of Bonnie's room. Donald Rockwaller, meanwhile, was still at the station. There were trickled-down rumors, according to Middleton's gossip hens, that Donald had been unfaithful to Veronica. Veronica, of course, was trying her best to drown out those rumors, but all it takes is just one spark that would rip the Rockwaller family to shreds.

As of now, Veronica was picking up the laundry from the dryer and putting it in the basket.

"Hello, mother of Bonnie." Junior said, "How long has she been in her room?"

"Oh, hey! You must be Junior!" Veronica grinned, pinching Junior's cheeks.

"Ow!" Junior complained, rubbing his cheeks, "I just had those massaged."

"Poor Bon-Bon's been in her room for at least an hour now." Veronica sighed, "She's crying about something like not being popular anymore because of some silly new trend."

"Must be the AddressBook thing." Rebecca sighed.

"AddressBook?" Junior asked. He was confused about this new thing, just as his girlfriend and Kim were.

"Social media, Junior. We'll try and talk her out of her tears." Rebecca said to the Rockwaller matriarch.

"Good luck, dears!" Veronica replied, grabbing her laundry basket and walking away.

_

Bonnie was crying and sobbing on her bed. She was in her pink pajamas now with her controversial outfit in the dirty clothes hamper.

Rebecca knocked on the door from the outside, "Could we come in?"

In between her sniffles, Bonnie blew on her tissues.

"Whatever...yeah..." she whimpered, sniffling. Tara's words really did a number on her.

"Are you okay, my love?" Junior asked, obviously concerned for her.

Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?"

She cried and sobbed some more in her pillow, whining.

"Tara told me that my popularity reign is over!"

Rebecca looked at Hope and then at Junior.

"Junior, let me and Hope do all the talking, OK?" the blonde cheerleader insisted.

"I'll...just be behind the door." Junior said as he walked out his girlfriend's bedroom, waiting behind the door.

"My reign is over!" Bonnie cried, throwing her royal tantrum, "No one likes me anymore!"

"Bonnie, that is not true!" Hope said in the hopes of cheering her up.

"It is!" she screamed, pounding her fists against the blankets, "I'm no longer the Queen B!"

Hope snapped her fingers in front of Bonnie.

"Would you just shut the waterworks and listen? I understand what you're going through right now."

Bonnie sniffled, dabbing away her tears with the crumpled-up tissue. "You...you do?"

"Yeah. Trends come and go like the Animology thing and the Oh Boyz. But this is no longer freshman year. We're seniors now!" Hope added.

"What does that...suppose to mean?" Bonnie asked inbetween sniffles.

"It means you may have to evolve with the times, Bonnie!" Rebecca chimed in.

Bonnie protested, tears streaming down her cheeks. "But I don't wanna join some site that's crawling with geeks and nerds!"

"Tara really did say that almost all of the school is a part of AddressBook, including almost all the members of the football team! They're sharing photos about their dates!" Hope said.

Rebecca also explained, "Sometimes, being Queen of Middleton High requires more than just an expansive (and expensive) wardrobe, a system of friends, and a high-status boyfriend."

"There's...more?" Bonnie questioned, dabbing her eyes.

Hope replied, knowing that the severity of Bonnie's upsetness has lessened, "Mmm-hmm. It requires you to join new trends or starting them. Who knows? You may be extremely popular on AddressBook if almost the whole student body has joined in." 

"Can...can you teach me?" Bonnie stuttered.

"Since I am a part of AddressBook, I can show you the whole thing." Hope continued, "One post on AddressBook can be seen by everyone and then, in turn, they share it with their friends. That's how social media works."

Bonnie gasped. That was it! This was the missing piece all along in her plan to destroy Kim's reputation once and for all.

Her tears were completely gone.

The idea lightbulb went off in her head. Bonnie's tears were dried up completely.

"Hope, Rebecca...I may have an idea to destroy the loser couple for good!"

Junior, upon hearing this, clapped for joy, exclaiming, "Yay, my Bonnie is happy again!"

He hugged Bonnie tightly.

( _15 minutes later)_

"Okay, Hope...I'm on AddressBook's page." Bonnie said. She was now on her laptop at AddressBook's setup page.

"First, you create your profile with date of birth, where you live, what your sign is...stuff like that." Hope said, pointing to the instructions.

"OK, now what?" Bonnie asked, typing in the information into the boxes.

"Step 2, you make a profile picture." Hope replied.

"What photo should I use?" the Queen wondered. There were hundreds of photos that Bonnie would choose from.

"Try the one at the talent show a couple years ago." Rebecca replied.

"Sorry, R, I want something that's more...current." Bonnie suggested.

"What about the photo I took of you with my flipphone at last week's game?" Hope questioned.

Bonnie accepted Hope's suggestion.

"That'll do. Alright, now what?"

"Step 3, the friend requests. I want you to send friend requests to everyone you know at Middleton High." Hope said about the next step.

"That's around...1500 students!" Bonnie gasped, counting the number of students as if she were from _Rain Man_.

"You don't have to friend all of them in one night, Bonnie. Just add a few to start off and see where it goes." Hope suggested.

( _10 minute minutes later)_

"Okay...I've added 40 friends from MHS, including most of the cheer squad and a few members on the football team." Bonnie said, counting the list.

"Now, Step 4...put up your first post." Hope replied.

"What should I type?" Bonnie asked, nervous about what she was going to say on this new form of media.

"Jusy say something like, 'The Queen B is here!' " Hope said, calming Bonnie's nerves.

"Okay..." Bonnie replied uneasily. She typed and clicked on the mouse.

"It's posted."

Bonnie, Hope, and Rebecca all looked at the screen. All of a sudden, a thumbs-up icon came up.

"What are those things that pop up?" she asked with curiosity.

"Oh, the thumbs up? It's says that people like your status. They can even comment on it too!" Hope replied, explaining to Bonnie the menaing of them.

Her confidence restored, Bonnie said, "Awesome! I think I'll take it from here!"

"Looks like my work is done. I'll be headed on home." Hope said. "What about Rebecca?"

"I'm heading back to my 'rents as well." Rebecca said, "They'll probably yell and try to s-shame me for my outfit...again!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll catch up with you two later." Bonnie said, staring at the screen. 

"Be careful, Bonnie." Hope warned, "Social media can be a bit...addicting!"

"Whatever." Bonnie said, dismissing her claims and taking photos of herself.

"Where's Junior sleeping, by the way?" Rebecca asked.

"In Connie's room." Bonnie replied, still staring at herself and making faces with her phone.

Hope and Rebecca then left Bonnie in her bedroom.


	12. To the Hunt

Chapter 12 - To the Hunt

(Kim's Bedroom, 8:45pm)

Kim walked upstairs and collapsed on her bed, taking in the events that had unfolded at Tara's house.

"Man...what a night!"

Her phone right next to her bed and Kim picked it up.

"Hello?"

It was, of course, Ron on the other end.

"Oh hey, Ron! Yeah, the making of the signs went great. Well, almost. Bonnie went on her high horse again about comparing boyfriends and not having her way. I know that you're smarter, and, obviously, more musically talented than Junior will ever be! Aww...thanks my BFBF! And, on the bright side, Bonnie cried because she's losing her popularity to some fad site! Nice to see Miss Pants getting upset for once. It'll just go by the way of boy bands and personality quizzes."

She was about to put her phone aside when her Kimmunicator began to ring. Grabbing it, Kim activated it.

"Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" 

"Kim, we have an evil taking-over-the-world problem!" Wade said.

"I would guess Drakken and Shego." Kim deducted.

"How did you know?" Wade wondered.

"Considering the number of times we faced them, I'd call it an automatic hunch." Kim replied.

"Point taken. Anyways, I've locked on their coordinates. I'm inputing them to the Sloth right now!"

"You rock, Wade! I'll change, get Ron, and then we'll take off!" Kim insisted, discussing her plan.

( _5 minutes later)_

Kim went downstairs, now in her new mission outfit that Monique, and the Fashionistas, contributed to. James and Ann are in the kitchen and saw that Kim was already in her mission uniform.

"Kimmie-cub? Why the sudden change in clothes?" James asked.

Ann whispered in her husband's ear, "It's probably something to do with fighting evil."

"Hey, Mom, Dad! I got an evil bad guy plot to foil!" Kim said, kissing her parents on the cheeks.

"OK, dear!" James said, grinning.

Ann whispered, smirking a wide grin, "Told ya so!"

James laughed at what his wife was doing, "Oh, Ann..."

Turning back to his daughter, he added, "Just knock on our bedroom door when you get home, Kimmie-cub!

"I know the traditional knock, Dad, three times right near the door knob!" Kim said, grabbing the keys to the Sloth.

"First to pick up Ron! And then...to put the stop on Drakken!"

Kim then went to the garage, opened the door, put the keys in the ignition, and then closed the door. The motor of the Sloth hummed to life as Kim drove the vehicle out of the garage.

( _10 minutes later, Stoppable house)_

Ron exited the door to his house, trying to put on his mission uniform as fast as he could.

Kim, from the Sloth, shouted, "Ron, hurry up! We got to get to Drakken!"

"Kim...I'm almost...there..." Ron grunted, trying to put on his shirt.

Rufus, from his pocket, began to chitter. He was pointing his paw downwards.

As it turned out, Ron didn't have his shoes on.

"Well...I can't complete the mission barefoot." Ron admitted.

"No duh, Sherlock. Now get on your shoes and in the Sloth! We got a mission to do!" Kim insisted.

The Sloth went into flight mode and flew into the sky.

"According to the coordinates Wade gave me, Drakken and his goons are headed towards...Texas?" Kim said, gazing at the coordinates.

Out of curiousity, she asked, "Now why would they be headed towards the Lone Star State?"

"Dunno...maybe for some world-class barbecue?" Ron guessed before rubbing his stomach, "'Cause I got a hankerin' for some ribs!"

Rufus was salivating and squeaked out the word 'Barbecue'. He then grabbed a barbecue bib from Ron's bag.

"I'll pass, Ron." Kim replied, "Wade should give us more info on this sitch." She pressed a brown button and Wade came onscreen on the console.

"Wade, where in Texas is he going?"

"He is..." Wade began while typing. "...approximately an hour outisde of the Houston area, right near the outskirts of a research lab."

"I'd best assume that he's going to steal something top-secret!" Kim deducted. It wasn't like anything out of the ordinary: Drakken stealing a device in his take-over-the-world scheme.

"I can send a signal to the head scientist there to inform security!" Wade said.

"Please and thank you!" replied Kim.

"One other thing, Kim. If Drakken and Sehgo get away, you can track them down with a tracer I've hidden in your glove compartment." Wade added, informing Kim of his latest tech.

Kim wnt to the glove compartment to take out the tracer.

"It will attach to any vehicle and will allow you to catch up with them!" the tech genius informed them of the device.

Kim replied with excitement, "Spankin'!"

"So are we going to stop for barbecue?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Ron, but Drakken comes first! The research lab is going to give us the all-clear to land once we get in range of them." Kim replied, getting Ron's priorities straight.

The Sloth continued to fly into the sky.


	13. Have A Nice Day

Chapter 13 - Have A Nice Day

( _9:50pm)_

Shego and Drakken landed the hovercraft about five miles outside the research lab. The five hovercraft containing Drakken's henchmen also land behind him as well.

Drakken stood proudly and unfurled an American flag, only that the 50 stars were replaced with a white sillouhete of Drakken's head and the stripes were green and black to reflect Shego's colors instead of the usual red and white.

"And now...time for me, the great and highly esteemed Dr. Drakken, to begin Phase One of Operation Laser Pointer!"

He began to cackle madly but it faded into a face filled with confusion.

"Uh...what is actually Phase One again?" Drakken asked.

Shego facepalmed and said, "Dr. D, you're supposed to be the 'all-knowing evil mad scientist'! You try and figure out what the first part of your plan is! Or should I have to think for you?!"

Frustrated, Drakken screamed, "Zip it, Shego! Yes, I am an all-knowing evil mad scientist! And yes, I'll figure it out!"

There was a long pause of silence. Shego was standing there, filing away at her nails.

Drakken muttered, "GRRRR! Still nothing!"

"Well, gee, you haven't though out this Operation Chasing-A-Cat-With-A-Laser-Pointer!" Shego snarked.

"Shego, I know what we're trying to steal!" Drakken uttered.

Shego replied, as if she even _cared_ what her boss is stealing.

"Yeah, a super-military-laser whatchamacallit!"

"But the main problem is trying to get into the lab!" Drakken said, staring out in the distance of the flat land. The lab was indeed heavily guarded with razor sharp barbed-wire fences.

Shego smirked at him. She had done hundreds of break-ins before.

"Dr. D, that's why you have me around!"

"NEEERRRRGGGHHH!" Drakken relented before giving in, "Fine, then show me and the henchmen a way into that lab! I want to steal that laser for my ingenious plan!"

"Just hold your horses there, cowboy!" Shego retorted, "Don't you remember that you installed the GPS on this hovercraft thing a month ago and you never used it?"

"Yes, I do, Shego. Why?" Drakken asked.

Shego was typing in some keys on the GPS about the specs of the lab.

"Just saying that you can use your tech a bit more!" Shego said before finally pinpointing a weak spot in the schematics of the lab.

"Okay...I found a weakness!"

Drakken groaned, "Why is she always good with technology?!"

"There is an emergency route underground that leads to the main structure." Shego said, pointing out the route, "It is large enough for a convoy of transport trucks to get through."

"Okay, Shego." Drakken admitted, "Now that we've found the weakness in the lab, how are we supposed to get a couple of transport trucks without detection?"

Shego pointed to a store in the distance and said, "There's an army surplus store about a half-mile east from our positon that sells a lot of gear, including army uniforms and the trucks that we need. We can steal it all in just one go!"

Drakken grinned at the intelligence of his sidekick. "Shego, I like what you're thinking! And soon, this entire country will bow to the great Dr. Drakken!"

He looked at his feet and said, "As long as something doesn't stick to my shoes."

Shego rolled her eyes and muttered, _I wish if he could drop the 'great' part._

_

Inside the Army surplus store, there stood a Caucasian store owner in his early 40s. Telling from his muscular physique with a buzzcut, he had served in the armed forces for some time. He was waring an undershirt with Army fatigues.

The owner was working on a crossword puzzle.

"Hmmm...55 across 'last name for leader the Underground Railroad'?" the owner thought to himself before coming up with an answer, "I know that name in my sleep! Tubman!"

Outside the store, Shego, Drakken, and his henchmen approached it.

"Alright, we're here!" Shego said.

Drakken was brushing something off his shoe.

"Aww. There's a snake in my boot!" he exclaimed.

"You'll live..." Shego sighed.

Drakken discussed his plan with the army store, "Now, I am going to enter the store first and intimidate the owner with my irresistable evil charm!"

"Pfft... Yeah, like anyone could try and resist your charm!" Shego grinned.

"Were you supportive or sarcastic?" Drakken asked.

"Mmm...15 for the support, 85 for the sarcasm!" Shego chuckled, still filing her nails.

"You'll see!" Drakken proclaimed, "He will stand no chance against the unstoppable might of Dr. Drakken!"

He laughed boldly as he walked into the army surplus store.

( _5 minutes later)_

Drakken was thrown out the door of the surplus door, screaming.

"And stay out, you blue-skinned freak of nature!" the store owner shouted before replying politely, "Thank you and have a nice day!"

Drakken landed in a dumpster with a banana peel on his face. Shego came up to him laughing.

"What's so funny, Shego?" Drakken growled, removing the banana peel.

"Yeah...your whole irresistable charm thing can be tossed in the dumpster...literally!" Shego chortled.

"Shego, I can't intimidate that man!" Drakken exclaimed, cowering in trash. "He's got 150 pounds of muscle on me!"

Shego sighed more loudly, "Guess I'll have to do the intimidating AND the thinking for you!"

Shego swung the door open violently.

The store owner, from behind, complained bitterly, "Oh great! More stupid customers to tend to! I'd give an arm and leg if..."

When he first gazed upon Shego, he grew weak in the knees, "Whoa! Hello there, sugartoots! What can I help ya with?"

Shego, scowling at that sexist remark, snapped her finger and a plasma flame called out of her left hand.

"Call me that one more time and I will be more than happy to burn this place to the ground! Now give us the keys to those transport trucks you have in the back!" the green-skinned villainess demanded.

She also pointed to at least 30 Army uniforms. "Oh, and I would like to take those as well."

The store owner began to panic and begged for mercy.

"Please! Don't burn my place down! I have a family to feed!"

The owner offered the keys of the transport trucks to Shego, hoping it would save his place from being turned into burnt kindling.

Shego, smiling at the scared owner, powered down the flame and snatched the keys from him.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" she mocked his phrase.

A few minutes later, Shego ran over the gate with the transport truck with the attached trailer in the rear.

She appeared in an Army uniform and drove up to Drakken.

"See, told ya I can do it!" she grinned, "Army uniforms are in the back!" She tossed another set of keys to her boss.

"Why are you always good?" Drakken wondered.

Getting back to the mission of the theft, he barked to his henchmen, "Henchmen, get dressed in the Army uniforms! We're going to steal that laser!" 


	14. Lab Break-In

Chapter 14 - Lab Break-In

Back in the Sloth, Wade came on the dashboard.

"The head scientist has given you clearance to land!" he said, "He will meet you right in the hangar."

"You totally rock on all levels, Wade!" Kim grinned.

"So what are we going to do at the base, KP?" Ron asked.

"We're going to see what the sitch is all about, Ron." Kim replied to her BFBF, "If Drakken is after it, it must be really big for his next scheme."

"We're coming in for a landing right now." Wade said.

A few minutes later, the Sloth landed in the hangar and unfolded its wheels.

(5 minutes later)  
The head scientist, a man in his late 50s with slightly graying hair and in a typical white labcoat and pants.

He, Kim, and Ron were walking down a gray hallway with employees walking by them.

"I received your call about 10 minutes ago, Miss Possible." he said, introducing himself. "Name's Dr. Gerald Tube, head scientist of the East Texas Scientific Research Lab, or ETSRL for short."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Tube!" Kim grinned, making her acquaintence. "I have heard so much about your work."

"It's always a high honor that you've read my Master Thesis about the usefulness of lasers in the many field of science!" Dr. Tube replied.

Ron then interrupted their conversation.

"Hiya, name's Ron Stoppable! I'm often known as the sidekick! Look, do you have any barbecue around here...or rib joints near here?"

"Ron..." Kim groaned, "A secret lab doesn't have a barbecue pit!"

Dr. Tube laughed, "No we don't! We're vegetarians!"

Turning to Kim, he added, "Follow me, Miss Possible, I'll show you around!

"I'll be right behind you, Dr. Tube." Kim replied before turning her head to Ron.

"Come on, Ron!"

"But...the barbecue!" Ron protested.

Kim muttered, grabbing Ron by his shirt collar.

"You're tagging along!"

(5 more minutes later)

Dr. Tube, Kim, and Ron continued walking in the hallway, observing the exhibits of lasers.

"As you can observe, Miss Possible, science has come a very long way since Galileo discovered that the Earth revolved around the sun."

"I still didn't get why the guy was arrested." Ron said, "Dude had a lot of freaky ideas!"

"People were just that backwards-thinking in the 1600s, I guess." Kim replied.

"Unknown to the religious higher-ups, it started a revolution and science has changed the very lives of the human race to this day!" Dr. Tube said, presenting the wonders of science.

He continued on, "From live-saving medical technology to GPS in cars to military defense! With changes in freezing technology, it has even helped expanded the life of microwave dinners!"

Ron took a glimpse of the Pop-Pop Porter's Frozen Mini-Dogs and the cryo-freeze process, somewhat familiar to Team Possible as they stopped a scheme by the Senors once from turning a billionaire's club into a freezer. He drooled at the sight of the delicious corndogs and produced a drooling sound made famous by the father of a long-time, yellow-skinned television family. And so did Rufus.

Kim smirked at this reaction from her boyfriend and said, "Never separate a guy from his TV dinners.

Dr. Tube took out a data pad, saying, "What we have just completed this evening, Miss Possible, is probably the most advanced piece of technology that this research lab has accomplished!"

A hologram of a laser-like device on Dr. Tube appeared.

"The Extractor Laser!" he exclaimed.

"The Extractor Laser?" Kim and Ron asked at the same time.

"The Extractor Laser is the most advanced type of laser-produced device that this lab has developed! It weighs around 10 tons and can perform a variety of duties!" Dr. Tube explained the specs of the device.

Kim smiled, adding, "Do enlighten me, Doctor!"  
_

(10 minutes earlier) 

At the emergency route, three transport trucks drove up to the security gate.

"May I explain your purpose for coming here at such a late hour?" the security guard at the gate asked to the person driving the main truck.

One of Drakken's fat henchmen, disguised as a soldier, replied nervously, "Um, we're here to carry the Extractor Laser to our...um...base about 15 miles down the...erm...road. Can you let...um...us through?"

The security guard, asked, still unsure of their intentions, "May I see your clearance papers, please? You need them in order for me to grant you access to the base!"

Shego, in the passenger seat and still in her army uniform over her normal suit, replied, "Oh, we'll give you your clearance papers all right!" She got out a tranqilizer gun and it hit the guard's leg. He went to sleep on the ground, drooling.

Shego jumped out the passenger seat and opened the gate from the security post. She jumped back into the truck as they drove through the open gate and into the tunnel of the emergency route.

Back at the lab, Dr. Tube explained more of the laser to Team Possible.

"The EXtractor Laser emits a fine concentrated beam of varying intensity. It can adjust for either light use such as medicine or laser light shows, or for more heavy use such as welding and breaking though solid stone. And while in danger, it can become capable of flight in the hands of an experience pilot."

"Ahh...so that explains how concerts get to be so flashy!" Ron wondered. He was always mesmerized by laser lights.

"However, it needs a specific mirror to control the intensity of the beam. Without it, it would level an entire airship. Even worse, if it falls into the wrong hands, it would be very disasterous not just for me, but also for the reputation of this lab!"

Getting to the part of the wrong hands, Kim said, "That's why I sent you the distress signal earlier. Dr. Tube, we have reason to believe that a mad scientist may be on his way to steal something from that lab."

Ron looked at the security camera footage of Shego, army-uniform clad, blating the control panel leading to the Extractor laser with her plasma powers.

"Yeah...that's not exactly a good sign!" Ron uttered, pointing to the screens.

Kim gasped, "It's Shego...!"

And a familiar blue-skinned scientist, also in uniform, also came onscreen, laughing madly.

Kim growled "...and Drakken!"

Dr. Tube gasped and pressed the alarm button. Sirens blared throughout the entire lab.

"Get security in here! NOW! To Sector 7G where the Extractor Laser is being kept!"

"Drakken's out to steal top-secret technology!" Kim deducted.

"How do you know?" Dr. Tube questioned to Kim.

"Been there, done that many times! It's so a villain cliche." Kim said, brushing off the danger.

"Tried to use it to take over the world and failed so many times that we've lost count. "Ron added.

"He also used my dad's Hephaestus project in the infamous Diablo plot 5 months ago." Kim added, recalling that particular scheme.

Ron then cuddled to his girlfriend's side. "And that's also where and when I declared my love for you!"

Kim replied with a simple peck on the cheek, "You're a romantic Romeo, Ron, without the tragedy!"

Getting back to main priorities, she exclaimed, "Dr. Tube, if the Extractor Laser was secret, how come did Drakken know about it?"

"I think you're going to select the 'hacking' reason, KP." Ron said.

"He hacked into our internet and stole all the classified into about the Laser!" Tube exclaimed.

"Called it!" Kim guessed correctly.

"Don't worry, Dr. Tube! Leave it to us! We've got everything under control!" Kim insisted.

But Ron was distracted by the break room, looking at the fact that there's no coffee maker. "Guys, you don't even have coffee here? What kind of lab are you people running?! How do you even eat donuts?!"

Kim groaned. "Please excuse my boyfriend slash sidekick's behavior. Where is Sector 7G?"

"I trust you, Miss Possible. It's on the other side of the lab." Tube explained, "Just follow the signs and you'll reach it!"

Both Kim and Ron ran as fast as they could to where Sector 7G was.


	15. The Fight (Round One)

Chapter 15 - The Fight (Round 1)

(2 minutes earlier)

Drakken was just awestruck at what he saw. His jaw just dropped. 

He was staring at the Extractor Laser in all its scientific glory.

"Shego...it's more beautiful than I imagined!" Drakken squeaked for joy, sniffling a tear from his eye and wiping it.

Shego groaned at this behavior from her boss, "Oh, brother! Get a grip, Dr. D!"

"Can't you see I'm trying to take in the moment?" Drakken countered.

"You are making a complete fool of yourself!" Shego moaned.

"No I am not! It's fine for a supervillain, like myself, to express a little emotion over his evil plan!" Drakken replied.

"Ugh." Shego grumbled with frustration, "Can we just please steal this laser thing and get out of here before..."

A familiar voice cut off Shego's sentence.

"...we send you two to jail?"

Kim and Ron appeared as with 15 security guards with laser stun guns intended to render them immobile.

Drakken gasped, "Kim Possible?!"

"Told ya we should've left." Shego muttered.

"That's right, Drakken!" Kim grinned, "Whatever you're trying to plan is so history!"

"You don't even know what I plan to do with this laser, do you, Possible?" Drakken asked, seeing if his teenaged archfoe can figure out his plan.

"Let me guess, taking over the world?" Kim guessed.

"Close, but not even that close!" Drakken returned his own evil smile.

"And don't forget about me!" Ron said, stepping forward.

Drakken scratched his head.

"Hmm...mmm...erm...name?"

Ron groaned, for this was a reoccurance. "Don't you remember the Diablo scheme five months ago? You said MY NAME on BN HQ that night!"

"I have a short term memory, buffoon!" Drakken sneered. Turning to his sidekick he shouted, "Shego! Distract Miss Possible while my henchmen load up that laser into the truck!"

Shego immediately flared up her hands and said, "You don't have to tell me twice, Dr. D!" 

The security guard tried to get her but Shego fired several plasma blasts at them, knocking them out. They were very easily dispatched by the villainess.

"Looks like the security guard thing isn't going to work against her!" Kim said, observing the retreating guards, "Ron, don't let them get away with the laser!"

"I'll try, KP!" Ron said, going for the direction of the laser.

Shego jumped at Kim as the remaining security guards fled in terror. Kim and Shego then began exchanging punches with each other, dodging all of them in the process. Shego then dodged a kick from Kim.

"What's the matter, Princess? Feeling a little slow?" Shego asked, taunting her heroic rival.

"It seems you haven't been working out at the prison gym much, have you, Shego?" Kim said, reflecting that taunt back.

They continued on fighting.

"Drakken! Stop right there with that laser!" Ron demanded to Drakken.

Drakken jumped into the driver's seat and activated wheels on the laser, which made it easier to move.

"Try me, buffoon!" Drakken mocked.

Seeing 10 of his henchmen, he snapped his fingers, "Get him!"

Drakken's henchmen rushed and tried to capture Ron. Ron began to panic and ran around in circles, flapping his hands around. The henchmen tried to get him but repeatedly bumped into each other, knocking them out.

Rufus also came out of Ron's pants pocket with two more henchmen right behind him. He squirted Diablo sauce on the floor. The henchmen slipped on the Diablo sauce and knocked over more of their own comrades like bowling pins in a bowling alley.

"Total score!" Ron shouted.

"Diablo sauce!" Rufus squeaked.

Kim and Shego, meanwhile, were still fighting.

"Getting tired yet, Shego?" Kim huffed. Fatigue was setting in to her.

"Tired? I'm just beginning, Pumpkin!" Shego replied with a smirk, kicking Kim away from her.

_  
Ron was chasing Drakken and the laser, but because the laser was on wheels, he was unable to catch it.

Drakken laughed, "Seems you're too slow, sidekick!"

"You're...going...too...fast..." Ron puffed and wheezed.

One of the henchmen early used his staff to trip Ron to the ground. Drakken then parked the laser onto a trailer attached to one of the transport trucks.

He then turned to the henchman that was driving the vehicle and commanded, "Start the engine!" The henchmen quickly started up the truck.

Kim and Shego continued the fight. Shego tried to kick but Kim dodged it. Kim was obviously more exhausted than Shego was.

"Spill, Shego! What is Drakken planning?" she demanded, wanting to know the intent of his latest scheme.

"Don't look at me, Princess!" Shego smirked, "I ain't his secretary!"

Shego kicked Kim across the floor.

"Shego! It's time for us to make our escape!" Drakken called out to his villainous, and sarcastic, sidekick.

Upon hearing her boss, Shego jumped into the first transport truck.

"Sorry, Kimmie! Looks like the Doc and I gotta bail!"

Shego laughed and headed to the back of the transport truck, diappearing from Kim's sight.

"Farewell, Kim Possible!" Drakken laughed from the passenger seat, "Looks like I'll be getting away with my evil scheme!"

Kim, remembering the information of the tracer from Wade earlier, took out the tracer and threw it at the trailer. The tracer attrached itself to the base of the laser.

"Not for long, Drakken!" she groaned, standing up.

The trucks left the base with the laser.

Ron groaned and asked, "What just happened?" Rufus also rubbed his head.

Kim helped Ron up and said, "The bad news is that Drakken and Shego got away with the laser! Good news is that I put a tracer on the trailer."


	16. Diary of Secrets

Chapter 16 - Diary of Secrets

Dr. Tube rushed into the room, "Miss Possible! We have to get that laser back in time for Sunday's demonstration!"

"Demonstration?" Kim asked.

"Surrounding universities and companies are going to be attending our lab this Sunday to study the effects of our laser!" Dr. Tube explained, "They're going to give us $15 million in research grants if it is demonstrated successfully."

"That is a lot of green to be swimming in!" Ron quipped.

"Right! The money, if provided with a successful demonstration of the laser, would go a long way to help our lab. We've had problems as of late with overcrowding the structure that we're currently in cannot hold the number of employees we currently have!" Dr. Tube said, agreeing with Ron.

"So the money would go to help expand the facility?" Kim questioned.

"That's right, Miss Possible. But you must also prevent this Drakken fiend from activating that laser!" Dr. Tube insisted.

"I guarantee, Dr. Tube, he won't be firing a single shot!" Kim replied, knowing that she can stop Drakken's plan to use that laser for nefarious means.

"Yeah, Drakken would have to have laser concentration!" Ron laughed, "Get it? Laser?"

"Yeah, Ron..." Kim sighed, rolling her eyes, "...everyone loves your bad puns!"

"You still wanna stop for barbecue, KP?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Ron." Kim replied with a sigh. "We gotta get back to Middleton anyways."

"Oh right!" Ron said, now remembering what tomorrow was, "I almost forgot about the football game!"

She and Ron stood up and headed on out the lab.

"Come, Ron!" Kim sai while yawning, "I'm ready for bed."

"Take care, Miss Possible!" Dr. Tube called back.

(10:50pm)

The Sloth was still flying in the air. Its course was intended for Middleton.

Kim, meanwhile, was trying to figure out the puzzle to Drakken's plan.

"I know that Drakken is planning something with that laser, but what?" Kim wondered.

"KP, Drakken's a bad guy! Him and his goal of taking over the world go hand in hand!" Ron replied.

"Sorry, Ron. But I have to follow the clues to figure out Drakken's latest plot." Kim said.

"Oh...like Sherlock Holmes?" Ron guessed on the famous fictional detective.

"Mr. Arthur C. Doyle is totally like one of my role models!" Kim said with a smile.

"So it's like a mystery?" Ron asked.

"Obviously..." Kim said, the smile fading and reducing to a simple sigh.

"KP? What's wrong? You know that when you sigh, there's something big going on other than the mission." Ron asked. He knew the emotions of his GF inside and out.

"I'm thinking about what Wade said earlier tonight." Kim said with honesty, "In your honest opinion, do you think I should join AddressBook?"

"AddressBook?" Ron questioned.

Rufus also asked the same thing as well, squeaking "AddressBook?"

"It's social media, which has apparently become a thing for everyone at Middleton High...well, almost everyone." Kim explained.

"Coolio!" Ron exclaimed with excitement.

"But I don't know if it's going to fade away or not! I may have to confer with either Tara or Monique about this sitch." Kim said, explaining her dilema with social media.

"I too need to check out the site as well, KP." Ron insisted, "Especially from Felix!"

"Could it be that we're the only three people in the entire school that doesn't have an AddressBook?" Kim questioned to herself.

"Maybe but..." Ron said, but paused for a moment on Kim's sentence.  
"Wait...who's the third person?"

"Bonnie, but what can she do about it?" Kim said with a snicker, "She'll never be on top of her so-called 'food chain' ever again!"

"Serves her right for every time that she made fun of me and you...and the time that she nearly kissed me at JP Bearymores a couple weeks ago." Ron agreed, but flubbed on the last part.

Kim gave him a stern look, not wanting to relive that image in her head.

"Okay...okay, we shall never speak of it ever again, KP! But I still love ya!" Ron exclaimed, hoping it would wipe away Kim's stern look.

She replied back at him with a smile, "Good comeback, Ron! And I love you too, you big goofball!"

Kim turned on the autopilot on the Sloth, a feature the Tweebs recently installed on the vehicle. Both Kim and Ron then kissed each other on the lips in the moonlit sky.

( _10 minutes later)_  
The Sloth transformed back into a normal and drove up to the Stoppable house.

"Looks like this is where the good-night kiss comes in!" Ron said.

"The airplane's coming in for a landing at the gate!" Kim giggled. She crept closer and gave Ron a peck on the cheek.

"I'll beep you just in clase if Wade closes in on Drakken's whereabouts." Kim said, grabbing her hands on the wheel.

"Okay, KP. Also, I'll beep you just in case if my outift is complete for Saturday." Ron replied with a grin.

"I believe it'll be a spankin' outfit and something quite nice!" Kim smiled. "See you tomorrow at school, Ron!"

She waved to Ron and Ron waved back in returning the favor.

Kim pulled out the driveway and headed back to her house.

_

Possible house, 11:50pm

Kim knocked on the door three times to the Possible master bedroom.

Ann opened the door, yawning. Her hair was completely messed up and she was in her pajamas and pink bathrobe.

"Hey Kimberly. How did the mission go?" Ann asked, half-asleep and scratching her back.

"Kinda bummed, Mom." Kim sighed, "Drakken and Shego got away with a high-tech laser."

"Don't worry, you'll get those two!" Ann insisted, "Why don't you get ready and go to bed? You got a big football game to cheer tomorrow!" 

"I will, Mom!" Kim replied. She then hugged Ann.

*10 minutes later*

Kim, now in her PJs, crept into bed. She kept this thought in her head.

 _Drakken said that he isn't planning to take over the world this time, but what could his evil scheme be with that laser?_

(1:50am, Go City)

Another one of Drakken's hideouts stood on the outskirts of Go City. The stolen Army transport trucks pulled into the garage. Drakken stepped out and jumped onto the floor with an evil smile on his face.

He sniffed the midnight air and said, "Do you smell that, Shego?"

Shego also took a whiff and asked, "Smell what?"

"It's the smell of sweet success after our little heist!" the blue-skinned scientist grinned.

Shego sniffed again and said, "Nah, it smells more like diesel fuel!"

"That's not the point, Shego! The main thing to realize is that my plan is going more brillianter than ever!" Drakken shouted with glee.

He paused for a moment for that grammatical error.

"Wait...brillianter? Is that even a word?" Drakken questioned that error.

Shego corrected him, "I think the term that you're looking for is 'going brilliantly'. You really do need to go back to English 101, Dr. D."

Drakken groaned and said to Shego, "Bad english or not, phase One of my Operation Laser Pointer is fully complete! The next phase of my plan involves you stealing two things from Go City!"

Shego replied with a yawn "Go City...that name sounds awfully familiar."

Drakken looked at his watch and said, "Yeah, I think it's time for us to hit the hay. We do need our rest for our next part of this evil scheme."

"I'll be in my bedroom if you need me, Dr. D." Shego said, heading off to bed for the night.

With him alone in the hallway, Drakken cackled to himself, "Soon this scheme will be a milestone in my history! Not only will I succeed, but at the same time..."

Drakken pulled out a hologram projecter and pressed a button, but it did nothing.

Drakken growled and hit the projecter against the wall. The image finally appeared as a green and black supersuit. "I will finally destroy Kim Possible for good! MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

(2:28am, Kim's bedroom)

A mysterious figure crept into Kim's room with the crime-fighting cheerleader sounding asleep and drooling. The figure, in shadow and gloves, stole Kim's diary from her night-stand.

In its place was a book-shaped rock.


	17. Pre-Pep Rally

Chapter 17 - Pre-Pep Rally

( _5:45am, Friday morning)_

Birds were chirping and the rooster made its usual morning sound as the sun began to rise in the east, but the peaceful sounds of the morning were interrupted by a piercing scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs. Car alarms, including her Sloth, began to blare.

James rush up to Kim's room. He was the nearest human being who heard the scream.

"Kimmie-cub?! What's wrong?" he asked. It was highly unusual that his daughter, the world famous Kim Possible, would be screaming this early in the morning. His parental instincts were on high alert as he went up the stairs.

"My middle school diary! It's gone!" Kim panicked, pointing at the nightstand where her diary once was. "Someone replaced it with a rock!"

She held the book-shaped rock that the thief replaced the diary with.

His defenses down and that his daughter was in no harm whatsoever, James asked, "I assume it's pretty bad?"

"Worse! All my 7th and 8th grade secrets and incidents are in it!" Kim exclaimed, "No one wants to hear about my lice story with Bobby Johnson!"

"Do you remember where you put it last?" James questioned in retracing his daugter's steps.

"My nightstand, Dad! This is so the drama!" Kim complained. This was her worst nightmare, in terms of school life. "Help me look for it!"

For the next 15 minutes, Kim and James looked around every crevice of the bedroom, but the diary was nowhere to be found.

Sighing that the diary was nowhere to be found, she bitterly remarked, "I'm totally going to be in Humiliation Nation if this info is leaked out in the school!"

James looked outside and saw some of the neighbors with the football signs out, "Uh, Kimmie-cub, you do realize today is Friday, right? In the middle of football season?"

A doomed look reaction came across Kim's face. She was so concentrated on her diary that she almost forgot what time it was.

"The pep rally! My gosh! I almost forgot!"  
_

6:15am

Kim appeared in her senior cheer uniform with her backpack, running as fast as she could.

"Don't wanna be late! Don't wanna be late!" she shouted.

Ann, in the kitchen, was getting herself a cup of coffee on her way to work.

She looked at her daugher and asked, "Late? What's the rush? The pep rally at school isn't going to start for 45 minutes!"

"Her middle school diary's gone missing, dear." James said, coming into the kitchen, "Looked all over her bedroom for it."

"So that explains Kimberly's scream this morning." Ann said, knowing that she heard that very loud noise.

"Uh, earth to Mom? Cheerleaders are supposed to arrive 30 minutes before the pep rally!" Kim explained on why she was leading early, "It's school policy!"

"Well, good luck!" Ann called back as Kim left the kitchen to go to the garage.

Kim grabbed the keys to the Sloth, "Thanks Mom. Hopefully, my diary hasn't fallen into the wrong hands."

In the Sloth, Kim started the vehicle up. Her wrist Kimmunicator began to beep.

She inserted the wrist Kimmunicator into the compartment so Wade's image began to appear.

"Wade, we got major drama!" Kim groaned.

"Drakken and Shego's theft last night?" Wade asked.

"No, not that. Someone took my middle school diary last night!" Kim explained her diary drama.

"Who would want to do that?" Wade questioned.

"I dunno, Wade." Kim said, unsure of the suspect list, "All the doors to the house were locked."

"It does look suspicious! Almost Drakken-stealing-something suspicious!" Wade said, scratching his chin. "Also, I got some suspicious activity on my computer from last night."

"No duh! And speaking of Drakken, any trace from the tracer?" Kim asked, seeing about the latest on Drakken's whereabouts.

Wade replied while typing, "The batter on it ran out of juice, but before it did, I was able to capture this image!"

An image of the "Welcome to Go City" sign appeared.

"Ahh...Go City! We got our first clue!" Kim grinned.

"I'll inform you if Drakken and Shego make their next move." Wade said.

"Spankin', Wade! Keep me in touch!" Kim replied, "I'll pick up Ron on the way to school and fill him in on the Drakken sitch!"

( _MHS Gym, 7:30am)_

The famous readerboard in front of the high school echoed the sentiment of the student body and faculty of tonight's ballgame.

"GO DOGS, WIN TONIGHT!"

Inside the gym, the drumline from the Middleton High marching band boomed loudly, reverberating between the walls. And in the cheerleading dressing room, Kim and all the other Mad Dog cheerleaders were ready to pump the crowd up...well, _almost_ all of them.

"Okay, girls, we're about to go onstage and get this crowd amped up!" the redhaired cheerleading captain exclaimed. The other girls on the squad cheered loudly in response.

"Now, are all 20 girls, including myself, present?" Kim asked. She looked around the room and saw that there were only 19 girls, including herself.

Kim peered her green eyes around the room, counting and recounting and still came up with only 19.

"Wait a minute...we're missing one!"

Her brain registered the image of the photo taken of the entire football team, and the cheer team, before the beginning of the football season. Then it clicked. She now knew the identitiy of the missing cheerleader.

Kim's usually cheerful eyes narrowed and a look of anger appeared on her face.

"Where's Bonnie?!" she shouted, especially towards Rebecca and Hope.

Bonnie came through the double doors and appeared dishelved. Her senior cheer uniform was over her pajamas with shoes in the wrong foot. Her normally carefully-groomed brunette hair was messed up and dark circles appeared under her eyes.

"Bonnie!" Kim shouted, "You were 20 minutes late!"

"I had to get ready, K!" Bonnie sneered.

"B, you'd better have a good excuse for being tardy to a pep rally this time!" Kim growled.

"I overslept, okay? Don't see the black circles under my eyes?" Bonnie shouted.

"Whatevs, just go in the changing room." Kim commanded her rival.

Bonnie replied with a snarl and went into the changing room. Rebecca followed behind her.

A few minutes later, she was now fully in her cheer uniform and was correcting her right shoe.

"That loser! I'll definitely show her once she's totally humiliated for good from her date!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Rebecca came in and asked, "Do you need any coffee, Bonnie?"

"I'll try to drink it later, R." Bonnie said, rubbing her eyes, "Wow...AddressBook is REALLY addicting!"

"How many friends did you add?" Rebecca wondered.

"600 in 3 hours." Bonnie replied, giving the number.

"Whoa!" Rebecca gasped, her jaw almost dropping.

"Trust me..." Bonnie assured her friend, "...it'll be worth it in the end!"

"So what's your gameplan for involving the nerds?" Rebecca asked.

"I'll show you...after the pep rally." Bonnie said as she grabbed her pom-poms. They made their way back to the main cheer room.


	18. M-A-D D-O-G-S

Chapter 18 - M-A-D D-O-G-S

The crowds filled both sides of the stands, cheering loudly for their 80 Mad Dog football heroes of fall as they all took their positions in the stands. Ron was sitting on the third row.

Mike R. Phone, the PA announcer of the Middleton High football and basketball games, came to the stands. When the cheerleaders emerged from the tunnel, he shouted into the microphone.

"And heeeeeeeere come your Mad Dog cheerleaders!"

All sixteen of the Mad Dog Cheerleaders then emerged from the tunnel. Kim, Bonnie and Tara came out first, waving to the crowd. They were followed, in order, by Hope, Marcella, Liz, Jessica and Crystal. Rebecca and the remaining junior and sophomore cheerleaders came out of the tunnel. Eight of the cheerleaders got on the north side of the mat while the other eight got on the south side.

Nine of the 16 cheeleaders then did a pyramid routine with Kim, as usual, being on top of the pyramid. The Queen was not involved in this routine as her role was the spotter, which was to make sure that the routine didn't go wrong. She wished that she could've been on the top of the pyramid, but had to hide her feelings from the crowd.

Kim launched herself from the top of the pyramid, somersulted in the air and flung her pom-poms. She lands feet-first on the mat, catching her pom-poms in both her hands. The crowd cheered for her, but Bonnie glared at her.

 _This is going to be the last time you'll get to be on the top, K._

_

Barkin, meanwhile, was holding a microphone of his own, awaiting his cue to speak. Once the routine from the MHS cheerleaders concluded, he got his chance.

"Let's give a big hand to our very own Middleton High Cheer Squad for that routine!" he exclaimed. The audience then cheered their approval.

"As proud and loyal Middleton High Mad Dog students, fans, boosters, and alumni, we need your support as we travel to enemy territory to take on the Upperton High Urchins. We may be undefeated, and they only have two wins on the season, but they claim to have the best running back in the district. To counter that claim, we have an all-star running back of our own! So far he has scored 16 all-purpose touchdowns and has over 1100 yards rushing, including three touchdowns and 179 yards in last week's game at Casper High. Give it up for Number 7, Ron Stoppable!"

Ron, upon hearing his name, stood up from the bleachers and waved to everyone. The partisan Mad Dog crowd cheered wildly for him.

Kim cheered loudly for him while Bonnie had a sour look on her face. She saw the brunette not enthusiastic about Ron being the star football running back and whispered in her ear.

"Bonnie, you're supposed to cheer for him!"

Bonnie flipped her hair and replied back with her own whisper, "Fine then."

She did a single wave of her pompoms unenthusiastically, "Yay...Stoppable..."

"I hate it when you add sarcasm to my cheers." Kim growled. If there was one thing that annoyed Kim the most, it would be Bonnie doing that.

Barkin then tossed the microphone to Ron.

"Stoppable, you have the stage! Now, make us proud!" Barkin exclaimed.

"I won't let you down, Mr. Barkin!" Ron exclaimed, saluting him.

"It's Coach Barkin in this case, Stoppable." Barkin corrected him.

"Oops!" Ron replied, blushing.

Ron then faced the crowd, microphone in hand.

"So, uh, how is everyone doing today?" he asked. As the team's star running back, he had announced the crowd in two other pep rallies. The first time did not go so well when he ripped his pants on the stands.

"We're doing fine!" the crowd chanted.

Ron said in the microphone, "I know that last week's win was pretty close by our standards. Plus, not to mention some extra weirdness with the ghosts. That's, as my GF KP would always say, so not the drama!"

Kim just simply smiled and winked at him.

"Tonight's game, we're gonna pulverize, crush and annahilate those hoity-totity Upperton Urchins!" he shouted.

The crowd cheered those remarks from the former Mad Dog.

"How many yards do you think I'm gonna run tonight?" Ron questioned to the crowd.

The crowd chanted, "100? 150? 175?"

"I think I'm gonna run at least 200!" Ron boasted. 

Kim continued to smile at her boyfriend while Bonnie sneered at the two.

 _That's it. Smile all you want, Possible. By the end of tomorrow evening, I am going to be the one that'll be smiling at your defeat!_

"And there's nothin' the Upperton D can do to stop me or us Middleton Mad Dogs! Thank you!" Ron exclaimed, tossing the microphone right back to Barkin before sitting back down on the bleachers.

"Thank you, Stoppable, for that rousing speech!" Barkin said, "And without further ado, I shall introduce your Middleton High boys and girls basketball teams and boys and girls soccer teams to entertain us durning the cold and frigid months of Old Man Winter."

( _20 minutes later)_

"And give it up for your Middleton Mad Dog athletic teams for the winter season! To conclude our pep rally, our cheer squad is going to perform one more routine! So give a round of applause for your Middleton High cheerleaders!" Barkin announced.

The Middleton Cheerleaders were performing the routine exactly as planned.

Bonnie, in the midst of all this, was smirking. Not because of the crowd or the choice of music, but because she finally has the greatest gossiping weapon known to mankind.


	19. Internet Rumors

Chapter 19 - False Rumors

( _8:14am)_

"That was one amazing finale, Possible! Once again, a round of applause for your Middleton Mad Dog Cheerleaders!" Barkin exclaimed.

Kim gave a nervous smile to the crowd and waved to them with her pom-poms. She's only nervous because she wanted to talk with Tara about something. Something that has been stuck on her mind since last night.

Tara came out of the cheer room. Like all the other cheerleaders, they're going to wear their cheer uniforms for the remainder of the school day. Kim opened the door right behind her.

"Tara? Tara?" the redhead called out.

Tara turned around and replied, "Hey, Kim! THat was one totally awesome routine we did at the pep rally!"

"Yeah, it's spankin'!" Kim chuckled, rubbing her hand on her back. "Listen, I may need to tell you something."

"Well, can you make it quick?" Tara asked, looking at the bell, "We got to change classes in two minutes."

"This convo's only going to take 90 seconds flat." Kim replied, knowing with full confidence that they won't be tardy to class.

"Okay, spill!" Tara replied quickly.

"I thought about the whole AddressBook thing, and I am gonna jump into the pool!" Kim said, mulling her decision about social media.

"Awesome!" Tara exclaimed, "You're gonna like it there!" She had been a member for almost a month and has over 300 friends.

"But I may need help from you to set up my profile." Kim said, trying to traverse the social media waters.

"I can help you set it up after the game tonight, Kim!" Tara said.

The bell then rang.

"Gotta get to class!" the blonde cheerleader exclaimed, "See ya at lunch!"

"OK, Tara! See ya!" Kim replied.

( _10:05am, 2nd to 3rd period transition)_

Kim was standing by her locker, getting her books for the next period. Ron came up to her, in his number 7 jersey and khakis.

"Hey, my football hero!" Kim said, grinning.

"Hey, KP!" Ron replied, looking deep into her eyes, "Think we're gonna win tonight?"

"Duh, Ron!" Kim giggled, "You're the one with the rousing speech at the pep rally!"

"Oh, the whole pulverizing thing?" Ron laughed, blushing at the cheeks, "I got that froma cookbook from the ol' Stoppable abode!"

Rufus, from Ron's pants pocket, was reading a little cookbook!

"Seasoning!" he squeaked.

Kim snickered, "You and your knowledge of food go in the weirdest of ways...and I like that!"

"You're talking to the guy who singlehandedly invented the Naco!" Ron said, boasting.

"Touche!" Kim giggled, touching Ron's nose before she took out the wrist Kimmunicator from her cheer bag.

"Let's see if Wade has any updates on Blue Boy's take-ove-the-world plans!"

The screen came up.

"Hey, you two lovebird!" the tech genius grinned, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders and said, "Not much. Any updates on Drakken so far?"

"Strangely enough, not even a single peep, Kim." Wade replied, typing on his laptop, "I'll keep on monitoring things in Go City!"

"Please and thank you!"

"Oh and Kim, you might also want to take a look at this!" Wade insisted, showing his laptop screen to Kim via the Kimmunicator, "I've been monitoring the number of hits we've been getting on the site and they've gone down by at least 40% for the past two months."

Kim looked at the charts and remarked, "That's pretty bad!"

"Right! We may need a shot in the arm or something to bring those numbers up!" Wade replied with urgency.

"And I have the antidote for it!" Kim smirked, armed with what Tara said about AddressBook.

Turning to Ron, she asked, "So...see you at lunch?"

"Yep! I've heard that the district has re-funded the senior tables so that we can enjoy being VIPs and bask in the sun of senior greatness!"

( _1 hour and 45 minutes later, in the Middleton High cafeteria)_

"What do you mean the district is refusing the funds for the Senior Table?!" Kim exclaimed. Rufus was on her shoulder.

The lunch lady, named Carol, replied, "Sorry, Miss Possible. The SKIP program has exploded in popularity with the gifted students at Middleton Junior High!"

Ron screamed in agony, "No! NOOOOO! The internet rumors were false!"

"Curse Miss Guide and that program!" Kim uttered. This was how the Tweebs got into the high school.

"Ain't my business!" Carol replied, "It's orders from the head honcho at the school board."

Rufus muttered in protest.

Kim moaned, getting out her tray, "Fine...just give us the usual..."

Carol then slopped the mystery meat goo onto both Kim and Ron's tray.

Kim and Ron both went to the usual table where Monique was waiting for them for the news. They both sat down. Monique was in a blue button-down shirt, bib-down baggy CB denim overalls, oversized boots, and dangling white earrings.

"So what's the 411 on the Senior Table?" Monqiue asked.

Kim sighed and said, twirling the mystery meat with her fork, "Denied...by the big man on the school board."

"And by one grumpy lunch lady!" Ron added.

"Le sigh..." Monique bemoaned, "We're just stuck with..." She looked at the composition of the mystery meat. "...whatever planet this stuff came from!"

"You don't wanna know what animal they even used, Monique." Kim said with a look of disgust at her plate.

"Or what body part they used to cook it in!" Ron added, sticking his tongue out.

Rufus even shrieked in horror at seeing a couple of dead flies.

In another part of the cafeteria, right near the lunch line, one of the students was flinging the mystery meat to another one.

"Young man..." Carol exclaimed to those two students "...didn't your parents ever tell you not to play with your food?"

She looked back at the kitchen and then shrieked.

"Where is that coming from?" Monique asked.

"It's from the lunchlady!" Kim exclaimed, "I'll get the scoop on it!"

"Save some of the extra mystery meat for me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not if you wanna get a stomach virus from it..." Kim quipped.

Kim somersaulted into the air and Rufus darted right behind her.

She came up to Carol and asked, "Lunchlady Carol, what's the sitch?"

"Miss Possible, thank goodness for your quick response!" Carol said, sighing a breath of relief, "Someone stole a pot of mystery meat from the kitchen!"

"May I do the checking?" Kim asked, her investigative mode on.

"Please do!" Carol insisted.

Kim went into the kitchen and saw the mystery meat pots on the stove.

"Lunchlady Carol, how often do you check the kitchen?" she asked.

"Every top of the hour, Miss Possible." Carol replied, "When I last checked, there were six pots of mystery meat on the stove, but when I came back just now, there were only five!"

Kim was even more perplexed.

"Now why would someone take a pot of mystery meat without being noticed?"

(25 minutes later)

The _Daily Bone_ served, and still does to this day, as the official school newspaper for Middleton High students. It was usually manned with a crew of at least 15 people and usually generates a weekly paper of all the happenings around MHS. Around the time of Kim's senior year, though, circulation was dropping because of the advent of AddressBook.

In the newsroom, Rob Reeger, a student familiar to them by name because of the events at Homecoming, was working on an interview with Mr. Barkin. Two other students were with him in the room. All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Rob said to the unaware guest.

The door opened as Bonnie and Rebecca came into the room.

"Why Miss Rockwaller! What brings you to the presses?" Reeger asked.

"Reeger, you've helped me once before with the Homecoming voting. Now, I am going to return the favor to you!" Bonnie grinned eagerly.

"If you can give me and my friend a juicy headline for Monday's paper, it would surely get the students reading again. Business hasn't been kind to us as of late." Reeger said. He pointed to the declining circulation numbers of the school.

Bonnie chuckled, "Don't worry, I've already come up with a title!"


	20. Mystery Meat Queen

Chapter 20 - Mystery Meat Queen

(1:10pm)

At the Go City Super Smarty-Mart, Drakken and Shego entered for a small grocery run.

"Isn't it great, Shego? Two million square feet of untamed capitalist consumerism!" Drakken exclaimed in the cavernous store.

Shego muttered, "Dr. D, all we're getting is eggs, vitamins, ice, and legumes."

"But I am unable to resist the deals!" Drakken exclaimed, giddy over the sales that Smarty-Mart usually has. He looked a can of Vienna sausages.

"Ooooh, Vienna Sausages! 10 cans for $1.50, aisle 27! They were used to almost destroy the Internet!"

"Drakken, aren't you supposed to be concentrating on something and not on expired sausages?" Shego asked, trying to bring her boss back down to Earth.

"Oh! Apologies, Shego!" Drakken said, putting back the Vienna Sausage can, "So, back to business!"

"Yeah, so what's Phase Two of your so-called plan?" Shego questioned.

Drakken got the milk and replied, "The first part of the plan, Shego, is by breaking into the Go City Astronomy Research Lab tonight at 10pm sharp!"

"Do go on..." Shego sighed, picking up the eggs.

"What we are going to steal from there is one, an important mirror for my laser!" Drakken said, breaking the plan down in detaill, "And two...well...do you recall the whole rainbow comet thing that gave you your superpowers?"

Shego said, "Vaguely. And you also forgot that my annoying brothers got their powers from said comet!"

"Whatever the case my be..." Drakken said, pushing the cart along, "...the other thing that's going to be stolen tonight is a piece of that comet with your glow!"

Shego grabbed the ice and asked, "Wait, why do you want a piece of the comet that gave me my powers?"

Drakken gave a wide grin and said, "I'll show you once we get back to the lair!"

The PA announcer drew Drakken's attention.

 _Attention Smarty-Mart Shoppers, plastic covers in Aisle 69 are 3 for $15._

"I'm so there!" Drakken exclaimed, pushing the cart full-speed ahead.

"You have to be careful with the eggs, Dr. D..." Shego said before Drakken accidentally ran into a display of Smarty-Mart brand spaghetti sauce, destroying the cart in the process, along with the eggs.

Shego groaned at this sad sight of Drakken getting more clumsy than usual.

 _(3:02 pm)_

Back at the high school, Kim grabbed her pom-poms from her locker. Tara was also there with her.

"Okay, Tara, we should go through one more cheer practice run with the girls before the game." the redhead said.

"And then it's on to Upperton High!" Tara exclaimed.

"To put a W on the column!" Kim grinned.

Tara laughed, "We're so gonna cream 'em!"

"Speaking of cream..." Kim said, thinking of something else on her cheerleading list "...can you check the mascot closet to see if Jim and Tim are in costume?"

"No prob, Kim!" Tara sweetly said.

( _10 minutes later)_

The two cheerleaders went to the mascot closet that was across the hallway from the gym. Tara opened the door and, to their dismay, the Mad Puppies mascots haven't been touched, along with the banana cream foam.

"Strange, the Mad Puppies mascot costumes haven't been touched yet." Tara remarked.

"Yeah, and I haven't seen the Tweebs since Stats class." Kim added, "And that was before lunch time."

She then began to hear chortles of laughter coming from the gym.

"What's that sound, Kim?" Tara questioned.

Kim leaned on the door and said to the blonde cheerleader. "It sounds like..."

Behind the door, a familiar snarky voice said, "And...get this...I tried to kiss Bobby Johnson, but I ended up with lice in my hair!"

The other girls reacted with howling laughter.

Kim was in utter shock at that sentence.

The voice then continued, "The lice then got to Ron as well!"

The other girls laughed even harder.

Kim was stuttering, on the very verge of exploding. She had recognized the snarky voice.

"That...was from...my diary!"

She violently threw open the doors and screamed Bonnie's full name.

"BONNIE MARIE ROCKWALLER!"

Bonnie sighed, ignoring Kim's obvious outburst. "Great, she had to just include my middle name!" Kim's middle-school diary was in her hands.

"You better give me one good reason why I shouldn't get Mr. Barkin on you!" Kim grunted.

"Why do you always have to spoil my fun, K?" Bonnie asked, sighing loudly.

"It's painfully, obvious, B, that you not only were tardy for the pep rally, but you also stole my diary!" Kim exclaimed, frustrated that her middle school secrets were seeping through her cheerleaders.

"I didn't actually 'steal' your diary, wannabe." Bonnie replied, using air quotes around steal.

"Then how did you get it, Miss Air Quote Machine?" Kim retorted.

"Moi had other means!" Bonnie smirked.

"Give it back to me!" Kim insisted.

"And what are you going to do about it...Miss Queen of the Mystery Meat?" Bonnie questioned, her smirk growing even more wide.

"Are you even deaf, I'm going to tell Bar..."

Then she stopped, as if she got the Blue Screen of Death.

"Wait...no...oh please no!" Kim moaned, "You didn't get to that part, did you?"

Bonnie grinned, saying, "It's on the next page."

"No...don't...please don't!" Kim whimpered. She covered her face in shame.

Bonnie turned the page of the diary and replied with a gleeful smile, "Too late, I'm turning the page!" 

The other cheerleaders around Bonnie, consisting of Hope, Jessica, Liz, Rebecca, and Isabella Morteese, all howled in laughter.

"Aborting Turning Page mission...complete failure..." Kim moaned.

Bonnie showed the other cheerleaders in the diary a picture of an 8th grade version of Kim wearing a smelly mystery meat slop costume by her parents with a plastic queen crown over the costume.

The brunette then read the article about the costume:

"Young Kim Possible dresses up as the Mystery Meat Queen for the History of the School Lunch Play at the Middleton High auditorium!"

"Why do you always have to be so graphic?" Kim groaned. 

The other cheerleaders around Bonnie giggled and snorted.

The Queen continued to read the damning article:

"Possible then sang about the history of Mystery Meat, which irritated the ears of the audience and then fled in terror of the graphic lyrics of what composed the Middleton High mystery meat. The 13-year old redhead then ran off stage, completely upset and humiliated!"

Kim interrupted Bonnie's speaking, "Okay, the whole squad has heard enough, Bonnie!"

"Aww...you haven't received your coronation yet of being the Mystery Meat Queen!" Bonnie chortled.

"What are you even talking about?" Kim questioned, glaring at the mischevious teal eyes of the Queen.

"Oh, you'll see!" Bonnie grinned.

"That's it!" Kim fumed, "On the count of ten, you'd better give me back my diary or you will be left behind when we travel for tonight's game to Upperton!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, still clutching Kim's diary in her hands.

She replied, "Whatever, wannabe! Just...move over to the left a little!"

Kim did move to the left of the gym floor, her shoes squeaking against the wood.

"The eye-rolling treatment thing won't save you this time, Bonnie!" Kim growled, "One...two...three...four..."

Bonnie looked up at the ceiling and then back at Kim and said, "Scoot over just a little more to the left."

Kim scooted to the left a little more while counting down.

"Five...six...seven..."

"Perfect!" Bonnie grinned, "Time for the coronation!"

Kim yelled the numbers even louder, "Eight...nine..."

And from out of the ceiling, the Middleton High mystery meat slip got dumped on Kim from above. Kim's reaction was just pure speechlessness as the mystery meat goo seeped into her hair.

Bonnie bursted out laughing at this totally humiliating scene and took a picture of the food-covered Kim with her flip-phone.

"Oh my!" Marcella remarked.

"Is it acutally raining mystery meat?" Liz added.

Bonnie gave Kim the diary back and snarked, "And there is your coronation! A fashion tip, K, mystery meat is the second-hardest stain to get out of hair!"

"Who...did...this?!" Kim fumed, grinding her teeth as mystery meat chunks were dripping from her hair.

The answer was found in the catchphrases.

"Hicka-Bicka-Boo?! Hoosha!"

Jim and Tim jetpacked down from the ceiling. Tim had the black-and-white 35mm camera in his hands.

"I think there is your answer!" Bonnie smirked.

Once the Tweebs landed in front of their mystery meat-covered sister, glaring her cold eyes at them, they knew that they were busted.

"Um...are we..." Jim began.

"...in trouble this time!" Tim finished.

"Tweebs! When I get through with you, your names will be etched on your tombstones!" Kim fumed.

"You did know..." Jim began.

"...that we planned the whole thing." 

"This whole stealing of both the mystery meat and my diary was 100% your idea?" Kim questioned, her anger growing greater.

"Correct! After the bell for Stats class rang out..." Jim said.

Tim added, "...we headed towards our lunch period.

"At the cafeteria, we got someone to make a distraction by playing with his food." Jim said, describing the next detail of their plan.

"When the lunchlady wasn't looking, using our jetpacks, we sneaked..." Tim began.

And Jim finished the sentence "...into the kitchen and grabbed the pot of mystery meat."

Tim replied, "We then used our jetpacks to fly to the top of the gym and put the pot on top of there.

"You mean you cut class for two hours just to pour this awful food that Drakken should eat on my head?!" Kim questioned, clenching her fists in rage.

"Not actually." Jim said, "We flew down for the rest of our classes."

"And Bonnie?!" Kim asked, glaring at the smirking mischevious brunette.

Jim said, "She totally performed well...

"...as the distraction!" Tim added.

"So she lured me in by my diary while you two waited at the top of the gym?" Kim asked, finally getting the gist of the plan.

"Exactly according to plan!" Jim replied.

Kim had the most perfect look of rage on her face, "You two ARE SO DEAD!"

"Uhhhh...gotta go!" both the Tweebs exclaimed, rushing out the door

Kim, in a fit of rage, then began to give chase to the Tweebs in the hallways of Middleton High. Jim was capturing it all on film.

 **AN: Isabella Morteese (the cheerleader with the headband in Mad Dogs and Aliens) was the name of the cheerleaders for one of LoveRobin's stories. All credit is given to her.**


	21. The Golden Bone

Chapter 21 - The Golden Bone

Bonnie sat down at the bottom of the wooden bleachers, giggling at the sight of a mystery-meat covered Kim. Rebecca sat down with her.

"It's so totally fun to see K jellin'!" Bonnie chortled.

"Yeah!" Rebecca agreed, "The face she made was totally priceless!"

"I'm so saving that pic to my file for AddressBook...along with the juiciest photos that are ripe for humiliation!" Bonnie grinned, looking at the photo on her flip phone, "And the best part is that Kimmie still doesn't have and AddressBook profile! She's so behind the times!"

"So what are you going to do now?" Rebecca asked.

"Simple, R, we'll just play along the rest of the day!" Bonnie said.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca wondered.

"We've had our fill of fun with the wannabe for today. But when Saturday comes around, the real plan will begin!" Bonnie chuckled, rubbing her hands with glee.

Both she and Rebecca chortled.

Tara, though, stared at Bonnie from the opposite side of the gym, with a scowl on her face.

* * *

(3:34pm)

Kim was still giving chase to the Tweebs in the hallways of MHS. The Tweebs were flying with their jetpacks.

"You Tweebs!" she screamed, "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Gotta catch us first!" Tim taunted her, still filming their sister on the video camera.

From her blind spot, she spotted Ron, still in his number 7 jersey and khakis, casually walking along.

Kim almost ran into him!

"Whoa, Ron!" she exclaimed.

"KP!" Ron shouted. He caught her in his arms. The both of them were startled that they ran into each other.

The Tweebs disappeared around a corner out of Kim's sight.

"You nearly jimped me out of my football pants!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim apologized with her fury levels dying down, "I'm so sorry, Ron! Next time, I'll try not to be a horse with blinders!"

Ron observed that Kim's hair was still covered with the mystery meat goo and a bit of it also got on the sleeve of her cheer uniform too.

"Is that a new look for your hair, KP?" Ron wondered, not thinking about the ordeal his girlfriend went through.

Kim growled, "This 'new look' was all thanks to the Tweebs and Bonnie!"

"Oh, that's why you were chasing them down the hall!" Ron replied.

"Correct, Ron! You may also want to add the fact that they also stole my diary and gave it to that pesky brunette!" Kim said, trying to brush off the mystery meat from her cheer uniform.

"So now they know everything about your middle school days." Ron concluded.

"Everything..." Kim groaned, not realizing the potential that social media has that could spead this news, "...even the Mystery Meat Queen story!"

"That's so not cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"And the lice!" Kim bemoaned, dreading the time that she had gotten lice and had to stay home from school, as did Ron.

"Ewwwww...I am never going to take an oatmeal bath for as long as I live!" Ron remarked.

"You know that Mr. Barkin had to send us home for that reason!" Kim remarked, a slight smile coming across her face.

But now, she had worse things to deal with, like getting the infamous bad smell of the mystery meat out of her hair three hours before the football game.

"I'm going to use the girls' showers to get all that meat out of my hair." Kim complained.

"You do know that mystery meat is the second-hardest stain to remove from hair, KP." Ron said about the stickiness of the goo.

"Don't remind me..." Kim muttered before a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Stoppable! Possible!"

Kim turned around and said with surprise, "Huh? Oh hey, Mr. Barkin!"

Barkin was right there, now in his coaching uniform: khakis and a MHS polo shirt with the Mad Dog logo on it.

"Hey, Mr. B! What be happenin', dawg?" Ron asked, using street slang in an attempt to be cool.

"Not much, Stoppable. What happened to your girlfriend?" Barkin asked, looking at Kim.

"Some pranksters...of the brotherly kind...poured the gruel of me..." Kim groaned.

"Ahhh...boys will be boys, Possible!" Barkin replied with a grin on his face. He looked at his watch and turned to Ron, "Stoppable, you are aware that it's 3:45 pm!"

Ron also looked at the clock in the hallway.

"Yes. Um...why, Mr. B?" the blonde wondered.

"The pre-game speech to the football players and the touching of the Golden Bone Statue!" Barkin remarked, pointing towards a 14k golden metal bone weighing around 25 pounds. It was protected by a glass cover case.

Barkin then gave a history of the Golden Bone statue, "The touching of the statue goes back to the 1960s when a school board member spent $2,000, a princely sum in those days, on a custom-made 14k bone shaped out of gold weighing at 25 pounds. Back then, the team wasn't as good on the football field. The other school board members chastized him for wasting that kind of money on the statue. But when the players and coaches rubbed it for good luck and started winning game after game and state championship after state championship, the board made up their minds in the 70s. So the bone stayed in the hands of the MUSD. It is a legend that anyone who touches that bone will get good luck coming to them for the rest of their lives."

Kim touched the Bone and said, "Interesting story, Mr. Barkin."

"Precisely, Possible." Barkin replied, "Six state titles are a result of that good luck.

Ron then looked at the time, and it was now 3:48pm. He went to his girlfriend and said, "Sorry, KP. I gotta go! You know, duty calls!"

Kim smiled, despite the mystery meat dripping down from her face. She blew a kiss to Ron as he left and Ron caught it.

"Oh and nice new hairdo, Possible!" Barkin said before he left as well.

KIm scowled and folded her hands. She was going to get the Tweebs if it's the last thing she'll do!

(2:10pm, Go City)

Back in their lair, Shego and Drakken were walking down the hallway. Drakken wanted to show Shego something new that she could use to defeat Kim once and for all.

Once again, however, Shego wasn't impressed.

"So let me get this straight, Dr. D! You made a battlesuit for me that can take on Princess's suit?" Shego asked, trying to learn the specifics of what her boss was talking about.

"Exactly, Shego!" Drakken explained his plan involving this supposed 'battlesuit' for Shego with a smile on his face, "I managed to steal the technology that made Kim Possible's battlesuit. It started three months after the failure of the Diablo plan and finally concluded last night with that last little vital bit of coding needed. I installed all of that into your suit with a few...minor modifications...to it!"

Shego, though, wasn't interested.

"Please, I've seen it all before." she replied, "I bet it's going to be some giant spacesuit that I won't be able to move around in!"

The two of them reached the compartment that contained Shego's new supersuit.

"O ye of little faith!" Drakken chuckled, taking out a remote "Observe what the mighty and talented Dr. Drakken can do!"

He pressed the blue button on the remove and it turned on the TV, showing a rerun of That 1670s Show.

Shego looked it and said, "I don't think watching 'That 1670s Show' is a part of the plan, Dr. D!"

"Dang-nab-it!" Drakken grunted, tossing that remote aside. He dug through his pocket and pulled out another remote.

"Aaaaaahaaaa!" he exclaimed, "Now...let's try this again!"

He pressed the button and it opened up the garage door to the lair right behind them.

"This is getting sad to watch." Shego sighed.

Out of frustration, Drakken pulled out a third remote from his labcoat.

"Hopefully, this one will do the trick!" Drakken said before pressing the button.

This time, the button correlated with the revealing of Shego's battlesuit.

"Okay..." Shego, at first, replied unimpressed, "...let's see what crummy old suit that you ma..."

And then she looked at the suit and was speechless by its appearance.

Drakken went into detail of all the features he put into it.

It had wrist shields for heat and freeze beams, retractable rocket pack with wings and stabilizer. It had a heat shield and mounts for the rockets. The fibers were interwoven with RF-78 for strike and bullet deflection. It had reinforced elbows & knees and gloves to enhance her plasma powers. The suit allowed for hyper-speed, it had self-replication and repair tech, ear coms, HUD with X-ray vision, and a utility belt with forcefield for holograph and cloaking. The gloves and shoes have air suction for aid to climbing and stopping. It was the best marriage of both the stolen technology from Kim's battlesuit and the Lorwardian technology that Drakken managed to cobble up from his experiences with Warmonga.

And best of all, it was in the most impressive design of green and black.

"...aaaaaaade!"

Drakken looked at her and asked her to come out of her stare.

"Uhm...Shego?"

"Whoa..." Shego gasped in amazement, and was in sheer disbelief.

"This can't totally be made by you, Dr. D!"

"I can safely assure you, Shego..." Drakken replied, "...that this battlesuit is 100% made by me, along with some stolen Lorwardian technology that green alien left at one of our previous lairs.

Shego laughed, "No. seriously, it seems your brain must've been switched with Dementor's!"

"Would Dementor ever make a battlesuit for his henchmen?" Drakken questioned.

Shego scoffed and said, "Duh, he would."

Drakken performed a facepalm.

"Shego, I really did make that suit for you to finally defeat Kim Possible once and for all! At the very least, you can try it on!"

Drakken pressed a button to lower the battlesuit to Shego's view.

Shego cracked her knuckles and said, "Let's see how these new threads stack up with me."


	22. Broken Friendships

Chapter 22 - Broken "Friendships"

(4:30pm, Cheerleading Dressing Room)

Bonnie was in the dressing room and still in her cheer uniform. She was brushing her hair and looking at herself in the mirror, humming along her main intentions on what to do with Kim and Ron on their date tomorrow evening,

"Gonna...gonna humiliate Kim tomorrow night!" she smirked, brushing away.

Tara then entered into the groom.

Her smirk faded away, putting the brush down.

"Oh great..." the Queen snarked, "...it's the pro-Kim blondie delegation!"

"Bonnie..." Tara sighed, "...we need to talk!"

"And complete with a lousy boring speech!" Bonnie sneered, "I hope you got my history homework done!"

"Then why don't you get a tudor to try and aid you into doing the homework yourself?" Tara countered.

"They're all lousy geeks that are at the near bottom of the Food Chain!" Bonnie countered back. "I don't want to be under those type of losers!"

"Cut the garbage, B, and listen!" Tara insisted, trying to put more authority into her voice, "This has gone too far!"

"Oh please!" Bonnie sighed, "Why would I even believe you?"

"The pranks you and your girls played on Kim are pushing me to the breaking point!" Tara fumed. "It evolved from a whoppie cushion on the bus on our first road game, to TPing Ron's treehouse, and now, this mystery meat prank!"

"Read my lips, T. I...hate...the...loser...couple!" Bonnie countered.

"You have to stop it right now, or...or..." Tara said, but her authority in her voice was being dimished.

Bonnie said with a smirk, "Or what? You'll get your mommy on me?"

"Y...y...yes!" Tara stammered.

"You wouldn't even do it against me, coward!" Bonnie grinned, "Don't you forget that my mom is still the head disciplinarian on the school board and challenging a Rockwaller's authority is suicidal!"

Tara clenched her fist and muttered, "I am NOT a coward, B!"

"Since the Junior Prom, you've been hanging out more with the wannabe instead of me! And I can recall the punishment for cheering for them during their first dance...right in front of me, if I might add...you have to do my homework on one subject for the entire semester!"

"You are pushing me away a whole lot more!" Tara exclaimed, "What happened to us?"

"Pfft...you were getting boring!" Bonnie said, dismissing her female "friend's" claims, "Shopping for the same lame-o fashions CB, talking about your breakup with..."

Tara's anger grew more instense.

"Don't you EVER say his name!"

Bonnie said the name anyways, "Joshua Wendell Mankey!"

Tara sighed, "Congrats, B, a pool of disappointing memories and broken dates just came back to me!"

"Oooh! Looks like I hit a jelly spot there!" Bonnie grinned.

"I can't see where you can get any worse, Bonnie!" Tara groaned. She didn't want to make this sitch worse. All she wanted was a little forgiveness from the Queen.

But the Queen had other tricks up her sleeve.

"How about the fact that you weren't even born here in Middleton at all? Lowerton Lemur traitor!" Bonnie exclaimed, accusing Tara.

Tara was completely caught by surprise. "What?! A traitor?! Me?!"

"That's right, Miss Benedict Arnold! You sent quite a bit of time in Lowerton from what I hear from Rebecca!" Bonnie replied.

"That was eons ago!" Tara countered, "I transferred from Lowerton Elementary to here in the second grade! We were PLAY-PALS on the first day of school over there!"

"Details, details!" Bonnie countered with a yawn, "They're so booooooring!" 

"So you don't even care what happens to me in the slightest?!" Tara shouted.

"Not even a single care in the world, you dumb blonde!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Is this what you want, Bonnie? Ten years of friendship down the drain?" Tara questioned, her anger growing more and more.

"If it's worth all the money in the world, then yes!" Bonnie screamed.

"Then you're just going to throw me under the bus? That tears it, Bonnie!" Tara shouted at the top of her lungs, tearing all of Bonnie's homework that she had to do in a fury.

"Our friendship is OVER!"

"Well...good riddance to that, you little tramp!" Bonnie exclaimed before seeing her homework in pieces. "You pick those up right now!"

"You should do you own homework, you stupid cheerleader!" Tara shouted.

"Good for nothing blonde cretin!" Bonnie shouted back with her insult.

Tara countered with her own insult "Backtstabbing, shallow tanned pile of trash!"

"Smelly, ugly little moronic skinny BITCH!" Bonnie screamed, putting heavy emphasis on the curse word.

Tara's cheeks grew red in in anger.

A slap was then heard behind the door.

( _Lair Testing Grounds, 4:47pm)_

Drakken and Shego were both in the testing grounds of the lair with Drakken one level above the proving grounds. He was manning a control panel that was controlling the doors on the grounds. Shego, now in the green and black battlesuit, was on the grounds, awaiting her opponents.

"Shego, it's time to put this battlesuit of yours to the test! Are you ready?" Drakken asked.

Shego, from below, replied, "Whenever you are, Dr. D."

Drakken replied with a wide grin, "I think you may like the surprises that this suit brings!"

Shego cracked her knuckles and said, "Only one way to find out!"

Drakken then pressed a red button to open the two doors. About thirty Synthodrones came pouring in on the testing grounds, surrounding Shego. Shego grinned and fired up her plasma hands. The glow was twice the size of what it normally was.

One of the Synthodrones tries to punch Shego but Shego dodes out of the way in the blink of an eye.

Shego then blasted that Synthodrone in the chest and it instantly melted under a puddle of green slime and flames.

Another Synthodrone tried to kick her, but Shego dodged the kick and cuts the Synthodrone in half with a plasma chop.

Two more Synthodrones try to get her with the left one firing a blue blast at her.

Shego simply grabbed three of the Synthodrones with the enhanced strength of the supersuit and tossed them against a wall. They all turned into a puddle of goo. She then grabbed said blue blast and redirected it back against the Synthodrone, turning it into goo as well.

"Whoa!" Shego exclaimed, impressed by the supersuit's performance, "You have totally outdone yourself, Dr. D!" 

"That's nothing!" Drakken chuckled, "Try out the flight and defense shield!"

Two more Synthodrones charged at her. Shego utilized the rocket pack on the back of the suit. She took flight and got out of the way. The Synthodrones collided with each other and disintegrated.

One of the Synthodrones fired its laser eyes at Shego. But Shego utilized the defense shield to deflect the blast with east and destroyed the Synthodrone.

When Shego laid waste to all 40 of the Synthodrones, she remarked in one of the rare times of amazement that she ever expressed with Drakken.

"I am so totally in love with this suit! This, I hate to say it, is your greatest invention!"

Drakken took in the compliment and added. "I know, Shego! And once I combine your power from that comet with the suit, you will finally triumph over Kim Possible...FOR GOOD! MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

( _4:36pm, Middleton High Gym)_

Outside the gym, Kim was counting all of the cheer banners that were loaded on the bus.

"...11...12...13...and 14! That should be all of them!" she said.

However, she then heard the sound of crying.

Kim looked around for the source and asked, "Where's that coming from?"

It came from the most unexpected source of all...Bonnie. She was running, crying in tears.

"Bonnie?" Kim questioned, confused a little bit, "What's the sitch?"

"Tara...she...she...SHE SLAPPED ME ON THE FACE!" Bonnie whined as her tears spilled onto Kim's cheer unifom.

"Tara slapped you? That's so not like her!" Kim replied, knowing that Tara was supposed to be the angelic cheerleader.

"She's totally our of control, K!" Bonnie exclaimed, sniffling.

"But...what can I do about it?" Kim asked.

"You're the cheer captain! Kick her off the squad, NOW!" Bonnie insisted.

Tara then approached the two.

"Kim, you won't believe that jerk Bonnie called me!" Tara exclaimed.

Kim looked at her with a stern stare of disapproval and Bonnie looked at her coldly with those teal eyes of hers.

"How can you do such a cruel thing to poor old innocent me!" Bonnie whined.

"Tara, would you explain to me why you slapped Bonnie on the face?" Kim asked.

Tara glared at Bonnie and replied, "Of course! I have my reason why!" 

Kim approached Tara.

Bonnie was caught off-guard by that move.

"Wha...? Why are you going to her, Kim?" the brunette questioned.

"I'm going to get both side of the story, Bonnie!" Kim replied.

Tara went to Kim and saiad, "The reason why I slapped that brunette on the cheek is because..."

She then whispered into Kim's ear.

"She called you a WHAT?!" Kim exclaimed.

Tara whispered again and then gave two scraps of paper to Kim.

Bonnie folded her arms impatiently.

Kim came back up to Bonnie, angry at her. "Tara told me that you called her another word for a female dog?! Is this true?!"

"She's a dirty rotten liar and she tore up my homework..." Bonnie protested.

But Kim cut her off, "...that you forced her to do!"

"Excuse me?" Bonnie snarled.

"Your name in her handwriting doesn't deny it, B!" Kim exclaimed, showing her the scrap of paper with Bonnie's name in Tara's handwriting.

"Whatever...K" Bonnie said, waving her hand in dismissal.

Kim's impatience with Bonnie was about to reach a boiling point, "Bonnie...you have tried my patience long enought! If I ever catch you doing one more thing that is out of line with my squad, I WILL kick you off the team!"

"Your blustery threats don't scare me, Possible!" Bonnie smirked as she walked away from Kim.

"Oh, they will, Rockwaller...in time!" Kim countered back.


	23. Pre-Game Texting

Chapter 23 - Pregame Texting

(4:50pm)

In the Middleton High football locker room, the Mad Dog football team was chatting away with random conversations. Ron, in the meantime, was reading the _Club Banana Men's Magazine_ , trying to find the perfect outfit for his date with Kim tomorrow evening.

The shrill whistle coming from Barkin immediately put a stop to all conversaions. Ron immediately put the magazine back in his duffel bag.

"Okay, you Mad Dogs! LISTEN UP!" Barkin yelled at the top of his lungs.

All 79 members of the MHS football team stood at attention as if Barkin were a drill seargent. In fact, he had been a drill seargent during one time in the Army.

"We got am important game tonight!" Barkin said, stressing the importance of the game, "If we win, we'll be in prime position to capture the district title! Now we've got a game plan! Let's make it happen!"

The entire football team, including Ron, cheered.

"Now let's move out!" Barkin insisted. "And win by 10pm. Weatherman's gonna say some storms are rolling in."

The football team filed on out where four buses, plus a fifth wheelchair-friendly bus containing the training staff, equipment teams, and Felix as the football statistician, were going to take them to Upperton High.

(The Gym, 5pm)

"Looks like I'll be your new bus driver!" a familiar guidance counselor grinned, sitting in the driver's seat of the yellow school bus. It was loaded with the cheer signs that they did last night.

"Miss Guide?!" Kim exclaimed, "Why are you driving our bus?"

"Shortage of bus drivers! Don't ask." Miss Victoria Guide replied. "Now are you going on the bus to the Upperton game or not?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders and got on the bus, as did Bonnie, Rebecca, and the 13 other cheerleaders.

Victoria tried to start the engine of the bus, but it stalled.

"Funny...it worked earlier this morning!" Victoria exclaimed.

A couple minutes later, she tried again, and it didn't work.

"Great...battery's dead!" Victoria exclaimed.

Kim sighed, "We'll never make it to the game!"

Bonnie thought to herself to herself, _You should've tried to start it up, you damn redhaired idiot! Miss I-Can-Do-Anything my ass._

But Rebecca smirked and shouted, "Girls, may I have your attention!"

All the other cheerleaders turned towards Rebecca, "With the battery dead on the bus, I've decided to call in an emergency favor. My daddy, the CEO of Starlet Oils and the richest man in this state with his personal wealth at $7 billion dollars, has sent in four stretch limousines to take us to the Upperton game!"

As if on cue, four stretch limousines pulled into the parking lot of the gym.

"Yes! We can finally go to the game!" Jessica cheered.

Marcella agreed, "Yeah, totally in style!"

Bonnie replied, "This is totes the reason why Rebecca is now my official main BFF!"

Kim and Tara, while they appreciated this gesture by Rebecca for taking them to the game, did not like how Bonnie was showing her off as if she was a status symbol. Tara showed more of a look of anger than Kim did because of the earlier confrontation with Bonnie and that she had to work at minimum-wage at Cow N' Chow, flipping burgers and being the infamous Brussel Sprout Queen with little kids often booing and throwing vanilla milkshakes at her while Rebecca enjoyed her own personal wealth of $500 million, maids and butlers at her beck and call, an armada of limousines and designer fashion labels and frequent trips to Country CB and the World's Richest Mall.

_

The 16-member squad divided themselves into assigned groups of four. Bonnie, Rebecca, Amanda and Sarah were in the first limo. Kim, Crystal, Tara, and Wendy (a sophomore) went in the second limo. Isabella, Jessica, Marcella, and Emily (another sophomore) went in the third limo. Liz, Hope, Sandra (a junior) and Abney (a freshman) went in the last limo. The cheer banners were moved from the broken-down bus to a school-owned equipment van. The van also had the Tweebs inside, in costume, as the Mad Puppies.

Bonnie and Rebecca looked at Tara from the lead limo into the second.

"Look at that useless damsel in distress, R! Thinking that she has Kim's sympathy!" the brunette growled.

Rebecca agreed and said, "Yeah, totally pathetic!"

"She can't hide behind her forever! Soon enough, she'll be the one that will get kicked off the squad, not me!" Bonnie said while taking out her cellphone. She began to send a text to Junior.

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course!" Bonnie replied haughtily, fluffing her hair, "The squad wouldn't be complete without me!"

She then sent a second text to Junior.

Tara growled at Bonnie from the second limo.

"Tara, you gotta get over it!" Kim insisted. She did not want all the negative feelings of Tara to impact the squad more than what it suffered from Bonnie.

"Look at her! Just...look at her, Kim!" Tara muttered, still fuming over the fact that Bonnie threw her away like yesterday's trash.

"I know, four years of her on the squad is more than enough for me to take!" Kim said.

"Kim..." Tara admitted, trying not to drudge up a certain bad memory, "...it should be my fault for turning Bonnie into...that!"

"Tara, don't beat yourself up over it!" Kim said, trying to comfort her.

"No, it's true!" Tara sighed, describing it. "In fifth grade, I convinced her to watch some 'cheerleaders are stupid' movies during one of our sleepovers. And what does she do? She decides to convert the entire middle school cheer squad into a living and breathing stereotype. Worst of all, I was a part of the problem!"

Rufus popped out of Kim's tote bag and comforted Tara.

The blonde cheerleader then continued, "That was when you came along and showed me the right path! That there is more to cheerleader than just being popular."

"Correct! I gave ya that speech at middle school, remember?" Kim asked with a smile on her face.-

Tara returned the favor, "Yeah, and Bonnie was in the jellin' world!"

"Totally! Remember that total look on her face when she was stripped of being captain?" Kim recalled.

"I do!" Tara grinned.

The four limousines and equipment van left the high school to take the 40-minute drive to Upperton. A figure in shadow appeared in the wooded area right next to the school, dressed in a hoodie with sunglasses. The figure, from a physical feature standpoint, was female.

She smirked evily.


	24. The Game

Chapter 24 - The Game

( _Upperton High Football Stadium, 6pm)_

"Eureka!" Ron exclaimed while looking through the _CB Men's Magazine, "_ I finally found my look!" 

Ron was now almost in his full football uniform, minus his helmet.

Two of the football players rushed to Ron's side and looked at the outfit.

"Stoppable...are you sure you're going through with this?" the football player on the left asked.

Vince, a wide receiver, added, "I wouldn't even DARE to go out on a date with my girl looking like that!"

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" Ron insisted, "I've discovered the perfect outfit to match Kim's! Just lemme work my magic!"

"Okay, dude, it's your choice if you wanna wear it in front of Kim." the football player on the left said.

"The combo just matches me! It calls my name to say...'wear me'!" Ron gushed and hugged the magazine.

"Don't get too gushy with that outift. It's been out of style for years." Vince said.

"Watch as the Ron-man bring it back in-style!" Ron exclaimed before Barkin interrupted them.

"Okay, ladies! Enough chit-chat! Time to warm up on the football field!" Barkin insisted.

"Yes sir!" all the Mad Dog players insisted. The 79 boys of fall went out onto the football field, hoping to get a W on the column, and more importantly, in their region as well.

_

Kim and Crystal was helping with four other cheerleaders to unload their banners from the equipment van. The Tweebs got out the van, squirting the banana cream foam at each other.

"So far, Crys, nothing has happened between those two since the slap. On the flip side, they aren't talking to each other." Kim said, pulling out one of the banners.

"That's what Bonnie deserved after what happened at the Junior Prom." Crystal replied.

"You mean the moment when me and Ron kissed on the dance floor?" Kim asked, confused.

"No, Tara cheering for you two in front of Bonnie while 'Could It Be' played." Crystal said.

Kim looked at Tara from a distance and replied with worry, "I totally feel bad for Tara. She had to expose the so-called 'Queen' for what she truly is, Chrys: a bully.

"Perhaps this could be the moment where Bonnie has to look long and hard in the mirror!" Crystal said.

"As long as she doesn't use the mirror to glorify herself like a hog with lipstick!" Kim growled, observing Bonnie's haughty look on her face.

"We gotta get the W tonight by the way, Kim." Crystal said. "Storms are gonna head this way."

"Do they look severe?" Kim wondered. She asked this because even though Rufus is calm during normal thunderstorms, he became easily frightened if they were on the severe level.

Upperton had won the toss and deferred to the second half. As it turns out, it was a really, REALLY bad decision made on the part of the Upperton captains.

They kicked off to begin the game and Ron received the kickoff. He ran around like a headless chicken as one Urchin defender after another missed tackles on him en route to a touchdown just a mere 15 second in the game. Later on in the first, Ron got a handoff from the Middleton QB and, again, he swerved by the Upperton defense again for another touchdown.

"Go Mad Dogs! Score that touchdown!" went the chants of the MHS cheerleaders.

(8:50pm, GO City Lair)

"Shego, it is time!" Drakken enthusiastically exclaimed.

"About time you said it, Dr. D!" Shego replied with relief, "Let's just steal whatever it is we came for."

"Perfect! And time for your battlesuit to be put to the ultimate test." Drakken said, looking at the battlesuit Shego was wearing. "Henchmen, round up! We're headed on out!"

About 20 minutes later, two cargo vans and two 18-wheelers rolled out the lair, intent on causing evil things.

_

( _40 minutes earlier)_

Middleton also added two more long Stoppable rushing touchdowns, plus one pass to Ron by the QB and a pick-six in the second quarter while holding Upperton to just 40 total yards in the first half. It also didn't help the poor Urchins that their own star running back had an injured foot before the game began.

The halftime score at the horn read: Middleton 42 Upperton 0.

Bonnie looked at the scoreboard and scoffed at Kim, "Looks like your loser BF's idea of running around in circles has worked...so far!"

Kim gave a smirk at Bonnie and replied, "He IS the best running back in the state after all, B!"

"Sooner or later, K, there will be an opponent that will stop that 'strategy' cold!" Bonnie snarled, using air quotes around strategy.

"Until that day comes, you're just going to have to accept it!" Kim said with a smile at Bonnie, thinking she has the upper hand on the brunette!

The clouds were steaily getting darker and darker, covering the stars and the moon.

_

Ron put on his helmet and said to Coach Barkin, "I'm ready for the third quarter, Mr. B!"

"Not so fast, Stoppable! You've done very well in the first half!" Barkin said, reading from the stats that Felix game him.

"How many yards did I even run for?" Ron asked.

"One hundred and ninety-seven yards on fourteen carries and three touchdowns, plus sixty-eight yards on two catches and another score, and the kickoff return for a touchdown to start the game!" Bakin replied, reading the stats. "So I'm going to pull out all the starters for the entire second half, including you, and also ask as the Upperton coach if he agrees to run the clock in the fourth quarter."

"Chillaxin' on the ol' metal bench it is, then!" Ron grinned as he attempted to lay down on the metal bench and rest. "Dude, why is this thing cold?"

"Sometimes, Stoppable, you can be odd in the oddest of ways." Barkin sighed.

The longtime substitute teacher thought to himself, _At least I can talk with the Upperton coach to run the clock for the fourth quarter so that we can get our asses out of here before this damn storm approaches._

With the Middleton substitues in, they got some playing time and experience. In the third quarter, the sophomore Middleton RB ran for a touchdown, but the Upperton team, also putting in their second team players after their coach gave a fire-and-brimstone dressing down speech to his starters calling them worthless pieces of fecal matter and many other inapproriate things, also scored a touchdown as well. Sighing that the Urchins won't be able to catch up to the number two team in the state, he and Barkin agreed to a running clock for the fourth quarter. In the fourth stanza, like the third, both the Middleton and Upperton subs traded one touchdown. And it was a good thing Barkin and the Upperton coach agreed on the running clock for the fourth quarter. The skies were getting darker and more menacing by the minute.

The final horn blared and it was heavily in favor of the Mad Dogs. Middleton 56 Upperton 14 read the scoreboard. The Mad Dogs, statistically, pummeled the Urchins in first downs: twenty-eight to fourteen, rushing yards: four hundred and eighty-five to twenty-seven, total offense: five hundred and ninety to two hundred and twenty nine, time of possession: twenty-eight minutes for the Mad Dogs to twenty minutes for the URchins. The only categories that the Urchins were superior in were passing yards: two hundred and two to one hundred and five and in penalties: four penalties for twenty-five yards for the Urchins, compared to seven yellow hankies and fifty yards for the Mad Dogs. The Urchins only gained that many passing yards because they resorted to using the air for most of the second half.


	25. Mission: Social Media

Chapter 25 - Mission: Social Media

(9:35pm)

"That was a good game, Mad Dogs!" Barkin said in the huddle with the team, "Celebrate this win tonight! We have no practice tomorrow, but we will on Monday!" 

Once the team did a team prayer and broke the huddle, Ron went back to Kim. He then kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, KP!" Ron said with a smile at his girlfriend.

"Ron, that was an excellent game you played tonight!" Kim complimented.

"And you were totally awesome at cheering, as always!" Ron laughed. Rufus, from his duffel bag, pulled out a "Mad Dogs are No. 1" pennant.

"Coming from the former Mad Dog himself!" Kim snickered.

"So...what's next?" Ron asked.

"Tara's offering to help me out to join AddressBook tonight. That is if the weather ish doesn't knock out power to her house." Kim replied while grabbing her pom-poms, "And don't forget that we have our date tomorrow night as well!"

"Awesomesauce!" Ron exclaimed, "But I don't go for social media on some compute-thing to talk with my peeps." 

"It's going to help us in the long run to fighting crime...and to get discounts on the latest fashions from Club Banana." Kim said, describing the benefits of Addressbook to her boyfriend.

The couple then looked up at the sky. Storm clouds were approaching with a few rumbles of thunder.

"Wow, KP. The clouds look pretty ominous." Ron said. "As if it's saying bad things are going to happen."

"Ron, don't fret. We've been through some bad storms before." Kim said, the wind beginning to blow against her hair.

"That's not what the folks at the National Weather Service said." Ron replied, pulling out a handheld radio from his duffel bag.

He turned it on for the following announcement:

 _The National Weather Service has put Middleton County and the rest of the counties in the eastern portion of this state under a Severe Thunderstorm Watch until . Expecting from this storm are wind gusts up to 75 miles an hour, hail up to the size of golf balls, cloud-to-ground lightning, and around 2 to 4 inches of rain._

"It's a good thing that the Tweebs installed a hail shield on the Sloth. It can protect the vehicle from hail up to tennis ball size. They're still working on improvements to it...as long as the garage isn't full." Kim replied.

"The windshield wiper glass people are going to have a field day." Ron said as if he were predicting the future.

Tara and Monique then came to the couple.

"Those were some pretty slick cheer moves back there, girl!" Monique exclaimed.

"Sadly, no pyramid this time because of the solid track!" Kim said, pointing to the ground.

"Tara just told me you were takin' the social media highway!" Monique shouted for joy.

"It's going to be spankin', Monique!" Kim grinned, picking up her cheer bag.

"My boyfriend's going to pick me up in a few." Tara said while holding her own cheer bag. "He's going to drop me off at the high school so we can get a ride home together."

She then asked, "Wanna come to my house? We need to hurry before the storms get here."

"I'll check by the 'rents to see if I come there." Kim said, taking out her cell phone and called up the home phone number.

( _4 minutes later)_

Kim came back from a call with the parents.

"Anything?" Tara asked.

"It's a green light from the DrsP squared!" Kim said in triumph, "We're good to go!"

"Excellent! I'll get my boyfriend and we'll meet at Middleton High in an hour!" Tara insisted, grabbing her phone and sending her boyfriend a text.

"Okay, Tara..." Kim added before the four-beep tune of the Kimmunicator interrupted the conversation.

"Hold that thought!" Kim exclaimed, trying to find where she had put the wrist Kimmunicator. She turned to Rufus in Ron's duffel bag and said, "Rufus, can you take out my wrist Kimmunicator?"

Rufus chittered, "Okay." and went to Kim's duffel bag. He took out the still-beeping Kimmunicator with his teeth and tossed it to Kim.

Kim then put on the Kimmunicator watch.

"Thanks, Rufus!"

"Welcome!" he chittered, giving a thumbs up.

"Hey, Wade! What's the sitch?" Kim asked her most famous catchphrase.

Wade came onscreen and said, "I've finally tracked the whereabout of Drakken and Shego on their latest scheme. They're at the Go City Astronomy Research Lab!"

"Taking over the world evil stuff, no doubt." Kim replied.

"And no good can come from that! Your Sloth should be on the way to Upperton High in five minutes!" Wade replied.

"Wait...Wade, are you driving my car?" Kim asked with a bit of surprise.

Wade smiled and said, pulling out a remote control, "It's remote controlled by me when no one occupies the vehicle! Built in GPS!"

"You rock, Wade!" Kim grinned.

"And also, your battlesuit is being upgraded just in case the villains are tougher!" Wade said, giving the update on Kim's supersuit.

"That'll help me counter the big boys!" Kim replied before Wade went off-screen.

"Awesome, my boyfriend's car has GPS!" Tara exclaimed.

"So your intro to social media will be delayed?" the blonde asked.

Kim admitted with the mission taking top priority, "Unfortunately, yeah, Tara. You know, duty calls!"

"Well, there goes that plan for you two." Ron sighed.

"Fortunately, Monique's also a member on AddressBook." Tara said, coming up with a solution. "She can help you set up once you're back from your mission!"

"Yeah..." Kim said, thinking on it, "...we can go with that instead!"

Jason Morgan's car pulled up into the parking lot. He, of course, was Tara's boyfriend ever since the Mankey Fiasco in her junior year.

"Well, there's my ride!" Tara said while getting in the car, "Good luck on your mission!"

And, as if on cue, the Sloth pulled into the parking lot as well.

"No big, Tara!" Kim replied, "I can handle it!"

(10:45pm, Go City Astronomy Research Lab)

The Sloth rumbled through the main gate of the facility while storm clouds continued to gather the area. As of now, the lightning flashing in the sky was intracloud, with thunder rumbling in the distance. The first thing that Kim saw was the guards sleeping. She stopped the Sloth momentarily.

"Ron, put on your gas mask. You too, Rufus." Kim instructed, putting on her own gas mask.

Ron and Rufus also put on their gas masks too. It supplied its own independent oxygen system to the three wearers for up to an hour.

Kim took out her wrist Kimmunicator and Wade came on.

"Wade, we need a sampling of this gas. I think Drakken may have used it to knock the guards out!" she insisted.

"Sure can do, Kim!" Wade replied. "The Kimmunicator's smelling sensors can tell which type of gas he used."

After a few seconds, Wade replied, "Knockout gas, extra-strength. Standard-issue HenchCo made. It has a 12-hour effect and it tends to stay in the area for two hours after its use."

"Then it was a good thing we wore the masks!" Kim replied.

"Not like that time I had that 'accident' at Bueno Nacho a few weeks ago in the bathroom..." Ron said

"Ron! Don't give out the P.U. Gorchy details on me!" Kim complained, not wanting to talk about certain functions of the body. "We have to find where Drakken is in the facility!"  
_

Once they took the gas masks off, Kim and Ron, from the Sloth, looked around in the facility for any suspicious vehicles.

"Look, Ron!" Kim exclaimed, pointing to Drakken and Shego's hovercraft, as well as three 18-wheelers that housed the henchmen. "That must be where Drakken and company are planning their escape."

She stopped the Sloth momentarily. 

Kim pressed the button to activate the on-board Kimmunicator.

"Wade, what time did the break-in occur?" she asked.

"At exactly 10pm sharp."

"Can you give me a digital layout of the entire facility and see where those two made their entrance?" Kim questioned.

"Sure can do!" Wade replied, typing away to get a digital map of the facility.

A layout of the facility appeared on screen.

"Right here on the northwestern corner of the facility, not far from your location!" Wade said.

"Then we'll go there!" Kim insisted, slamming on the brakes, "Hold on, Ron!"

"I'll try to..." Ron whimpered as he was screaming. Kim made a sudden U-turn as the Sloth rumbled to the northwest corner of the facility.

Unknown, Drakken, from the top floor, had seen the Sloth come into view. He was tenting his fingers in malevolent glee.

"That's it, my teenaged archfoe! Fall right into my trap!"


	26. The Fight (Round Two)

Chapter 26 - The Fight (Round Two)

( _10:50pm, Go City Astronomy Research Lab)_

Kim, Ron, and Rufus gathered at a large hole blown in the wall of the northwestern corner of the facility.

Kim was the first to see large burn marks on the side of the wall. 

"I'm going to identify to see if it's consistent with all of Shego's other break-ins." the redhaired heroine said while taking out her mascara brush and compact mirror, which also served as a mini-computer and burn mark analyzer.

Ron and Rufus watched as Kim gathered the ashes and put them against the scanner of the compact-mirror computer. The burn mark analyzer part of the gadget began to scan it.

Shego's name, indeed, came up on the small screen.

"And Shego was her name-o!" Kim grinned.

However, Kim also noted something strange with those marks. Rufus observed them as well and squeaked, "Really big!"

"What's wrong, KP?" Ron asked.

"Something's not right, Ron! The burn marks Shego made here are twice the size she would normally make at other secret lab break-ins!" Kim said, putting her finger around the size of the marks.

"Maybe Drakken gave her a lot of cereal?" Ron wondered.

"She's not the type that goes for a balanced and nutritious breakfast!" Kim said with a slight grin on her face.

Kim then added, motioning Ron and Rufus to move forward, "Come along, Ron! Those two have to be around here somewhere!"

Ron and Rufus followed her.

Team Possible made their way downstairs to the center of the facility. It was a large area, but was dimly lit. Kim and Ron were barely able to see anything.

Kim and Ron were talking with Wade on the wrist Kimmunicator.

"According to my heat signatures, Drakken should be close!" Wade said while analyzing the room.

"Understood, Wade!" Kim said on the Kimmunicator before turning her attention to her BFBF.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Ron. Drakken could be lurking anywhere with his goons...and Shego!"

"I got your back, KP!" Ron exclaimed loudly and does a series of poorly-executed karate moves. Rufus even took out a small pair of binoculars.

"Ron, do you know the meaning of keeping quiet during a mission?" Kim snarled at Ron's loud voice. Calming down, she added, "We don't want to give Drakken the slip again!"

The lights, however, went out. Kim, Ron, and Rufus were trapped in a sea of darkness!

"Outage! Scary!" Rufus squeaked, hiding in his master's pocket.

"I don't think that was a power outage, Rufus..." Kim said upon hearing a familiar evil laugh.

The lights then flickered back on.

Kim looked up for the source of the laughter and found it.

"And look who's back to make an encore performance!"

Drakken was right there, standing on a platform in triumph. Lightning flashed from the windows, making his appearance this time more dramatic than usual.

"Kim Possible!" the mad scientist chuckled with glee, "You are just in time to witness my grand plan in action!"

"Drakken!" Kim sneered.

Rufus also growled as well.

"That was the most cliche of all entrances, Drakken" Ron said.

"What do you mean this time, buffoon?" Drakken asked with a slight sneer.

"Just wait until you say 'grand plan in action' and then...BOOM...a flash of lightning in the background!" Ron exclaimed. "Though that flash of lightning lacked a little more of the drama."

"Would you just please shut up, sidekick!" Drakken growled before turning to his archnemesis. "Anyways...where was I?" He was trying to remember where he was in his monologue before Ron cut him off.

"Something about your plan?" Kim asked, sighing.

"Oh yes! You're probably wondering why I am at the Go City Astronomy research lab." Drakken boasted, his evil smile returning.

Kim shrugged her shoulders and said, "Stealing technology, I bet?"

"Exactly...I..." Drakken said before grunting in frustration at Kim's nonchalant remark. "Urgh...you'll see the fruits of my evil plan in due time!"

"Second time's the charm, isn't it, Drakken?" Kim replied with a smirk.

Drakken snarled at Kim's smirk, "That sass!" His own evil grin returned, focused more on his evil plan and something else he has up his sleeve.

"I have a surprise for you and that...buffoonish boyfriend of yours!"

"Come on, you using Shego against me is going to be the same ol'-same ol'." Kim snickered at first. She had faced Shego hundreds of times before in Drakken's previous schemes, so she scoffed at Drakken's own words.

But Drakken wasn't exactly bluffing.

"Not exactly, Kim Possible! As she is about to happily demonstrate."

Drakken turned his back on Team Possible and called out in the room. "Oh Shego! We got some unwelcome guests out here! Would you mind dealing with them?"

"Sure can, Dr. D!" Shego grinned, making her entrance while somersaulting in mid-air.

She landed on her feet. A bright bolt of lightning outside the facility revealed the new battlesuit Drakken made for her, followed with a loud thunder roar.

Kim's eyes widened with surprise and shock. "No way!"

"It can't be!" Ron whimpered, intimidated by the design and sleek mix of green and black on Shego's battlesuit.

Rufus screamed and stammered.

Drakken grinned at the shocked looks of Team Possible.

"I'm afraid it is!" the blue-skinned scientist replied, "Shego's battlesuit, meet Kim Possible! Kim Possible, meet Shego's battlesuit!"

Kim's shock over seeing Shego's new outfit turned that into determination.

"I'm not scared by it!" she decreed, performing a karate stance.

"My toy that Dr. D gave me is enjoyable so far, Princess!" Shego snickered. "But I think you'll be my best test subject yet!"

"Now that we're done with the introductions to Shego's new threads, don't forget what we came here for!" Drakken replied, more confident than usual. He snapped his fingers and his henchmen appeared to either side of the two villains. Lightning flashed through the windows, punctured with thunder.

"You with the mirror thing and me with the 'family heirloom'?" Shego asked her boss.

"Exactly!" Drakken clarified. He then gave the order "Henchmen, ATTACK!"

The henchmen then charged with their staffs glowing. Kim somersaulted over the first two, knocking them out. She threw a third henchman over her shoulder and grabbed the electrical staff from that henchman and knocked out a fourth henchman with the staff. She kicked a fifith in the stomach.

Ron, in the meantime, was flapping his arms around and ran around the facility, screaming like a chicken. The henchmen tried to grab him but often butt into each other, knocking each outher out.

"Henchmen...they just aren't what they used to be anymore!" Drakken muttered.

"Fortunately, you got me around!" Shego exclaimed, firing up her hands while lightning flashed outside.

"Distract Possible for as long as you can and get the comet stone!" Drakken instructed her, "I will handle the mirror to my laser!"

"At least you're more competent this time!" Shego replied before running to Kim.

Shego stood there in a karate stance.

"Come and get me, Princess!"

"With pleasure!" Kim replied. She tried to kick Shego, but it missed.

"How did you...?" Kim gasped at the missed kick.

"State of the art, Kimmie!" Shego said, grinning, "You like it?" A flash of lightning brightened the sky.

Kim attempted to punch her in the chest but Shego, again, dodged the attack.

"So not! Green and black was so last year!" Kim insisted.

Kim tried to kick Shego again with a sweeping kick, but Shego utilized the jet pack to move out of the way. The storm continued to intensify outside.

Kim recovered herself on the floor.

"A flight pack?! That's no fair!" the redhead complied.

"Aww...that's too bad!" Shego mockingly apologized, "Because I don't fight fair anyways!" She activated her glowing hands and fired several plasma blasts at Kim.

Thanks to her cheerleading kills, Kim managed to dodge them all.

"Okay, you getting a battlesuit? Now I've seen everything! But can you dodge this?"

Kim ran up to Shego and performs a high-flying kick in the air at her. Shego simply smirked and activated her defense shield, blocking the kick.

Kim jumped off the shield and landed on her feet, in complete shock that Shego had dodged all her moves.

"How did you even get that?" she questioned.

Shego replied with a smirk, "Where else do you even think? I have an appetite for destruction so Dr. D gave me a nice little upgrade!"

Lightning continued to flash in the sky.

Shego also noticed a sign that said where the Team Go Comet Research Lab was located and also a crane with a wooden crate.

She kicked Kim in the stomach and began to run to the hallway. Kim felt the kick and slid onto the floor.

"I'd love to stay and chat, Kimmie, but the Doc has his plans to do!" Shego replied, firing a plasma blast and continuing to run in the hallway.

The blast melted the chain, causing the crate to fall and blocking the pathway between Kim and the hallway.

"This...is getting very annoying!" Kim grunted as another lightning flash illuminated the sky with thunder following.


	27. Blonde Whipped

Chapter 27 - Blonde Whipped

On the other side of the lab, Ron was giving chase to Drakken in the hallway.

"You won't get away, Drakken!" he exclaimed.

Drakken was carrying an important device that was leading him to the special mirror for the laser.

"That's what they all say, buffoon!" Drakken cackled before slamming a control panel, shutting the door behind Ron.

"Wha? That's cheating!" Ron complained, pounding against the metal door.

Drakken laughed, "I'm a VILLAIN! I always cheat!"

_

Kim got on the wrist Kimmunicator and shouted, "Wade, we have a major code-red sitch here!"

"What's the prob, Kim?" Wade asked.

"I'm being blocked by a wooden crate to the hallway where Shego went!" Kim said, staring at the crate.

"Look inside your backpack." Wade instructed her, "There's a small detonation device that can destroy obstacles. Put it on the obstruction and press the red button to activate it."

Kim got out the small detonation device from her backpack and then put the device on the crate and pressed the red button.

"I think this is the part where I stand back." Kim said, knowing of her knowledge of explosives.

She did a few cheer flips to get away from the crate and hid behind some other boxes. The crate blew up into wooden pieces, but Kim had plenty of enough cover to prevent herself from getting scratched.

_

( _10:25pm, Jason Morgan's car)_

"Jason, it's a good thing you gave me a ride back to Middleton High!" Tara smiled at her boyfriend.

"Anything I can do for my sweet bubbles!" the star QB replied with a grin.

"Yeah..." Tara replied sweetly, cuddling in his arms.

Jason's car turned into the road that led into Middleton High. The first notion to him that some was off was all of the blue flashing lights coming from police cars surrounding the football facility.

"Uh, what are the police doing here?" he asked, confused as to why there were so many cop cars there.

"I don't know..." Tara replied nervously, "Perhaps we should pull into the student parking lot."

Jason pulled his car slowly into the student parking lot. However, the police noticed the headlights of the car.

Officer Hobble was on his bullhorn. He yelled in his Irish brogue.

"Freeze! Put yer hands on the steerin' wheel and don't try anything funny! Tara Queen, come out with your hands up!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" she panicked, raising her hands in the air.

Kim was running as fast as she could in the hallways. She was with Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, where is Shego going?" she asked quickly.

"The Team Go Comet Research Lab!" Wade said, looking at the security camera of Shego in the lab.

"Why does she even want to go there?" Kim wondered.

Then she made the immediate connection.

"Wait a minute! She was a part of Team Go once! It must have something to do with her powers!"

"Exactly!" Wade insisted, "She's trying to steal a piece of her own comet!"

Kim got to the lab and saw Shego utilizing her plasma powers to take out a piece of the comet that was about the size of a softball.

"Hold it right there, Shego!" Kim demanded, while another lightning bolt streaked across the sky.

Shego was continuing to carve out that piece of the comet with her glowing hands when she caught sight of her heroic counterpart.

"Oh great, Princess again! You're just becoming an annoying pest that I wanna squish!" Shego growled.

"Not against a windshield! Give yourself up to the cops!" Kim exclaimed.

Drakken was on his hovercraft, blasting through the walls. His henchmen escaped on the 18-wheelers parked outside.

"Shego! I got the mirror!" he laughed triumphantly.

"And I got the comet piece!" Shego added, holding the baseball-sized piece of rock in the air before using her battlesuit's new feature of expanding her flame to twice the size of what it normally would be without the suit. She fired that blast into the ceiling just as it was starting to rain.

"Sorry, Kimmie!" Shego cackled for joy, activating her jet pack. "I would love to continue our little convo, but duty calls!" Shego flew off from Kim's sight and landed onto the passenger seat of the hovercraft.

Kim tried to fire her hairdryer grappling gun, but the hook fell well short of the platform.

"You need to work better on your aim, Pumpkin!" Shego laughed.

"If you don't mind what I'm planning to do, Kim Possible..." Drakken grinned, as if giving Kim a clue to where his next whereabouts would be, I am going to behead four former presidents of granite!"

The craft then flew away.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ron panted, almost out of breath of having to run across the entire lab.

"So where's Drakken and Shego?" the blonde sidekick asked while doing a cocky fighting stance, "I'm so ready to take them on!"

Kim sighed and pointed to the open hole in the sky. It was now starting to rain and water was getting onto the floor.

"They got away...again!" the redhaired heroine groaned, kicking a pebble that was created by the hole, "And we're nowhere near close to figuring out what Drakken plans to do with that laser!" She had put away her hairdryer grappling gun.

Rufus chattered in frustration, kicking the air.

She then focused her attention on Shego's new suit and added, "I have a strong suspicion that the specs to my supersuit may have been stolen, and copied, by Drakken. But why would Shego want a piece of the Team Go comet if she hadn't spoken to her brothers for some time now."

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Ron said, scratching his head.

The wrist Kimmunicator then beeped again.

"This night just keeps on getting weirder and weirder." Kim added, admitting to the weirdness of having to deal with Shego's supersuit.

She answered Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"More bad news, Kim!"

"I know, we're behind the eight ball on Drakken and Shego!" Kim groaned about letting the villains get away.

"To be fair, Drakken literally shut the door on me!" Ron replied.

"It gets worse! Take a look at this newscast from Middleton!" Wade said before cutting the Kimmunicator screen to a local news bulletin.

It showed the image of Tara being escorted into a police car with handcuffs behind her back.

"This just in, Middleton High cheerleader Tara Queen has been arrested not more than 20 minutes ago by Middleton police for the theft of the Golden Bone Statue!" the female news reporter announced.

Kim, Ron and Rufus gasped in shock of this news hitting so close to her home.

The news reporter continued, "She is charged with one count of theft of school property and has been booked at the police department Bail is set at $2,500."

Then it flashed an image of Tara's mugshot. She now had a prison number attached to her name: 24601. Tara looked dishelved in an orange prison jumpsuit. Her long flowing golden hair was cut in half. She still had the cheer bow in her hair and the faded "GO MHS" temporary tatoos on her cheeks. Mascara was combined with her tears as it flowed down from her eyes.

"This is so the drama!" Kim gasped. She could not help watch the sadness of Tara's blue eyes, pleading for help.

"Not good! Not good at all!" Ron exclaimed for his fellow classmate.

"Poor Tara!" Rufus squeaked.

"We need to get back to Middleton High and figure out the scene of the crime!" Kim insisted.

"But who's going to do the AddressBook thing with you?" Ron asked, reminding Kim about the social media dilema as well.

"You're right! I'll try and figure out a plan B on the way back!" Kim replied.

She, Ron, and Rufus ran to the Sloth as it began to pour rain. But the heavier storms, literal and figurative, were headed their way.


	28. Figuring It Out

Chapter 28 - Figuring It Out

( _11:15pm)_

Rain was starting to fall in sheets as the Sloth drove its way on the road leading to Middleton High. Thunder and lightning were occupying the skies.

Kim, meanwhile, was on the Sloth's built-in phone communicating with her mom. She was still in complete disbelief at the story that was unfolding.

 _Ann: Let me get this straight! Tara stole the Golden Bone?!_

 _Kim: That's what the newscast said. Her whole mughsot has been posted and everything!_

 _Ann: This is totally not possible from a brain surgeon and a mom perspective. From everything Mrs. Queen told me, she had not been in trouble since her sophomore year._

 _Kim: I know. Something is way completely off, Mom! This tells me that we're going to be in for about an all-nighter...and it doesn't help that the storms are coming._

 _Ann: You'd better hurry soon. I saw on the weather radar that the worst of the hail is going to hit Middleton High in about 10 minutes._

 _Kim: We'll seek shelter in the school if that happens._

 _Ann: Please be careful out there._

 _Kim: I will, Mom! Thanks!_

Police were still at the scene of the crime when Kim and Ron got out of the Sloth. They both opened up their umbrellas to try and desperately protect themselves from the rain. The wind, which was now at 40 mph, were just too much for their umbrellas. The umbrellas were blown right out of Kim's and then Ron's.

"That's no fair! Mother Nature's totally playing with us now!" Ron complained. He and his girlfriend were getting soaking wet from the rain. Rufus was safe in Ron's pants pocket but it was getting wet as well.

"We'll have to dry off a little first before meeting with Hobble." Kim suggested.

"Right behind ya, KP!" Ron exclaimed.

The two teens went into the football facility. They were just soaking wet from all the rain.

"Rufus, can you show us where the towels are?" Ron asked.

Rufus got out his owner's pants pocket and shook out the water from his skin. He scurried on the floor and pointed left.

Kim and Ron followed the naked mole rat's instructions and headed for the towel room.

_

( _Five minutes later)_

Kim and Ron finally managed to meet up with Office Hobble. Crime scene investigators were still on the premises, so Team Possible had to wear gloves.

"Miss Possible, you came right on the dime! This weather is fit for neither person nor beast!" Hobble said, complaining about the weather.

But Kim just cut it to the chase.

"What's the sitch involving Tara?"

"Ah yes, her!" Hobble replied, "The lass was caught red-handed, returnin' to the scene of the crime."

"Returning?" Kim asked, confused, "When did this crime even take place?"

"The janitor that's usually here on his night shift said the sirens rang at 10:20pm." Hobble said, flipping through his notebook for the notes on the crime.

Kim was still perplexed.

"No...that's not possible! Tara left Upperton High with her boyfriend at...9:35pm."

"It wouldn't be, KP..." Ron said in agreement.

"It usually takes around a 40-minute drive to get to Middleton High from Upperton High." Hobble said, for he had escorted the football team there before.

"We may need to take a look at the security camera footage of the theft." Kim insisted.

"I'll lead ye two to the Middleton High security office." Hobble said, "This way!"

He pointed to the right.

Hobble, Kim and Ron gathered at the MHS security office where all the cameras were controlled at.

The camera showed 10:20pm of apparently Tara with a large purple handbag smashing the glass case with a baseball bat and then taking the Golden Bone.

Rufus shared his human counterparts' disbelief of this theft.

"See? I told you that we totally caught that blonde ruffian red-handed!" Hobble exclaimed, pointing to the screen.

Kim, however, was not that easily convinced.

"I hate to say this, Officer Hobble, but I disagree. Something else is telling me that there is more than that security footage."

"You don't believe your own eyes?" Hobble asked, surprised at Kim.

"Hobble, I know Tara! She wouldn't do something like that!" Kim said, knowing that something is wrong with this seemingly open-and-shut case.

"What are we going to do?" Ron wondered.

"Look through the evidence the police have gathered at the station. There has to be a crack somewhere." Kim said.

Ron looked out the window and questioned, "Uhmm...speaking of cracks..."

Kim and Hobble looked out as well and couldn't believe their eyes.

Hail was starting to fall from the sky. At first, it was marble-sized hail. Then it grew larger and larger into penny...nickel...quarter...

The wind was howling as well, right around close to 70 miles an hour. Thunder and lightning continued to illuminate the night sky.

It was starting to crack the police windshields and shatter them in the same manner an opera soprano would crack glass against a window.

"Wade..." Kim insisted, getting onto the Kimmunicator, "...activate the hail shield now! The hail's getting pretty big around here!"

"I was getting to that. The worst part of the storm is over Middleton High at this very moment!" Wade said while pressing the button on his remote, which activated the hail shield around the Sloth.

The hail sizes grew larger: half-dollar...walnut...golf ball.

Rufus' beady eyes grew big at this type of intense hail.

"Kim, this is the most intense hail I've ever seen in Middleton! I'm seeing reports from the NWS that there's tennis-ball sized hail! The hail shield can only handle up to golf-ball sized hail! It's over your position as we speak!" Wade exclaimed.

And at that very moment, tennis-ball sized hail descended from the sky onto the parking lot. The other policemen that were working on the scene could only watch in horror as their cars were being pelted with that large type of hailstones.

The hail shield on the Sloth failed and it, too, was starting to take damage.

"Oh please no..." Kim groaned. The Sloth taking that much abuse meant only one thing...having Ron's car as a backup. The good news for Kim was that Ron, after 20 attempts on Barkin's course, finally managed to get his drivers' license. The bad news was that he has to drive his father's old car: a 1970 Sloth DE that has seen better days. She called it the Rustbucket for a good reason.

"Look on the bright side. You have my car as a backup and this hailstorm wasn't caused by Drakken!" Ron explained.

"I wish if Janitor Joe were still here with his vacrometer." Kim groaned.

This night was not going so well for her.

_

After 5 minutes, the worst of the hailstorm subsided. It went back to simple sheets of rain pelting the damaged vehicles. In the lot, there were six police cruisers and the Sloth.

"I'm getting with Wade to analyze the damage to the cars and to the Sloth." Kim said to Hobble.

Kim got back to the wrist Kimmunicator and asked, "Wade, damage report?"

Wade replied while typing, "Pretty extensive! There has been significant windshield damage to the police cars along with some structural damage. The Sloth sustained a few cracks on the windshield and on the back window as well, including some dents on the hood and it shattered the left headlight. The good news is that the glass on the Sloth's windshield was strong enough so that it didn't shatter. But yeah, it's gonna need some repairs."

"Oh no..." Hobble groaned, looking at the state of his cop cruiser, shattered windows, dent-covered and all "She had two days till retirement!"

"Wow...just look at all that damage!" Ron gasped.

"I'd doubt if Chief Rockwaller would put the new cop cars in the budget." Hobble sighed.

"Ugh...I still don't get why that man still has a job!" Kim groaned. She had both watched the news and read about how the Chief of Police, Donald Rockwaller, had managed to be cleared of both a bribery scandal and a kickback scandal, and remain in a position of power.

"I'm telling you, KP, it's the Rockwaller family thorn tree. The poisoned apple doesn't fall far from it." Ron replied.

"We'll get to the police station..." Kim said before hearing her stomach gurgle. "...after we go to Bueno Nacho."

"Told ya we should've gone for that Texas barbecue yesterday!" Ron said. "It's a good thing Bueno Nacho stays open late, especially for those 1am study sessions."

_

( _11:55pm)_

The damaged Sloth made its way though the stormy night to Bueno Nacho, which sustained a little bit of damage to its signature taco sign from the hail. The sombrero roof also suffered a few dings as well but the good news was that there were no leaks, so it was still under operation when Kim and Ron arrived.

At midnight, Kim and Ron then ordered their food. Kim had a taco salad while Ron had his usual order of four nacos, three quesoritos and a tortada salad, aka his standard Naco Night. The prices were slightly raised from $4.98 to $5.50 since the Diablo incident, but to Ron it was better than $7.52.

A few minutes later, Ron started to eat his food while Kim was barely touching her salad. Rufus noticed it as well and began to chitter for concern.

"I know, buddy." Ron replied to his pet before turning to Kim. "KP, you haven't touched your food."

Kim was still trying to take in the events of all that happened tonight: the new souped-up battlesuit Shego now has, the hailstorm, and now Tara being arrested.

"It still baffles me that Tara would even do such a thing!" the redhead said while playing around the lettuce with a fork.

"She hasn't done anything 'evil' since middle school." Ron said, recalling the time when Bonnie was captain of the middle school cheer squad. He saw from the videotape of the negative influence that she had on the other cheerleaders, especially on Tara and Jessica.

Kim finally got around to eating her salad and said inbetween bites. "Exactly! Not since I gave my 'Bonnie stinks as middle school cheer capain' speech has she done anything wrong! Her grades went up and she's helped out in the community. She couldn't be the one stealing one of Middleton High's most hallowed traditions!"

Ron replied unsure while eating a naco, "And it's right there...on that security cam!"

"If Tara was, as the police claims, the thief, there would have to be witnesses." Kim said, finishing up her salad.

"No witnesses, no case!" Ron added.  
"Precisely, Ron!" Kim said, getting up from the booth, "Get your food to go, Ron! We're going to the station!"

Ron took his food and grabbed the Diablo Sauce as well.


	29. Something Fishy

Chapter 29 - Something Fishy

( _Middleton PD, 12:22 am)_

Donald Rockwaller, the crooked police chief on the Middleton PD, sat on his chair as it continued to rain outside. The lights were very dim in his office, which is the way that he wanted it. Lightning illuminated the window as the rain continued to pour outside and green smoke filled the room from his ashtray.

* * *

He was an slightly-overweight man in his mid 40s and had brown hair and blue-green eyes, like his three daughters. He was also a notorious smoker, but this came after Bonnie had been born. This habit likely came from the fact that he had to deal with his wife's constant nagging and raising three daughters at the same time. Connie and Lonnie very often rebelled against Donald and took Veronica's side. In Bonnie's case, on the other hand, Donald very often spoiled her and his negative views of other people was passed on to his brunette-haired daughter as well, as if Connie and Lonnie taunting their younger sister wasn't enough for the root cause of her behavior at Middleton High. Donald very often looked the other way whenever Bonnie was busted for violating the usually-liberal dress code at Middleton High or for being late to class. The other reason why Bonnie loved her dad so much is his distate towards Team Possible, very often viewing them as a Menace to Middleton for taking over the headlines for foiling the villains' take-over-the-world schemes and arriving late on the scene and becoming beloved heroes of the town. Bonnie even commented that if Kim or Ron were arrested for a felony, her daddy would be more than happy to provide a picture of an egg-pelted Kim and Ron for her to have and mounted on her wall in her bedroom. She wouldn't be satisfied if they were convicted of misdemeanor crimes.

Some of the other cops of the Middleton PD, behind his back, often called him the "Most Piggish Commish or the Big Pig" due to his propensity for scarfing down donuts on the job (more so than some of the other members on the force) and his corrupt habits. Donald also had a clique of his own members on the squad that engaged in the same activities that he did.

By far though, the worst characteristic about Donald was his alleged treatment towards women that are not his daughter named Bonnie. Female employees of the MPD often asked for transfers because of his unwanted behaviors, especially groping. As of that night when the Tara Queen case broke, 68 of the 75 officers of the MPD were male. Donald often used his lackeys, all male, to intimidate female officers to never speaking out against him on his sexual favors or his sexual behaviors on the job. Also, as of that night, Donald was under investigation for the above sexual harrassment claims. He often denied this at press conferences, stating that he was a "family man" and a "champion of true traditional values".

Kim and Ron often had their run-ins with the corrupt commissioner, such as the time, when in sophomore year, Donald threw Ron in jail for 12 hours for littering when it would normally be a $50 fine. It took a tongue-lashing from Kim and from the Stoppable parents to wipe the littering charge from Ron's record. Donald often called Kim "the red-haired menace!" and the fact that he was on the Rockwaller family tree didn't help his case.

* * *

On that particular stormy night, though, he seemed to be on top of his game, blowing cigar smoke in Kim's face. Kim and Ron were sitting down, coughing at the second-hand smoke. It was so bad that Rufus wore a gas mask with breathable oxygen in order to prevent getting that awful stuff.

"I'm trying to tell you, Chief Rockwaller, that Tara was not the thief of the Golden Bone!" Kim exclaimed, putting on her breathable oxygen mask. Ron also did likewise.

Donald laughed through his coughs of cigar smoke and replied, "Miss Possible, the security camera footage clearly shows that Tara bashed the glass containing the Golden Bone with a baseball bat and then snatched it. This case is open-and-shut, so why don't you go ahead and play with your little dollies, little girl."

His misogynistic remarks inflammed Kim.

"For your information, Chief, I am NOT a little girl! I am a strong independent woman that has taken down more villains than you can possibly imagine!"

"You need to keep your little meddling nose out of our affairs, Miss Possible, as this is an active investigation!" Donald demanded, chewing on his cigar.

"We shall see about that! According to the commissioner, your superior, she approved me to be on the case since it involves one of the established members of my cheer squad!" Kim snarled at the Rockwaller patriarch.

"I'll have her take a second look at that file, Miss Possible! So get out of my sight!" Donald sneered.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus stormed out of the smoky Commissioner's room.

_  
"KP...remind me never to go into that office again!" Ron exclaimed, trying to breathe in the fresh air. Rufus took his mask off as did Kim.

"Secondhand smoke would be the downfall of that man! I don't trust what Commissioner Rockwaller said about Tara." Kim said. "We need to get to Hobble's desk to see about the witness thing!"

( _3 minutes later)_

Kim, Ron, and Rufus were at Hobble's desk.

"Officer Hobble, has there been anyone that saw the theft?" Kim asked.

"Not the actual theft, no." Hobble replied, "But a janitor that worked the night shift said that he witnessed Tara fleein' the crime scene!"

Ron looked at Hobble's candy jar and remarked, "Oooh! Can I have these pieces?"

"Sure you may, Ronald." Hobble obliged, "But let me warn you...it's a bit sticky!"

"If I can brave 45-year old candy, I can totally brave this!" Ron exclaimed, getting his hand into the sugary sweets.

"Bravo for you, Ron!" Kim snarked.

Rufus analyzed the candy and revealed that it's a sticky form of taffy.

"Mmm...sticky!" the mole rat chittered.

Ron sampled some as well. He began to chew on it and commented on the taste, with his mouth open, "Mmm...mmmm! This is good, KP!"

Kim replied with disgust, "Ewww...not if I want to go toothless...and lose my dinner!"

Taking a deep breath, she returned back to the case, whipping out the Kimmunicator.

"Back to business, Officer." Kim said, pointing out on the Kimmunicator screen, "From my analysis, the Golden Bone was stolen multiple types before?"

"Aye, Miss Possible." Hobble confirmed, "Mainly Lowerton hooligans before the rivalry game!"

"What are the specs of the security?" Kim questioned.

"Security cameras on the four courners of the room, motion sensors on the floor, and alarms on the case of the statue!" Hobble replied. "They are all usually activated at 9:30pm, once the last employee at the football facility leaves."

"The game ended at 9:30 due to a running clock." Kim said.

"Credited with five touchdowns thanks to moi!" Ron boasted whiled eating the taffy.

"The alarms were triggered at 10:20pm and the football team didn't get back till around 10:30pm. So this leaves a 10-minute window for that would-be crook to make the escape." Kim said, trying to piece together a timeline.

"Unfortunately, our number one suspect still remains Tara Queen. She was the one caught on the camera." Hobble still insisted.

"Don't believe everything you see, Officer." Kim implied.

She then thought about the other thing that was occupying her mind.

"On another note, are you on AddressBook?" Kim asked to Hobble.

"I am." Hobble said with a grin, "Me and the wife recently posted vacation photos from our trip to Vegas."

"I'm actually kinda new to the whole social media thing." Kim admitted.

Ron said, while still eating the taffy, "Yeah, Monique's going to show her the ropes!"

Kim gasped. It almost slipped her mind.

"That's it, Ron! Thanks for reminding me or else I would be in tech purgatory!" she exclaimed.

"Really? What did I do?"

Kim arched her eyebrow at Ron at the brief dumb blonde statement he uttered.

"Let's jet, Ron!" she exclaimed, "Monique's is going to be stop number one!"

"But what about Tara?" Ron wondered.

"Wade will patch me any updates about the case!" Kim insisted.

Team Possible then left Hobble's office back into the stormy night.


	30. Thru the Tech Door

Chapter 30 - Through the Tech Door

( _1:05am, Middleton Co. Jail)_

A lightning flash permeated through the bars of Tara's jail cell. It was bare with two bunks and a sink/toilet combo. She was the only occupant of the cell, now in the standard orange prison uniform. The only thing she was allowed in her cell was a harmonica...Kim's harmonica that she let her borrow.

"Please, Kim! Get me out of here!" she whimpered quietly, trying desperately to go to sleep.

* * *

( _1:10am, Monique's house)_

Kim knocked on the door twice. She and Ron were getting all sopping wet from the rain because their umbrellas were blown away earlier.

After a few minutes, Monique opened the door, yawning and her eyes half asleep.

"Hey, Monique! Sorry to cut you in on your sleep!" the redhead said to her best female friend.

Monique rubbed her eyes and replied, "I'm tryin' to get some shuteye from what happened at the high school. That was the 411 goin' round!"

"With Tara? I don't think she would be behind this..." Kim still insisted.

"You and Ron seem to be the only people in town who believes that." Monique said groggily.

Ron was still eating the taffy.

"You gotta try this, Monique! It's good!" he said, offering her the wet rain-soaked taffy.

"Thanks, Ron, but I'll pass on the processed sugars!" Monique said, "Chocolate would be nice, though!"

"Your loss, Monique!" Ron replied. Rufus shrugged his shoulders and ate another piece.

Getting back to the topic at hand, Kim said, "Before all that happened to Tara, she asked me if you would introduce me to Addressbook."

"It would be my honor to help, Kim!" Monique said with a grin.

Ron swallowed the taffy and questioned, "Wouldn't that be something Yori would normally say?"

"Yes, that would normally be her thing!" Kim replied.

* * *

 _(1:15am, Monique's Bedroom)_

Kim took her seat in front of Monique's computer and moved the mouse around so that it could come out of its sleep status.

"Okay, I can conquer social media! I am the girl that can do anything!" Kim insisted, reminding herself of her motto.

"And this girl's gonna show you how!" Monique added, sitting down right next to Kim. "First thing you do is to set your account!"

"It'll be no big!" Kim said before accessing AddressBook's first screen, which contained a lot of fields.

"They're asking me for all that?" Kim asked.

"Of course, girl!" Monique replied, "All those fields are required!"

Kim took a deep breath and said while typing, "Okay...first name...middle...and last!"

Ron came into the room and said, "Oooh! The Ron-man's liking this!" His clothes were still wet from the rain. Rufus took a small towel and dried himself off.

Monique looked at Ron and said, "Next time, dry yourself before you come into my room."

"I'll have to use one of your towels from the bathroom! Umm...where is it again?" Ron asked.

"First door down your left." Monique said, pointing to the general direction where the bathroom is.

Ron ran to the bathroom to get a towel to dry himself off.

Turning back to Kim, Monique continued while pointing on the screen.

"So add the birthday there! Oh and don't forget your horoscope sign! Mine is totally Cancer!"

Kim replied while typing the basic info in, "I'm a Pisces!"

"Ewww...I'd stay away from fish if I'd were you, KP!" Ron exclaimed while drying off his hair. Another lightning flash lit up the sky and thunder roared. Rufus ran scared under the bed.

"Rufus needs to stop being scared of storms." Monique said.

"So says the guy who's a Taurus!" Kim giggled.

She continued filling out blank space after blank space on her basic info.

"Add in the final specs of your info!" Monique said, pounting out the very last blank space.

Kim read it, "A way to remember your password: Who was the first friend you made at school?" She looked romantically at Ron's curious eyes. Ron gave her a nice smile in return.

"I think I know the answer!" she said softly in Ron's ear.

Ron replied with a slight giggle, "Me too!"

Rufus was mesmerized by the computer screen the entire time that Kim was inputting info.

Once she clicked Enter with a mouse, she was now a member on Addressbook.

"And...I'm in!"

Monique exclaimed for joy "Sweet!"

Kim looked at the screen and said, "So now I'm the proud owner of a blank profile with nothing on it."

"It won't be empty for long!" Monique said, while hearing the rain pelt outside her window.

"Next step?" Kim questioned while moving the cursor around.

"Add some friends to the list!" Monique said, pointing to herself, "First step is moi!"

"Wait...what about me?" Ron questioned with curiosity. "I thought I was your first friend, KP?"

"On AddressBook, Ron..." Kim replied. "...that you hadn't joined yet."

"Yeah, that's totally uncharted waters for me." Ron admitted while scratching his back.

"We'll get you on soon, Ron!" Monique said with a grin.

"Okay..." Kim said while clicking on Monique's friend request. "...I just added you, Monique!"

"Sweetness!" Monique exclaimed, "Next up, the PP!"

"PP?" Kim asked, knowing it was another Monique-speak term.

"Profile pic, Kim! It will say to the rest of the world who you truly are!" Monique said, describing the definition of a profile pic.

"Seriously, Monique?" Kim chuckled, "Everyone around the world knows who I am! It's like a celeb thing!"

The next time that Kim turned her attention to Monique, she was doing the infamous PDP, the one Kim sometimes used. Lightning illuminated the room followed with thunder.

"Pwetty pwease?" Monique cried, using the Pout.

"Oh, not you, Monique! Not the Puppy Dog Pout!"

Continuing the PDP, Monique blubbered, "It would get you mowr fwiends on the site..."

Kim sighed and laughed a little. "You win! I'll put up my profile pic!"

"Great!" Monique exclaimed, getting back to normal, "It has to say that you are determined, courageous and fierce!"

"A pic of me in my current mission duds will do!" Kim said while selecting a recent photo of her.

"Says it all right there!" Monique replied, agreeing with her.

"Okay...and done!" Kim said after putting up the photo. "So what's next?"

"Last but not least, the status post!" Monique said, "Type something in, letting everyone know that the one and only Kim Possible is in the house!"

"And I know just what to say!" Kim said with a grin.

She typed in the following: _Hey everyone, what's the sitch?_

The post started to get one like, then five, then 50, then 100, and then over 300.

"Whoa! Is that normal?" Kim asked pointing to the likes.

"Yeah, people can comment or like your post!" Monique said, "It seems that your rep precedes ya!"

Kim stared at the increasing number, "That's a lot of likes for five words!"

"And a lot of friend requests and comments too! Look!" Monique exclaimed, pointing at them.

Most of the comments said as: _Hey Kim! What's up, Kim? Can you feed my cats, Kim?_

The number of friend requests pushed past 500.

"I'm going to get Wade to go through the friend requests since this is new territory to him." Kim said.

"You're going to be more popular on AddressBook than Bonnie, girl!" Monique exclaimed with triumph.

"I totally..." But Kim's smiling face faded to that of confusion. "Wait...Bonnie's on here?!"

"Yeah, she BYTI first." Monique said.

"BYTI?" Ron and Rufus asked at the same time.

"Beat you to it!" Monique replied with the translation, "I'm compilin' a Monique-speak dictionary!"

"I thought Bonnie didn't like the idea of social media!" Kim said, "Something must have changed her mind about it."

They then looked at Bonnie's profile.

"Ugh...the only thing mean B has posted are photos of herself in the mirror and she already has 900 friends?!" Kim asked with disgust of seeing her rival have more friends than her.

"Something is seriously whack!" Monique uttered. "From her comments, she calls her photos...selfies?"

"Yeah, like that trend will ever catch on..." Kim said with dismissal. "That's so her! She's so self-absorbed!"

"More so than a paper towel?" Ron quipped.

"She'd be a 3-ply, Ron." Kim said with disinterest.

Kim then looked at Bonnie's latest status post.

"Hmm...looks like she commented on the robbery at the high school!

She read it and it intensified her rage, "Tara got arrested...good riddance to that Lowerton thief TRAITOR?!"

Another flash of lightning lit the sky, followed with thunder.

Ron dropped his jaw in shock, "Oh, Bonnie just so didn't call her that!"

Rufus blew a raspberry at the computer screen of Bonnie's profile pic, giving a grin to the camera.

"We'll pay her an appearance to her place! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" Kim exclaimed.

"Thanks, Kim for my assistance!" Monique complimented.

"No big, Monique!" Kim replied.


	31. Nighttime Confrontation

Chapter 31 - Nighttime Confrontation

 _(Rockwaller house, 1:40am)_

The damaged Sloth pulled in the driveway of the Rockwaller house. . Veronica was out of town and both Connie and Lonnie were not present as well. Donald, the only other person that would be at the house, was strangely not home yet from the police station. She thought he was working overtime, as usual.

Bonnie didn't want to run the risk of her beautiful car getting damaged by the hailstorm that passed through earlier, so she put it in the garage. The rain seemed to have slacked off, though there was still thunder in the area.

Kim and Ron got out of the Sloth.

"You know we can't just barge into Bon-Bon's house, right, KP?" Ron asked, wondering if this was a good idea.

"Duh, Ron! I'm only going to ask her about what she saw about the Golden Bone theft!" Kim replied.

She knocked on the door and rang the doorbell twice.

* * *

( _1:42 am, Bonnie's bedroom)_

The Queen, meanwhile, was snoring, dreaming about her and Junior sipping on mimosas on his private island. The doorbell constantly ringing interrupted her fantasies. She was in her pajamas and wore a pink sleeping mask under her eyes. As was her thing, she wore her pajama bottoms below her behind, showing off her Country CB boxers.

"Whuh...huh? Who could it be?" the brunette muttered, stumbling around and knocking over a glass of water. The water spilled onto the carpet and Bonnie was lucky that it was only water because had it been grape juice, her mother would've been furious.

Bonnie removed the mask, put on her fancy glasses, and looked outside the window.

She growled with disgust at who was outside.

"Oh no! Not those two losers again!" the Queen uttered but also gasped at what this could mean for her. Lighting flashed with thunder following.

"Wait...if they find out my plan about their date tomorrow, I'll be kicked off the squad! I cannot run that risk! I gotta hide the evidence!"

She looked around and saw her cell phone and her map to the Tweebs' bedroom on the dresser and hid them in one of the drawers and ran out her bedroom.

Bonnie then went to Lonnie's room, where Rebecca was sleeping.

"R! Wake up!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Rebecca opened the door and rubbed her eyes, "Bonnie...it's almost two in the morning!"

"The loser couple is here!" the brunette cheerleader shouted.

Rebecca yawned while saying, "You sure?"

"Yes! Their stupid car is outside!" Bonnie impatiently replied.

"So what the heck am I supposed to do?" Rebecca asked.

"Two words: Hide Junior! He is crucial to the success of my plan!" she explained quickly on what Rebecca should do next.

"OK, but what about you?" Rebecca questioned.

"I'm going to stall those two long enough so that they'll leave!" Bonnie explained, hopeful that this stalling tactic will work.

In Connie's room, Junior was asleep, hopeful that he would become an international pop teen sensation...if only he could exorcise the demon that is his horrible singing voice.

He was stirred awake when Bonnie and Rebecca came into the bedroom with a lightning flash surrounding the room.

"Hello, my love...and other friend of Bonnie!" Junior said.

Bonnie, from her back, brought out a roll of duct take and said while tearing off a piece.

"Junior, I need to trust you to be quiet for at least 15 minutes!"

"Ooooh, do I get a surprise in the end?" Junior asked with anticipation.

"Yes, yes you will! R, do the honors!" Bonnie acknowledged.

Rebecca then put the piece of duct tape on his mouth.

"Got him!" the mean blonde cheerleader exclaimed.

"Get him to the master bedroom, Rebecca." Bonnie commanded, "Hell be safe there from that duo of losers!"

Rebecca escorted the muffled Junior to the master bedroom.

* * *

( _1:57am)_

At the front door, Kim was still knocking.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, you home?" she asked. Though it dawned on Kim that it would be extremely odd that she would be at the Rockwaller house, in inclement weather, and knocking on her door at two in the morning.

"Maybe she's done taking a lot of selfies of herself." Ron guessed.

Kim stopped knocked when she heard the unlocking of the door and opening it.

Bonnie slowly opened the door with a sneer and scowl on her face, the typical normal reaction whenever she was around the redhead. Her eyes had dark circles under them, even with her glasses on and her hair was completely dishelved and messed up.

"Kim..." Bonnie groaned, "...do you realize what time it is?"

Kim looked at Bonnie and snarked, "You so know that style's not going to work!"

"It looks like Rufus has been living in your hair!" Ron chuckled. Rufus laughed at the sight of Bonnie's freaky hair.

"You people are real comedians!" Bonnie uttered while rolling her eyes. "So what, loser? Your hair's sopping wet from the rain! And you drive that dilapidated piece of junk here? You know that I can have my daddy arrest you two for trespassing on private property without cause!"

Her teal eyes were fixated on the current condition of the Sloth.

"FYI, Bonnie, we went through a really bad hailstorm!" Kim grunted. "You should feel sorry for the people in Middleton that had to deal with hail damage!"

"If your or Naco Boy's house gets damage at all from the hail, I would be happy!" Bonnie smirked, "And I hope your insurance doesn't cover it!"

Kim growled.

Feeling that she had her fun in toying Kim around, Bonnie then asked, "So why are you two losers at my house at this time of night?"

Calming down, Kim said, "We may need to ask you a couple questions of what happened at the high school."

Knowing what this was going to lead to, especially from the confrontation with her former best friend not more than 12 hours ago, Bonnie hastily replied, "Oh that...T totally got what was coming to her! She was nothing more than a Judas thief all along! End of story! Good night!"

Bonnie tried to slam to the door on the two, to hopefully end the confrontation. Kim, with quick thinking, puts her foot in front of the door.

"Can you move your stupid foot out of the way, Possible?" the Queen grunted, "Your stupid foot is blocking the door!"

"So not! Tara is not a traitor, B!" Kim fumed at her longtime rival and defending her poor imprisoned friend, She cheers with the Mad Dogs for the Mad Dogs through and through. You are so close to getting kicked off the squad..."

A lightning bolt flashed behind Kim's statement, scaring Ron and Rufus. Bonnie and Kim glared at each other, daring that one of them make the first move.

Kim made her decision, "...but the AddressBook post thing is not concrete enough. Maybe qualify you a demotion to scrub cheerleader, but not to kick you off the team. You're spared...for now."

"This convo's getting off the rails!" Bonnie scoffed, "An eye doctor appointment may be needed for you, K! She is the thief of our beloved Golden Bone Statue!"

"She's not, Bonnie!" Ron counted, "Liar, liar, pantalones del fuego!"

"I saw your pants on fire one time, Naco loser!" Bonnie growled at Ron, "Never mix a banana cream pie with a blowtorch!"

"The water cooler wasn't supposed to be part of the mascot routine!" Ron whined.

Getting back to the main topic of the coversation, Kim said reluctantly, "Just tell us what you know so that we can get a general timeline."

"Fine, whatevs." Bonnie grunted. She started to give the timeline of what hapened to Tara from her eyes. "After you and your loser BF left Upperton High to do your 'save the world' thing, us cheerleaders left at 9:45pm. We arrived at the high school at 10:24pm."

"According to the security cams, the theft took place at 10:20pm. So the alarms must've gone off around that time." Kim said, remembering what she saw from the video camera footage.

Bonnie continued what she witnessed. "Yeah, and I saw that little blonde tramp running into the woods with the Golden Bone! She was a stupid dumb crook to come back to the scene of the crime, only to be caught by police!"

"Prove it!" Kim glared.

The Queen sighed, "Hold on one minute, Possible. I'll get my digital cam!" She closed the door in front of the heroic duo.

"The timeline's out of whack, Ron." Kim said, thinking about what her cheer rival had said about her take of the events. "A normal thief would steal the object and flee the scene before police would arrive. But according to Hobble, Tara came back to the scene of the crime when she was arrested and when the cheer bus returned to school?

"A whole lot of eyes for something the town treasures." Ron added before Bonnie reopened the door, this time with her new digital camera.

"See?" the brunette said, pointing at the critical picture, "That's Miss Benedict Arnold's un-mistakable hairstyle with the Golden Bone!"

She was pointing to a blurry picture of what seemed to be Tara with the Golden Bone, there was one thing off that Ron noticed.

"I don't see a cheer bow in her hair." the sidekick/boyfriend said.

"What time did you take the pic?" Kim questioned.

Bonnie scoffed, "Do you even need my glasses, Kim? The time's on the bottom of the pic!"

Kim read the time. "10:23pm."

"T just had to bust down the double-doors just so she could try and get out! Good thing my daddy, and MPD's finest, caught her!" Bonnie said on her take of the events.

"That's all I need to know, Bonnie!" Kim said.

"Sha! Now, can you people please give me some sleep!" Bonnie snarled as she was about to close the door.

"Just one more thing!" Kim exclaimed.

Bonnie began to sweat, fearing that the jig would be up in her vile plans of humiliating Kim once and for all.

"Why do you only put selfies on Addressbook?" Kim questioned.

"Excuse me?!" Bonnie said with a surprised look.

"I'm pretty sure there are more pictures of you in your albums that you can upload to the site!" Kim said.

"Wait..." Bonnie said before pausing, "...you have AddressBook?" This was something the Queen didn't anticipate in her plan.

"Correct, B! Mon showed me the ropes!" Kim boasted.

"Doesn't matter, K! I have more friends than you, and I'm not even adding you to my list!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Whatever rows your boat." Kim uttered.

"Now that we're done here, I bid you two losers good night!" Bonnie exclaimed with a huff and slammed the door right in front of Team Possible.


	32. Wheelin' and Dealin'

Chapter 32 - Wheelin' and Dealin'

( _2:00am)_

After Bonnie had slammed the door right in front of them, Ron quipped, "Well, she seemed in a chipper mood today." The rain had finally stopped but the thunder and flashes of lightning were still there.

Kim walked away from the front door of the Rockwallers' and walked on the sidewalk. Ron followed her.

Kim bemoaned, "But the timeline's still in a serious funk, Ron. If Tara 'escaped' at 10:23pm and the buses arrived at 10:25pm, there only exists a two-minute window for her 'escape' and...she came back to the scene of the crime? No...it still doesn't add up!"

"Unless she developed the ability to clone herself!" Ron exclaimed with the roll of thunder sweeping the sky.

Rufus, already being scared of the thunderstorm, was now hiding in his owner's pocket.

'Clone!' the mole rat chittered in fear.

Kim sighed, "Ron, you're not thinking..."

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed, as if he has solved the case "The thief officially is Tara's long-lost evil twin!"

"Elementary, my dear Stoppable!" Kim quipped, "Tara is a middle child. Her two older sisters graduated from college last year while I babysit the two little ones!"

"It was a hunch!" Ron replied.

Rufus chittered, "No clone!"

"See, Ron?" Kim said, observing Rufus, "Even Rufus agrees with me about denying your so-called evil clone theory!"

Kim yawned and added, "It's time for us to go to bed anyways. Wade'll put me on notice through the Kimmunicator."

"Me and Rufus need some shuteye as well." Ron said, stretching out his body. Rufus also appeared with a sleeping cap as well.

"So what time will you pick me up on our date?" Kim asked, not forgetting about the Nacos and movie date.

"Huh? Oh right! I'll pick up you up at 7!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sounds spankin', Ron!" Kim said, smiling at her BFBF, "I bet your outfit will be as cute as a button!" She held out Ron's hand, as a low rumble of thunder grumbled in the sky.

Ron giggled and snorted, "Yeah, cute and hot for the Ron-man's lady, straight fresh from the CB Men's Mag!"

(2:35am)

In the Tweebs bedroom, Jim was awakened by his cell phone buzzing.

Jim groaned and muttered, tossing and turning in his bed, "Who could be texting me at this time?" He grabbed his phone and flipped it open, revealing that it was a message from Bonnie.

 _Jim, Tim,_

 _Meet me and Junior at the Rockwaller house. Don't wake anyone up...especially K!_

 _B._

Jim was wide awake and grinned evily while lightning flashed outside. He shrugged Tim on his bed.

"Tim, wake up!" Jim insisted, "Bonnie's going to meet us at her place!"

Tim replied, now awake, "It can only mean one thing."

The both of them said, quietly, "Humiliating Big Sis!"

Another lightning flash lit up the sky, followed by thunder.

Jim insisted, "Let's grab the inventions and let's go!"

The Tweebs carefully tiptoed their way through the hallway, and went past a sleeping and drooling Kim and then went down the stairs to reach the front door.

"Tim, lockpick?" Jim asked.

Tim took out a metallic lockpick and gave it to Jim. Jim then put the pick in the keyhole.

"Hicka-bicka-boo..." Jim smirked, working the lock. The lock then clicked, opening the door.

"Hoosha!" Tim grinned. The two mischevious brothers opened the door and then closed it slowly behind them.

(Rockwaller house, 2:50am)

Bonnie was furiously pacing around the living room, folding her arms." Ugh. Those two are supposed to be here by now!" Rebecca was sound asleep in her room.

"Why not hire a chauffeur to pick them up?" Junior asked.

"It ruins the element of surprise, Junior." Bonnie said, explaining her resasoning. "We have to strike quick and hard against her and Naco boy."

The Tweebs finally arrived at the door, with their inventions, and Bonnie welcomed them in.

"Finally..." the brunette sighed.

"So...you are Kim Possible tecchie brothers?" Junior questioned, trying to see the resemblance.

"That we are!" both Jim and Tim said at the same time.

"And annoying pains in the rear for her!" Bonnie smirked.

"That can be useful." Junior said with a grin.

"Do you have the inventions for the plan?" Bonnie asked.

"Aren't you..." Jim began before Tim finished, "...forgetting something?"

"Our reward for the..." Jim began another sentence and Tim finished that one too, "...mystery meat prank on our sis?"

They both made the money sign, rubbing their thumb and fingers.

"That twin speak is a little creepy." Junior admitted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said, "Hottie, just give them their reward."

Junior got out his wallet and gave the Tweebs $500 each.

"Awesome! The first invention we made is a Leather Melter", Jim said as took out what seemed to be a simple laser pointer but, with that Possible ingenuity, manipulated it to a real laser.

Tim got a belt and added, "Watch and observe!"

Jim activated the laser pointer and used the laser to slice the leather belt in half.

Bonnie, seeing the demonstration, clapped her hands and rubbed them with glee.

"Good...good!"

Tim added, "The other invention we devised is the Shirt Sucker as demonstrated on Jim here." Jim was wearing a vacuum-cleaner pack over his PJs.

Jim said, "It can suck up someone's shirt like this!"

Tim turned on the vacuum and sucked up Junior's shirt. Jim then turned it of.

Bonnie rushed up to Junior's muscular frame and hugged him hard, as if turned on by his pecs.

"Oooh, shirtless hottie! Can't resist!" she insisted.

"I feel so naked on the top!" Junior said as he felt like one of those male models in fashion magazines.

"So how much should our reward be..." Jim began before Tim finished the question "...for Kim's ruined date?"

"Four grand split evenly between you two!" Bonnie grinned, taking out $4,000 from Junior's wallet. The Tweebs were hypnotized by the large amount of green, fresh crisp $100 bills.

Bonnie then continued while outting the money, "That is...IF the prank is successful. If you two fail, you get nothing! Do you two understand the terms of our deal?"

Jim said with eagerness, "Yes...we do! And we also have one other thing in store for Kim!"

"Something a bit...slimy and smelly!" Tim chuckled while lightning and thunder raged in the background.


	33. Diaper Duty

Chapter 33 - Diaper Duty

( _7am, Saturday, Possible House)_

Kim woke up as she rubbed her eyes, heading downstairs for breakfast. Dark circles were under her eyes.

"Kimmie-cub? What happened with you?" James asked. He put down his usual Saturday morning paper.

"I had a rough night last night..." Kim replied with a yawn, "Drakken and Shego got away...again and she has a new toy to go glong with it, Tara got arrested, the Sloth got damaged by hail, and I almost kicked Bon-Bon off the team just because she posted something on a new site."

"Awww...you poor thing..." Ann sighed, offering her daughter a cup of coffee. "Maybe this can perk you up."

"Thanks, Mom." Kim said with a smile to her mother, taking a sip. "How did the house do against the hail?"

"Roof took an awful beating, but our cars, luckily, didn't take any damage." James said, "Insurance will take care of it."

"I'll have to get with the Tweebs and see the timetable on repairs with the Sloth." Kim replied, taking another sip of that warm, sweet, nourishing caffeine. "In the meantime, I'll get ready and walk to Ron's house and see if we can go to the police station to prove Tara's innocence."

"You do remember that he has to do diaper duty with his adopted sister." James added.

"Oh boy, how fun!" Kim sighed.

_

(8am) 

Kim, in the meantime, was getting ready for the day. After she took a shower, she went to her closet to choose from her 15 pairs of overalls to wear.

"Let's see...babysitting...babysitting..."

Then she found the Club Banana railroad-stripe overalls with a hole in the right kneecap.

"Ah, there ya are!"

She laid them out on the bed. The overalls, though, were slightly big on her, the top side buttons were missing, and the right buckle was slightly bent, probably caused from her last babysitting gig, so it would cause the strap to fall off. But they were durable enough to withstand dirty diapers and baby vomit.

Kim also chose a black 'Oh Boyz' croptop to go along with the outfit along with black high-heeled boots. For the jewelry side, she put on a pair of gold hoop earrings, a long gold heart necklace and three bracelets, plus a silver charm heart bracelet on her left hand.

She put on the croptop first and then put on the overalls. She hooked the left buckle normally and did the same for the right one, but as expected, it went up and down against the button. The overalls also showed off the rim of Kim's CB boxers.

She then finally put on the boots and zipped them up to complete the outfit.

Kim put the Kimmunicator on her right wrist and activated it as the right buckle fell off the bib.

"Everything from last night still doesn't add up Wade." Kim said.

"Ron's evil clone theory didn't work?" Wade asked.

"Nope! Throw that directly in the trash!" Kim replied unsurprisingly.

"You may want to get Ron and go to the police department to analyze the evidence." Wade suggested.

"On top of it! Just as soon as I convince his mom to get him out of diaper duty with Hana. Kim said as she hooked the right overalls strap back to the bib.

"That can be easier said than done." Wade replied, knowing the strictness of the Stoppable parents.

"Update on the battlesuit?" Kim asked.

"Level 1 upgrades are complete and Level 2 is underway." Wade replied.

She knew that her parents would be furious if she exposed her boxers in a manner similar to that of Bonnie. To hide it from her parents, Kim took the black leather jacket that Ron once had when he became Zorpox due to the Attitudeinator and put it on her. It was long enough to cover her exposed boxers.

"Yeah...this can suffice!" Kim said to herself.

Kim went downstairs and said, "Dad, I'm heading over to Ron's and then to the police station to clear Tara's name."

"Okay, Kimmie-cub!" James said from the kitchen, "Just be back by this evening! You don't want to be late to your date with Ronald!"

"I won't!" Kim replied, heading out the door.

( _5 minutes later)_

Kim was now at Ron's house, ringing the door bell. The door opened and Donna Stoppable was there at the door.

"Hey, Kimberly!" Donna said with a smile.

"Hey, Mrs. Stoppable! Is Ron available right now?" Kim asked politely.

Her answer came when Ron was covered head to toe in baby powder, chasing Hana, whom was crawling on the walls. He also had her favorite toy.

"Hana! Come back!" Ron exclaimed, "I got your favorite Mr. Flippy Plushie!"

Rufus was carrying extra diapers right behind him.

"Ronnie's...quite busy at the moment!" Donna giggled nervously.

Hana was now on the ceiling, crawling by the two.

Ron, exhausted and with his clothes torn, was shouting, "Spider-baby, spider-baby, does whatever a Spider-baby does!"

"Looks like he may need some reinforcements." Kim said, amazed at how Hana seems to never run out of energy.

"That's our ninja baby alright!" Donna exclaimed.

"Hana! Come back here!" Ron shouted to his sister.

"I'm right here, Ron! Hana! Come back!" Kim called out. Hana was climbing on the walls when both Kim and Ron gave chase.


	34. In the Dakotas

Ch. 34 - In the Dakotas

(9:15am, Mountain time)

Shego and Drakken were now operating out of their latest lair, which was right near the North Dakota-South Dakota state line, on the North Dakota side of things.

Drakken was operating a machine that had Shego's piece of the comet. The place where Drakken intended for the piece to be is on the back of Shego's battlesuit.

"Concentrating...just easy does it!" Drakken said, carefully inserting the comet piece into the back of her battlesuit.

Shego, in her normal catsuit, was filing her nails, but she also craned her neck back to check on the evil Doctor's progress of putting the final piece of her means to finish Kim once and for all.

"Careful, Dr. D!" Shego insisted, "If I want to beat Princess once and for all, that comet piece better be placed correctly in my battlesuit!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Shego?" Drakken ranted, "The rent here is hard enough as it is for me. I have to pay all of this to some leader for the Worldwide Evil Empire!" He was clearly referring to Gemini, the leader of that villainous organization.

Shego rolled her eyes and said, "So what's going to be the next part of this zany scheme of yours?

One of Drakken's henchmen gave the blue-skinned scientist some taffy.

Drakken began to eat it and said, "Once we move out to the South Dakota line, I shall announce my intentions to the entire Congress that they shall make me President of the United States! And that's where you use the battlesuit to melt a two-inch thick wall plate of solid steel."

"And if they don't?" Shego asked.

Drakken replied, continuing to eat the candy. "If they refuse, then I shall vaporize an American landmark every hour on the hour with the new-and-improved Extractor Laser!"

Shego was dumbfounded by that part of her boss's plan.

"You don't even know how the election of a president even workds, do you, Dr. D?"

"Simple, I try to go on TV, announce my evil plan..." Drakken said, trying to simplify it in Layman's terms so that Shego would be interested.

"There's this whole thing called the general election and they use voting booths..." Shego said of the process.

But Drakken dismissed it, saying, "Shego, that system is flawed enough as it is! I'm going with my way because this is much more direct!"

"Uh-huh!" Shego replied, sarcastically nodding her head.

She continued to question this, "And how, may I ask, is all this related to destroying Kimmie?"

Drakken grinned, "The announcement I'll make towards Congress will be posted on the newest site that is attracting villains like me all over the world!"

"MyVillainSpace?" Shego guessed, smriking.

Drakken got the remaining taffy stuck to his hands. "Wha...? How did you know?"

"Whoop-whoop! The duh bell goes off! I made a profile just in case you want to post your manaiacal rant!" Shego replied, filled with sarcasm.

"Would you please let me continue, Shego?" Drakken insisted.

Shego said, sighing, "Fire away."

"With the rise of teenagers being attracted to social media sites, such as AddressBook, it will not be long before it gains the attention of our redhaired teenaged heroine!" Drakken explained with an evil smile.

"And then once she gets here..." Shego began the sentence, smirking.

"We'll finish her her off!" Drakken shouted with glee. He then gave an evil laugh.

"MUA-HA-HA-HA!"

Drakken's hand, however, got stuck to the button. The small crane that was carrying Shego's comet piece was spinning around and around and the comet piece flung across the room.

"Wha...?" Drakken gasped, "My hand!"

Shego gasped as well, for this was her one shot at defeating Kim once and for all hung in the balance. She dove to try and save the comet piece, and she did save it, just mere inches from being shattered into a thousand pieces on the floor.

"A reminder to yourself, Dr. D..." Shego shouted, "Never eat candy near heavy machinery!"

Drakken gave a nervous laugh and was considered lucky that she didn't use that new supersuit to chase him throughout the rented lair.

(8:45am, Stoppable house)

Kim and Ron were panting and exhausted. Both of their hair was all messed up. The sleeves were torn off of Ron's shirt and both straps of Kim's overalls were undone and dangling behind her back and covered with baby powder. The button to the left good strap of her overalls fell off during the chase with Hana and her boxers were showing. To try and prevent them from falling down on her and suffering a wardrobe malfunction like her boyfriend normally goes through, she tied up the leather jacket. The belt to Ron's cargos is broken, though he didn't know it.

Rufus was getting dizzy as well.

"It took a lot of blood and toil." Kim said inbetween breaths.

"Sweat and tears." Ron added.

"But we finally changed Hana's diaper!" Kim exclaimed of the long battle they fought. Hana was sleeping peacefully in her crib, sucking her thumb.

"Hah, I knew my little adopted sis would come through!" Ron exclaimed. He jumped up and his pants fell down to the ground.

"Ron...your pants!" Kim exclaimed.

"This wouldn't have been an issure if they hadn't been caught on a loose nail, KP!" Ron countered.

"I didn't know a baby would be that fast on walls!" Kim exclaimed as she tried to rehook the right strap of her overalls, but she knew that it won't be long before they fall off again.

"Extreme babysitting in a nutshell!" Ron agreed, using Rufus to hold up his pants from the rear.

The Kimmunicator then beeped.

"Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Hey, Kim...what happened to you two?" Wade asked, looking at the condition of their clothes.

"Changing the diaper of a super-ninja baby is so the most difficult thing in the world!" Ron screamed in agony.

"Babysitting issues! So what's the 411 on Tara?" Kim questioned while the right buckle was moving up and down against the button.

"I've been piecing the security footage from last night at the high school." Wade said while typing, "Check this out!"

He pulled up the image of what appeared to be Tara, without her cheer bow, escaping the fieldhouse with the Golden Bone at 10:23pm.

"That confirms the photo that Miss Bossy Brunette took." Kim said, scoffing at Bonnie's name/

"But also...this! Same time, different camera!" Wade said as he pressed a button. Another camera now faced the entrance to the school, Jason Morgan car pulls in at the same time at 10:23pm, mere seconds before being surrounded by police.

"Wade, zoom in on the passenger seat of Jason's car!" Kim insisted. Wade zoomed in and the cheer bow, strangely enough, was still on Tara's hair!"

"Spankin'!" Kim shouted.

"What?" Ron wondered.

"This is exactly what I've been searching for!" Kim exclaimed, The photo from Bonnie's camera didn't show a cheer bow!" The right buckle then fell off Kim's overalls.

"What does that mean for her?" Ron asked.

"I knew that the real Tara had her cheer bow from the entire game, plus the mugshot of her when police took her in!" Kim said. "She was with Jason Morgan at the exact moment the theft occured."

"So that means...evil clone?" Ron asked.

Kim facepalmed and said, "No, Ron. She has been framed all along! We have to show the MPD so that they would have no other choice but to drop the charges."

"Ron, get a new belt for your pants. I'm going to have to patch up my overalls." the redhead commanded.

Ron then left the room.

"Rufus, find me any pin or rubber band for the overalls straps." Kim said to the now-awake naked mole rat.

"Got it!" Rufus squeaked before going to the top of the dresser. He found safety pins usually used for diapers and got two out in his paw.

"That'll work!"

Rufus gave them to Kim.

Kim pulled up the harness of the overalls and connected the two safety pins to the left buckle and to the small hole where the button once was. She then decided to let the right strap dangle behind her back

(5 minutes later)

Kim and Ron were about to leave the Stoppable house. Ron had the keys to the Rustbucket, his dad's old car. But his mom stopped them inbetween the foyer and living room.

"Just where do you think you're going, Ronald?" Donna asked sternly.

"Me and KP are going to the police department to prove Tara's innocence!" Ron said.

"Yeah, we're totally in a rush!" Ron added.

"Then you two will do something about the mess your sister made!" Donna said, not amused by their reason. Kim and Ron observed the prints Hana made on the ceiling and walls, plus the amount of baby powder and discarded smelly diapers all over the furniture.

"Awww...rats!" Ron sighed, "Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a few hours!"

Kim, with quick thinking, performed a puppy-dog pout in front of Donna.

"But I need Won's help with the evidence. Pwetty Pwease?"

"Oh no...not the PDP..." Donna sighed before caving in. "Fine. I'll clean the mess up on my own."


	35. CSI: Lowerton - Part I

Chapter 35 - CSI: Lowerton - Part I

(8:50am)

Kim and Ron exited the Stoppable house, along with Rufus behind them. The two of them were now properly dressed, now that the diaper issue was out of the way.

"So...that was exciting..." Kim said while closing the door to the Stoppable house.

"Yeah, thank goodness for the PDP!" Ron replied, chortling.

"Jinx, Ron! You owe me a soda!" Kim laughed.

"Which flavor?" Ron asked with a snicker.

"Diet, probably!" Kim laughed.

Rufus snorted as well with a bit of a laugh.

However, she spotted a familiar figure not too far away from her. The joyful and laugher quickly faded way into more of a serious look.

"Ron, get down!" she instructed! Both she and Ron hid behind the Stoppable family car.

It was none other than Bonnie walking on the other side of the street. She was wearing a pink croptop and baggy jeans with the Country CB boxers showing, her usual bling, and tennis shoes. She still had her fancy glasses on and she had her hair down to the normal style.

"What's Bonnie doing here?" Ron asked quietly.

"Doing what Bonnie usually does, Ron." Kim muttered, not wanting to see her rival's next move.

A little girl around seven years of age, Cara Queen, was playing with her ball. She was the youngest child in Tara's family.

Bonnie then took the ball from Cara's hands, laughing at her.

"Hey, gimmie my ball back!" Cara demanded, even though she was 10 1/2 years younger than Bonnie.

"Oh? You want your ball?" Bonnie taunted.

"Yeah!" shouted Cara.

"You want it?" Bonnie asked, teasing the poor child.

"Yes!" Cara shouted again, angrier at her sister's tormentor.

"Really, you do?" Bonnie smirked, still holding the ball.

"Just give it back to me!" Cara exclaimed, out of breath from yelling.

Bonnie spotted a balcony on the second story of a nearby house and threw the ball up there.

"Go get it! And say hi to your sister in jail for me!" Bonnie exclaimed, enjoying the teasing of Cara. She walked away, laughing at her deeds.

Tears began to flow from Cara's face as she began to cry, especially for her still-imprisoned sister.

Kim glared at Bonnie's latest evil deed and saw Cara crying on the sidewalk.

"Stay here, Ron." the redhead instructed, "I'm going to do something about this."

"I'll be waiting for ya, KP!" Ron replied, smiling at his girlfriend.

Kim smiled back at her boyfriend and sidekick. She came out of hiding and, looking both ways, she crossed the street to the other side of the sidewalk to come to Cara's said.

"Hey, Cara, what's the sitch?" Kim asked the crying girl.

"Oh...hey, Kim..." Cara replied, wiping away her tears, "That mean brunette girl threw my bally over the roof."

"Don't worry!" Kim said with a smile, patting Cara's head, "I'll get it down for you!"

She went into the house and knocked the door. The owner of the house allowed Kim in.  
_

( _5 minutes later)_

Kim came out of that house with Cara's ball.

"Ohh...thank you, Kim, for returning my bally!" Cara smiled with her tears now completely gone.

"It's so not the drama!" Kim replied with a smile.

"And my sister, Kim, is she innocent?" Cara asked, wanting to know the fate of her big sister.

"We may have found video evidence that would clear your sister of the charges!" Kim said confidently.

"Thanks, some policemen came to my house." Cara said, taking the ball from Kim's hands.

Kim raised an eyebrow and asked, "They did?"

"They came here about 30 minutes ago...said they were looking for some bone...didn't find it. I hope it was a doggie!" Carrie replied, describing the scene for Kim.

"Thanks for the info! I'll bring it up with the police!" Kim said, now with this new info in hand.

Cara giggled Kim's often-used catchphrase, "No big."

A smile came across Kim's face.

"We'll head to the police station, Cara, to prove your sister's innocence to the police!" Kim said, hugging Cara. "We'll be back."

"OK, Kim! Take care!" Cara said, waving goodbye to her most favorite babysitter.

Going back to Ron, Kim said, "We need to take your car to the station since the Sloth was banged up from last night."

She added the car's name with hesitation, "The Rust Bucket."

"It's in the garage!" Ron said, tossing Kim the keys. "You'll be driving it!"

"Aww man...do I have to?" Kim complained. She didn't want to be seen in that hunk of junk, especially if Bonnie is in the vicinity.

"Sorry, KP..." Ron said, "...you're the one with the better driving experience. My dad told me that learning from you his way of telling me to be a responsible driver."

Kim gulped hard. With the Sloth under repairs from the Tweebs, the Rust Bucket was their only option on the list.

Ron opened up the Stoppable garage, and there it was...the Rust Bucket.

It was the ugliest runt of the cars the Stoppables owned. The color of the car was a boring beige...before the rust. The left headlight was busted and, as it was appropriately named, rust was on the hood, trunk, on its fenders, and on the top. Its trim was missing as well. Smarty-mart brand duct tape was holding the bumpers together. The windshield suffered through cracks as well. The hubcaps on all four wheels were missing. It was covered in dents. There were rips on the back seat as well. What Kim hated the most about the car was three things. One was that the car had really bad shock absorbers so that it would bounce up and down. The second reason was that it burned a lot of oil, since this Sloth suffered from very poor gas mileage, about 8.2 miles to the gallon. This left a trail of smoke in its wake that could be seen for miles. And the final reason why she despised the vehicle was that it made a shotgun-sounding backfire when it was turned off.

Kim groaned, clutching the keys hard. "I so cannot believe that I am doing this...but I have to...for Tara."

"Ron, let's get in!" she insisted.

"Rightey-o, KP!

She inserted the key into the car and opened the door, which creaked a little bit. Ron opened the door as well and got in.

Rufus took a whiff and gave a look of disgust.

"Ewww..."

"I agree, Rufus!" Kim moaned, "It's a combination of diesel fuel, broken dreams, and vomit."

She put the car in the igniton and it turned on the engine, a sputtering sound.

The garage door opened and the Rust Bucket pulled out, the body of the car bouncing up and down.

It was headed towards the police station.


	36. CSI: Lowerton - Part II

Chapter 36 - CSI: Lowerton (Part II)

( _25 minutes later, Middleton Police Dept., Thomas Hobble's office)_

Kim and Ron assembled into Officer Hobble's office. Wade was on the Kimmunicator.

"The imposter 'Tara' that stole the Golden Bone did not have a cheer bow in her hair. While the real Tara that was sitting in jail had her cheer bone in her hair with Jason Morgan, her boyfiend. The GPS tracking system from his car proved it" the tech genius explained while Hobble was staring in disbelief at the security camera footage. On the left side of the screen was the exterior shot of the fieldhouse facing the parking lot and on the right side was the interior of the fieldhouse, facing the Golden Bone.

"I still cannot believe my eyes!" Hobble said in disbelief.

"Furthermore," Kim said, pointing out "...the handbag that Tara had was yellow while the thief's bag was purple! And lastly, the timestamp was off by a few minutes, allowing the real thief to escape."

Hobble sighed, "So much for the open-and-shut case route!"

"See?" Ron added, observing the footage, "No evidence, no case!"

"This deparment can't afford a lawsuit! And Chief Rockwaller doesn't want a PR mess on his hands!" Hobble exclaimed, knowing the potential damage of being sued in court.

"And a big one at that." Kim chimed in.

"I should've suspected it when we searched for the Queen's house this morning." Hobble said, faceplaming hard.

"You had the warrant for that?" Kim asked.

"We did, but found nothing." Hobble said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Figures...now, about releasing Tara!" Kim replied.

Hobble grabbed his keys and said, "Follow me, Miss Possible, to the county jail! I'll contact the school district to drop the charges on Tara."

_

( _9:45am, Middleton County Jail, adjoining the_

Tara sighed, sitting on her bunk and staring at the wall. She was still in the orange prison jumpsuit, kicking her feet in the air. She still had the cheer bow in her hair.

"I'll never be able to get out of here." she uttered, "I'll never be able to get a chance to go to senior prom...get to graduate...or even..."

Tears began to fill her eyes, as she sputtered out the words.

"...kiss Jason EVER AGAIN!"

She sobbed into her pillow, fearing that she'll never see the light of day until she legally turned 21.

_

Then she heard the door that led into the cellblock open. And into the cellblock walked in Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Hobble.

"Kim! Ron! You two finally made it!" Tara exclaimed for joy.

"Hey, Tara!" Kim shouted with happiness as the two fellow cheerleaders hugged each other with only the steel bars separating them.

"Look, Rufus!" Ron chuckled nervously at the mole rat, "I haven't been back here since the police locked me up for the tearing up of a mattress tag from the dumpster !" 

"I thought you were locked up for littering!" Kim replied.

"I was trying to throw the tag away, but it wouldn't go in the trash and I got caught red-handed by the cops..." Ron admitted, "Commissioner Rockwaller's spit was all over my face! Sixteen hours in a jail cell with no Bueno Nacho is something no man should ever have to live through!"

"Let's focus, Ron! Freeing Tara is our top priority here!" Kim insisted.

"What's the news, Kim?" Tara asked, hopeful that she could get out of this jail cell. "Did you find any evidence that proves my innocence?"

"We looked at the surveillance footage and saw that you and Jason pulled into the high school around the time the Golden Bone got stolen by the fraudlent person pretending to be you. And that you had the cheer bow in your hair. Plus, you had a different color handbag than the thief!" Kim said about the news of the evidence, "Me and Officer Hobble told that to the MUSD and they decided to drop the charges against you. However, for some stupid reson, the MUSD won't let you cheerlead for the next game until the Golden Bone is found."

"So that means...?" Tara gasped, joyous of this news.

"Yes..." Hobble sighed, unlocking the cell door "...you're free to go."

Rufus squeaked from Ron's pants pocket, "Freedom!"

Tara rushed out of the jail cell and hugged Kim, "Oh, thank you, Kim! Thank you so much!"

"No big, Tara!" Kim smiled.

"Oh. I almost forgot something, Kim." Tara said while digging out her orange prison uniform to take out Kim's harmonica.

"Ah, there it is!" Kim grinned, taking the harmonica, "Thanks for taking care of it! My grandpa would be proud!"

"You're welcome, Kim!" Tara said. "And please find the Bone! The whole town is counting on you!" 

"I will make sure that it is back in the right hands!" Kim insisted.

_

( _15 more minutes later)_

Jason drove off with his girlfriend in his car while Kim and Ron were walking outside the police station.

"Let's rewind!" Kim said, putting her hands in her ruined overalls pockets. "We have the good-bad news stuff to dish out."

"The Ron-man always likes the good news to be his main course." Ron replied with a grin.

"Tara's out of jail and the school district dropped the charges." Kim explained.

"So what's the bad?" Ron said.

"Didn't you hear?" Kim groaned, "The school board is not going to allow her to cheerlead until the Golden Bone is found!"

The Kimmunicator then beeped its familiar tone.

Kim turned it on and said, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"I've been looking at the surveilance footage of the Golden Bone robbery when I came across this strange clue!" Wade said while zooming into a screen. "The imposter 'Tara' had also this on her cheeks 'Go Lemurs' on them...while she was wearing a Middleton High cheer uniform."

"Whoa! Now that is a new low in the rivalry between Middleton and Lowerton!" Kim exclaimed, "Not only have one of their cheerleaders stole the Bone...and a Middleton High cheer uniform, but she has also framed one of my best friends for a crime she didn't commit!"

"This is so way personal this time!"


	37. CSI: Lowerton - Part III

Chapter 37 - CSI: Lowerton - Part III

( _10:15am)_

The Rustbucket continued to sputter down Highway 19 on the way to Lowerton. The body of the car was continuing to vibrate up and down with the poor shocks.

"KP, do you really think that the Lowerton cheer squad would be behind this theft?" Ron asked. He was having doubts about the evidence that Wade had shown them not too long ago.

"Rest assured, Ron." Kim replied confidently while riding on the hunk of junk whose roof was held together by Smarty-Mart brand duct tape."They have the motive and we got surveillance footage of one of their cheerleaders with GO LEMURS on her cheeks wearing one of Middleton High's cheer uniforms. I don't know how she even got to the uniform, but I know she's prime suspect number one. We should be at Lowerton High in about five minutes."

"Speaking of which!" Ron interjected, "Are we going to play the whole good cop/bad cop routine?"

"Precisely. It's going to break that cheerleader's spirit and force her to confess!" Kim replied. "You get the good cop and I will be the bad cop!"

"Aww man..." Ron whined, "Why can't I be the bad cop?"

"So not intimidating much to the villains, Ron." Kim said, saying her reason.

( _10:25am, Lowerton High)_

Once Kim parked the Rustbucket in the lot, she entered into the high school with her boyfriend.

"Name, please?" the school secretary asked.

"Kim Possible, and this is my sidekick/boyfriend Ron Stoppable! I'm here to investigate the recent theft of the Golden Bone from Middleton High."

"Oh yes, the Lowerton PD phoned in ahead of your arrival, but you came to the wrong place, Miss Possible!" the secretary replied, "No one currently at this school had taken part in any theft of your high school's trophy."

"According to the story of the rivalry, the theft always took place on the week of the Middleton-Lowerton game and was returned after the game." Kim said. "Yet, the Bone was not stolen this year!"

"Credit that to the high-tech security system!" Ron added.

"But someone from within your cheer squad managed to steal the Bone and framed one of my cheerleaders! We need to find out who and we're not leaving the school until the perp is in custody!" Kim said.

The secretary sighed and said, "Very well. I'll phone in the cheer teacher to bring them up. Follow me to the detention room."

Kim, Ron and Rufus followed the secretary to where the detention room was at...in the very back of the school.

( _10:34am)_

The detention room at Lowerton High was a normal-sized classroom but it was extremely cold. Rufus got out a small parka as well. It had 20 student desks in the room, plus a desk for the teacher.

"The Lowerton cheerleaders should be in here shortly, Miss Possible." the secretary said.

"Good!" Kim said, "The sooner we interview them all, the sooner we'll have the suspect in custory and the sooner we'll be heading back to Middleton with the Bone!"

The secretary raised a stern eyebrow at Kim and left the room.

"KP, are you sure about your theory?" Ron asked.

"Are you joking, Ron?" Kim replied, countering her boyfriend, "My idea that one of the Lowerton Lemur cheerleaders being the mastermind of the Golden Bone theft is un-sinkable!I have both visual evidence AND the history of the rivalry between Middleton High and Lowerton High to back me up!"

"I'm just saying." Ron said, "You may want to try and back up just in case if it falls through!"

"Ron, it's clear that the prime suspect is cheering on the Lemurs as of this very moment!" Kim said, "All we have to do is to match the perfect description of her, blonde hair and blue eyes in this instance, and bam, we have our thief and arrest her on the spot!"  
_

( _10:44am)_

"You'd better have a good explanation for why we're here in school, in the detention room, on a Saturday afternoon, and seeing your ugly face, Possible!" Vanessa sneered. Vanessa was the Queen Bee and Lowerton's cheer captain. She was wearing baggy jeans and a belt to hold them up, plus a croptop. The other 15 Lowerton cheerleaders had a combination of jeans and shirt or a short dress and shirt as their main attire.

"All of you Lowerton cheerleaders are here because one of you stole the Golden Bone from Middleton High last night and blamed one of my cheerleaders for the entire incident! I can make this much easier on you, interviewing you one at a time. From there, I will finally piece the clues together to make sure that one of you is going to be behind bars for this until the age of 21!" Kim eagerly said, "Now...we can make this easy on you so that you will be in here for only a few hours...or I can stay here and play hardball against you Lowerton cheerleaders until the wee hours of Sunday morning!" 

She anticipated that one of the cheerleaders would confess to the crime.  
_

( _And so, 2 hours pass. 12:45pm)_

"Possible, you should know that there were attempts in the past before..." the first Lowerton cheerleader said.

"...to steal that Golden Bone by the Lowerton students." the second cheerleader said.

"But that only occurred at the annual Middleton-Lowerton football game in the first week and that student was caught!" the third cheerleader added.

"None of us could've done the deed last night..." the fourth cheerleader replied.

"...because we were cheering for our Lemurs at the Lowerton-Wiley Ribbs game that night to see if..." the fifth cheerleader added.

"...we were still in the hunt for the playoffs." the sixth cheerleader added. "None of us ever were near Middleton High at 10:20pm."

_

( _12:45pm)_

"No...this is so wrong!" Kim exclaimed. She was getting more and more desperate.

"Unfortunately, Kim..." Wade said from the Kimmunicator, "...it is. The Lowerton cheerleaders were indeed at Wiley Ribbs High School at the time of the theft."

He showed them a clip from yesterday's news of the football game.

 _...and Demarcus Ray for the Lemurs dove into the goal-line for the game-winning touchdown for the Lowerton Lemurs against the Ribbs High School Raiders. The final score was 44 to 43 in double overtime and the Lemurs are still alive in the playoffs._

Kim muttered, "So far, I have interviewed 15 of the 16 cheerleaders on their official roster and they all said pretty much the same thing, that they were at Ribbs High School and they had nothing to do with the Golden Bone theft. Then that leaves only one cheerleader who could've been there at the scene of the crime."

_

The only people now in the detention room were Kim, Ron, and Vanessa.

"So it looks like you're the only one still standing." Kim snarled.

"Yeah, do I get a prize?" Vanessa questioned mockingly.

"Yes, a shiny pair of handcuffs behind your back!" Kim grinned viciously, "For I know that the only person that fits the description of the security camera footage when the theft was ongoing was you!"

"Just don't anger Kim too much." Ron said in being the good cop to Vanessa. "She knows 16 styles of kung-fu, you know."

She turned on the desk light just mere inches in front of Vanessa's face.

"Possible, I've told you this SEVEN times already, I was not at Middleton High at the time that the Bone was stolen!" Vanessa sneered, blinded by the glare of the light.

"Don't give me that! I know that you were there at the time of the theft!" Kim shouted, "This was a lone-wolf job! While you Lemur cheerleaders were packing up, you must've snuck into the woods

"Possible...I am not the thief in this stupid case!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Kim got out a dinner plate, a knife, and a fork, and earmuffs from the desk.

"What are you going to do to me?" Vanessa asked, looking at the plate and utensils.

"Whatever I have to do to get some answers out of you!" Kim grinned. She put on the earmuffs and then scraped the fork and knife at the same time on the dinner plate.

The screeching sound against the plate irritated Vanessa's ears, but also inadvertently Ron's and Rufus' as well.

"That's annoying, Possible! That's annoying!" Vanessa whined.

"Plastic plates do wonders!" Ron agreed while sticking his fingers in his ears.

"Face it, the footage, plus your hair and facial features, puts you at Middleton High! And The Go Lemurs facepaint can't fool me!" Kim proclaimed, thinking she had the pieces together, "Plus, you had the motive as well: revenge for us Mad Dogs beating your football team earlier in the season! Plus, you've had a sibling rivalry with Tara for some time, being that you are one of her cousins!"

"From her dad's side, yes. But all I do to her is blowing rasperries at her and making faces at her...not putting her IN JAIL!" Vanessa countered.

"Uh...KP?" Ron interjected.

"Not now, Ron! I almost got this in the bag!" Kim insisted.

Kim then flicked the light in front of Vanessa. "Fess up! Come on! Fess up!"

Vanessa screamed, "Please! Don't! Please! I'm going to get my lawyer on you!"

"KP? Mucho importante here!" Ron said, using some broken Spanish.

"In a few, Ron! We'll get you Bueno Nacho for lunch after I put the handcuffs behind her back!" Kim said.

"Partially that but Wade needs you!" Ron replied, handing Kim the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, do you have any more clues that would close the case on Vanessa for good? She's the lone person that stole the Golden Bone."

"Actually, Kim..." Wade said. He knew that Kim wouldn't be pleased by this news.


	38. Five-Fingered Discount - Part I

Chapter 38 - Five-Fingered Discount (Part I)

"Vanessa is not the thief of the Golden Bone." Wade said from the Kimmunicator.

Kim was shocked to hear the words come from her tech friend's mouth.

"Wade! You're supposed to be on my side!" Kim exclaimed, still flabbergasted about this news. "Her face was the one on the security footage.

"Not so according the report on the Lowerton-Wiley Ribbs High game." Wade said. The picture on the Kimmunicator showed a freeze frame of Vanessa, with a LHS cheer bow in her hair, leading the Lowerton cheer squad. She had a C on the hem of her cheer skirt, indicating her captainship status.

"See, Possible? I told you that I was at that game. And I have my witnesses to back me up!" Vanessa added, "And I couldn't drive to Middleton anyways because 1) I had no business being there, 2) it would've been a 80-minute drive and 3) I was with my cheerleaders in the Ribbs gym when that hailstorm hit the area."

Kim sighed, knowing she had no other choice.

"You're free to go, Vanessa. I guess there's no reason for me even being here in the first place."

"Good!" Vanessa grinned, "Now you have to owe the whole Lowerton cheer squad an apology for putting us through this whole ordeal."

Kim muttered under her breath. "Stupid clues that led me to nowhere!"  
_

( _5 minutes and one apology later)_

"This is no fair!" Kim complained to Ron, "I believed in the clues...only for them to lead me to a red herring!"

"I'm tellin' ya, KP. Don't believe everything you see!" Ron said.

"Now we're back to square one...and the Golden Bone is still nowhere to be found..." Kim said before hearing her stomach growl. Ron's and Rufus' stomachs also grumbled as well.

"As well as our appetites as well." Ron replied, holding his stomach. "I'm starving."

At that moment, the safety pins that held up Kim's overalls straps suddenly fell off.

"What?! Oh no!" the redhead complained. "Not this again!" She held up the bib to prevent them from fallowing down.

 _And I thought I was the one suffering from the wardrobe malfunctions._ Ron muttered to himself.

Instead of reattaching the straps, Kim tied up the straps to make a makeshift belt even though the rim of her CB boxers were showing.

"There, that'll hopefully hold them up..." she sighed. It would be embarrassing for her to suffer what Ron usually goes through on an everyday basis, especially if Bonnie found out.

"Let's get back to the house and regroup." Kim said while opening up the door to the RustBucket, "I'll see if the Tweebs installed a new shatter-proof windshield for the Sloth."  
_

( _15 more minutes later, Possible house)_

"What do you mean the new windshield won't be installed for a week?" Kim asked, demanding at the Tweebs.

Jim said, "That's what happens when tennis ball-sized hail hits our neighborhood."

"The windshield glass people are going to be extremely busy. A week, at the earliest, is when we can be able to order glass that can withstand large types of hail." Tim agreed. He still had the 35mm camera in his hand

Kim, observing the still-hail-damaged windshields of the cars that her neighbors were driving in, had no choice.

"Very well, Tweebs, but if that new windshield is not installed by the end of the football's regular season, I will rat on you two for the microwave experiment you did with metal in the teacher's lounge to Mom and Dad." Kim said while sneering at her two extra-smart siblings.

The Tweebs left to go in the house.

"And we're still very hungry for that precious snackage." Ron groaned, still hearing his stomach rumble.

"Don't worry, Ron. We'll go to Bueno Nacho in a few minutes." Kim said before hearing the Kimmunicator beep its tune.

She picked it up and said, "Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Monique needs you. Something about a Club Banana Sale." Wade said.

Excited about fashion from her favorite store, Kim insisted, "Patch her through ASAP!"

Monique's face then patched through onto the screen.

"Big sale at CB?" Kim asked.

"You, down here, 30% off everything, today only!" Monique exclaimed on the screen.

"Who's coming with?" Kim questioned, hoping that Bonnie won't be there.

"Jess from the cheer squad is in the house with me!" Monqiue replied before Jessica came on.

"Hey Kim! Cargoes and overalls are selling like hotcakes! Ten percent more off at the register!" Jessica exclaimed, holding a pair of overalls in her left hand and cargo pants in the right.

"Sweet!" Kim exclaimed for excitement, "I'm all in!"

"We'll meet you at center court" Jessica said, telling them of the location of the meeting.

"I'll be right there!" Kim insisted.

"Wade, would the Sloth still be drivable despite the damage sustained from the hail?" Kim questioned.

"Yes, the weather should co-operate with us this time." Wade said, "But the flight system was damaged as well during the hail.

"Great...another thing for the Tweebs to repair..." Kim groaned. But she was thankful that she wasn't going to drive the RustBucket.

Once she put away the Kimmunicator, Kim grabbed her purse and headed towards the Sloth.

"So, shopping excursion?" her blonde-haired BFBF asked.

"Total defs!" Kim giggled a little.

"Aww man! I don't wanna be the bag boy again!" Ron complained. He always had to be the one doing that particular grueling chore.

"Ron, someone has to carry our bags." Kim said, pointing to him, "And that someone is you! And no PDPing your way out of this, either!"

"What about Rufus?" Ron asked, pointing to the naked mole rat.

"Not him! He's exempt!" Kim grinned.

"Yay!" Rufus squeaked.

Ron said to Rufus, "Lucky you're naked..." And turning to his girlfriend, he added, "Very well, But only if Felix also helps as well becaues we got an arcade date with blasting zombies.

"Done deal, Ron!" Kim said with smile.

"Relationships are always built on complicated compromises!" Ron chuckled.

"Let's pick up Felix!" Kim said.

Ron's stomach grumbled again.

"And Bueno Nacho as well!"


	39. Five-Fingered Discount - Part II

Chapter 39 - Five-Fingered DIscount - Part II  
( _12:19pm, the Dakota Lair)_

"Shego, is the video ready to be posted?" Drakken asked his green-skinned villainous female sidekick.

"It'll be up in 15." Shego sighed, playing with a video editor, "Just a few more steps." She was now in the battlesuit once more.

As it turned out, Shego was adding a mustache to him.

"Which one says 'classic villain' the most for you, Dr. D..." Shego asked her 'boss', "...goatee or handlebar mustache?"

"Let's see." Drakken said, observing his face, "The goatee is more in line with the Prince of Darkness himself...but the handlebar mustache looks to be much more in the line of sinister!"

"And...it's gone!" Shego chuckled, deleting the mustache from Drakken's face with the use of the video editor.

"Shego! I don't want any more time wasted!" Drakken impatiently demanded.

"Yeah, you waste everyone's time with your maniacal ranting." Shego countered, "And it's always one of the many reasons why your plans failed in the past!"

Drakken slapped his hand against his face in frustration.

"That's not the intent of this rant, Shego!" the mad scientist muttered, "It's to lure Kim Possible to my lair so that you can finish her off with your new threads."

"I understand that!" Shego acknowledged, "But Princess may counter me with her own battlesuit! Like exactly the last time she was in it!"

Drakken gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Shego, that's why I'm going to come prepared this go-around, especially against her precious suit!"

( _12:55pm)_

Kim parked the damaged and dented Sloth into an empty place and got out of it. Ron followed suit as did Felix with his power wheehchair from the back seat.

"KP, when are you going to call for us to be your bag boys?" Ron asked, groaning about this part of the shopping excursion.

"When I give you the Kimmunicator beep, you and Felix go straight from the arcade to Club Banana!" Kim instructed the two guys, giving them the beep from her wrist Kimmunicator.

"It's no fair that Felix's tricked-out wheelhair can carry more bags than I do." Ron whined.

"All in my mom's design!" Felix said with a grin, tapping his wheelchair.

"We're going to meet at Center Court at quarter after 2." Kim said, giving them the time to meet.

"And snackage afterwards at Bueno Nacho Express?" Ron inquired, rubbing his stomach.

"Snackage!" Rufus squeaked.

"Eating contest?!" Ron asked, daring Felix.

"You are so on, Ron!" Felix laughed.

"Yes, Ron, your precious snackage!" Kim said, grinning at her boyfriend.

Kim headed to Club Banana while Ron, Rufus, and Felix headed to the arcade.

( _5 minutes later)_

Monique, Jessica, and Kim were standing in front of Club Banana.

Monique was in the same button-down denim shirt, construction boots, and dark denim baggy overalls from yesterday, but since she was at a work setting, she had both straps worn up. She also wore a brown vest over the outfit and wore her name tag over one of the pockets of it. Jessica was in a denim jumpsuit. She had the top three buttons open but she wore an undershirt underneath it. She also accessorized it with gold hoop earrings and black boots.

Monique observed the current state of Kim's clothes and asked, "Girl, what happened to your overalls?"

"Diaper incident, don't ask!" Kim groaned, "Lucky that it's not the ones I bought yesterday."

"Did I add you on AddressBook yet, Kim?" Jessica asked.

"I did!" Kim replied, grinning.

"Tara's finally free from the slammer!" Jessica said of the recent news of their freed teammate.

"Yeah..." Kim sighed, "...but the big is that the board won't allow her to cheer until the Bone is found."

"We tried a lead that one of the Lowerton cheerleaders took it." Ron said of their trip to Lowerton High.

"Only to wander into a dead end..." Kim groaned.

"And three empty stomachs." Ron added. 

"How hard can it be to find a two-foot 15-pound statue?" Monique wondered.

"Someone with a very large handbag, probably." Kim guessed.

"So girls..." she then added, "...ready to shop till we drop?"

"Oh yeah!" Jess agreed as the three girls headed into the story.

A mysterious woman hid behind the escalator, wearing a long trenchcoat over her denim jumpsuit outfit. She was carrying a large purple handbag and wearing giant sunglasses. She was smirking.

_

"These overalls defs need fashion surgery 101, stat!" Monique exclaimed, pointing to Kim's ruined overalls. They walked over to the overalls section of the store.

"And the only cure would be to find a pair exactly like it." Kim said.

"Since your type is railroad-stripe, here's a good replacement pair!" Monique said as she took a pair of railroad-stripe cargo overalls from the racks. "They were 70 but now they are just 45. And look, it has a pocket big enough for Rufus to fit in!"

"Spankin', Monique! I'm going to try them on!

Jessica took a pair of cargoes from the rack and said, "Trying on these cargos first, Kim!"

"Okay, Jess!" Kim said, "Don't be there too long!" Jessica then went into the dressing room.

Bonnie came in with Rebecca and Hope. Bonnie wore the same top from earlier but is wearing a denim boilersuit with the top half of it virtually unzipped and ripped at the kneecaps. She tied the sleeves around her waist, showing off half her boxers and wearing construction boots. Hope was in a purple halter top and short dress combo. Rebecca was wearing the exact same outfit Monique was, only that she had the top three buttons of the shirt undone to show off some ample cleavage and bits of her bra and she, as usual, wore her overalls with the bib down with a belt to support it.

"Look alive, people! Queen B coming this way!" Bonnie exclaimed to the crowd of people. They all gathered around her.

"Ugh..." Kim groaned, "...them again?"

"Next thing you know, Bonnie's going to show off her latest bling!" Monique uttered.

"Feast your eyes on this expensive $150k 24k diamond ring from "Jimmy Ding, the Bling-Bling King" line, exclusive to Country Club Banana!" Bonnie announced, showing off the said expensive diamond ring to a chorus of oooohs and aaaaahs.

Again, Kim and Monique were not impressed.

"And right on cue." Monique muttered.

Bonnie then looked at Kim and said with a smirk "Oh hi, K! Still doing peasant shopping?"

"What's it to you, B?" Kim asked while glaring at Bonnie.

"I shop top of the line now! Only Country CB products for me!" Bonnie said, showing off her ring in Kim's face.

"Rich hottie boyfriend, obviously!" Kim guessed on how Bonnie got the ring. 

"And his limitless credit card!" Bonnie grinned, holding Junior's diamond credit card in the air.

"You so know that's no fair, Bonnie!" Kim complianed.

"Life's not fair, Kim! They're totally jellin with envy!" Bonnie smiled at her rival.

"Then why did you come here in the first place?" Kim asked Bonnie's intentions on this visit.

"Just to make fun of you." Bonnie replied, "Speaking of which, where's the Naco Loser BF?"

"Arcade with Felix, why?" Kim asked.

Unknown to Kim, Bonnie, Monique or the other storegoers, the mystery woman sneaked into the dressing room.

"Playing at the arcade is so for babies!" Bonnie replied in dismissal, "As for your clothes, I can tell you've taken an interest in model trains."

"And run over by one too!" Rebecca added, pointing to the sorry state of Kim's overalls.

"So not!" Kim exclaimed.

Bonnie gave a fake gasp and relied, "Hello, your outfit totally screams the railroad! All that's missing is a conductor's hat!" 

Kim replied to the brunette, "CB doesn't sell them!"

Monique came up to Kim and replied, "Actually, they do, on sale for $10."

Kim blushed and whispered, "Moni...be quiet..."

Bonnie, Rebecca, and Hope laughed loudly as Kim blushed with embarrassment.

"Enjoy your time on the caboose, wannabe!" Bonnie said before she and the other two girls left Club Banana laughing.


	40. Five-Fingered Discount - Part III

Chapter 40 - Five-Fingered Discount - Part 3

( _1:10pm)_

"You had to bring up the train hats, did you, Monique?" Kim moaned at being one-upped by Bonnie.

"Along with some bling, it ain't that bad!" Monique replied.

However, the peace was interrupted as anti-theft alarms blared throughout CB.

"Whoa! What's the major sitch?" Kim exclaimed, adrenaline rushing though her veins.

Monique found the reason why, "Shoplifter! 12:00!"

Kim spotted Jess with a bag of shoplifted goods and a purple bag as well!

She was shocked that someone as weet as her was behind the theft.

"Jessica?! No way!"

Jess smirked at Kim and ran out of Club Banana with the stolen goods.

Kim felt like that she had no other choice but to stop her own squadmate.

"Monique, you contact the cops and watch my stuff. I'll handle the thief!" Kim said to her female BF.

Monique sighed, "Bad luck has struck the cheer squad again!" She dialed immediately for mall security and the Middleton PD.

Kim immediately sent a text to Ron, saying:

 _Shoplifter at CB heading for the exit! Need serious backup now!_

She gave chase to the blonde shoplifter.

Back at the arcade, Ron and Felix were playing a classic arcade game known as _Space Maulers 5: The Invadening._

"You're going down this time, Felix!" Ron shouted.

"Not if Mr. Joystick has anything to say about it!" Felix replied.

Rufus then noticed the buzzing from Ron's phone.

"Phone, phone!" the mole rat squeaked.

"I got it, buddy!" Ron said while grabbing his cell phone.

"Who do you think it is?" Felix asked.

"Probably KP." Ron said with a sigh, "Bag boy duties, here we come!"

Ron then saw the text for the real reason why Kim wanted him to come. His eyes widened.

"We gotta help KP ASAP!" Ron shouted.

"On it, Ron!"

Ron, Felix and Rufus rushed out of the arcade where the chase was already taking place.

Jess noticed that Ron and Felix exited the arcade, helping Kim with the chase. She took a hard right but the three teenagers, plus a determined naked mole rat, was hot on the chase.

"Hold it! Stop right there!" Kim insisted to the thief.

"Yeah! What she said!" Ron exclaimed, as he was right behind his girlfriend.

 _Gotta think of something to lose them._ Jess thought to herself, _And I know just the deed._ She activated an electronic watch that tapped into the PA System of the mall.

"Attention all shoppers, big sale going on at the Queen B right across from Club Banana! Twenty percent off everything at the register! Sale is today so hurry, hurry, hurry!" she announced through all of the PA systems.

Kim, Ron, and Felix heard a stampede of 80 young girls, aged between 17 and 19, rushing towards them from behind.

Unknown to them, Jess slipped away from them and made her exit by the emergency exit hallways.

Kim turned around and gasped, "Saving stampede!" 

Ron and Rufus screamed as well in terror.

"Hurry, jump on to my wheelchair!" Felix quickly replied, activating his more souped-up, hovercraft version of his wheelchair

Kim and Ron got onto the thrusters as he flew them to safety to the second level of the mall to avoid the stampede.

"That was so close, KP!" Ron commented, breathing a sigh of relief. "We could've been trampled over by high heels!"

"Dealing with freaky villains is so no big." Kim replioed, "Crowds at Club Banana during a sale...not so much!

"You can't even imagine when Black Friday comes!" Ron replied, explaining his fear of a mad crowd stampede.

"We'll so get to it when the time comes." Kim said. Turning to Felix, she complimented, "And thanks, Felix, for the rescue bit!"

"Anything I can do for a friend!" Felix replied before the Kimmunicator beeped.

Kim activated the watch and said, "Go, Wade!" It could mean one of either two things in this instance: Drakken was on the move again or the Golden Bone has been found.

"You gotta get back to Club Banana, Kim! An arrest has been made!" Wade exclaimed.

Kim was stunned, "Huh?"

She then looked at Ron and Felix, whom were surprised as well.

( _1:25pm)_

Kim and Ron both arrived at Club Banana. The Middleton PD was on the scene as they arrested Jessica, handcuffs behind her back.

"Oh no!" Ron bemoaned, "Jess too?"

"This is so the drama for my squad!" Kim groaned.

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Jessica screamed, tears flowing through her eyes.

"You know anything can be used against you in a court of law!" one of the arresting officers said to Jessica.

"My lawyer is going to EAT you for breakfast!" Jessica shouted before turning to Kim.

"Kim! You have to believe me!" she exclaimed, "I was framed!"

"I'll do everything I can to free you, Jessica!" Kim assured her.

"Please do!" Jessica said, begging desperately before the police took her away.

"Girl, you gotta come back here and check this out!" Monique insisted. She was near the dressing rooms.

"What did you find, Monique?" Kim asked.

"Baby Jess left her handbag in the dressing room!" Monique said, pointing to Jessica's blue handbag.

Kim dug through the handbag.

"Looks like nothing was taken...her driver's license is still there...wallet's still there too."

"This is totally wrong!" Kim gasped in horror.

"Two cheerleaders, two robberies, two days." Ron said of their predictament.

"It all seems so...random!" Kim said.

Felix questioned, "More random than the powerups on Level 12 of _Space Invaders 5_?"

"Randomness is just that random!" Ron said.

All of a sudden, the TV monitors in Club Banana, and every store in the Middleton Mall turned from their regular channel into static. The static was then replaced with Drakken's face on it, with an American flag in the background, albeit the red and white on the stripes are replaced by green and black stripes, along to the tune of _Hail to the Chief_.

Kim instinctively knew what this meant. 


	41. Ransom Demands

Chapter 41 - Ransom Demands

"And speaking of random..."

"Do not attempt to adjust your set! I control the vertical, I control the horizontal!" Drakken cackled.

Monique tried to change the channel with the remote, but he kept on appearing despite the changing of the channel numbers.

"He's on every station!" the fashionista exclaimed.

"Citizens of the United States, I have controlled every single television set in the entire nation. I demand that you make me President of this whole country within the next three hours!" Drakken proclaimed.

"Isn't Drakken a bit crazy?" Ron wondered, "Doesn't the man know how the process even works?"

"Doubt if he even cares, Ron." Kim replied.

"If you do not comply with my demands after that three-hour timeframe, I will vaporize an American landmark of my choosing with my new and improved Extractor Laser!" Drakken exclaimed while unfurling a curtain, revealing the Extractor Laser.

"Looks the same from where he stole it a couple of nights ago!" Kim said, trying to piece together what he said about his next whereabouts, "But where is he...and Shego?"

"And as for one particularly annoying teenaged-pest cheerleader heroine whom is probably listening to this broadcast as I speak, I have a surprise for you!" Drakken said. He turned the camera to show everyone in Middleton, and the US, Shego and her new battlesuit.

"This dedication goes out to Princess!" Shego shouted, "If you dare to interfere with the Doc's plans..."

"I'm going to lower the sheer of solid steel now, Shego!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Lower away, Dr. D!" Shego grinned.

The sheet of solid still was lowering until the mechanism got jammed.

"What?! I thought this was supposed to lower without any problems!" Drakken shouted.

"Try fiddling with the controls!" Shego said.

"I'm fiddling..." Drakken replied, trying to flip the controls with no effect.

Shego rolled her eyes and said, "I'll try and make this faster!"

Shego fired up her plasma flames, which were now three times larger than usual. Kim's jaw became unhinged of how powerful Shego now had become in her suit.

"I paid good money for those floors in my lair, Shego!" Drakken whined.

"So says the contractor!" Shego replied with a grin. She fired a giant plasma ball, the size of four average beach balls, at the solid steel sheet. It created a gaping hole in the wall.

Rufus shrieked in terror and hid in Ron's pocket.

"That's a whole lot of Bessemer steel gone to waste!" Ron said, whistling at the damage.

"As I was saying, Princess, if you mess with the Doc's plans this time, I'm going to use all the abilities of my upgraded toy against you!" Shego said threatingly.

Kim sneered at Shego, as if the two wanted to fight.

"Cut the camera off! We got everything!" Drakken exclaimed as all the TV screens went to black and resumed their original programming.

Kim went to the Kimmunicatior and exclaimed after seeing Shego's raw power with her new suit, "Wade, updates on the battlesuit?!"

"It's halfway through the level two upgrades. But it's not done yet!" Wade said, replying on the progress.

"Unfortunately for us, Shego decided to up her powers quite a bit." Kim said, the image of the melted steel wall still on her mind.

"About to get to you on that, here's the specs on Shego's battlesuit." Wade said while typing the info into the Kimmunicator.

Kim read the info, "Made by Drakken, specifically designed to counter me including my battlesuit!"

Ron, however, doubted this, saying, "Nah...Drakken couldn't have done that. He couldn't have invented his way out of a paper bag."

"I got all the specs on the suit from her VillainSpace." Wade replied.

"VillainSpace? So the bad guys are going on the social media highway too?" Kim asked.

"Apparently, they use the site to exchange evil plans." Wade said on the villainous aspects of the site.

"Then we'll have to shut it down...along with Drakken and Shego's plan and her suit as well!" Kim replied, determined more than ever to come out on top in the end.

"But...the battlesuit..." Wade stammered as the battlesuit was not yet fully upgraded to take on Shego's suit.

"Upgraded or not, Wade, we have to fight fire with fire!" Kim exclaimed.

"Can you get a lock on the GPS, Wade?" Kim asked.

"I got the coordinates!" Wade exclaimed as he printed them out on-screen.

"The North Dakota-South Dakota state line? Why would he even go to Snoresville Central, USA?" Kim asked about the validity of Drakken's whereabouts.

"Probably because he puts everyone to sleep with his monologue!" Ron guessed.

"Quiet, Ron!" Kim demanded before recalling what Drakken said last night while he stole the mirror for the laser.

 _If you don't mind, Kim Possible, I am going to behead four former Presidents of granite!_

Then it all connected.

"Four former Presidents of Granite! Mt. Rushmore!" Kim shouted.

"Come again?" Ron asked, concerned for the behavior of his girlfriend.

"Don't you see, Ron? The first American landmark that Drakken's going to destroy with that laser thing is Mt. Rushmore!" Kim said, explaining Drakken's plan on the use of the laser.

"So much for the whole Snoresville thing!" Ron said.

"Let's get to the Sloth, Ron! My battlesuit should be inside!" Kim exclaimed in a hurry.

She and Ron headed to the Sloth.


	42. Crime-Solving at 30,000 Feet

Chapter 42 - Crime-Solving at 30,000 Feet

( _5 minutes later)_

Kim went into the Sloth and tried to start it, but the engine stalled.

"KP, aren't you turning the keys a little too hard?" Ron asked. Rufus agreed as well, nodding his head.

"Can it, Ron!" Kim growled, "I got this!"

Kim tried to turn the engine again and it didn't work.

"Ugh...why the sitch is not working?!" she exclaimed, slamming her fist against the steering wheel and blaring the horn.

"You might think about wanting to check under the hood." Ron suggested.

Kim opened up the hood of the car and gasped.

"This is so wrong! The battery is gone!" she exclaimed. The battery did indeed disappear from the vehicle.

"Great! Now how are we going to get to Blue Boy?!" Ron bemoaned. Kim thought for a moment and turned on the Kimmunicator watch.

"Wade, we have an awful sitch here!" Kim groaned to her tech friend.

"A problem?" Wade asked.

"Major! Someone snagged the battery from the Sloth!" Kim exclaimed, showing the raiding of the battery from the Sloth.

"Not a good sign! How are you going to reach his lair?" Wade asked.

"Where's SADIE when you need her the most?!" Ron wondered about the automated car they experienced when Kim was having major trouble on Barkin's infamous alphabetical course of doom.

"She's being repaired by Dr. Freeman as we speak, Ron." Kim replied.

Kim turned to Wade and said, "If we're going to catch Drakken, we'll have to go old-school this time! Can you fix us a ride?"

"It should be waiting for you in the mall parking lot, Kim!" Wade said.

"Ron, get my battlesuit and our mission outfits! We got a plane to catch!" Kim exclaimed.

( _40 more minutes later)_

Team Possible was now in Coco Banana's private jet. Ron was now in his mission outfit and Kim was now in the battlesuit.

"Coco thanks you so much, Kim Possible!" Coco exclaimed for joy, "It's the least I can do after you saved my designs in Milan!" 

"It's no big, Mr. Banana. Counterfits are so not in fashion!" Kim grinned, thanking for the compliment.

"So where are the peanuts?" Ron wondered about his seat, "And my seat can't move ba..." He pressed a button and his seat fell back, "Yeah, now we're talkin' here!"

Rufus, in the back of the plane, was getting a massage from one of the female attendants on the plane.

"Oooh...good!" he squeaked with delight.

Kim sighed on the fate of Jessica, "None of this is making any sense!"

"Are you taking about your friend that was arrested?" Coco questioned.

"How did you know?" Kim wondered.

"Security footage. Coco usually oversees it on his plane!" Coco replied, pointing to the wall of TVs he has on his plane.

Kim groaned, "You're probably considering a lifetime ban for her?" 

"Unless there is something that can free your friend, Miss Possible, I will have no other choice. I have to be on edge for any robberies ever since one of my signature handbags was stolen from a Country Club Banana store in Miami." Coco said as his bodyguard began to cry. The owner then gave him a hankie to dabble on his tears.

"Can you tell me a little more about this signature handbag?" Kim asked.

"Yes. It is a signature handbag that I personally designed myself." Coco replied while opening up a drawer and handing Kim a sketch.

Coco continued, "It has been used around the world by famous celebrities like MC Honey, Britina, the Holsen Twins, and Starlet...until the latter celebrity was arrested for stealing that handbag a few weeks ago in the Miami store."

"Probably couldn't take the news that her movies tanked in the box office." Ron said.

"Could I look at the footage again?" Kim asked, still transfixed by the TVs.

"You may, but I don't know what good it would do." Coco said, "If you do not mind, Miss Possible, I will be in my private suit!"

Coco stood up and left the room, leaving the two heroes there.

Kim got out her knapsack and took out two videotapes: one containing the footage from the Golden Bone theft at Middleton High last night, and the other containing the theft from the Middleton Club Banana.

She then put the two videos into the VCR and the footage played out the thefts.

But there was something that caught Kim's eye when she had the videos played at the same time. Something that was of great interest to her.

"Wait a minute!"

She activated her built-in Kimmunicator hologram.

"Wade, come in!"

Wade's hologram came on.

"What up, Kim? You like the new built-in hologram I specifically designed for your wrist Kimmunicator?" Wade asked, waiting on a compliment for his built-in invention.

"I totally like it, Wade! It so allows me to see the crime scene a lot more in detail than with the old model!" Kim replied.

"Any progress on the mystery robber?" Wade questioned.

"Quite a bit!" Kim said, pointing to the object in particular that she observed from both videos. "Take an analysis on the handbag used by 'Jessica' in the CB Middleton robbery."

Wade typed on the keyboard as he zoomed in on the said particular handbag that Kim was pointing to, seeminly in Jessica's possession.

"This is an exclusive handbag custom-designed by Coco Banana himself!" he exclaimed, "It's sold only in select Country Club Banana stores and runs around $50,000."

"50G's for a single handbag. A handbag Bonnie would obviously buy with her rich BF's credit card in a heartbeat, but Jessica would have to work at Bueno Nacho for 10 years at minimum wage just to buy one of them." Kim said, making the money comparisons.

"That's not all I found..." Wade said. He also zoomed into another image of the handbag. "It looked like a tail of an animal of some sort. I'll run it on my scans and see what I can get."

The redhead looked at the other screen and added. "Run that against 'Tara's handbag seen in the footage! See if it connects the two."

Wade continued typing on the computer and green checkmarks appeared on his screen.

"One hundred percent match! The ISBN code confirms it!"

"Any origin on that code, Wade?" Kim asked.

Rufus, fresh from his massage, came onto Kim's shoulder.

"I've pinpointed the origin of the ISBn code to a Country Club Banana in Miami." Wade replied while showing the screen to Kim.

"Mr. Banana mentioned that there was a theft at his store in Miami!" Kim recalled before making a large gasp.

"Then that could mean only one thing!"

"Correct!" Wade exclaimed, "The bag was..."

"...stolen!" both he and Kim said at the same time.

"It was snatched around a week ago." Wade said "I even have the security camera footage of the store."

"Mind if I run it?" the tech genius asked.

"Please and thank you!" Kim replied.

Wade ran the footage. It showed Starlet, whom Kim has heard of before, stealing the aforementioned handbag from the Country Club Banana store in Miami.

"Starlet?" Kim asked, scratching her head confused, "The famous movie actress is behind the thefts?" 

Rufus then noted something familiar, though blurry, sticking out of the hand bag and gave a severe look of disgust.

"Rufus?" Kim asked, smiling at the mole rat, "Have you been eating one too many cheese-covered chichimingas?"

Rufus pointed repeatedly to the blurry figure emreging from the handbag.

"Zoom and focus on what Rufus is pointing at, Wade!" Kim asked.

"Got ya!" Wade said while focusing the footage on the blurry object.

That image focused to that of a cat... the head of a familiar female hairless sphynx cat, to be exact.

Kim smirked, finally putting together all of the pieces of the puzzle.

"We've ID'ed the thief!"


	43. Sneaking In--And Getting Detected

Chapter 43 - Sneaking In...And Getting Detected

Rufus scurried out of the room where Kim was and ran to Ron for protection in the other room. They were still in Coco Banana's plane en route to Drakken's latest lair near the Dakota border.

"What's gotten into you, bud?" Ron asked his pet, "Did zombies freak you out?"

"It wasn't zombies that freaked Rufus, Ron..." Kim said, opening the door all the way, "...it's Camille Leon and her cat, Debutante!"

"Timeout! Timeout!" Ron exclaimed while making the timeout gesture, "You mean to say it wasn't zombies?"

Kim facepalmed at Ron's obliviousness to the conversation between her and Wade in the other room.

"Here, Ron. Let me show you the footage!" the redheaded heroine replied, instructing Ron to come into the other room. Ron went to the other room as did Rufus.

Kim showed Ron the security camera footage of the Country Club Banana theft in Miami.

Ron pointed out the figure and said, "That doesn't look like Camille. That's Starlet! Man...told you she was desperate after all those box-office bombs."

"Or what appears to be Starlet." Kim deducted , "Until you get to the obvious pet sticking out of the bag."

The image focused to that of Debutante in the handbag.

"Retracting last sentence!"Ron remarked.

"Now that the who part has been answered, it's time to now answer why." Kim said.

Ron then did a pose like that of the Thinker statue, "Thinking with ya, KP!" 

The Kimmunicator watch then beeped again.

Kim immediately answered it and said, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"The plane is nearing Drakken's Dakota lair!" Wade exclaimed, "So gear up!"

"Rufus, get inside my pocket, boy!" Ron said.

Rufus squeaked "OK" and climbed up in Ron's pants pocket.

"Good buddy!" Ron said, patting the mole rat on the head.

As they grabbed their jet packs and gear, Kim said to her boyfriend, "Ron, we'll piece together the Camille sitch along the way."

"Time to stop Drakken...and Shego's 'roided-up battlesuit first!"

_

The pilot said to them from the cockpit. "We're nearing the latest lair of Drakken, Miss Possible at an altitude of 8,000 feet! Do you two need a pickup ride after you foil his plan?" 

"No big," Kim said to the pilot. "We can take it from here!"

As soon as the light turned green and the cargo bay door opened, Kim jumped out of the plane and activated her jet pack.

"Brace for any impact, Rufus ol' buddy!" Ron said below to Rufus. Rufus gave a thumbs up and put on a pair of aviator goggles.

Ron activated his jet pack, but it goes crazy on him, flying him around and around in circles while making his slow descent.

"Whoaaa! Whoaaaaaaaa! Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_

Kim landed a perfect feet first on the ground, while Ron landed in a dirt pile, covering his mission outfit in dust.

She pressed a button that compartmentalized her jet pack.

"Rough landing, Ron?" she giggled, remarking about his dirty outfit.

Ron spat out a lot of dirt from his mouth and dusted himself off.

"I've had worse before." he replied, brushing himself off.

"Like when you got your parachute stuck in a tree?" Kim asked, chuckling.

"I thought you would never bring up that incident ever again!" Ron complained.

Rufus got dirt on his goggles, but was otherwise clean.

Kim utilized her wrist Kimmunicator and typed in a few things.

"From Wade's coordinates, Drakken's lair should be three-quarters of a mile to the northeast of here." she said while pinpointing the villain's lair.

"How do you know er're going the right way?" Ron asked.

Kim smiled and pointed to a large sign that said "Entrance to Evil Lair" and it was pointing in the northeast direct.

"Just follow the signs!" Kim insisted as she led the way. Ron followed right behind her.

Meanwhile, in the lair, Drakken's henchmen were loading up the giant Extractor Laser into a giant airship.

"Careful, you dolts!" Drakken yelled at his henchmen, for he knew their incompetence from previous bad plant that had gone south. "The Extractor Laser must be handled gently!"

"Got it, boss!" the lead henchman replied.

Shego then appeared right by Drakken's side.

"So, what was the result?" the blue-skinned evil scientist asked, "Did Congress give 1600 Pennsylvania to me?"

"Sorry, Dr. D. Access denied." Shego snarked, "All 535 of them laughed at you! And they're supposed to be an even bigger joke of a failure than you!"

Drakken gasped, "They so think that their antiquated electoral college will elect them the next 'Leader of the Free World!' "

"And cue the rant..." Shego sighed, anticipating her boss would make this move.

"I'll show them!" Drakken continued ranting, "Once the new and improved Extractor Laser reduces Mt. Rushmore to rubble, they will tremble in fear!"

He focused his attention to the henchmen carrying in large fifty-pound torches.

"And those go in the death trap room!" he instructed to the henchmen on where to put the torches.

"Are you sure you want it in that location of the airship?" one of the henchmen carrying the torches asked.

"Yes, you numbskull!" Drakken growled, "I want it set at the right temperature!"

Shego then tapped Drakken on the shoulder and said. "Um, Dr. D?"

"What is it now, Shego?" Drakken asked.

She pointed her boss to the surveillance screen of one of the hidden cameras on the path to the evil lair.

"Looks like we got two unwanted guests right on our doorstep!" Shego said, smirking.

Drakken saw the screen of Kim and Ron walking along the path and he started to tent his fingers, grinning. "Hmmm...Kim Possible fell for my social media trap! Just come a little closer!"

Kim and Ron were still walking in the forest, right near the base of the mountain. But Kim's attention was focused also on the other caper that was still bugging her.

"We agree that Camille was behind both robberies of the Golden Bone and some CB merch." Kim said, understanding what the former cat food heiress has solen.

"You'd think she would be less subtle if she hadn't carried that cat around." Ron replied, referring to Debutante.

"But the freakishly weird thing is that Camille usually swipes the glam stuff like diamond necklaces that go in the six figures or, as in Milan, setting up counterfit fashions. This is so way below her usual standards of crime." Kim continued, still not understanding why Camille stole the objects that was worth only $9,000 combined.

"There are large diamonds out there." Ron remarked, "They are a girl's best friend."

Kim cleared her throat and said "Ron, BFGF here, remember?"

"Whoops!" Ron exclaimed, acknowledging his slipup. "Sorry, KP."

"After we foil Drakken's latest crazy plot, we need to figure out where Camille will strike next." Kim said while prioritizing mission targets.

"Think you might also wanna answer the question who." Ron suggested.

Kim groaned, almost forgetting Camille's primary power.

"Oh right...shapeshifter! Almost forgot that!"

_

The two finally reached the base of the mountain, which was hollowed out by an earlier villainous tenant for a previous world-domination scheme.

Kim whispered to make sure they were to go in undetected.

"If we're going to take Drakken by surprise, we'll have to do it quietly!"

Ron whispered back, "No prob, KP!"

Kim took out her hairdryer grappling gun and fired. The grappling hook connected to a ledge which led to a secret door.

"Grab my hand, Ron!" Kim insisted.

"Don't mind if I do..."

Kim zipped up with the grappling gun. The grappling hook was strong enough to support both their weight.

"...miladyyyyyyyyy!"

Once they got to the ledge, Kim then took out from her gadget compartment in her battlesuit a cell phone decoder. It then cracked the code to open the door. Team Possible then opened the door very quietly.

Kim and Ron then began to tiptoe through a hallway.

"Be careful, Ron." Kim said quietly.

"I'm always the careful guy!" Ron insisted.

"Yeahhhhhh..." Kim said, "Just make sure that you don't trip..."

Ron's leg then went through a red laser. Alarms began to blare throughout the entire hallway. They were about as loud as a fire alarm at Middleton High.

"...the sensor laser." Kim groaned at their cover being blown.

Ron nervously giggled at his mistake and said, "It was the heel of my shoe!"

Drakken's henchmen came pouring out the tunnels.

"Come and get me!" Kim said with a smirk. Ron, meanwhile, took a cowardly pose behind Kim.

The henchmen began to charge at her.

"Let's see what updates Wade made to this suit!" Kim grinned.

She activated the limited flight and jumped over three henchmen, who then crash into the wall.

Ron screamed and ducked as two more henchmen bumped into each other.

Kim got on the Kimmunicator during the fight.

"Wade, where are we currently?" she asked her tech genius.

"You're at the third level. Drakken's at the 42nd, the top floor." Wade said while typing. "The level 2 updates should be halfway done!"

"We so don't have time for the henchmen!" Kim exclaimed, "Is there a faster way to get there?"

She activated a stun net from her battlesuit, entrapping another henchman.

Ron came by Kim's side and shouted in fear, "Drakken's goons are all over the place!"

"No duh, Ron!" Wade said, "They're coming from elevators hidden within the base!"

Kim grinned, as if she came up with a solution. "Then that'll be our ticket to the top! To the elevators, Ron!"

"Right behind ya, KP!" Ron replied as the two selected one of the empty elevators.

Kim performed a series of cheer moves over the henchmen and she got in, as did Ron and Rufus. She kicked the elevator panel so that they closed the door, narrowly avoiding the henchmen trying to get through the door.


	44. The Fight (Round Three)

Chapter 44 - The Fight (Round Three)

On the top floor, Drakken finally closed the door to the airship.

"Everything should be set, Shego!" he remarked, "Soon, Mt. Rushmore will be nothing more than Mt. Rubble!"

"So what exactly are you going to build in its place?" Shego questioned.

Drakken gave a grin and replied, "Once my plan succeeds, I shall rebuild the mountain in my image and name it...Mt. Drakkenmore!"

"Always with the name ego..." Shego sighed deeply as she took out her famous nail file to, of course, file her nails.

"And an even better note!" Drakken cackled with glee, "No more Kim Possible to thwart my evil schemes!"

Shego reacted positively to that remark "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

One of the Synthodrones saluted to Drakken and said in a robotic voice, "Sir, we spotted Team Possible heading up the elevator.

"Perfect!" Drakken cackled with malevolence, "She'll get the ultimate surprise once that elevator bell dings!"

He then snapped his fingers and barked, "Synthodrones! Henchmen! Gather at the elevator!"

The Synthodrones and henchmen gathered around the elevator with Drakken and Shego grinning.

The elevator doors open...revealing nothing.

"What?!" Drakken exclaimed, "The coordinates must be wrong!"

"Actually, Drakken, they were right after all!" a familiar voice said.

Kim and Ron rappel down from above and knocked out two henchmen and a Synthodrone!

She then somersaulted over two more henchmen and kicked a third in the stomach. Ron used his mad running away ability for the henchmen to knock into each other.

The henchmen, ten in number, and two Synthodrones, are knocked out.

"So how was my mad running skills this time, KP?" Ron asked.

"I'd say so not bad, Ron!" Kim smiled.

"Football practice really helped out!" Ron said.

"Ahh...Kim Possible has returned once more with her clownish sidekick boyfriend whose name continues to elude me." Drakken said, giving his usual evil greeting.

"Freeze right where you are, Drakken!" Kim shouted, "And stay away from the airship!"

"Yeah, do what my girlfriend says!" Ron added, "And would you please try to say my name right?"

"I regret to inform you, buffoon, but I am going to precede with my plan!" Drakken proclaimed, "And your so-called girlfriend will not interfere with me this time! Especially with that battlesuit of hers!" 

"So be it, then!" Kim exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance.

Draken smiled and then barked out his commands, "Synthodrones! Attack Kim Possible!" He pointed towards Kim. Synthodrones start to attack Kim but she easily dispatched them. Ron, as usual, was running around, screaming in terror.

_

Drakken gleefuly rubbed his hands together.

"So when do I join the fight, Dr. D?" Shego asked.

"When our teenage heroine is distracted by the lovely Synthodrones, you put this on her battlesuit while you're fighting against her!"

Drakken gave Shego a metallic bug and Shego stored it on her wrist.

"When I give the signal, you'll join in!" Drakken said to Shego.

Shego replied, "Looks like you may want to give battlesuit upgrades to your Synthodrones as well."

Kim, in the meantime, was blasting the Synthodrones with blue energy blasts produced from her supersuit. They hit the Synthodrone's main weak point: the stomach. They were spewing out synthogoo as they were being destroyed one by one, giving off an extremely foul odor.

"Syntho-goo? Eww! They smell worse than the school cafeteria mystery meat!" Kim remarked.

Drakken gasped, "This is no fair!"

"Hmm...must be one of the upgrades her tecch guy gave her suit!" Shego said observing, referring to the blue energy blasts.

Drakken gave the signal and shouted, "Now, Shego! Join the fight!"

Shego grinned and jumped into the battle.

Kim gasped and tossed a downed Sythodrone at Shego. Shego jumped and used her bigger energy blasts to blast it to pieces.

"That was one of my best Synthodrones!" Drakken wailed.

"Too bad, Dr. D!" Shego shouted back, landing on her feet. She had no concern for that Synthodrone.

"I'm impressed, Shego!" Kim growled, "Now that you showed off your suit last time, it's time to show you mine!"

"Bring it, Princess!" Shego exclaimed.

Kim and Shego then started to fight. Shego threw two blasts at Kim but Kim dodged both.

Kim then tried a somersault kick.

"Really? That move again?" Shego smirked. "I can see that move in my sleep!"

Shego, once again, used the jet pack to dodge the kick. Kim landed on her feet.

"Then this should be your alarm clock!" Kim shouted, firing four blue energy blasts at Shego.

"Upgrades or not, you can't just touch me in my suit!" Shego grinned, activating her shield.

It deflected the blasts to the break room, destroying a refrigerator.

"Aww man...I was going for that leftover cheesecake!" one of the henchmen moaned.

"Esepecially now that I got the power!" Shego shouted in triumph as the comet piece on the back of her suit powered up. Green energy flowed through her entire outfit.

Shego then launched the first of her plasma balls, which was the size of a beachball.

"Whoa!" Kim exclaimed, her eyes widened with so that much power in Shego's suit. She dodged it narrowly.

Scoffing at that move, Shego said, "Lucky dodge, Pumpkin. Let's see if you can try this one!"

Shego then launced a second larger plasma ball at Kim, but Kim dodged that one as well.

 _How can I be able to counter all that power?_ Kim thought to herself.

Shego remembered Drakken's small metallic bug from earlier. She got out the bug.

"Hey, Kimmie! I got a little present for you!" the villainess shouted, throwing it on Kim's leg.

"What the...?" Kim questioned.

Drakken's bug then activated, sending an EMP shock through Kim's battlesuit.

"AHHHHHH!" Kim yelled in pain.

"KP!" Ron exclaimed. He tried to run to his girlfriend in aid but hit his head on a low metal pipe instead, knocking him out.

"Ooooh...the buffoon did the job for us!" Drakken grinned.

Shego looked at the stunned Kim, "So what should we do with Kimmie, Dr. D?"

"Ron..." Kim moaned at the knocked-out Ron. 

"I think the Synthodrone will take care of her..." Drakken chuckled, "...like what Eric did!"

One of the Synthodrones loaded a tranquilizer gun and fired it, hitting Kim's other leg.

"You...heartless...monster..."

And with that Kim goes to sleep and was knocked out. Her eyes were closed.


	45. Death Trap Time

Chapter 45 - Death Trap Time

Kim slowly opened her eyes.

"Uhh..." she groaned, "Where are we?"

Ron groggily asked, still recovering from the hit to the head with the low pipe "Are we in Heaven yet?"

Kim shouldered her boyfriend, "No, Ron!"

Her eyes fully opened, she saw that she was in a room with plain blue walls.

"We must be in Drakken's lair..."

She tried to move but felt a piece of metal on both her hands and feet. She looked up and down and rattled her chains. She also saw that Ron was chained as well in the same places.

"...and we seem to be chained!"

Kim also looked at the bottom and noticed a large trap door on the floor.

"Which means...?" Ron wondered.

"Death trap time!" Kim muttered, for this was always a villainous tradition.

_

Drakken, Shego, and five other Synthodrones entered into the room.

Drakken, with a confident evil smile, said while grinning, "Ahhh...Kim Possible and the sidekick, all chained up and no place to go!"

"How do you like my EMP bug on that battlesuit of yours?" he asked, referring to the device that interferred with the upgrades needed to Kim's suit.

"It definitely itches!" Kim shouted.

"Quite a shock, isn't it?" Drakken asked, chuckling while using lame puns "I hope I electrified your mind of what I have in store for you two!" 

"Always with the elemental puns, isn't it, Drakken!" Kim sighed.

"If you do too many, they outstay their welcome!" Ron warned the evil scientist.

"Silence!" Drakken shouted.

His grin returning, he continued onwards with the explanation of his evil plan. "As I was saying, Kim Possible, my grand scheme is to utilize the Extractor Laser..."

"...to level all United States landmarks to the ground until Congress makes you President of the United States, starting with Mt. Rushmore!" Kim said, interrupting the Doctor's speech again.

Drakken gasped and then growled, "Have I grown that predictable?"

"Considering how many times you faced them, Dr. D, I wouldn't be surprised." Shego replied.

"You may have figured out my plan, but you may not have figured out what death trap I have in store for you two!" Drakken said, trying to hide his frustrations.

"Spinng the Wheel of Lame Puns. Round and round it goes." Ron said, getting on the scientist's nerves.

"Where it stops, only Drakken knows!" Kim mocked.

Drakken yelled, his patience with the heroic duo wearing thin, "Shego! Open the trap door!"

Shego sighed while pressing a button, "Sheesh! Try not to rupture my eardrums, why don't you, Dr. D!"

The large trap doors opened, revealing 100 high-powered torches burning brightly. They were lined up in 10 rows of 10 torches each.

"And the wheel lands on fire." Kim remarked.

"Which attracts my ire." Ron said, rhyiming Kim's sentence.

His girlfirend then shot a glare at him.

"Cause, y'know...it rhymes!" Ron laughed at Kim nervously.

_  
"Allow me to explain how my trap works!" Drakken said, grinning.

One of the henchmen pulled in a slide projector and projector screen.

The first slide that came on the screen were Kim and Ron, drawn as extremely crude stick figures, chained over the deathtrap.

"You are currently chained to a platform with a laser cutter, complete with a standard timer on it, on top of your bonds!"

He pointed to the aforementioned laser cutter that was clamped onto the top of Kim and Ron's bonds.

The second slide then showed the timer reaching zero.

"Once the timer hits triple zeroes..." Drakken said.

The third slide then showed the crudely-drawn stick figures of Kim and Ron screaming into the fire pit.

"...you and your buffoonish boyfriend will be burned by the fire below!" Drakken concluded the presentation. The henchmen then wheel back the slide projector.

"So, Kim Possible, you're going to be quite burned once I take the Oath of Office!" he mocked his heroic nemesis.

"Your plan will never work, Drakken!" Kim yelled.

"That's what they all say! You can't hold a candle to my upcoming victory!" Drakken countered.

Turning his head to his sidekick, he commanded, "Shego, set the timer!"

Shego walked on over to the remote control that controlled the set time on the laser.

"Can you cool it with the puns, Dr. D?" she questioned.

"But I'm having fun with them!" Drakken whined.

Shego put in 20 minutes on the remote contol. The timer on the laser then began to count down from that point.

"In less than 20 minutes, Kim Possible, you will no longer be a threat to my plans of world domination!" Drakken proclaimed, "And your sidekick won't help you this time!"

"Yeah? And how is that?" Ron asked.

"There's no self-destruct button on this lair ship!" Drakken explained.

Shego complimented, "For once, he's one step ahead." 

Kim continued to struggle with ther chains and exclaimed, "Watch me, Drakken! I'll get out of these chains before you can say cheese and crackers!"

Drakken chuckled, "Not at the very least! Come, Shego, we must prepare the Extractor Laser to transform Mt. Rushmore into rubble!"

Shego muttered, "Whatever, Dr. D..."

Drakken, Shego, and the henchmen and Synthodrones were walking out of the trap room.

"Aw man..." Ron complained, "I didn't get a chance to impress my girl out on a date!"

"Don't worry, buffoon!" Drakken laughed, "You've a ...hot...time with her in He..."

Before he could finish his curse word, Shego grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Okay, Romeo, enough with the lame fire puns!"

Shego forcefully pulled him away as the door closed behind them.


	46. Escape

Chapter 46 - Escape

Ron sighed as the laser began to cut through the chains, counting down to 18 1/2 minutes.

"Well, KP, this is it!" he sighed in defeat "The end of Team Possible as we know it!"

However, he didn't notice any look of despair or desperation on Kim's face.

"Actually, Ron, this sitch is not as bad as you would think!"

"How come?" Ron asked.

"Two reasons." Kim explained, "One, Drakken's EMP thing is slowly losing its effect on my battlesuit!"

She pointed to the EMP bug still stuck to her leg. It was beginning to blink, indication that its battery was running low.

"And two is that we have a naked mole rat on our side!"

As if on cue, Rufus emerged from Ron's pants pocket.

"Rufus! Yes!" Ron exclaimed, his spirits being lifted. "Total score!"

"Drakken just can never capture him!" Kim snickered.

"Kim? Kim? You there?" Wade asked through the static.

Kim activated the built-in battlesuit Kimmunicator as Wade became more clear, visual and audio-wise.

"Wade! Am i so glad to see you!" she exclaimed with a sigh of relief, "What happened?"

"Drakken's EMP bug knocked me out for a short time!" he said, explaining his absence.

"Tell me about it!" Kim muttered about how annoying Shego was to attach that thing to her suit.

"He temporarily stopped my upgrades to the battlesuit!" Wade complained.

"So not cool!" Kim said, understanding Wade's feelings, "On top of that, Wade, me and Ron are suspended from a platform 80 feet over a fire pit."

Kim turned her hand to show Wade the laser cutting the chains and the timer.

"We have less than 15 minutes before we get turned into teenaged barbecue!" Kim explained the perilous sitch she and Ron were in.

Wade replied while typing, "I'll try and do something with the laser! Get Rufus to disable that EMP bug! If you apply something hot to it, it'll fry the wires!" 

Ron grinned, for he had come prepared.

"I know just the thing!" he exclaimed before turning to his naked mole-rat.

"Rufus! Diablo sauce in my pocket!"

Rufus nodded his head and carried a pounch of Diablo sauce between his teeth. He made his way to Ron's shoulder before making the jump onto Kim's shoulder, avoiding falling into the flames below. He scurried down to where the bug was at on Kim's leg.

"Lemme warn you, KP. You may feel a small sting on your leg when he pours that sauce." Ron said, making his girlfriend aware.

"I'm all for it, Ron!" Kim replied.

Rufus then poured the Diablo sauce on the EMP bug and the bug began to short-circuit.

"Bug down!" the mole rat squeaked.

"Nice job, Rufus!" Kim complimented their pet.

"Good naked mole rat!" Ron said with a smile.

"Awesome! The upgrades should be done shortly!" Wade replied, "I'll also manipulate Drakken's bug!"

"Spankin', Wade!" Kim said with a wide grin, "Now I can counter Shego's suit and we can stop Drakken's plan!"

"Rufus! Put the bug into my battlesuit pocket!" she commanded the mole rat. Rufus complied and put the bug into Kim's pocket.

"But what about the laser thing?" Ron questioned, looking at the laser still cutting their chains.

"Taking care of that right now! May take me a few minutes though!" Wade admitted.

"Hurry, Wade! We don't have many of them left!" Kim exclaimed.

The timer contined ticking down.

 _10:01...10:00...9:59...9:58...9:57..._

(Possible Household, 2:30pm)

Jim and Tim were carrying parts for their latest invention.

James, whom was preparing to mow the lawn, noticed them and stopped them.

"Boys, what are you up to this time?" he asked sternly, knowing that they were still grounded for the library incident.

"Teleportation device!" both Jim and Tim replied.

"We're going to teleport..." Tim began.

Jim did the middle of the sentence, "...some of our old toys..."

And Tim finished, "...through the device for charity."

James realized the noble cause and replied, "That's nice, boys. But clean yourselves up once you get finished."

"Yes, Dad." both Jim and Tim said.

Little did James realize that among the parts that Jim and Tim had was the battery to Kim's Sloth.

The timer counted towards 6 1/2 minutes left... _6:38...6:37...6:36...6:35..._

"Okay, I am officially one with the laser!" Wade replied, now that he has full access to Drakken's laser.

"You rock, Wade!" Kim complimented. "Now get us out of these chains!"

Wade then turned the laser around and freed Kim's leg chains.

"And now for the hands!" Kim said.

The laser then cuts through the handcuffs.

"Strange that Drakken lost control of the laser, yet the timer is still ticking down." Kim said.

"It isn't the laser cutting the chains once it hits triple zeroes, Kim...it's the platform! Drakken must've rigged the platform so that it'll fall." Wade explained the nature of Drakken's trap.

"Then we'll have to get off the platform before it does that!" Kim said.

 _5:22...5:21...5:20...5:19..._

(Possible household, 2:35pm)

Jim and Tim were working on the machine.

"You got a charge, Tim?" Jim asked.

Tim hooked up the charge to the Sloth's battery and gave a thumbs up.

 _3:22...3:21...3:20...3:19_

"Hey, uh, Wade, you can start on my chains now!" Ron insisted.

Wade then began to cut through Ron's chains.

 _2:04...2:03...2:02...2:01_

"Hurry, Wade!" Kim exclaimed.

"Almost got it!" Wade shouted, sweating from his brow.

The laser cut the foot cuffs.

"And lastly..." Wade exclaimed before squeaking "...uh oh!"

 _1:30...1:29...1:28_

"I can tell that what you're about to say is not a good sign." Kim said, still worried for her boyfriend's safety.

"Uh-oh are offically two of the worst words in the English language separated by a hypen!" Ron yelled.

"Oh no!" Rufus squeaked in fear, hiding in Ron's pants pocket.

"The control to the laser got locked out!" Wade exclaimed, "Kim, you're going to have to free Ron's handcuffs manually!" 

_1:10...1:09...1:08_

"Good thing I still have my trusty lipstick laser!" Kim said while taking out her lipstick laser. She had used this handy gadget many times in past missions.

"Hurry, KP!" Ron yelled in terror, strugging with the handcuffs behind his back..

"Eeep!" Rufus squeaked, squirming at the open flames below "Hot!"

Kim then used the lipstick laser on Ron's handcuffs.

 _:22...:21...:20_

"Almost there...this is going to get a little warm, Ron!" Kim said, warning his boyfriend about the high temperatures of the laser.

"Handcuffs! So hot!" Ron whimpered as the handcuffs broke.

Kim then took out her hairdryer grappling gun and exclaimed "Hold on!" Ron held her tight around her waist.

She fired it and the hook connected to the ceiling.

Kim and Ron jumped off the platform as the timer hit 0. Ron was screaming in terror but Kim held a determined look on her face. The platform fell into the fire below.

The dynamic duo landed on a nearby catwalk.

"That was extremely close!" Kim said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You can say that again, KP!" Ron replied as his adrenaline levels went down. "Rufus, you OK, bud?"

Rufus, from Ron's pants pocket, squeaked while giving a thumbs up! "Fine!"

"That's a good by!" Ron smiled, patting Rufus on the head.

Kim, in the meantime, put away her hairdryer grappling gun and went onto the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, we got out of the death trap in time." she said in explaining the sitch now, "Where's Drakken in relation to Mt. Rushmore?"

"Not far from here." Wade replied, "He would have to descend to 15,000 feet to use the weapon."

"Did Wade just say...15,000 feet?" Ron questioned.

Kim looked out the window and said, "I'd say so, Ron."

As it turned out, they were in the airship lair, about 25,000 feet in the air. It made its slow descent towards the appropriate elevation for Drakken to use the Extractor Laser on Mt. Rushmore.

"That I admit, is original, by Drakken." Kim admitted.

"He's gotta innovate somehow in his choice of lairs." Ron added.

"Where is he in relation to the airship, Wade?" Kim asked her tech genius friend.

Wade typed and said, "The control room, in the front, Kim! Just follow the signs!"

"You rock, Wade!" Kim said while putting the Kimmunicator on standby.

Turning to Ron, she commanded, "Ron, let's jet and get to that control room before he fires the laser!"

"Right behind ya, KP!" Ron replied as the two made their way to the control room and following the signs.


	47. The Fight (Round Four) - Part I

Chapter 47 - The Fight (Round 4) - Part I

( _Airship Lair Control Room, 3:10pm)_

The henchmen, plus around 20 Synthodrones, were piloting the ship.

The seemingly-triumphant Drakken appeared with Shego, still clad in her shiny battlesuit.

"Soon! Mt. Rushmore will become nothing more than a blank slate!" he proclaimed proudly.

"See what you can do, Dr. D, if you have competence?" Shego asked, seeing Drakken's allegedly-profound improvement in his planning.

"Yes, whatever, Shego!" Drakken replied, almost ignoring Shego's compliment.

He continued onwards with his proclamation.

"And now, with Kim Possible...and the clownish boyfriend of hers...enjoying the fires of H-E-double hockey sticks, I shall unveil Mt. Drakkenmore to the viewing public!"

Drakken unfurled a blueprint of Mt. Drakkenmore on a nearby table.

"As you can see, the whole centerpiece will be the monument itself with my face being on the left and your face being on the right." Drakken explained, pointing to the center of the map.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, Dr. D!" Shego exclaimed, interrupting him.

"What is it now, Shego?" Drakken asked, groaning.

"Since I was the one who defeated Kimmie, I should have my face on the left!" Shego argued.

"No fair!" Drakken countered, "I am the one who cme up with the plan for, I get to be on the left!"

"No, Dr. D!" Shego retorted, "It's going to be me!"

"No, me!" Drakken yelled.

But a voice interrupted their argument.

"I hate to break up your conversation, but I don't think it should be there at all!"

Drakken turned around and gasped, "Cheese and crackers! Kim Possible?! How did you escape my glorious deathtrap?!"

Shego also gasped as well, _I though I had finished that damn Princess off!_

"With a bit of ingenuity..." Kim grinned, standing proudly.

"...and a few flaws in your laser..." Ron added in back.

"...we were able to escape without a scratch!"

"This is totally not fair!" Drakken whined. "I had you chained and everything!"

"There's always a flaw in the supervillain's trap!" Shego muttered.

"You have annoyed me long enough, Possible, but you aren't going to foil my plan this time!" Drakken yelled at his heroic nemesis, "Deathtrap or no deathtrap!"

"Give that laser back to its rightful owners, Drakken!" Kim demanded.

"Duh, Princess! Do you think he would say no to an evil scheme?" Shego questioned mockingly.

"Then I would take that as a no!" Kim guessed.

"It was worth a try." Ron said.

"No! I am not going to make the same mistake twice!" Drakken exclaimed while pointing at Kim. "Henchmen, get her!"

"But what about us?" one of the henchmen piloting the airship asked.

"You keep on driving this airship with the other Synthodrones!" Drakken commanded him, "Continue the descent to 15,000 feet so that I can use the weapon!"

And so the henchmen and Synthodrones piloting the airship continued the descent.

"SIr, should we loser the laser once we get into position?" Synthodrone 1059 asked.

"Please do!" Drakken chuckled, "I want to witness this glorious moment in my history!"  
_

Kim tossed one henchman aside and kicked a second. She dodged a third one's electro-staff and then kicked the said staff out of his hands.

Kim caught the staff and used it to knock out henchmen numbers four and five.

"Henchmen..." Drakken bemoaned at, not surprising, the poor performance of his henchmen, "...they're an embarrassment to me!"

"Looks like I'll have to finish her for you then!" Shego replied.

"Shego! Attack Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted, "And be careful not to overload the power of the supersuit!"

Shego blurted out, "Whatevs, Dr. D!"

Kim, upon seeing Shego somersault in the air, instructed to her boyfriend.

"Ron, find a way to prevent Drakken's laser from firing!" she said quickly, "I'll take care of Shego...and her 'roided battlesuit!"

"Righteyo, KP!" Ron replied as he (and Rufus) headed towards the direction of the controls.

Shego stood in front of Kim.

"Get ready to lose, Princess! Permanently!" she yelled, firing up her plasma hands.

"Actually, Shego!" Kim snarked, "It's YOU that will lose this fight!"

The two of them then began to fight. Unknown to Drakken, Shego, the henchmen and the Synthodrones, Ron sneaked into a service shaft.

_  
"What is our current altitude and distance to target?" Drakken asked his piloting henchmen.

One of them replied, "We are currently at 18,000 feet and steadily clumbing down! The target is about 40 miles away and closing!"

"Good! Finally, you clumsy oafs are doing something right!" Drakken complimented. This was one of the few times he even complimented his henchmen for doing something competent.

"Bring down the Extractor Laser into position!" he exclaimed.

The henchman pressed a button as the Extractor Laser is lowered from the bottom of the airship with one of the Synthodrones manning the seat.

Ron, through a small slit in the shaft began to tickle the feet of the henchmen with a feather. The henchmen then began to laugh uncontrollably.

Drakken saw their laughter and shouted "This is not a comedy show, you blithering bugbrains!" One of the hechmen then accidentally pressed a button, closing the door at the bottom of the airship where the Extractor Laser was kept.

Ron then emerged from the shaft and began to run.

Drakken saw this and said, "Incompetent fools! Synthodrones, get the boy and that accursed rat of his!"

"AAHHHHHH!" Ron yelled as three Synthodrones began to chase him through the hallways of the airship.


	48. The FIght (Round Four) - Part II

Chapter 48 - The Fight (Round Four) - Part II

Kim and Shego, in the meantime, were still continuing their fight. Shego executed a left hook punch, but Kim blocked it. Kim then tried to kick Shego, but the latter used the limited flight to get out of the way.

"So, Princess...we're at a standstill...my superpowered suit against yours in a fight to the finish!" Shego taunted her rival, producing a temporary standstill in their fighting.

"Watch me, Shego!" Kim said with a sneer, "I'm so going to find a weakness in your suit!"

"Hah! It would take a miracle to find it, Kimmie!" Shego countered back.

They continued to fight.

Ron hid behind an alleyway to avoid the Synthodrones that were chasing him.

He said to Rufus, breathing a sigh of relief, "Buddy, I think we lost them!"

All of a sudden, a Synthodrone jumped out in front of the blonde sidekick. Ron screamed in terror, fearing that he was going to be captured...again. Rufus popped out of his pants pocket and fired Kim's laser lipstick, zapping the Synthodrone.

The Synthodrone leaked smelly goo that reeked of yesterday's mystery meat gravy and fell down to the floor.

Ron sniffed the fallen Synthodrone and held his nost in disgust.

"Ewwww! Does Drakken even put air freshener in these guys?" he questioned the nature of the auful pugnant smell of a truck stop toilet that hasn't been flushed in 10 years.

Rufus also took a whiff and held his nose. "Pee-yew!" he squeaked.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed before getting a rumbling feeling in his stomach, "Ooooh! Time for me to use the little boys room!"

He scurried to where the men's restroom was in the ship.

Kim is using her supersuit's energy shield to block Shego's plasma blasts.

"There has to be some sort of weakness!" she grunted, trying to hold back the blasts, "If it goes, the whole suit goes with it!"

"Hold still, Kimmie!" Shego grunted, continuing to fire her plasma blasts.

The supersuit Kimmunicator beeps as Kim dodged another green plasma blast from Shego.

Kim activated it and shouted, "Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Your supersuit has just completed both levels of upgrades!" Wade said of good news.

"That's spankin', Wade!" Kim exclaimed with a grin on her face, "Now can you help me find a weakness in Green Girl's power suit?"

"Typing as fast as I can, Kim!" Wade said while typing.

Kim dodged another one of Shego's plasma blasts and somersaulted to the top of a balcony.

Shego growled and yelled, "You have tested my patience long enough, Princess! TIme for you to feel my wrath!"

The green glow from her piece of the Team Go comet on the back of her suit pumped in more power into her plasma hands.

Kim saw the glow from Shego's back and figured it out.

"Never mind, Wade! Shego just gave it away for me!"

"That's what I was about to say, Kim. The comet stone is what gives her suit the enhanced powers!"

"So if I take that stone out and crush it..." Kim deducted.

"Then the suit will not only completely be useless, it will also break apart because it relies on the comet in order to draw its power!" Wade replied, "But it's protected by some sort of cover!"

"How do we take that cover out?" Kim asked.

Before Wade could answer, Shego screamed and, drawing from the power of her piece of the Team Go Comet, fired a large green plasma ball about the size of a recliner at the balcony of where Kim was at. Kim screamed and landed on her rear as the balcony collapsed in a heap of twisted metal,

She was trapped like a rat in a maze corner.

Drakken, not paying any heed to the fight, was still frustrated from his henchmen's ineptitude.

"Stupid henchmen!" he groaned, "Time to get the Extractor Laser out!"

He pushed a green button. The Extractor Laser came out from below the airship with the henchman manning it, ready to fire.

Synthodrone 1034 proclaimed to his master, "Sir Drakken, we are now over Mt. Rushmore!"

"Excellent!" Drakken grinned, "Stop the airship right here!"

The airship lair came to a complete stop 15,000 feet exactly over Mt. Rushmore.

Drakken then checked on the progress Shego was making in her fight against Kim. Shego was cornering KIm.

He lept for joy and shouted, "YES! So how does it feel to lose, Kim Possible? My evil plan is going well and you're going to be done with by Shego!"

Drakken also pulled out a remote controlling the Laser and pressed a red button.

"And the Extractor Laser is going to turn a beloved American Monument into mere dust! And there's nothing you can do about it!"


	49. The Fight (Round Four) - Part III

Chapter 49 - The FIght (Round 4) Part 3

Kim had painted herself in a corner against Shego and with no Ron around as he was in the john doing his business. 

But she wasn't going to throw in the towel just yet.

"Ugh! You haven't even seen the new stuff my suit has to offer, Drakken!" the redheaded heroine yelled at the madman.

Drakken smiled and replied, dismissing it at first. "You're just bluffing, Possible!"

"So that means I get the left side of your monument thing?" Shego questioned.

"Yes, yes, you'll have that side!" Drakken replied, "Finish her off, Shego!"

"With pleaure!" Shego laughed eagerly as she began to make a plasma ball.

"You'll regret saing those words, Shego!" Kim countered.

"As if! So long, Princess!" Shego said, dismissing Kim's statement.

The plasma ball began to grow bigger and bigger. It covered her entire wingspan.

However, the protective covering that was protecting the comet stone in the back began to crack and her supersuit began to crack as well. The covering then shattered, exposing the comet stone.

Drakken looked at this with extreme worry and uttered, "Uh...Shego...?"

"Can it wait, Dr. D?" Shego replied impatiently back to the evil scientist, "I have Princess right where I want her."

Shego was not paying attention to her potential victim, whom activated a couple of buttons on her supersuit.

Kim activated the limited flight on her suit and yelled, "That's what you so think, Shego!"

Before the green-skinned villainess had any time to react, Kim elbowed Shego in her chest. This movement released the energy ball Shego created up into the air and melted itself in the floor, beginning to go down the levels.

Drakken was getting more nervous and said, "The primary owner is not going to be happy about this!"

Shego landed on the floor.

"Oooh, back for seconds?" she sneered, utilizing the power from her comet to fire up her plasma hands.

"Actually, Shego, bring on the main course!" Kim screamed with fury while firing up her battlesuit-generated blue plasma hands. The two young women clashed, blue and green plasma powers colliding against one another.

After a series of trading and blocking punches and kicks, Kim kicked Shego out of the way as Wade came on the Kimmunicator.

"The comet stone on Shego's suit is exposed! Now's your chance to grab and destroy it!" he exclaimed.

"Got it, Wade!" Kim replied, "One serving of karma coming right up!"

Shego recovered from that kick and shouted, "You're mine now, Kimmie!" She, once again, utilized the power from the comet to fire more plasma balls at Kim.

But the spunky redhead, being the agile cheerleader that she is, dodged all of Shego's balls.

"Not today, Shego!" Kim exclaimed and performed a triple flip in the air and grabbed the unprotected comet piece from the back of Shego's supersuit. Kim then landed on her feet in front of Shego, hands behind her back.

Shego turned around and tried to fire up a large plasma ball...but was unable to do so.

"Huh? What?!" the villainess questioned about the sudden disappearance of her powers, "What gives?"

"Looking for this?" Kim asked while smirking, revealing the comet stone in front of Shego's presence.

"You?! How did you...?!" Shego screeched, speechless that her rival now has the stone.

Drakken gasped, his mouth wide-open.

"Oh no! Kim Possible has discovered the fatal flaw of Shego's supersuit!"

"Face it, Shego, you're not the only one with a fully-upgraded battlesuit!" Kim proclaimed, "And now..."

Kim then put the comet stone on the floor and crushed it with the heel of her battlesuit foot, turning it into dust.

"...I'm going to destroy yours!" 

Shego, outraged by this maneuver of Kim's activated her plasma powers, which were normal-sized. The two briefly resumed their fight before Kim made a successful punch on Shego's chest. All of a sudden, Shego's supersuit began to harden and cracked open, revealing her normal catsuit.

Shego gasped that her previously powerful suit was crumbling before her eyes, Kim smirked, knowing that Shego was now vulnerable without the Team Go comet boost on her back.

Shego then tried to fire a plasma blast at Kim but the redhead used her shield to deflect the blast back at Shego, which hit her successfully in the chest. More of the supersuit was cracking and crumbling.

The two of them continued to fight, but as it wore on, Shego supersuit degraded more and more. Drakken, from above, watched in dismay of Kim's continuing onslaught on his sidekick's supersuit.

After five munites, Shego was beaten down and tired. Kim, thanks to the battlesuit upgrades, was hardly breaking a sweat.

"Now...the finishing touch!" she shouted, kicking Shego in the stomach and destroyed what was left of the villainess's supersuit. Shego flew across the room and lies on the floor, groaning in defeat. Green and black battlesuit pieces were all over the place.

"Oh no! Shego's been defeated!" Drakken yelled in agony, "My beautiful battlesuit for her! RUINED!"

Kim then turned her attention towards Drakken and exclaimed, "And now, it's your turn!"

Drakken still had one hope for his plan to succeed. He pulled out the remote control to the laser.

"Hah! Even with Shego defeated, I will still vaporize Mt. Rushmore!"

Kim smirked and pulled out the EMP bug that Drakken had used earlier on the cheerleader's battlesuit to delay the upgrades. Wade, being the tech genius that he was, manipulated its mechanics so that the EMP bug would be under his control.

"Don't think so, Lipsky!" Kim called out Drakken's real name as she threw the bug. Beofre Drakken even had a chance to react, the bug then connected to the remote control and short-circuited it, rendering it useless.

The Extractor Laser, from below, put the powerup laser on standby.

"NOOOOOOOOO! My plan ended in..."

"Complete failure? SO obviously!" Kim grinned, once again triumphant over the bad guys. She then looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Now...where's Ron?"

"How would I know where your buffoonish sidekick is, Possible?" Drakken snapped.

The two of them, along with the henchmen, began to feel a rumble from down below.

"You felt that?" Drakken asked.

"Uh, yeah, I did!" Kim replied.

A toilet flush came from the men's restroom. Ron came out of there, relieved and zipped up his pants.

"That was totally worth it, Rufus!" he exlaimed.

"Uh-huh! Yeah!" Rufus squeaked.

A long line of henchmen were seen outside the men's restroom, unable to hold it in.

_

"Hey, KP, what did I miss?" Ron asked, for he had missed the fight between Kim and Shego.

"To get you up to sitch, Ron, Drakken's defeated and Shego's battlesuit is so no longer a threat to the world!" Kim said, pointing to the remnants of Shego's supersuit.

Ron observed the tattered fabric scattered all along the floor and remarked, "Wow...Shego's going to need a good seamstress to get that replaced."

"Why..." Drakken cried, "...WHY do I have to be outsmarted by a pair of teenagers?!"

"And his naked mole rat!" Ron grinned. Rufus appeared on his shoulder.

Another loud rumble was felt again.

"What was that?!" Drakken wondered before glaring at Ron, "Was it you, buffoon? Or your pink mouse?"

Rufus grunted at Drakken for making that remark.

"Dude, don't blame me if I am running on an empty stomach!" Ron countered, "And Rufus..."

Rufus' stomach still continued to growl.

Kim felt another rumble again that shook the floor.

"It's definitely not the indoor plumbing, Ron."

"It can't be!" Drakken exclaimed, "There was supposed to be no self-destrcut button on this ship!"


	50. Everything Falls Apart

Chapter 50 - Everything Falls Apart

Shego came to and stood up. The remains of her once-glorious battlesuit were all over the place.

"What's going...oh great!" she uttered, "We lost...again! Big surprise coming from the guy who blabs about his evil genius on villain social media like MyVillainSpace!"

"Shego! I'm trying to figure something out here about those mysterious rumbles!" Drakken said before a third rumble was heard. It shook the four main characters and it was much louder than the second. Alarms then began to blare throughout the ship.

"Alarms are sounding throughout the entire lair..." Ron said, as if he had seen this many time s before. "Yeah...something tell me that is never a good sign."

"Of course!" Kim sighed.

Synthodrone 498 yelled out, "Sir, we detected a structural failure!"

"What?!" Drakken exclaimed, "I buffoon-proofed the entire ship! No self-destruct buttons, no on and off switches..."

"A green mass of plasma has burned throught floor and has exploded into the death-trap room. Three of the torches fell through an activated trap door and got onto the fuel supply." the Synthodrone shouted.

"Yeah...you didn't take into account with my fight with Princess, Dr. D!" Shego snarled.

"Torches of fire on gasoline...is that usually in the bad thing file?" Drakken questioned.

"Dr. D, you're supposed to be a scientist in this whole 'mad scientist' schtick!" Shego mocked.

"Duh, basic chemistry 101, if you can remember it, Drewbie!" Kim taunted, using Drakken's pet name.

"Possible, do not use that name!" Drakken whined, "Only my mother can call me that!"

Shego interrupted the two and said, "You should know what happens when fuel is mixed with fire!"

Drakken questioned weakly, "Bad things are going to happen?"

A loud roaring explosion ripped through the rear of the ship, knocking the main characters back and forth. Kim stood her ground thanks the updated battlesuit.

"Yeah, Dr. D! Exactly that!" Shego snapped.

A robotic voice came over the intercom: _Altitude dropping, t-minus 15 minutes to certain doom_

Shego gasped and shouted, "Henchmen! To the escape pods!"

Drakken's henchmen all screamed in cowardice as they fled in terror to the escape pods.

"Gentlemen, it has been a privilege playing with you this afternoon!" one of the hechmen bemoaned at the failure of their boss's latest plan. Three other henchmen joined him in as they took out their violins from their cases. They started to play "Nearer My God To Thee" when Shego interrupted them.

"No time for violin recitals!" she shouted while using her plasma powers to burn one of the violins up. Those henchmen understood and also started to head for the exits.

 _T-minus 14 minutes to impact_

Drakken, in the meantime, was clutching onto some drapes. Shego grabbed him by the collar.

"Time to go, Dr. D!" she exclaimed.

"Awww...Shego!" Drakken bitterly complained, "I wanted to measure my own personal White House drapes in the Oval Office!" The aforementioned drapes were colored blue with Drakken's face on them.

"You can have a career as a failed interior drape designer later!" Shego snarled, "For you and I are going to have one long chat after this!"

And with that being said, Shego pulled the bewildered doctor through the door.

"Buh-bye, Kimmy!" Shego grinned while locking the control room door, leaving Kim and Ron behind. The only other occupants in the control room, aside from Team Possible, were the Synthodrones, which were beginning to melt.

 _T-minus 13 minutes to impact_

"Is it just me, or do they smell like burnt mystery meat at school?" Ron wondered at the melting heaps of green slime.

Kim and Ron tried to pull on the control room door but with no success.

"Great! Shego's locked it shut!" Ron whined, "What do we do now?"

Kim smirked, for she had a 'roided-up battlesuit in her arsenal.

"Stand back, Ron! I'll just open it the old fashioned way!" she grinned, firing a blue plasma blast at the lock. The blast hits the lock successfully, melting it.

"Let's go, Ron, before all the escape pods deploy!" Kim shouted while kicking the door.

"Wow! Wade really did think of everything in that battlesuit!" Ron remarked at the upgrades. He followed Kim to the escape pod bay while the control room was being destroyed.

 _T-minus 12 minutes to impact_

The two of them reached the escape pod area. Rufus tugged on Ron's shoulder squeaking, "Oh no!"

"What is it, boy?" Ron asked his mole rat.

"Ron, look!" Kim replied while peering down the window.

Ron saw the henchmen deploying the escape pods and bemoaned, "Oh no! There goes our way out!"

Kim peered around and saw one last undeployed.

"One last escape pod!" she exclaimed.

"Woo hoo!" Ron cheered, excited. "Finally, we can get out of this burning bucket of bolts!"

"Alliteration much, Ron?" Kim snarked.

 _T-minus 11 minutes to impact_

Kim and Ron, to their dismay, saw that Shego and Drakken were in that last escape pod.

"Great!" Kim growled, "Our only way out just had to be occupied by the villainous odd couple.

Drakken growled at that statement, "We are not a couple, Kim Possible!" 

"You may have stopped my inauguration plans, but you won't escape the lair!" the mad scientist shouted, grinning.

"The escape pods can only hold two people!" Shego added.

Drakken proclaimed a long list of goodbyes to the heroic couple "With that being said...Adios! Arrivaderchi! Dosvidaya! Auf wides..."

"Cut the multi-languaged goodbye!" Shego snapped.

Shego went back to Kim and said while pressing a blue button, "So long, Princess! Me and the Doc need a little private talk!" She said this while glaring at a scared Drakken.

 _T-minus 10 minutes to impact_

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"Yes, yes, same to you, buffoon!" Drakken said before the last escape pod deployed.

Kim, in frustration, threw something at the escape pod and it connected.


	51. Stuck in a Tin Can

Chapter 51 - Stuck in a Tin Can

Kim punched a hole in the wall in frustration with her supersuit as the timer counted down.

 _T-minus 9 minutes to impact._

"Oh, this is just great! We have no escape pods now!" Ron exclaimed.

"Can you think of a plan B?" he then asked his girlfriend.

"Working on it!" Kim shouted, while getting on the battlesuit Kimmunicator with Wade.

"Wade, how much time left before impact?" she asked to her tech friend.

"About 8 minutes, Kim! But the..." Wade said before Kim interrupted him "...escape pods all launched. I know I'm trying to think of another alternative!"

"And the Extractor Laser's probably gonna go down with the airship too!" Wade bemoaned.

Kim thought of something earlier when she had the talk with Dr. Tube before the Laser got stolen.

"Wait! I just thought of a plan B!" Kim exclaimed, getting a lightbulb idea inside her head.

"You're going to have to make it quick, Kim! 7:30 till impact!" Wade shouted.

"Whatever plan you may have up your sleeve, I'll go along with it!" Ron said, putting all his trust in his BFGF. Rufus nodded his head in agreement.

"See, Rufus agrees with you as well!" Ron said with his pet's approval.

Kim smiled and hugged Ron, "Thanks, guys!"

 _T-minutes 7 minutes to impact_

"The stairwell shouldn't be far from here! We have to get to the bottom of the ship where the Laser-thingey is kept!" Kim said before spotting the stairwell door. They both went in it as the airship continued to fall apart.

From the lower deck, Kim kicked open the door where the Extractor Laer is kept.

"The Extractor Laser itself?" Ron asked, slightly confused.

"Yes! Dr. Tube told me that the Laser is capable of flight if it's in danger!" Kim explained from what she recalled.

"Can you tell me how that laser thing is in danger, KP?" Ron asked.

Kim rolled her eyes and pointed out the falling-apart structure, "Duh! Villain's collapsing airship lair!"

 _T-minus 2 minutes and 30 seconds to impact._

Both Kim and Ron jumped into the cockpit of the laser. She got on the Kimmunicator and exclaimed, "Wade, activate the system!"

"Activating...now!" Wade replied as the Laser powered up and converted itself into a small jet. "You have less than two minutes!"

"We're got a solid wall right in front of us!" Ron whined, pointing to a solid wall of steel.

The Extractor Laser's idle powerup is humming.

"Looks like the powerup that Drakken intended to level Mt. Rushmore with is still on standby." Kim said before looking at the wall. "Ron, I'm going to use it to blast the hull of the ship!"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"I piloted a spaceship before! This should be no big!" Kim replied.

 _T-minus 1 minute to impact._

"Targeting...and fire!"

Kim fired the laser and destroyed the hull of the ship, creating a very large hole. The flames continued to reach higher and higher.

"Seatbelt on, Ron?" Kim asked as she put on her seatbelt and activated the bubbleshield.

Ron was trying to put his seatbelt on but was struggling.

"Let's see, how do you put this thing...

Seeing that there was very little time left, Kim punches it on the throttle. Ron's face got planted against the bubble window, screaming,

"...OOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!"

_

From 7,000 feet in the air and the parachutes deployed, Drakken watched as what was left of the airship crashed into an open field and exploded.

"HAH! Isn't it glorious?" Drakken exclaimed, "The world's last hope, the all-that teen Kim Possible, has been dashed, Shego!"

But his positive demeanor was soon interrupted by the fact that his female sidekick was still ignoring him and reading the specs on her battlesuit that he made. One fact, in particular, gave her the dreaded angry look.

Drakken stammered in fear, knowing what will befall on him, "You're giving me that look..."

Shego gave a mean glare and growled, "Yes, I am giving you 'that look', Dr. D!"

"Please, that battlesuit was a mere casualty in Kim Possible's final moments on this Earth." Drakken said, dismissing the battlesuit.

This was not the intended phrase that Shego had hoped her boss to say. Her anger flared through her face and her nostrils.

She fired up her green plasma hands in rage and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"A MERE CASUALTY?!"

Drakken cowered in fear and pleaded, "Don't hurt me Shego! We're in a very enclosed space 5,000 feet in the air...and descending.

Shego snarled and powered down her hands.

"Grr...very well. You're still going to get an equal punishment, though!"

"Oh please...you're not thinking..." Drakken whimpered.

Shego replied apprehensively "Yes, I am!"

"Not the..." Drakken whined, begging on his knees.

"Couch of Shame and Humiliation for an entire month!" Shego decreed the punishment to Drakken.

Drakken groaned in agony at this, being confined to a couch for a whole month and forced to watch nothing but _Agony County_ reruns.

But Shego wasn't done yet in her berating of her boss.

"Exactly! That's what happens when you fail to make me happy! Dr. D, I trusted you one time...THIS ONE TIME...in this stupid evil scheme of yours to help me defeat Kimmie!"

"What I got in the end was a scrap heap of a suit that now probably smells like popcorn burning!" Shego continued, grabbing one of the blue prints to the suit, "And it's all no thanks to your design flaw!"

"Design flaw?" Drakken asked, cowering to his sidekick.

Shego unfurled the blue print that showed the cover to the comet piece and said in an angry tone of voice, "Cutting corners on my battlesuit! Just Smarty-Mart industrial strength plastic to try and stand up to Kimmie's threads?"

"Budget constraints, Shego!" Drakken countered. "I was trying to make the rent on the lair and airship to that WEE leader! And those plastic covers were on sale too!"

"Mmm-hmmm!" Shego replied unamused, "And that spells d-i-s-a-s-t-e-r! End result: plan failed, supersuit destroyed and now, we're stuck in this small tin can!"

"There is a bright spot in all of this, Shego!" Drakken said, trying to smile while looking at the flaming wreckage that was his lair, "Kim Possible is no more! No one could survive that crash!"

Shego, however, looked below. "Then you'd better not look down!"

Drakken looked down and gasped, "No! It...can't be!"

Drakken and Shego then see Kim piloting the Extractor Laser ship with Ron at her side.

Drakken was completely speechless. "How...why...but the airship...the crash...and the explosion!"

"Didn'y you forget that I'm the girl that can do anything?" Kim grinned at her villainous nemesis.

Drakken then talked in antiquated linguistics, "CURSES! DRAT! DOUBLE DRAT!"

"Ooooo...may I add a chocolate foiled-again fudge-filled triple drat to your 100-year old ice cream of a rant, Dr. D?" Shego snarked.

In the ship, Kim was talking to Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, can you re-route the coordinates of the escape pods of Drakken and his henchmen?" she asked.

"No problem, Kim!" Wade answered with a smile, typing in some new coordinates for the escape pods. The laser ship flew away from Drakken and Shego's escape pod.

Back in the pod, Drakken pouted, "Put this plan in the fail column, Shego! In the future, I am going to come up with a bigger and more elaborate scheme! One that will be completely fool-proof!"

Shego sighed, "Yeah...and it'll end up as a bigger fail than this!" 

"We'll rendevous with the other henchmen once we get to the ground." Drakken said as the escape pod lnded on the ground. The hatch to it automatically opened and Drakken prepared to step out.

"It's not like things can get any worse for us." Drakken said with a slight chuckle.

"Famous last words..." Shego uttered.

Drakken then stepped on the something that Kim threw from earlier from her battlesuit. 

The voice of a familiar red-haired teen was heard from the device.

"Thank you for stepping on this device, Drakken! Hope you and Shego have a nice trip. It's going to be a blast! Sincerely, Kim Possible!"

"Not good! Definitely not good!" Shego shouted.

"Oh snap." were the words that Drakken uttered as a large explosion blew off most of their clothes and sent them hurling about 70 feet in the sky. They then landed in a garbage dumpster. Almost all of Drakken's uniform was blown off, save for the top of his shirt and his blue science beaker boxers. The sleeves of Shego's catsuit were ripped off and the middle of her catsuit was gone as well, bearing her midriff. The left pantsleg of the catsuit was gone as well. They were covered in ash and their hair was messed up.

Shego muttered while getting trash out of her ruined hair. "You just HAD to open your big fat mouth, Dr. D!"

"See, Shego? I told you things can't get any worse" Drakken said, removing a discarded paper bag from his head filled with expired yogurt.

Then the two villains heard a lot of footsteps headed their way. As it turned out, it was no ordinary garbage dumpster. It was the garbage dumpster of the local police station and Drakken and Shego were surrounded by 60-70 policemen and special FBI agents.

"OH, COME ON!" Drakken yelled, knowing that the gig was up.


	52. Getting Home

Chapter 52 - Getting Home

( _3:55pm)_

Drakken, now handcuffed behind his back, was being dragged into the paddywagon. Shego was already in there with the specially-made plasma-absorbing Global Justice-issue handcuffs behind her back. Drakken's henchmen were also caught by the police as well.

"KIM POSSIBLE! YOU THINK YOUR UPGRADED BATTLESUIT IS ALL THAT! BUT IT'S NOT!" he screamed his most famous catchphrase, blaming the main thing for ruining his plans...along with his big screw-up with Shego's suit and for when he put the fire death trap over the fuel supply in the airship.

Kim and Ron, meanwhile, were watching with triumphant grins on their faces.

"Toodles, Drakken! Don't try to have too much fun with Frugal Lucre!" Kim chuckled.

"He's a really good cell mate for ya!" Ron laughed.

Drakken, wide-eyed in fear that Lucre was goint to be his cellmate...again, began to cry while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"NO! PLEASE! NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM! THIS IS CRUEL AND UNSUAL PUNISHMENT! CRUEL AND UNUSAL PUNISHMENT!"

He was thrown into the wagon while Shego was giving a mean stare at him. The paddywagon's doors were slammed shut and it drove away.

_

"That takes care of one evil sitch." Kim said, dusting her hands off.

"And two more jail cells full!" Ron added.

Dr. Tube came up to Kim and congradulated her.

"Thank you, Miss Possible!" the scientist exclaimed, shaking her hand, "Thank you for both saving our Extractor Laser and our chance to expand the lab!" 

Kim replied, "It's so not the drama, Dr. Tube. The judges will like your laser and...well...with what it does!"

"Fifteen million smackeroos! Here we come!" Dr. Tube shouted before the other scientists celebrated by dumping red soda on him and on his white labcoat.

"Talk about celebrating in style for a silly old laser!" Ron said.

"Labcoats and red soda don't mix well in the washer." Kim agreed.

"Now we got a new problem to worry about, KP." Ron said about the other dilema that Team Possible was dealing with, "How in the Sam Hill are we going to get back to Middleton? It's about a 14-hour drive from here! And we got no ride!"

"Dunno, Ron." Kim said, shrugging her shoulders, "We still need to find where and when Camille will strike next."

"And who, too!" Ron said, adding the next w.

"Yes, I know the shapeshifter sitch of her powers." Kim acknowledged.

Rufus then came out of Ron's pocket and started to make kissing noises on his lips.

"Rufus! I'm not going to give you kissy-face!" Ron reacted with disgust about kissing a naked mole rat before realizing what Rufus was really saying.

"Wait a minute...our date! I'm going to be late for your date, KP!" the blonde sidekick shouted.

"Ron, we're already spending time with each other." Kim replied with a smile on her rosy face, "Just foiling the bad guys' plans."

"No, the nacos-and-a-movie thing!" Ron replied.

"Right..." Kim understood, "Almost forgot about that. Hope that hitch-hiker's thumb of yours comes in handy."

She then heard her Kimmunicator beep.

"What's the sitch, Wade? We're stuck in the middle of the South Dakota prairie with no ride and our date begins in a few hours!" Kim explained their sitch.

"I'm detecting strange readings coming from Middleton. Specifically your house." Wade said.

"My house?" Kim asked with confused look, "Wade, we need a ride since someone raided the battery from the Sloth!

Kim then began to disappear along with Ron. Rufus was shrieking in horrror as he was disappearing too!

"Um...Ron! Help me out here!" she exclaimed as she held hands with her boyfriend.

"KP! If you're disappearing then I should disappear with you too!" Ron shouted.

All three of them disappeared into thin air.

 _Possible Household, 4pm_

"Have you got the coordinates set?" Jim asked his brother.

Tim replied, "How should I know? You're the one who made the remote control."

"We should try and get the old toys and inventions into the transporter." Jim said before Kim and Ron started to materialize.

"What the..." the Tweebs reacted with surprise.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus then fully appeared before the twin brothers.

"I don't know how or why we ended up in the backyard." Kim said, still amazed at being teleported over 1000 miles away.

"At least we're back in Middleton!" Ron replied, "That's what counts, Right?"

"Yeah..." Kim admitted, scratching her back.

"Tim, are you sitting on the remote control again?" Jim asked his brother.

Tim got up and realized that he was indeed sitting on the button.

"Oops!" Tim said, admitting his mistake.

"Thank, you two..." Kim said to the Tweebs, "...for building that machine thing."

"It was nothing!" Jim said.

"We had to scavenge a few things along the way." Tim replied.

"How did you power this thing?" Kim then asked.

Tim gasped and said to Jim, "Don't tell her..."

"A Possible never tells the secret behind his or her invention!" Jim said, trying to hide the secret of how they powered their transporter device.

But it lasted only a few seconds.

"KP! I found the battery to the Sloth!" Ron shouted from behind the machine, "It's behind your brothers transporter-thingey!" 

Kim's smile faded as she looked at the two of them sternly.

"Are we..." Jim asked.

Tim finished his brother's question, "...in trouble?"

"You two better put the battery back in the Sloth in time for my Ron date, or I will use my new and upgraded battlesuit to level this machine of yours!" Kim snarled at her pesky brothers.

"Okay...okay..." both Jim and Tim sighed as they powered down the machine and took the Sloth's battery from behind.

"Harsh on them much, KP?" Ron asked about the treatment of the Tweebs.

"They'll learn their lesson!" Kim said with a smile to her boyfriend.

In the garage, the Tweebs were putting the battery back into the damaged Sloth. But they had something else in mind, assisted by one crafty brunette cheerleader.

"Ready for our role to embarass Big Sis?" Jim questioned.

Tim replied with an evil snicker, "You can bet an extra hoo-sha on that one!"

_

Back in the backyard, Kim was still complaining about the Tweebs.

"It's just bad enough with the whole diary thing yesterday." the redhead bemoaned.

"Don't fret it!" Ron said, encouraging her to block out the twins' troubles.

"Wanna walk to my house together, KP?" the sidekick asked, extending his hand out.

"A little pre-date walk sounds fine to me, Ron! After we change clothes!"

Ron and Kim held their hands together as they headed into the house.

Unknown to them, however, was that Camille was hiding right behind the bushes, smirking.


	53. Dog Days

Chapter 53 - Dog Days

( _4:30pm)_

Kim and Ron then came out the front door of the Possible household, holding hands. Ron was in his usual outfit. Kim was wearing 70s style flare long denim overalls with both straps hooked, a purple t-shirt, sneakers, a locket that Ron gave her on their two month-iversary, and the wrist Kimmunicator. They were talking about what movie they were going to see.

"Sorry, Ron. Zombies are so out of my league!" Kim commented as they walked down the sidewalk.

Ron replied, "It'll be fun, KP! The brain-eating kind."

"Throw the R-rated brain-eating movie idea into the nearest landfill." Kim insisted.

"You may never know when a zombie apocalypse may happen!" Ron said, as if he had been reading one too many comic books.

"The day I see that happening would be the day that you can stomach Cow n' Chow burger!" Kim snarked.

"Sci-fi?" Ron then asked the next genre.

"Same. It's all so boring!" Kim sighed.

"Ugh..." Ron grunted with frustration, "What are we left with?"

"We have a choice of action, spy, and my personal favorite: rom-coms!" Kim answered.

"And the chick flick?" Ron questioned.

"No way, Ron. Do you want to remember the last date that you took me to me?"

A flashback scene from three weeks ago showed Kim in the same outfit she was in right now, except that she was wearing cowboy boots and Ron in a button down shirt and jeans. Ron was crying scene after scene with tissues on the theater floor. Kim looked mildly annoyed.

Back to the present, Ron said, "Scratch it off the list too."

"Ron!" Kim snickered, "No mater what movie we see, you'll always be the main attraction!"

Ron returned the smile back and said, "And you always are hotter than any Hollywood actress!"

The two were about to kiss on the lips but they were interrupted by barking sounds.

Bonnie was walking on the same sidewalk the couple was on. She was in a frilly lace top, baggy denim overalls with the bib down, but hooked with the straps between her legs, her Country CB Boxers showing, the assortment of bling and sneakers.

Her dog on a leash, Queenie, was barking. Queenie, a male despite the name, was a pit bull-type, the most controversial dog to own for a person. Dog owners in Middleton who had a pit bull were required, by law, to put a muzzle on their dog so that they won't be a threat to children. The mean cheerleader taught that dog to growl at anyone that she perceived was lower on the Food Chain at Middleton High and Kim and Ron were no exception.

"Looks like my dog picked up the scent of loser!" Bonnie smirked.

"What's it to you, Bonnie?" Kim asked, growling. "We're trying to have a moment here!"

"Yeah, Bon-Bon!" Ron added, "Go bother some other couple!"

"It's always the best for me when it's you two!" Bonnie grinned.

Kim did not like the smile that the Queen was wielding and said, "Your perfume smells like wet dog."

"And you shadow is so blocking my way!" Bonnie snarked.

"Didn't mean to intrude your space, B!" Kim mocked.

"K, all my dog is trying to do is to find a spot." Bonnie replied.

Rufus popped out of ROn's pants pocket, but Queenie growled at Rufus, bearing teeth through the muzzle. It sent the frightened naked mole rat back into the pocket.

"Why do you have to scare the little guy?" Ron asked Bonnie.

"I totally love to intimidate." Bonnie said while going down. Her baggy overalls got slightly lower in the rear while petting her dog. "Queenie is just the perfect reflection of me!"

"Especially in the areas of shallow, mean, and lacking a few brain cells!" Kim sneered.

"If you don't mind, I'll be on my way and you two can continue your mushy businness!" Bonnie said as her dog raised her hind leg. "And speaking of business..."

Kim began to smell urine as Queenie decided to relieve himself on her overalls.

"UGGGHHHH!" she reacted with disgust.

Bonnie then snapped a photo with her digital camera and said, "I'll just put this on AddressBook!"

"Your clothes have officially become Queenie's toilet seat!" Bonnie laughed, "Later losers!"

She walked off with her dog.

"I am so going to report that dog to the pound to be euthanized!" Kim muttered.

"At least Rufus didn't get hurt!" Ron exclaimed.

"Is he OK?" Kim asked.

"A little shaken, but he's fine." Ron sighed with relief.

"Now what topic are we on?" Kim questioned.

"There's still also the stolen Golden Bone thing." Ron reminded her.

"Yeah. I have the evidence." Kim said, "All that matters is getting it to the police and freeing Jess..."

"And finding Camille." Ron added.

"That too." Kim deducted. "If she's still in town, then the Bone must be nearby." Kim said, "I'll put Wade on standby, just to let me know if he has any updates."

( _4:40pm)_

The two then walked to the Stoppable house.

"So I come on over to your place at 7?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Kim said, "First is going to be Bueno Nacho for dinner, then the movie, and then a bit of stargazing on top of the Rustbucket."

Rufus rubbed his stomach and asked with a squeak, "Naco?" he chittered.

"Sorry, Rufus." Kim said, sadly, "This is a me-and-Ron thing for tonight."

"Aww..." Rufus chittered with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry!" Kim said with a smile to the mole rat, "I'll have Monique bring you a couple of Nacos with extra cheese and Diablo sauce!"

This lifted Rufus' spirits.

"Mmmm...cheese!" the mole rat chittered, drooling.

"The lil' guy will be taken care of while we're away!" Ron said, knowing that his pet will be safe.

"My house, 7pm then?" Kim asked, making sure that her BFBF won't be late.

"You know I'll be there, KP!" Ron said, "And not a minute too late!"

Ron kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and headed towards his house. Kim pulled out her flip phone from her overalls pocket and dialed Monique's number.

"Hey, Monique! Wanna come to my house and help me lay out my date outfit?" she asked.

Monique replied from the other end, "From one fashionista to another, I'm so there, girl!"

"Playing Rufus-sitter as well?" Kim grinned.

"Little guy must be tuckered out after a mission like that!" Monique said.

"Yeah, he is." Kim answered.

"I brought a 20 along." Monique said, waving a $20 bill.

"That'll work!" Kim replied, "Are you going to swing by Ron's and pick him up?"

"Absolutely!" Monique exclaimed, "I'll be at your place in 15 with the handy CB Mag in hand!"

"Spankin'! See you then!" Kim said as she hung up the phone. She unhooked the right strap to her overalls as she walked back to the Possible house.

Kim then opened the door. In the living room, James was playing on a remote control while Ann was reading the latest magazine issue of _Brain Surgeon's Monthly._

"Hey, Mom! Hey Dad!" Kim said, waving to her parents.

"Hey, Kimmie!" Ann replied.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub!" James added before holding his nose. His wife did the same.

"May I ask, Kimberly, what is the origin that smell?" the Possible Patriarch asked, refusing to take a whiff.

"Bonnie's dog decided to use my overalls pantsleg as his personal urinal." Kim replied, pointing to the aforementioned stain.

"That girl, does she have even any manners?" Ann questioned about her daughter's rival.

"Not since she got her ear and bellybutton pierced, Mom." Kim replied, "Come to think of it, not even since middle school."

"Tatoos and belly/earlobe piercings are an absolute no-no in this house, Kimberly Ann." James stated.

"I know, Dad." Kim sighed. "Till I'm off to college."

"That's correct." James said, "It wouldn't be, how do we say it, 'parent-approved'."

"Her mom, Veronica, even told me that she's growing more rebellious as of late." Ann added, "Including cutting class and breaking curfew."

"The dress-code violating, butt-bearing outfits, slipping grades, and being consistently late to cheer practice are mixed in there as well, Mom." Kim said.

"Thank the lucky stars you didn't turn out that way." James added.


	54. Kim the Valkyrie

Chapter 54 - Kim the Valkyrie

(4:49pm)

"Monique's going to come over to the house to organize my outfit for the date tonight." Kim said while popping the buckle to the left strap of the overalls. The buckle moved up and down. "Ron's going to come at 7."

"Okay, you two have fun up there!" James replied.

"And Kim, can you please change into something else before Monique comes?" Ann asked, "The stench is getting pretty bad into the den."

"Oops...sorry, Mom!" Kim apologized as she went up the stairs. As she did so, the buckle to the left strap fell off the bib and the straps went behind her back. She went up to her room, hearing the overalls buckles clink against the stairs.

 _Maybe if I can combo it with a belt with boxers, it'd make a spankin' date outfit for Ron in the future._

Little did she know, however, that the Tweebs were filming all this time with the 35mm camera.

( _15 minutes later)_

James and Ann were doing their usual activites when there was a knock on the door, followed by a doorbell ring.

"I'll get that!" he said, putting down his remote control.

James walked to the door and opened it. It was Monique and she was still styling the bib-down, straps-attached, baggy overalls held with a CB belt, a purple t-shirt, gold hoop earrings, and pink sneakers. She was also holding the _CB Mag_.

"Hey, Monique! Come in!" James said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, DrsP squared!" Monique said, "Kim around?"

"She's upstairs." Ann said, "Changing after having a little incident with Bonnie's dog."

"Pit bull certainly fits her personality." Monique soffed before noticing the remote control.

"What's with the remote control tech in your hand, Mr. P?"

"That is for a drone that I am using for my downtime when not in the lab." James explained, "I call it the AIPFAP 1!"

"Family motto takin' to the skies now?" Monique asked, smiling.

"Indeed so, Kimberly's waiting for you to make her date outfit parent-approved before Ronald arrives." James said.

Monique went up the stairs to Kim's room.

Monique knocked on the wall.

"Kim? Girl, you up there?" she asked.

"I'm coming, Monique!"

Kim appeared and she had a facial mask on with cucumbers over her eyes. She is in a white t-shirt, boxers and her undone overalls barely hanging onto her hips , still with the locket around her neck.

"EEEEEK!" Monique shrieked.

"Chill, Mon! It's just me!" Kim smiled, removing the cucumbers.

"Crisis averted!" Monique said, breathing a sigh of relief, "I thought you transformed intoa B-movie monster!"

Kim giggled, "Just doing a facial, no big!"

"So lay out the glam outfit on your bed. Let's set it up!" Monique suggested.

Kim laid out the CB dark denim overalls and plaid shirt that she set up for her date. The overalls have the right strap undone.

She then lays out the bangled and silver bracelets and her $100 gold CB watch on her bed.

"Not bad!" Monique commented.

_  
In the Possible living Room, James was reading the paper. It contained the headline of Kim's latest successful mission.

 _Kim Possible Foils Mad Scientists White House Plans_

Ann was on the phone.

"Just finally managed to land a babysitter for the boys!" she said, getting back to her brain surgery magazine.

"How can we, honey bear?" James asked. "Those two have gone through 30 babysitters in Middleton within the last four years. A third of them even have put a restraining order on us!"

"Not this one." Ann said, "She's outside the Middleton area and has 5 years of babysitting under her belt."

Convinced by this through his wife, James said, "That'll suffice!"

He put away the paper with a grin.

"So...you know what that means!"

"Just the two of us plus no kids equals..." Ann squealed with anticipation.

"DATE NIGHT!" the couple shouted.

"What are you thinking?" James asked.

"Dinner at a nice steakhouse, plus a movie!" Ann suggested.

"Funny, I'm thinking of the same thing as well!" James replied.

Ann replied, winking at her hubby, "Our daughter isn't the only one who can rock hillbilly chic on a date."

"What are we waiting for?" James asked, anticipating his date clothes. He then looked around.

"Huh, where did the drone remote control go?" he asked, scratching his head.

"I thought you put it on the end table." Ann replied.

James looked outside and gasped, "Drone's gone too!"

"According to the magazine, the watch should go on the right hand, along with the bracelets and one of the color bangles." Monique said, reading from the magazine. Kim laid the accessories out like so.

"And on the other hand should be the bangles you used for your date with Ron in junior year." Monique suggested, pointing to the red bangles on top of Kim's dresser.

"Wait..." Kim recalled, "You mean from the Moodulator incident."

"Yep!" Monique said with excitement in her eyes, "That one time you used the LBD...it's so classic!"

"It was a totally freaky sitch...but I'll add it!" Kim admitted before adding the red bangles on the bed as well.

"And lastly the rings and necklaces!" Monique said while continuing to read from the magazine.

Kim laid out two rings for her right and left hand. She then laid out the choker and gold necklace to be word on her neck. She then laid out two long chain pendants and the locket to be worn behind the shirt.

"Now, the outfit is officially complete!" Monique decreed.

Kim observed the outfit and said, "But it's missing a certain edge to it."

"How? This will blow all your other date outfits out the water!" Monique wondered.

"Not yet." Kim replied. She hooked the undone overalls strap to the right sidebutton.

"See? NOW the outfit is done!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Totally rockin', but parent-approved!" Monique added, remembering the instructions James and Ann gave her.

"Exactly, Monique, that's the most important thing!" Kim agreed.

All of a sudden, German opera music began to play from outside Kim's room.

"You hear that?" Monique asked.

"It sound like...Wagner-ish..." Kim said, recognizing the composer.

The opera music then got louder. Kim was indeed right. The music turned out to be Ritt der Walküren (aka Ride of the Valkyries) by German opera composer Richard Wagner. It was played on a radio while a drone started to rise from the bedroom window with a 35mm camera mounted on it with two powerful fans. The fans started to blow hard, opening the windows.

Kim gasped, "Monique! Try to act as a barrier to my outfit! I'll try and see what's going on!"

She looked down from her window, her hair getting messed up from the wind generated by the fans.

"I KNEW it! I knew you Tweebs were behind this!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

And indeed, from below, Jim and Tim were playing the Ride from a portable radio. The Tweebs then stopped the music.

"We like your new hairstyle!" Tim complemented.

Jim also replied. "It looks like that of the Rhinemaidens. It's much better than the mystery meat one."

"Are you trying to film me?" Kim asked angrily, pointing towards the camera.

"Partially yes." both Jim and Tim replied.

"Filmmaking career denied, Frankenstein freaks!" Kim yelled, slamming the window shut.


	55. Finalizing Everything

Chapter 55 - Finalizing Everything

The drone then lowered from sight from Kim's window.

"What was that all about?" Monique asked.

"Matters with two Frankenstein brothers and their ways to attach a camera to Dad's drone!" Kim muttered.

"Then you may want to do something with that hair of yours, baby girl." Monique suggested while looking at Kim's hair. "You look like something that came out of an late-1980s magazine."

"A nice long hot shower would do me some good!" Kim said while turning her green eyes to the outfit on her bed, "Is the outfit safe?"

"Shirt's slightly blown as are the bangles and rings." Monique said, assessing the damage, "But I'll place 'em back."

"We need to make sure the Tweebs don't try and interfere with me and Ron." Kim said, wanting to make this date, like other before, perfect.

Monique said while reading from the magazine, "According to the mag, mischevious highly-intelligent brothers are one way that a date can go south."

"As long as they are confined to the house, it won't be a ferocious ish." Kim replied.

( _Rockwaller house, 5pm)_

Junior was walking in the hallway with Bonnie's date outfit in the fancily gift-wrapped Country CB box. He was wearing his normal outfit as he knocked on the door to Bonnie's room.

"My love, I shall be presenting to you your date outfit!" the Spaniard-born light villain exclaimed for joy, "Worthy of a beautiful goddess like yourself!"

"Ooooh!" Bonnie gleamed with anticipation from behind the door. "Let's take a look at the outfit, hottie!"

She opened the door and was in a bathrobe and curlers. Junior saw this and screamed at the top of his lungs. He held the CCB box in the air.

The Queen herself was surprised by Junior's reaction.

"What are you so scared of?" the brunette asked.

"Curlers!" Junior exclaimed, looking at the large curlers over Bonnie's hair, "The tutor that did all my K-12 schoolwork always had curlers in her hair!"

"Stop the freakout, Junior!" Bonnie insisted in order to cut down on Junior's man-child cowardice. "I want to see what's inside!"

Without saying anything, Junior handed the box to Bonnie. She took it from his hands and opened it.

Her heart jumped for excitement as she gasped for joy.

"OMG, hottie!" she exclaimed, performing her triumphant pose "Did you pick these out for me?"

"Of course I did, my Bonnie!" Junior said with pride.

Bonnie first took out the black leather pants.

"These are the glam CCB super-skinny black leather pants with the gold zippers on the back that I always wanted!" she shrieked with excitement.

"Eight thousand of the best bucks that I've spent.

Bonnie then took out the leopard-skin halter top.

"This spotted top just complents the pants together!" the Queen remarked, putting the pants and top on her bed.

"Another two thousand." Junior said, adding up how much he spent on his credit card.

Bonnie was looking for the shoes in the box, for, to her, that was the most important item in her version of a date outfit.

"And these black four-inch high heels with the diamond zipper on them? Yes! Oh yes!" Bonnie shouted in jubilation.

"Plus twenty thousand more." Junior said, staring at the excited reactions of his brunette girlfriend.

"Where are the jewels for this outfit, Junior?" the Queen asked.

"They are in your dresser in your bedroom, my love." Junior replied, "I put them there while you were in the shower!"

"I so gotta coordinate them!" Bonnie exclaimed, rushing to the dresser.

"Add 200,000 in jewels and I have one very happy Bonnie!" Junior said.

_

( _Stoppable house, 5:05pm)_

Ron stepped out of the shower and has a bath towel wrapped around his lower half of his body.

"Rufus?" he called out, "Rufus, buddy? Where are you?"

Rufus stuck his head out Ron's bedroom. "Huh?" he squeaked.

"Ah, there you are! I'm trying to debate on how much bling I should bring on my KP date." Ron said.

"Medium!" the mole rat suggested.

"Medium it is!" Ron replied, "Thanks, boy!"

The telephone was also ringing from the living room.

Donna, from downstairs, called out, "Phone, Ronald!"

"I can't get it right now, Mom!" Ron exclaimed, "I just got our the shower!"

"I'll get it." Donna sighed.

Donna walked up to Ron in the hallway and handed him the phone.

"It's for you!" she said whiled walking away.

"Yello? Stoppable here?" Ron asked.

"Heya, Ron!" the recognizable voice of Felix emerged.

Rufus crawled on Ron's shoulder.

"Felix! My man! What's in the hizzle, my mate dawg!" Ron exclaimed, using a poor attempt at street linguistics.

"Shakin' like bacon!" Felix exclaimed with his own brand of street talk. "I'm hosting a video game fighting tourney at my place!"

"Who's all coming?" Ron asked.

"Me, my GF Zita, and Monique!" Felix said about the roster coming to his house. "It's a four-player game so I may need one more."

"Aww...wish if I'd come." Ron groaned, "But I got a KP date."

"What about Rufus? Monique just picked up some BN for for him!" Felix suggested.

Upon hearing this, Rufus smacked his lips, chittering "Yes! Naco!"

"You heard him!" Ron said with a smile, "Add Rufus to your list as Player 4!"

( _Possible house, 5:50pm)_

Kim was now in her boxers and white undershirt but had her makeup on. Monqiue was taking on the phone with Felix.

"Mmm-hmm! Mmm-hmm!" Monique said while on her cell, "Okay, Felix, see you in a few!"

She hung up her phone.

"So...you're going to his house? For a video game tournament?" Kim questioned, arching her eyebrow.

"Girl, of course!" Monique exclaimed.

"I didn't know you were a fan of video games!" Kim said, surpised that a fashionista expert would say this.

"Just the GWA fighting ones, some sports, and some FPS. Steel Toe's going to roll over Pain King!" Monique exclaimed, "I am the proud owner of an XBPS720."

"Mashing buttons is all I can do." Kim replied, blushing at the cheeks.

Getting back to the fashion, the redhead then asked, "Are there any other tips the mag has that i should be aware about?"

Monique then read a sentence from it, "Guys who werar saggy pants are a bad sign that the date will go south." 

Kim gave a heavy sigh and said while picking up her shirt and overalls, "Ron can't be that foolish to dress like that. I'll get into my outfit.

"And I'll pick up Rufus!" Monique added, jiggling her keys. 


	56. Parent-Approved Outfits

Chapter 56 - Parent-Approved Outfits

(Rockwaller House, 6:45pm)

Junior was now in a classic black tuxedo, awaiting to see what Bonnie looked like with all of the stuff that he bought for her.

"Waiting...waiting for my Bonnie love!" he sang horribly while applying the 'Le Goop' to his hair for the 14th time.

The Queen, from her room, asked out in a very sexy voice, "Do you think I look totes hot in this glam outfit, Junior?"

Bonnie stepped out of her bedroom so that Junior would take a gander at the full outfit. She wore the leopard top but let the top button loose to show off a little more cleavage, and wore the leather pants a bit low to show off her black thong.

She was also sporting all of the jewelry that Junior had bought for her.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Bonnie grabbed her black leather clutch handbag.

"We should make it to Chez Couteaux by 7:30 barring any...'further interruptions'."

"Are we going in your car, Bonnie?"

Bonnie giggled at her rich boyfriend, "With what we're wearing? Pfft! Of course not!" 

Junior was more confused.

"No?"

"Nope!" Bonnie replied, taking out her cell phone and dialing on a number, "We're going more high-class!" She opened the front door to her house and added, "As in a celeb couple!"

Both Junior and Bonnie saw at least 100 paparazzi clamoring and taking pictures of them.

"Is all that for us?" the son of the rich billionaire asked, rubbing his eyes to avoid the blinding flashing photography.

"Yes, silly! We're gonna grace every since A-list celeb magazine in the country and put K to shame at the same time!" Bonnie giggled.

"This I totally like!" Junior replied with a lot of enthusiasm.

A sinister smirk came from Bonnie.

"And that's not all I'm going to do tonight!"

She whispered into Junior's ear. Her boyfriend's eyes widened in surprise at the evil deeds she was detailing him.

"My Bonnie's getting devilishly evil!" Junior exclaimed.

"Of course, Junior! Of course!" Bonnie said with an evil smile.

_

( _Possible House, 6:55pm)_

James and Monique were right at the front door below the stairs. James was in a nice pair of blue jeans and a button-down shirt. Rufus stood on Monique's shoulder.

"Everything is all set and ready!" the fashionista exclaimed.

"Is her date outfit 'parent approved', Monique?"

Rufus nodded his head.

Monique replied to James' question. "Tested and passed."

She then looked at James' outfit.

"Why are you so dressed up, Mr. P?"

"I have a date with the Mrs. Tonight! Dinner and a movie!"

"Goin' more upscale?" Monique asked.

James replied "Exactly, I have hired a sitter to watch the boys."

"She'd better don't come with no restraining order!" Monique said before looking up the stairs.

"Here she comes now!"

Kim finally appeared at the top of the steps. She is now fully in the date outfit: a red plaid shirt, Club Banana dark denim flare overalls with the left strap hooked and the right strap not attached to the bib. It was behind her back and attached to the side button. Brown boots completed the outfit. She wore the choker and gold necklace behind her neck and the two chain pendants and silver locket Ron gave her behind her shirt. The bangles from the moodulator incident, the CB ladies watch, two rings on both her fingers and large hoop earrings completed the jewelry department. She wore her hair in the same manner as she had in the Junior Prom and had purple eyeshadow, blush, makeup, red lipstick, and red fingernails.

Kim started to walk down the stairs.

"Wow! It's parent-approved!" James said, giving a thumbs up. "A little bit rebellious, but parent-approved!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Kim replied, fluffing her hair.

"You totally dominate overall chic, Kim!" Monique said with a smile.

"It's so my style." Kim said, grinning.

Ann then said from upstairs, "Actually, Kimberly's not the only one who can rock overalls!"

James looked up the stairs and saw his wife wearing a button-down shirt with three of the buttons unbottoned, dangling earrings, baggy denim overalls with the right strap undone and black sneakers.

"Talk about 'rockets-are-a-go'!" he exclaimed at his wife's outfit.

"I'm so ready for my date!" Ann said with a grin.

"Wait a minute!" Kim interrupted, "You two are going out for a date?"

"Dinner and a movie is the plan with the wife!" James said to his daughter.

"You're so not thinking about double-dating with me and Ron, are you?" Kim asked, blushing at the fear of her parents watching over her and Ron like a hawk.

Monique read from the CB catalogue, saying, "Mag says it'll increase the humiliation factor!"

"Absolutely not, Kimmie-cub!" James clarified, "We're going to the theater that's close to us! Plus we're going to that new steakhouse for dinner, not Bueno Nacho!"

"And the Tweebs?" Kim questioned, knowing of the potential danger of her brothers.

"A sitter is going to watch them." James said.

"Are you absolutely insane, Dad?!" Kim exclaimed in shock of her parents hiring a sitter to watch both Jim and Tim. "Might I remind you of the microwave incident that cause a power outage through town the last time we had a sitter?"

"I thought we would never speak of it again." James said before hearing the doorbell ring.

"That has to be Ron!" Kim shouted, her heart racing at a fast pace.

"And his parent-approved date outfit!" James replied.

Kim opened the door and she, Monique, Rufus, and the Possible parents all recoil in horror.

"That outfit is definitely NOT parent-approved!" James yelled, his happiness turning to anger.

"No! It's clearly unacceptable!" Ann exclaimed.

"Bad date alarms goin' off right now, girl! It's code black on the Fashionista Chart!" Monique screamed.

Kim's positive smile faded to that of disappointment. She then performed a facepalm.

"Ron...what were you thinking?!" 


	57. Clothing Compromise

Chapter 57 - Clothing Compromise

( _7:02pm, Possible household)_

Ron was revealed wearing an untucked and completely unbuttoned black button-down shirt, showing off his bare chest. He was wearing a red baseball cap sideways. His baggy oversized jeans were hanging off his behind, barely holding onto his dignity with a belt and showing off his pink heart boxers. He also has three golden chains (two light and one heavy) and a golden R medallion around his neck from his brief time as a millionaire and red shoes to top the controversial outfit. And he was also carrying a dozen roses.

"Yo, Kimmie! Fo-hizzle! It's ya boy, Ron Stoppable! The Ron-man is in da house! You like all my bodacious bling-bling! I look swagalicious! My digs are legit, yo! And I'm ready to get all crunk for my date! " Ron exclaimed in street slang. He then shook James' hand, whom was speechless.

Kim was now very nervous about this date because of Ron's mannerisms.

"Might you consider lightening up the jewels a bit?" she asked.

Ron then gave Kim one of his gold chains. Kim put that gold chain behind her shirt.

"The Ron-man always give a little ice to his girl!" Ron said sweetly, still trying to impress Kim.

"That's nice, Ron!" Kim giggled nervously, blushing at the cheeks.

Monique added, "Ron, did you know that trend of saggy pants was born in PRISON?!"

"Ronald, what have I told you?" James asked sternly to the blonde boy.

"No street talk in the house?" Ron questioned normally.

"Yes, and ESPECIALLY not in the presence of my daughter!" James answered.

"I wanted to act, look, and be cool!" Ron replied before taking out a piece of taffy from his pants pocket. "Taffy, anyone?"

All the others shook their heads sideways, indicating a no.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Ron. Wearing your pants like that is not the way to do it!" Kim sighed, "Though I admit, I do like the roses."

"Found the bestest and freshest dozen that only Smarty-Mart has to offer!" Ron replied.

Kim took them and asked, "You got them from Smarty-Mart?"

"Aisle 77 right next to the petunias! A fresh doze costs only $5." Ron said, pinpointing the location of the roses in the store.

"Ron, I so cannot believe you failed to listen to the pants talk we had!" Kim uttered.

"We did?" Ron questioned his girlfriend, confused.

Kim groaned, "Yes! A couple of days ago at the mall!"

"Humiliation factor will go up to 10 if you don't pick up your pants!" Monique insisted.

James agreed, "You're not going out with my daughter looking like that!"

"Didn't your mom even take a look at your outfit before you left the house?" Kim questioned.

Ron replied, "Uhh...about that..."

_

( _15 minutes earlier, Stoppable house)_

"Okay, Mom. I'm going out to KP's house for our date together." Ron said in the hallway, looking for Donna while holding up his pants with his hand. He also had the keys to the Rustbucket in his hand.

"That's fine, dear. Go out and have fun with Kimberly!" Donna said from another room. As it turned out, she was fully concentrated on her bridge club and not looking at her son's outfit. "And do not disturb me or my friends."

"Understood, Mom." Ron replied, heading on out.

"I would be more than happy to change my pants..." Ron began.

Kim and both the Possible parents were hopeful that he would find a way to be more presentable.

"...but my mom is still in her bridge club, my dad's still at work, and I lost my house key in a storm drain."

The three Possibles groaned in defeat.

"So, pretty much, this is what your're going to wear on the date with Kimberly?" Ann asked.

Ron replied, "Yeppers, Mrs. DrP."

James muttered, fearing that he has no choice.

"This calls for a family huddle time."

He, Ann and Kim gathered in a huddle.

"What are we going to do?" James asked, "Ronald's stuck with this hip-hop outfit."

"Dad, I know you don't approve of pants worn like that..." Kim replied.

James replied, "My history against it is well-documented."

"But we just gotta make the best of this sitch." Kim suggested, "I've known Ron for a very long time."

"Guess like we don't have a choice." James said, sighing that he would have to bend his rules a little.

"Can you come up with at least some ground rules, honey bear?" Ann asked her husband.

"A Possible always comes prepared, sweetie-pie!" James said.

The three broke the family huddle and approached Ron.

"Okay, Ronald, you win!" James admitted, "You can date my daughter with your current outfit, given the current condition you have put yourself in right now."

"Boo-yah!" Ron exclaimed, celebrating with a fist pump, "Time to be a bon-diggety dancer!"

But James cleared his thorat and said, "But there are going to be some ground rules."

"I'm all ears, Mr DrP." Ron said, receptive to James' rules.

"Rule number 1: Pull your pants to the most acceptable level that you currently have and button up your shirt!" James instructed the boy.

Ron pulled his jeans up to halfway on his behind and tighted the belt loop by one notch. His boxers were still showing in the rear. He also buttoned up most of the buttons on his shirt, still exposing a little bit of chest.

"Rule number 2: As discussed before, no street slang around my Kimmie-cub and rule number 3: When you do any approved personal displays of affection with my daughter, never EVER let your pants fall down, especially if I am around!"

Little did they know that the Tweebs were upstairs, overhearing the entire conversation between James and Ron.

"If you do not abide by these rules, I will do a black-hole deep probe on you, Ronald!" James warned, pointing his finger at the poor boy's nose.

"Dad!" Kim intervened, "Can you please be more humane?"

"My apologies, Kimmie-cub. It'd be best definedas being grounded by your parents for three weeks." James replied, correcting himself.

"Do I get my message across to you, Ronald?"

"I got that all down!" Ron replied.

"You'd better make my daughter perfectly happy on this date...but no pressure!" James said with a grin.

Ron nervously laughed, "Right...no pressure!"

James grabbed the keys to his car and said, "The sitter should be here shortly for the boys."

"You both know our cell numbers." Ann added.

"We do!" both Kim and Ron replied.

"Have a nice time, you two!" Ann said as she opened the door, "And Kimmie, be sure to lock the doors."

"Okay, Mom!" Kim replied.

Ann then turned to her two sons and added, "And behave for the sitter."

Both Jim and Tim replied slyly, "Oh, we will!"

The Possible parents closed the door right behind them.


	58. Attention Hog

Chapter 58 - Attention Hog

( _7:06pm)_

Monique took Rufus and put him in her overalls pocket.

"I'm goin' now with Rufus on over to Felix's, girl." she said as she grabbed her purse and opened the door.

"Okay, Moni! Be sure to text me on whoever wins!" Kim replied.

"Dominatin' with a controller in my hand is the same thing as puttin' the makeup on, Kim!" Monique replied. "See ya laters!"

"Laters!" Monique replied, closing the door behind Kim and Ron.

"So how long will the sitter be here?" Ron asked.

"She'll be here in a few." Kim replied, looking at her watch.

( _7:12pm)_

The doorbell then rung, alerting Kim and Ron.

"I'll get it!" the redhaired heroine said, opening the door.

The babysitter then walked in. She was about 22 years of age, light skin complexion, brown eyes and blonde hair. She was also wearing a blue croptop, jeans, and sneakers.

"You must be the new babysitter." Kim said, welcoming the babysitter.

"My name's Beth and..." the babysitter introduced herself before observing her surroundings.

"Is this actually THE Kim Possible's house?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Kim replied, grinning "You're speaking to her right now."

"I've heard of you so much in the news!" Beth exclaimed. "You were the one who rescued my brother Timmy from the old well a few weeks ago!"

Beth's cell phone then began to ring.

"Hold on, lemme take this call!" she insisted.

"Hold away." Kim said, putting her hands in her overalls pockets.

She picked up her phone to call up one of her college friends, Amy.

"OMG, Amy! You cannot believe, like, whose house I am in right now!"

"Kim Possible! Yes, THE Kim Possible! I got a babysitting job to do! Ciao!

"Your dog was the one who led me to him." Kim recalled that mission to Beth, "All I had was my hairdryer grappling gun and some unused chewing gum."

"And a few doggie treats!" Ron intervened.

"Ron..." Kim sighed, "...you ate some out of the box."

"What?" Ron complained, "They were ham-flavored."

"So who am I going to babysit again?" Beth asked on what her babysitting gig entailed.

"The bane of all babysitters in town." Ron dramatically announced.

"The Terrible Twins of Terror!" Kim added her preferred nickname with some flair.

Jim and Tim then came zooming from their room, filming along with the movie camera.

"Rockets are a-go!" they both shouted at the same time.

Likewise, Ron and Kim both said, "The Tweebs."

"Oh boy..." Beth gasped, wondering what she got herself into.

"Hit the deck!" Ron screamed, ducking behind the sofa.

"Watch out!" Jim shouted.

"Coming through!" Tim exclaimed.

Kim commanded with authority, "You two get down here at once before I convince Mom and Dad to throw your inventions to the scrap yard!"

"Fine..." both the Tweebs muttered as they landed their jet packs on the ground.

"Why can't you two do normal 13-year old things like eating pizza or playing video games?" Kim asked her brothers.

"We aren't allowed to cook frozen pizza anymore..." Jim began as Tim finished the sentence, "...and we converted our video game console to cook up green slime in our room."

"It smells of skunk!" Jim grinned as the odor that the Tweebs were speaking of crept through from their room and into the living room.

Kim, Ron and Beth held their noses.

"Ick factor growing!" Beth reacted with disgust.

"Welcome to my world!" Kim replied.

She then turned to her brothers and said, "Now, you two better be on your best behavior. If you don't, then Mom and Dad will bring the hammer down on you!"

"Yes, ma'am." the Tweebs replied reluctantly.

"That's better." Kim grinned before looking at Beth. "I'll pay you $20 an hour to watch these two. We'll be back at midnight."

And looking at her boyfriend, she added with a sly grin, "Ron, come on. I have my handbag and the keys to the Sloth..."

Jim said to the couple, "Uh, don't your remember that your Sloth is..."

"...in the garage being repaired?" Tim finished with a question.

Kim groaned, "Oh right, the hailstorm from yesterday. I almost forgot."

"I came with the Rustbucket!" Ron said as he pulled out his keys from his baggy pants.

"Fine...we'll have to drive that piece of...history...for tonight." Kim muttered, seeing it was the only active car in the parking lot.

"I'm ready for the big screen!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, tossing Kim the keys. She caught them.

Kim grabbed her purple handbag and the smile returned to her face.

"It's just between me and you!" she said lovingly to her boyfriend.

Kim closed the door behind the Tweebs and Beth and locked it. Beth gulped as she imagined devil horns growing on the Tweebs' heads, as they plan to make her night a living Hell.

( _7:16pm)_

Kim and Ron then approached the Rustbucket and opened the doors, making the loud creaking metal sound that the car was infamous for. Kim got in the drivers seat and Ron got in the passenger's seat.

"Bueno Nacho first it is!" Kim said in starting up the car, making the sputtering engine sound.

 _If we can even make it in this pile of junk._ Kim thought to herself

"Nothing like a pre-movie warmup meal!" Ron added.

Kim pulled out the pile of junk in reverse and closed the garage door, leaving a trail of white smoke behind its tailpipe.

(7:21pm)

The Rustbucket was driven on the streets of Middleton by Kim on their usual route to Bueno Nacho.

"We should reach Bueno Nacho in no time!" Ron said.

But there was a mass crowd of people in the middle of the road.

"Huh? What are those people, with cameras, doing in the middle of the street?" Kim asked perplexed.

Ron looked at the mailbox of the house where the crowd of paparazzi were surrounding. It had ROCKWALLER on it.

"And why are they at Bonnie's house?" Ron wondered.

Kim came to the conlcusion.

"The attention hog in her must be snorting again!"

At the Rockwaller house, both Junior and Bonnie were standing outside.

Junior pointed out the sad excuse of a car and questioned to his girlfriend.

"Isn't that Kim Possible and the clumsy boyfriend of hers whose name eludes me?"

Bonnie growled, "Not them again!" She then made her way to the Rustbucket.

In the car, Ron exclaimed at the approaching and snarling rival cheerleader.

"Angry brunette at 11:00!"

"Ron, I'll handle this!" Kim said.

Kim got out of the car.

"Bonnie! What are all these people doing here?!"

"You don't see the cameras and the limo behind me?" Bonnie questioned grinning, "I'm going to grace the front page of every entertainment magazine by going to Chez Couteaux with Junior!"

"Spotlight always has to be on you, doesn't it?" Kim muttered, glaring at her rival with a mean intent.

"Duh, K! It evens out your whole save-the-world garbage!"

"If you even still have a little bit of compassion left, mean B, tell these people to move so that me and Ron can go to Bueno Nacho."

"Who's going to make me, Miss Old MacDonald Had a Farm?" Bonnie mocked at Kim's one-strap overalls.

"I swear, if you even make fun of my outfit..." Kim fumed.

"Judging from your clothes, part of your date with Naco Loser is teaching some barn animals to sing E-I-E-I-O!" Bonnie said with a smirk.

"It is not, Bonnie!" Kim said, relenting in any sort of provocation from the brunette, "Just let us through and we'll be out of your hair."

"Permission denied! You're not going steal all these reporters from me!" Bonnie hummed.

Kim tried a comeback of her own, "So says you. You probably had Junior go through the garbage dump behind the local thrift store for that smelly outfit of yours!"

Bonnie looked at her cell phone and replied, "Oh, would you look at the time! I would love to insult the pathetic rags that you call a date outfit, but me and Junior have to get to the restaurant! He's got seats reserved so that we can get a full view of Middleton!"

She walked her back on Kim and added, "The only view you and Naco Boy are getting is the Bueno Nacho parking lot! Smell ya later, K!"

Bonnie laughed as she walked away from Kim.

Kim growled and marched her way back to the Rustbucket./

"What was that all about, KP?" Ron asked.

"Rockwaller's really living up to her name." Kim replied in frustration, "She won't get these people to move out of the way!"

"That means we're going to have to take the longer route." Ron concluded.

Kim turned the Rustbucket back on as its sputtering engine rolled along.

"Ugh...stupid Bonnie! Can't she get her head out of the clouds for once?"

Bonnie got in the limousine with Junior. She ordered the chauffeur, "Driver, take us to Chez Couteaux!"

"Right away, Miss Rockwaller!" the driver replied.

"And close the panel-y thing as well. Me and Junior need some...privacy!"

The driver obliged Bonnie's command and closed the panel to the main part of the limo.

"What's going to happen next?" Junior asked.

Bonnie then revealed a part of her evil plan.

"While we are having dinner, at around 8:30pm, K's brothers are going to sneak around the house and plan the pranks at the Mad Dog Park that's next to the high school. Once she and Naco Loser finish their movie, which would roughly be around 11pm, we'll lure them there where I will upload the biggest AddressBook file onto my profile."

She held up a memory card and added, "I call it: K's Big Humiliation! She and Stoppable will never show their faces again at school!"

"Social media is that effective?" Junior questioned.

"So far, yes, Junior!" Bonnie said with a smile to her rich boyfriend while threading through his carefully Le Goop-styled hair.

"Once the second phase of my plan kicks in, it'll be bigger and more...arresting!"


	59. Naco Date

Chapter 59 - "Naco Date"

( _7:34pm)_

In the Rustbuscket, Kim gripped her hands on the steering wheel tightly as the body of the cat bounced up and down from the worn-out shocks while driving and the backfire from the tailpipe.

"That Bonnie..." she muttered, clenching her teeth in anger "...thinking she's on top of the world!"

"KP?" Ron asked, trying to get Kim's attention. But she continued on her anti-Bonnie rant.

"With that limo, Junior, that glam outfit of hers that'll be in Smarty-Mart bargain bins by next week, and the paparazzi swarming on her like a bunch of locusts..."

"Ron-man callin' out to KP!" Ron exclaimed, interrupting her rant.

"What, Ron?!" Kim shouted.

"Kim, forget all about what Bonnie said." Ron replied, "What she has doesn't compare to you! You've got heart! You got smarts!"

This made Kim's anger melt away. She smiled at her boyfriend.

"And you're more beautiful than the very first naco that I created in freshman year!" Ron added.

"You're comparing me to food?" Kim wondered.

"Well, that's one of the things that I love in this world the most. But nothing will ever top you!" Ron admitted.

"Aww...thanks, Ron!" Kim replied smiling at her boyfriend as the Rustbucket pulled into Bueno Nacho.

Ron and Kim entered into the restaurant. Ron's pants were slightly below his butt but he was holding them up with his right hand.

The whole crowd in the restaurant cheered for the duo because of the foiled Drakken plot earlier in the day. The TV was also playing above the patrons as well.

Ned turned around and saw the couple and remarked in Everlotesque speak.

"Ron, by the Sword of Elsinor, can't you read the sign?"

"What sign, Ned?" Ron wondered.

"We are at Chez Couteaux right now where a limousine has pulled up with a lot of paparazzi!" the TV reporter exclaimed on TV. "Where wannabe international pop sensation Senor Senior Junior is with his new beaux!"

The TV then showed Bonnie getting out of the limo and waving to the paparazzi.

"I just love all this attention on me!" Bonnie said while still blowing kisses and waving.

Kim replied with disgust, "Ned, can you turn off the TV?"

"How come?" Ned questioned.

"Her mere presence on the boob tube sickens me." Kim snarked.

Ned did as Kim suggested. She did not want to have Bonnie on the mind for tonight.

"Please and thank you!" Kim said, smiling at Ned's action.

Looking at Ron's saggy pants, Ned said, "As I was saying, Ronald, look at the sign behind you!"

Ron turned around to see the sign. It said "No Shirt, No Shoes, No Underwear-Showing Pants, No Service".

"That's really specific, Ned." he remarked.

"Can you cut him some slack?" Kim asked for leniency, "This is his first go with this outfit."

"Through the grace of the Aspen Wand of New Forest, I'll let you pass on this thanks to your words, Miss Possible." Ned replied in allowing Ron's hip-hop clothes in his restaurant.

But he added a stern warning, "But I won't next time."

"Thanks so much." Kim said, thanking Ned. "Now if you don't min, Ned, me and Ron are going with the 'Queremos una cena para los dos' special, please."

Ned's eyes widened. He knew Kim and Ron for an awful long time, as they had been faithful customers, but this was the first time, as boyfriend and girlfriend, that they ordered that special from the menu.

"Who's paying?" the manager asked, "The whole enchilada will cost you $30."

Kim pointed to Ron and grinned.

Ron laid out a $20 bill and two $10 bills from his wallet.

"Lay it out for us, my good man!" he insisted, pointing to the money.

Ned clapped his hands to the other patrons, "People, we need to give these two a romantic moment."

The usually noisy crowd turned silent and smiled upon the couple. Ned then dimmed the lights of the restaurant. He then put the candles on their usual table and turned on the classical romantic Mexican music.

"After you, milady." Ron said to his girlfriend.

"Oh, of course, Ron!" Kim giggled.

Both Kim and Ron sat down. Ron slid his pants down a little so that he would fully sit on his boxers.

"Do you two want anything to drink?" Ned asked.

"Grape soda for me and..." Ron said, allowing Kim to finish for him, "...unsweet tea."

He then thought of their order, "And to eat, the usual two Nacos grande-sized, a side order of nachos with extra cheese and Diablo sauce for me, and a taco salad for Kim."

"Coming right up!" Ned insisted, leaving the couple alone.

Entranced by the romantic Mexican music, Ron remarked, "You look stunning as always, KP!"

"Aw, thanks, Ron!" Kim replied, flipping her hair "I glammed up this time around! A little extra touch on the 90s if you know what I mean!"

Ned came back with the drinks and he gave Ron his grape soda and Kim her diet soda.

"And some hip-hop flair on the side!" Ron replied while taking a sip of his soda, holding up his bling.

"Yeahhhh..." Kim replied, rolling her eyes. She couldn't still believe that her dad allowed Ron to dress like that on a date, but they had no other choice.

"How do you figure Rufus is doing with Monique?" Ron asked about his pet.

Ned then presented to them their food on a silver platter.

"He's in good hands with her!" Kim grinned.

At the Renton house, he was beating his human counterparts on the GWA video game.

"Aww...he beat us again!" Felix complained.

Monique added, holding her controller, "Amazing how a naked mole rat can you opposable thumbs like that."

Rufus smiled and squeaked, "Restart!"  
_

"The little guy's having fun even when we're not there!" Kim added, snickering.

Ron laughed it off, "Yeah, you're right."

He then added "So what time does the movie start, KP?

Kim looked at her watch and replied, "Right now, it's about 7:50. I read the movie times of the Paradise on the Net."

"In the scheme of choices, what do we have?" Ron asked while eating one of his Nacos.

"We have the following, approved by me, of course. The Stockholm Espionage at 8:45, Attack of the 40-foot Lizard People at 8:35, or Five Weddings and a Bah Mitzvah at 8:30." Kim replied.

"Oooh, tough choices for movies." Ron said, finishing off the Naco.

Kim took a quartter from her purse and said, "Heads, I get first pick. Tails, you do, Ron."

She flipped the coin the air.

"Come on tails, win one for the Ronner!"

When the coin stopped spinning on the table, it landed on heads, which meant that Kim was going to choose which movie the couple was going to see.

"Aw man! Ploy trick failed!" Ron whined.

Kim snickered and replied "Next time, try not to jinx it."

"I never knew that the US Mint would betray me like that." Ron complained.

"And my selection will be the 8:45 showing of the Stocholm Espionage." Kim said in picking her movie.

"Looks like the spy thriller wins again." Ron sighed putting his elbow on the table.

"Don't fret, Ron!" Kim said with a smile, patting her boyfriend's hair, "It's going to be fun.

Ron gave his girlfriend a smile.

"Yeah, any time with my girl is the best time."

( _15 minutes later, 8:05pm)_

Both Kim and Ron were about 3/4 of the way done with their food. Kim, however, stopped eating for a moment while tapping her fork against the salad plate.

"What's still biting at you, KP?" Ron asked after dusting off another chimmerito.

"It's Jess." Kim answered, "It's been way up there in the bugging factor."

"Far more so than when the time the Tweebs used all of the cans of your dad's shaving cream on the stairs to make a tobaggan race in your house two weeks ago?" Ron questioned.

"That was a 6 on the scale, Ron. Jess' sitch is on a 10!" Kim replied.

"Get Wade on the Kimmunicator." Ron suggested while sucking on what's left of his soda. "Maybe he has something."

"Good idea, Ron!" Kim said while getting out her Kimmunicator from her handbag.

Wade came on-screen.

"Hey, you two." he said, greeting them, "How's the date going?"

"It's totally spankin'! We're having a good time at Bueno Nacho and Rufus is hanging out with Monique, Zita, and Felix." Kim replied. "Ron's really gone the extra mile here, ordering the date special!"

"Very good to hear, Kim!" Wade replied before he then took notice of Ron's pants, "Uh, Ron, why are you wearing your pants like that? I thought Bueno Nacho had a no saggy-pants policy."

"Ned gave him a one-time pass, Wade." Kim sighed, "Me and the 'rents didn't exactly agree on Ron's choice of clothes, but since he lost his house key, we had to make do."

"I see. So why the call?" Wade asked about the importance of the message.

"Have you got any news in regards to Jess?" Kim asked about her poor cheerleading friend.

"The latest I got was that her parents had posted bail, but the mall management is still wanting to press charges against her and give her a lifetime ban!" Wade said, showing Kim the latest news article.

"That is so not cool!" Kim exclaimed. "What about on AddressBook?"

"Lemme show you Jessica's profile and how they're reacting." Wade replied while accessing the AddressBook website.

"Ooooh...they are not the good type of comments at all!"

Wade then showed the following comments:

 _Jessica is a thief!_

 _She does not deserve to be on the MHS Cheer Squad!_

 _I hope Jessica rots in Juvie Hall!_

 _Jess deserves to be banned from the mall for life!_

 _Jessica is a fat cow!She should go on a diet!_

Kim was disgusted by the comments, especially on the last one.

"Those comments are so sick and wrong! I know Jessica and she did not steal those clothes!" she exclaimed, for she knew who was the REAL thief.

"Wade, can you put out an APB to the Middleton PD, telling them to convince the mall management to drop the charges and send out a report to be on the lookout for Camille?"

"Done and done, Kim." Wade said. "I'll fire up the report in about 30 minutes!"

"Please and thank you, Wade!" Kim said, ending the transmission.

 _(8:19pm)_

Ron, meanwhile, groaned from eating so much food.

"Oooooh...stomach so full!"

"I think I'll have to use the restroom." Kim said while grabbing her handbag and standing up.

She headed towards the women's restroom.

Ron looked around out the window and saw a pair of teal eyes peering through the bushes. The pair of eyes disappear and he yelped in fear.

"Someone's out to get me!"

Kim came out of the women's restroom. She made no changes to her one-strap overalls.

She saw her scared boyfriend and asked, "What's got you freaked?"

"I saw a pair of eyes in the bushes over there, KP!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to the bushes.

"That was your stomach probably talking to itself." Kim replied, grunting, "We need to get to the theater by around 8:30."

She grabbed her tray and handbag.

"The concessions will be my doing!" Ron grinned. The couple then stood up with trays in hand. Ron's other hand is holding up his baggy pants.

The mystery woman was watching them through her binoculars as they left the restaurant.

She then got on her cell phone and sent out a text.

"Junior, they're headed out that Bueno place and headed towards the theater."


	60. Evil Table For Two

Chapter 60 - Evil Table for Two

( _8:15pm)_

Bonnie and Junior were waiting for their table to get ready at Chez Couteaux. It was crowded in the expensive, and exclusive, French restaurant in Middleton.

"Ugh...they shou;d've had it ready by now!" the brunette growled, clutching her black clutch extremely hard. "I demand better service!"

Junior heard his cell phone vibrate.

"Oooooh! I got a text!" he exclaimed out loud.

Bonnie sensed with alertness that he would read the text out loud...in public...for everyone to hear.

With quick thinking, she whispered into her boyfriend's ear.

"Silence, Junior! We're in a public restaurant!"

"But should I answer the text?" Junior asked in a low voice, pointing to his still-blinking cell phone.

"If you want to answe a text that involves our plan,, either take it outside or go to the restroom!" Bonnie snarled, still in whispering mode, "We don't want anyone, especially Kim to get wind of what we're going to do to her!"

"Understood, my love!" Junior acknowledged.

The matir'e D came up to the couple, not knowing of their true evil intentions.

"Ah...zee lovely couple haz arrived!" he said with a French accent to his English.

Junior took one of the kids menus and asked, "Can I have one of these?"

Bonnie took Junior by the hand and threw the paper kids menu in the trash.

"You are NOT getting one of these, hottie!" she muttered. She did not want to risk any sort of embarrasment from her new beaux.

Turning to the waiter, the brunette added, "Table for two please, and put our table right next to the window with the glam view of Middleton!"

"Right zis vey, Mademoselle Rockwaller." the maitr'e D replied, grabbing two menus and escorting the couple to their table.

The two of them were seated at the table the waiter selected for them, but it only had a partial view of Middleton and it faced a nearby forested area instead.

"Thank you, nice person." Junior remaked casually to the waiter.

"Mon ami, may I interest you with ze drinks?" the French waiter asked the two patrons.

"Water for me and a diet cola for my perfect girlfriend." Junior said in choosing their beverages.

"Coming right up, Moniseur Junior!" their waiter replied, leaving to go and get their drinks.

Bonnie, however, was not happy with where they were seated.

"Ughh..." she angrily growled, pointing to a table seven tables down. "I wanted a table over there, not here! All I can see is trees and a part of the Middleton skyline!"

"But look at the pretty nature!" Junior replied, pointing to the green trees that looked like shadows in the moonlight.

These were not the words his girlfriend wanted to hear.

"I'm aiming for romantic views here, Junior, not some forest that wil become a bunch of no. 2 pencils that the Middleton School Board will require for standardized tests!" Bonnie countered.

The maitre'd noticed that something was wrong at that table. He came to them and asked with worry.

"Eesss there somezeeng wrong, Mademoselle Rockwaller?"

"Can you move us over there?" Bonnie asked, requesting the aforementioned table with the perfect view of downtown Middleton.

"I do apologize, Mademoselle..." the waiter admitted, "...but zat tableee haz been rezerved!"

The Queen grinded her teeth harder. She was on the very verge of throwing a very severe tantrum and getting the couple kicked out of the restaurant.

Junior saw this and, in a rare moment of quick thinking by his standards, gave the water a $100 bill.

"You do need to clean this table, my good man!" he said, patting the waiter's apron.

"But, Monseiur Junior, I don't zee..." the waiter began before Junior took his girlfriend's diet cola and poured it on the fine white linen tablecloth.

"Now...you do!" Junior haughtily replied.

The waiter grumbled at this property damage, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"Very well...Monseinur Junor. To zat table for ze...romantic couple. And a free refill as well..."

Bonnie smiled at all of Junior's actions.

They were now sitting at the new table overlooking downtown Middleton, laughing along.

"Nick trick you did there with the cola!" she grinned.

"See, my love? Everything worked out for the both of us!" Junior replied, pointing to the unobstructed view of the city.

"Complete with an amazing view!" Bonnie added with a smirk.

"None as beautiful as you, though!" Junior complimented on his girl's looks.

He darted his eyes around the room and went into a low voice.

"How can we get in touch with Kim Possible's brothers?"

Bonnie also went in a low voice and whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

"I have someone on the inside, Junior."

She then sent a text on her cell phone, " _Hope, what is the current status on Kim's twins of terror?_ "

"There, I sent it." she replied.

Remembering Junior's excitement from earlier, she asked "What did you get from this person that you say can ruin Kim?"

Junior opened his cell and read the text: _They are headed out that Mexican restaurant into the theater._

Bonnie grinned, "Which means it's showtime!"

( _Possible house, 8:25pm)_

Hope was spying on the house with binoculars from her car across the street. She received the text from Bonnie and repied with the following.

 _They are inside the house with a sitter. Wanna have a call?_

She sent the text and got a response from Bonnie.

 _I'll call you in 40, H. Just let me and my hottie order the food first._

(8:28pm)

Back at the restaurant, the waiter came to the couple's table, still incensed by Junior's actions.

"What shall ze...madam and monsieur have?" he asked.

"The porter's choice of steak, well done." Junior replied.

"Excellent choice. And you, madam Rockwaller?" the waiter then asked for Bonnie's order.

Bonnie looked at the menu and said, "This one sounds fancy. I don't know what it means but I'll have the flame-broiled escargot and shrimp with a low-carb brulee sauce. Oh and put the ranch on the side."

"Zat is an excellent choice!" the waiter insisted, "It is ze special of ze day!"

Bonnie clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oooh! A special plate for moi!" 

The waiter then took the menus and left.

"If you don't mind, Junior, I have an important call to make." Bonnie said while grabbing her cell phone.

She left Junior at the tabe and went to a near supply closet. She closed the door and flipped her phone.

"Hello, H?"

"Bonnie, where are you?"

"Chez Couteaux with the beau. I was going to ask the same question as you."

"I'm across from the Possible house in my car."

"Tell my why they hired a sitter! None have ever stook up to K's brothers!"

"I dunno, but I can say that Kim's parents are not home."

"And the pranking stuff, do you see any of it?"

"In the backyard. How are we going to get all that into my car without the sitter noticing anything?"

"We'll have to improvise!"


	61. Tweebspeak

Chapter 61 - Tweebspeak

( _Possible House, 8:35pm)_

In the living room, Beth and Tweebs observed each other in awkward silence.

She was the first to break the ice, asking, "So...aren't you two supposed to do anything?"

"This is probably..." Jim began.

And Tim finished, "...the part where we bug you."

"That twin speak is really starting to creep me out!" Beth exclaimed in disgust. Her cell phone then rang and she picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hay, Barbara! Where are you? The beach? In the Hamptons? Wow, you're getting fancy!"

Tim and Jim received a text from Hope.

 _Twins, head out the house. The back door is unlocked. Get the pranks and send them to my car._

Tim and Jim smiled evily and tiptoed in the hallway while Beth was distracted.

"And they were serving cola on a silver platter? That must be really expensive!"

The Tweebs then tiptoed out the living room with Jim wielding the movie camera in his hands.

"Oh really? I didn't know that!"

They then got to the back door, snuck out, and closed it gently.

Hope saw the two as Jim and Tim entered the vehicle.

"Finally, you two made it!" she huffed impatiently.

"Had to get through..." Jim began.

And Tim finished, "...the sitter first."

"The pranking stuff is right in the backyard." Hope explained, pointing to the pranking materials. "Get it to my car so that we can drive it to the high school."

The Tweebs nodded their heads and got out the car.

Beth was still on her phone and was now in the kitchen talking about her latest college-aged crush.

"He's the resident dreamboat of Lowerton Community College!"

She took a seat on the dining room table, not noticing the reason why Kim's brothers were so infamous in runnin' off prior sitters.

"I don't care if he roots for the Lemurs! He's a totes defs hottie!"

The two snuck back with three buckets of green slime.

"I know that the Mad Dogs and Lemurs are rivals..."

The Tweebs then snuck in a large sack of sugar.

"...but it's like Romeo and Juliet without the dying and all."

The Tweebs lastly carried a bucket of expired tomato sauce and spaghetti noodles.

( _8:50pm)_

Hope was in the driver's sat of her car when both of Kim's brothers got in the back seat and passed out.

"So...many...buckets!" Jim whined.

"Green slime couldn't be that heavy!" Tim groaned, rubbing his shoulders.

"Is that all of the pranking stuff?" Hope asked.

"Every one of them." Jim panted.

"Let's go to the park that's right next to the high school. Rebecca is going to meet us there to set them up!" Hope insisted.

( _Chez Couteaux, 9pm)_

Bonnie was pounding her fists against the table repeatedly. The fine table linens could not stand up to her abuse.

"Where's my food?!" she screamed like a spoiled child wanting a goose that would lay gold eggs, "I demand to know when my STUPID food will arrive!"

Junior, being the noble manchild that he was, tried to calm his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, my love. The waiter should bring you with the food."

"It'd better, Junior..." Bonnie scoffed, flipping her hair, "...or I will call the police on these stinky cheese-eating surrendering idiots!"

Jacques Couteaux, the owner of the restaurant, was offended by the conversation between Bonnie and Junior. He was observing them from a distance.

"Sacre bleu! That mademoselle Rockwaller is making ze scene at my exquisite restaurant and insulting our fellow countrymen!" Jacques exclaimed in horror.

Pierre Couteaux, whom was the main chef and Jacques' brother, was pumping high fructose corn syrup and spat in her food twice onto the escargot. 

He snickered with a bit of chortle. "Don't worry, brother. I know how to deal with ze bratty American children."

Pierre continued to pump more of the syrup onto Bonnie's food and flipped mucus from his nose onto both Bonnie and Junior's food.

( _5 minutes later)_

The maitre'd came back with Bonnie and Junior's food.

"Sorry, Mademoselle Rockwaller, zere were ze unexpected...problems with ze volume. But ze food is here!"

He presented Junior his steak and Bonnie with the escargot special.

Bonnie took one look at the food and her tastebuds got all excited.

"Ooooo! Yummy and so not loaded with empty carbs!"

The waiter darted his eyes and replied, "Indeed...Madam Rockwaller..." He then left the two alone.

Junior and Bonnie began eating their food, although neither of them knew of the "extra ingredients" the chefs put in their food. 


	62. At the Movies

Chapter 62 - At the Movies

( _20 minutes earlier)_

Kim and Ron both had walked up to the ticket booth in the Paradise theater. Ron had his pants pulled back up slightly above his buttocks with the boxers sticking out in the rear.

"Two please for the Stockholm Affair." Kim asked the ticket manager.

"Good thing we made it on time!" Ron replied.

"You're in luck!" the ticket booth clerk said, "Couples get 25% off the ticket price on Saturdays."

Kim and Ron both slapped a 20 together on the counter.

The clerk printed out both tickets and said to where the movie would be playing.

"Auitorium 15, enjoy the show!"

At the concession stand, Kim got the popcorn while Ron had the drink with two straws in it.

"You know what has been strange?" the redhead asked.

"No? What?" Ron wondered as his jeans began to get lower.

"Wade hasn't buzzed me at all on Camille's whereabouts or where the Golden Bone is." Kim replied about the case that has clouded her mind.

"She couldn't cheer on for the Lowerton football team, could she?" Ron questioned while his pants fell below his behind. Ron held them up with his other free hand.

"Ron, that heiress only cares about fashion...and how to steal them!" Kim clarified.

"So...not a cheerleader?" Ron guessed.

"As if!" Kim replied. "Bear in mind that Wade has the whole town wired. He'll find her in a heartbeat!"

The two entered the auditorium as Ron pulled his pants back up. The couple then sat down in the middle row.

"So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!" Kim insisted.

"Don't mind if I do!" Ron replied while munching on popcorn.

( _Middleton High School, 8:55pm)_

Hope was looking upwards at the night sky while Jim and Tim were looking over at their pranks. They were in a wooded area right next to the high school.

"Which one do we put up first?" Jim asked, trying to point where the green slime would go first or the molasses..

"Does it matter?" Tim wondered.

"Just organize them." Hope huffed, "We need it to be a 'surprise' for the couple."

"Bonnie has the file?" Jim asked while tying up a rope holding a barrel full of ketchup.

"She does." Hope replied, "Her and Junior need to finish their dinner date first. I'm also going to text Rebecca "

_  
( _Chez Couteaux, 9:15pm)_

Both Junior and Bonnie were satisfied with their meals. Their check was on the table.

"Man...that was a full meal." she exclaimed as she belched out loudly and rudely with an open mouth.

Junior felt his stomach and added, "The meat is really, really good! My compliments to the chef!"

The waiter approached them with their bill in hand and placed it on the table.

"Ze check has arrived for you, Monseiur Junior!"

Bonnie snarked, "Le duh! Now pay the check, hottie, so that we can get out of this snooty French place!"

Junior agreed, saying, "I am with you all the way, my love!" He then put his credit card in the folder and the waiter took it, giving a snide facial expression at the couple.

He then asked, "Where can we meet up with your friend?"

"Once I get word from both Hope and Rebecca that the traps are set, we'll meet up at my house." Bonnie explained, "There, all of us will discuss on how to work the last phase of the plan out!"

A few minutes later, Junior got his credit card back.

"Thank you, my good man!" he smiled at the waiter before turning to his girlfriend.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Bonnie chuckled as she stood up. She grabbed her handbag. Junior also stood up as well and left the table, all the while without leaving a top.

Jacques stood behind the door and said to himself.

"So...ze customers think zey can leave without a top? We'll just zee about that, Mademoselle Rockwaller!"

(9:20pm)

Kim and Ron were watching the movie at the theater, eating popcorn. The movie was at the hour-long point.

Ron then heard a gurgling sound in his stomach.

"Yo, KP!" he said loudly before hearing his girlfriend hush him, indicating that they were in a movie theater.

"Shhhh!"

Kim lowered her voice to a whisper and asked, "What, Ron? I'm trying to listen to the movie!"

Ron whispered back, "I have to use the little boys room!"

Kim sighed and asked in a hushed voice, "Number 1 or Number 2?"

Ron whispered to his girlfriend, "Both!"

"Hurry up then!" Kim whispered back. Ron whimpered and hurried out of the auditorium with his pants getting low again.

"Where's the little boys room?!" he exclaimed with his pants about to fall down. Ron then saw the mens restroom and pulled up his pants.

He went to one of the stalls and undid his belt. As he did so, however, the top button of his jeans popped off. It then landed in the toilet.

"Oh no! Gotta get it out!" he exclaimed trying to reach his hand into the toilet.

But as he did so, his shoulder accidentally pressed the handle of the toilet and the button was flushed down.

"Great...stupid pants! Might as well do my business."

After doing his dirty sinful business, he redid his belt and pulled up his pants once more.

"There, that should hold her for now!"

Ron headed back into the theater. 


	63. Mirror Image

Chapter 63 - Mirror Image

( _10:05pm)_

In the limousine that was en route to the Rockwaller house, Bonnie heard a fanfare ringtone on her phone. This was every time she got a message.

The brunette saw the text from Hope.

 _The traps are set at the HS, thanks to me, Rebecca, and the Tweebs._

"Perfect!" Bonnie chuckled, "Now...the talk!"

Junior also cackled as well.

"You really need to improve on that evil laugh, Junior." Bonnie suggested.

"Yes...yes I do..." Junior whimpered.

_

( _10:10pm)_

The limo pulled up to the Rockwaller house. Junior gave the chauffeur a $50 bill.

"Something for you for thankeying for the driving!" the son of the Senor villain said.

"Good night, you two." the chauffeur replied.

Junior and Bonnie got out the limo, and in a rare gesture of politeness, waved the chauffeur good night.

Bonnie then noticed a light coming from the dining room window. She saw that her car was the only one in the driveway.

"Strange...thought I turned out the lights before we left." she said.

"Ah, my love..." Junior replied, grinning. "...perhaps it's time for you to meet the person who will do your thieving!"

Bonnie unlocked the door to her house with the house key.

"I want you to meet...her!" Junior proudly proclaimed.

The door opened, and Bonnie saw...a reflection of herself in her date outfit.

She was underwhelmed and asked, "Junior, is this some sort of a prank?"

"Rest assured, my love, it is not!" Junior replied.

"Is it, like, a reflection of me?" Bonnie asked.

The "reflection" then morphed into that of ex-cat food heiress Camille Leon. She was still in Bonnie's date outfit, with Debutante's head sticking out of her purse.

Bonnie gave a high-pitched fangirl scream.

"Camille Leon? THE cat-food heiress?"

Camille cleared her throat and replied, "Ex-cat food heiress. Didn't you, like, know my daddy disowned me?"

"Camille, allow me to introduce my steaming-hot brunette goddess girlfriend, Miss Bonnie Rockwaller!" Junior said in introducing his girlfriend to Camille.

Bonnie kept on jumping up and down over seeing a celebrity, even though she had been disowned.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!"

She got out a pad and paper and gave it to Camille.

"I want your autograph!"

Camille sighed and signed the autograph.

"Now, Junior, can we please get to the reason why I am in an average suburban house?"

"That, I can explain easily, C!" Bonnie said, "We both need your help in putting the all-that wannabe..."

Camille guessed who the name was.

"Kim Possible?"

Bonnie continued her sentence, "Yes, her...in jail! Me and Junior need you to steal something from this person!"

She took out a photo of Mr. Barkin.

"There's a trophy in his office that's with 15 grand that's his pride and joy." the brunette explained, "Steal it from him as K."

"And the clothes that I stole from Club Banana yesterday as Junior suggested?" Camille questioned as she took out the dark denim baggy overalls that she swiped as Jessica.

"You have to dress exactly like her in those clothes." Bonnie insisted.

"Overalls are so not comfortable for my tanned skin." Camille said, indicating that she had very high standards of clothing.

Bonnie was a bit impatient, for time wasn't on her side when it came to the date that Kim and Ron were on.

"Do you want to see Possible in handcuffs or not?"

"Fine..." Camille muttered, rolling her eyes. "But this better be worth the money that Junior's old is paying me for!"

She took the clothes and went upstairs with them.


	64. Stargazing

Chapter 64

"Stargazing"

( _10:20pm)_

Kim and Ron came out of the theater as the movie came to the end credits. Kim decided to unhook the strap that was hooked to the side button, so she's now wearing regular one-strap overalls. Ron has his pants halfway on his behind, despite being belted.

The Kimmunicator then beeped.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Just wondering how you two lovebirds are on your date!" Wade replied with a grin.

"So far, so good." Kim said.

Then she asked, "Can you patch Dad through?"

"Sure can do, Kim!" Wade replied before patching James through on the Kimmunicator.

"Hey! How's my Kimmie-cub doing...with the trapped hip-hop clothed Ronald?" the Possible patriarch asked.

"He's not actually trapped, Dad, but we're doing fine." Kim replied.

"You and Mom filled up on steak and popcorn yet?" the redhead then asked.

"We are, my little Bubblebutt!" Ann replied, appearing on the screen.

James belched loudly.

Kim then giggled, "Excuse you."

"Seems like we did!" James replied, "Me and your mother are going out for a late night walk at the nearby park."

"Me and Ron are going to head to the ice cream parlor and then stargazing." Kim replied the remainder of her Ron date iteninary.

"Remember!" James reminded them, "You two need to be home by midnight. We'll meet you then."

"No prob, Dad!" Kim replied as she ended the call.

Ron was still barely holding on the belt of his pants due to the missing button.

"Come on, Ron-illa Ice!" Kim snickered as the two made their way to the Rust-mobile.

( _10:25pm, Rockwaller house)_

Camille emerged from Connie's bedroom with the exact same outfit and accessories that Kim wore. These were the same items that were stolen from the Club Banana theft earlier in the day but the difference is that Camille has the right strap of the overalls hooked and the left strap undone and that they were adult-sized.

"Huh, I'm surprised!" the blonde ex-cat heiress remarked, "In normal cases, I would've been rejected from the runway."

Bonnie was sitting on her smart sister's bed, admiring Camille's outfit.

"There you go, C. The ultimate perfect disguise for the ultimate perfect heist!" the brunette grinned evily but looked around the room. "Now where's Junior. We need to get to that park right next to the high school stadium?" 

"He's, like, trying to find the keys to your car." Camille said.

Bonnie sighed, knowing his dimness may delay her plans a little.

"Sometimes, I wonder if he even has a brain!"

Kim and Ron drove up to the ice cream parlor. When they got out of the car, Ron's baggy jeans were getting lower.

"Which flavor are you getting, KP?" he asked.

"Mmm...strawberry flavored for me, 'cause it matches my hair!" Kim replied, "What about you?"

"Chocoloate for moi because...the brown eyes and all." Ron replied.

They entered into the ice cream parlor with Ron, of course, holding his side of the pants.

Kim slapped a 10 on the counter.

"One scoop of strawberry and one scoop of chocolate please!"

"Coming right up!" the cashier replied as he scooped up the two scoops of ice cream and gave them to the couple.

Kim received the change and she and Ron came to a booth where they sat down. Ron's pants were on the very verge of falling down.

"It has been a strange evening." Kim said while staring out the window.

"Yeah, KP. This ice cream doesn't have enough chocolate in it." Ron remarked at his ice cream which was a lighter shade of chocolate than usual.

"No, Ron! I received no updates from Wade on where the Golden Bonie is, nor any sign of Camille." Kim replied while eating her strawberry ice cream.

"She kinda blends into the background, if ya know what I mean." Ron added.

"That's what I'm thinking, Ron..." Kim said while eyeing the crowd for a certain someone in a stolen expensive handbag with a hairless sphynx.

She sighed and said, "No sign of Debutante in here."

"Should we look elsewhere?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Kim agreed.

 _(10 minutes later)_

They then both finished their treats.

"Good ice cream here!" Kim exclaimed. "Let's go stargazing!"

Ron agreed, "Yeah, let's!"

As the two are about to stand up, however, Ron's pants fell to the floor. The patrons in the ice cream parlor, about 15 in number, laughed at him.

Kim groaned loudly that he lost his pants but this should be normal for him.

"Whoops! My bad!" Ron said while blushing at the cheeks.

"Just be glad that we haven't done a PDA..." Kim muttered. Her father would've grounded the both of them.

"Not as of yet!" Ron said as he pulled his pants back to below his buttocks.

"Let's get out of here with our dignity intact." Kim groaned as she and Ron, holding the front of his pants leave the ice cream parlor. 

Little did they know that they were being stalked by one of their very own cheerleaders. Hope was at the back of the ice cream parlor, overhearing everything.

"They're headed to the park, Bonnie!" she said on her phone.

Bonnie replied, "Good. This will be enough time to execute the next part of the plan. Swing by the high school, pick up K's brothers and bring them back to the Possible house!"

Hope said, "On it!" and departed from the ice cream parlor.

Chapter 65

"Stargazing II"

( _15 minutes later)_

The Rustbucket made its way to the parking lot as Kim and Ron got out. They were the only ones there.

"Here we are, Middleton Park!" Kim exclaimed, putting her hands in her overalls pockets and closed the door.

"So what do we do here?" Ron asked.

"Simple, Ron! We watch the stars from the top of the roof." Kim replied and they got to the top of the Rustbucket.

The two of them began to hold hands.

"Ahh...much better!" Ron replied. His pants were below his buttocks now.

"This has been a romantic night!" Kim said with a smile, "You know, one single pants-down incident aside."

"It so it!" Ron said sweetly, "KP, you're so amazing!"

"Same back at you, Ron!" Kim said lovingly.

"It's a shame that we don't get much privacy." Ron admitted.

"With the 'rents and all?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah. I wish if we had our own Ron-shine!" Ron chuckled.

"Tell me this, Ron. What does excite you the most about me?" Kim questioned with a seductive look in her eyes.

"Promise me you won't tell the DrsP squared?" Ron asked.

"Same if you won't tell yours." Kim agreed.

"Deal! I like to see you wear your overalls the same way as Bonnie!" Ron admitted with that devil's look on him.

"With the straps down and me showing off my CB boxers?" Kim asked.

"That...or manipulating the buckles when you do wear them up!" Ron continued.

"Like...this?" Kim asked, as she unhooked the sole buckle of her overalls, but it didn't let go off the button.

"Yes, exactly like that for a future date!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim smirked as the buckle flipped on its side against the button and said, "I have a nice pair like that , but Dad won't let me wear them outside without a belt on."

"Then cover it up with a jacket. He won't notice!"

"The weather will be cold enough for me to do it!"

"Hmm...I think I may have a surprise too for our next date!"

"Oooh! Tell me!" Kim playfully teased, flipping over to Ron's side as the buckle fell of the bib, the undone strap swaying against the rusted roof of the car.

Ron touched his girlfriend's nose playfully and replied, "If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"So I won't be able to find out?"

"Not for a couple of weeks!"

The two of them laughed before Ron asked, "What time is it, by the way?"

Kim looked at her watch and said, "It's around 11." She then proposed to Ron, "You wanna walk around the park a little with me?"

"Eh, a little exercise won't hurt a little." he replied.

The two of them got off the Rustbucket. Ron pulled his pants to nomal with the boxers sticking out while Kim rehooked the left strap to the overalls, keeping the right one undone.

They took a walk on the grass.

_

( _11pm)_

Unknown to them, Junior was driving past the park in an unmarked van with Bonnie in the passenger seat. Camille was in the back of the van, wearing Kim's date outfit.

"Remember, Camille, we have one shot in doing this!" Bonnie instructed the villainness. "Once you get the trophy, Junior will give you a signal letting you know that the coast is clear."

Camille asked, "What about if, like, the thing goes south?"

"I will squak like some sort of bird." Junior repled.

"Yeah, like that." Bonnie said. "Ok, we're approaching the high school right now."

The van pulled into the high school parking lot while Camille used her morphing power to transform into a perfect likeliness of Kim.

"Ready...GO!"

The van stopped momentarily, allowing Kim (Camille) to get out and sneak into the woods. Bonnie stepped into the driver's seat of the van.

"Junior, you'll assist Camille. I'll run back to my house and nab the laptop." she said, pleased that the first part of their plan was working...so far.

"Okay, my love! Be careful!" Junior suggested.

"You know I am, silly!" Bonnie said with an evil grin.

The van drove off from the parking lot


	65. Realization

Chapter 65 - Realization

( _11:25pm, Renton house)_

Monique and Zita were both sitting on the couch in the living room while Felix and Rufus were playing the Global Wrestling Association video game.

"Hard to believe that it all comes down to this one fight!" Zita remarked. "Felix vs. Rufus."

"Human vs. naked mole rat." Monique added.

"Pain King vs. the Copycat!" Felix grinned while looking at Rufus at the controller "Your mimic and copying fighting abilities is no match for Pain King's sheer power!"

"Bring it!" the mole rat insisted.

And so, the two began their fight while the other two girls were conversing.

"So, Monique, what was actually stolen from the Middleton CB?" Zita asked.

Monique replied with the list of items that was stolen.

"The thief, who looked like baby Jess, swiped a pair of dark denim CB overalls from the racks, along with one of the plaid shirts, some high-heeled boots, color bangles, and gold earrings."

"You're totally no match for me, Rufus!" Felix proclaimed, trying to execute a special move.

"Counter!" Rufus squeaked, mashing buttons.

"Police are still baffled?" Zita questioned.

"Yes. That's because her normal blue handbag was still in the dressin' room!" Monique explained, "The thief had a purple handbag, plus a trenchcoat was left behind while Kim and Ron were chasin' her."

"But how could there be two Jessicas at one time?" Zita asked, pondering the baffling question.

"I'm going to kick your butt from Middleton to Milan!" Felix proclaimed to the mole rat. "That shapeshifting move you pulled off just got blocked!"

"Nnnnnnope!" Rufus replied, refusing to give up on mashing buttons.

"Wait...Felix!" Monique exclaimed, "Did you just say...shapeshifting?"

"Um...yeah, I did, Monique!" Felix replied while his eyes were still glued to the TV, "Why did you ask?"

Monique was piecing the puzzle pieces together.

"Shapeshifting...Milan...the Golden Bone...the clothes that were stolen from the CB...it all makes sense now!" she exclaimed.

"Sense as in Felix's combo movies finishing Rufus' character off?" Zita giggled as she pointed to the TV screen. Pain King seismic-threw CopyCat to the ground, giving Felix the match.

"Uh huh! I'm so the big kahuna in the house!" Felix proclaimed.

Rufus groaned and muttered in defeat, tossing the controller.

"Not that! A couple of weeks ago, Camille Leon and the Fashionistas almost flooded the fashion world with counterfeit knockoffs, My girl Kim and I were there to shut that baby down!" Monique recalled.

"So what's the problem with that?" Zita asked.

Monique deducted most of the plan "This could be her payback against Kim for ruining her plan! Using members of the cheer squad as scapegoats to hide from the real theft...but of what?"  
_

( _11:20pm)_

Kim and Ron were still walking in the Middleton Park, holding hands. They were getting to the other important topic that concerned their senior year.

"Where do you think we'll end up at college?" Ron asked.

"That's...a really good question, Ron! I don't know yet." Kim said. "I've been getting scholarships and acceptance letters from all around the world.

Ron bemoaned, "And all I got are just a couple of football scholarships from Middleton Central U and Upperton Junior College."

"Don't worry, Ron!" Kim said, trying to cheer her boyfriend up. "Something will turn up soon that can work out for the both of us."

"But what if we graduate, KP?" Ron questioned, getting more antsy, "Will it be the end of the world?"

"Graduation is so not that!" Kim countered, "It's a very large transition that we have to go through in our lives."

"Yeah...I know what that means." Ron said.

"Besides, we still have seven more months to go." Kim replied, pointing out how much time they had left. "Let's just enjoy our time as high school seniors together before we get to that point."

"With me by your side, of course!" Ron replied as his pants began to slip.

"Trusty BFBF!" Kim replied with a smile and they were about to kiss. However, the wrist Kimmunicator in Kim's handbag went off.

"That must be Wade!" she exclaimed, "He must've made a break in the Camille case!"

The Kimmunicator came on, as did Wade.

"Go, Wade! Update us!"

"Kim, we made a major breakthrough!"

"Spill all!"

Wade replied, "Remember the items that were stolen from the Middleton Club Banana earlier today?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to believe this, Kim! They are the items from the exact outfit you're wearing right now!"

"You mean, Camille is trying to be like me?" Kim wondered before scoffing. "She'll so never get the catchphrases down."

"In the physical and fashion terms, yes." Wade replied.

"Then we'll have to find where she...as me...is." Kim said.

"Duty seems to call us wherever we go." Ron admitted.

"Camille will be in handcuffs before you know it!" Kim said confidently. She checked her cell phone for the time.

"It's 11:30, Ron! We gotta head home!"

"To avoid breaking curfew, KP?"

"No, we have to check in with the 'rents first and then find Camille!" Kim replied. "If she hasn't left town yet, she's close by! To the Rustbucket!"

The two of them headed to the car. But they were unaware that the two other girls of the Queen's Court, besides Bonnie and Rebecca, were spying on them.

"They're headed to the Possible house." Amanda added on her cell phone to Bonnie.

Sarah replied, "Time for you to make your move!"


	66. Losing Everything

Ch. 66 - Losing Everything

( _11:35pm)_

Junior and Bonnie opened the door to the house. She was smirking that this part of her glorious plan had gone well so far. Veronica was asleep at the time and Donald was still at the police station. The garage doors were closed, so Bonnie thought her car and her mom's were the only one in the driveway.

"Excellent, Junior!" the brunette snickered quietly, "Everything is going according to plan!"

"I did not know there was a plan, Bon-Bon!" Junior said, "I just draw them out!"

"You have the attention span of a goldfish!" Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

"I happen to like goldfish, my love!" Junior countered, getting off-topic, "My father somes mutates them."

"Can we just get back on topic, Junior?" Bonnie uttered.

"So you want to frame Kim Possible for a theft that you would obviously never do?" Junior questioned in a low voice. "My father and I have tried many times and have failed miserably."

"That's because you and your old are not a shapeshifter like Camille is!" Bonnie said quietly. "Now can you help me find my laptop and the memory unit that holds all of K's humiliating moments?"

"I can do that for you, my eternal Bon-Bon!" Junior replied.

Bonnie then heard the doorbell ring and saw Hope with Rebecca in her car.

Veronica was awakened by the ring and came out the master room. Her eyes were half-awake.

Bonnie began to panic a little, for if her mom stumbled onto her plans against Kim, she would be in a whole heap of trouble.

Veronica yawned and asked, "Bon-Bon, who is it at the door?"

"It's just Hope and Rebecca, Mom!" Bonnie said. "They're just here so that we can sleep over. Junior will sleep on the couch, isn't that right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Rockwaller, I am going to be resting my head on your wonderful fancy bed thing." Junior added.

Bonnie groaned at his simple-mindedness.

"It's called a couch, Junior."

"And also, paddling students and making them drop their pants have really worn you down, Mom!" Bonnie added, comforting Veronica. "Why don't get a glass of water and go back up to bed?"

"You're right, dears! Water will do me some good!" Veronica replied as she headed into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water before going back into the hallway and to the master bedroom.

"There we go..." Bonnie said, dusting her hands off. "With her out of the way, let's continue discussing the final phase of my plan without any interruptions!"

Rebecca was still texting on her phone when Bonnie snarled.

"R, how many times do I have to say this? Put the phone down when I'm speaking!"

"Whatevs!" Rebecca replied with a roll of her eyes and put the phone down.

"Now, here's the next phase of my plan..."

And for the next 5 minutes, both Rebecca and Hope listed in to what nefarious scheme Bonnie was up to. This was the same plan that she had told Junior.

( _11:42pm)_

"Okay, everyone! We all know our role in the plan!" Bonnie said. Hope was holding Bonnie's laptop and the memory stick while Rebecca had the stolen CCB handbag with the Golden Bone in it.

"Now...let's head to the high school so that we can finish off Miss Smug Mug for good! And H, do NOT lose that memory stick! It contains all of K's humiliating photos for me to upload!"

Hope agreed, "You can count on me, Bonnie!"

"Perfect! That red-haired menace will never step foot into Middleton High, or the free world for that matter, for a long time!" Bonnie exclaimed.

With that, she, Hope, Rebecca, and Junior headed out of the house and prepared to execute the last phase of her plan to complete Kim's demise once and for all.

They were unaware that, under the staircase, a figure in the darkness of the room and she was laughing.

"I caught you now this time, Rockwaller!"

_

( _11:51pm)_

The Rustbucket made its way up the hill to the Possible house.

"Ah...made it." Kim exclaimed as she took the keys out the ignition, "And with only 9 minutes to spare!"

"And before the 'rents came home!" Ron added.

She and Ron got out of the dilapidated car and headed up the sidewalk to the front door. Ron was holding the front of his pants up and Kim's undone overalls strap was swaying.

"Ron, this has been an amazing date!" Kim said, "And we managed to be on budget with everything!"

"Right as you are, KP!" Ron replied with delight.

"Also, we made the whole saggy pants thing with you work!" Kim smirked while putting her hands in her pockets.

She then whispered in Ron's ear, "I'm still thinking of bringing my manipulated overalls to our next date!"

Ron whispered back, "I totally like the sound of that idea, KP!"

"How about a little kiss, Ron, before we begin the Camille mission?" Kim grinned, anticipating a romantic moment from her BFBF.

"Don't mind if I do!" Ron said with a smile.

The two of them closed their eyes and embraced each other for a passionate kiss on the lips. Unknown to them, two pairs of mischevious eyes appeared from the left bush. A laser beam emerged from the bush and sliced through Ron's belt. The other machine sucked the shirt right off Ron's back, exposing his chest. His pants then fell down to his ankles, showing off his pink heart boxers. And finally, there was a camera flash.

The two parted from the kiss. Kim looked at Ron in amazement.

"Um, Ron? What happened to you?"

"KP? Do I feel a bit of a breeze going on?"

"Try to pull up your pants before the 'rents get home?"

Ron tried to pull his pants up but the belt fell out of the beltloops, falling to the floor.

"Oh no! I did a parent-approved PDA with the pants down!" he exclaimed, dropping his pants to the ground, "Your dad is so going to kill me!"

"Relax, Ron!" Kim assued him, "They won't be home for another 5 minutes!"

What she didn't expect was that the brown car James uses to go to work was coming down the street.

Kim gasped, "Ron! Hide in the bushes on the back of the house!"

Ron yelped and ran as fast as he could to the back porch, trying to hold up his pants.

James and Ann then pulled up into the driveway with a nervous and giggling Kim.

The two parents got out of the car and approached Kim.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub!" James said with a smile.

"Hey, Mom and Dad!" Kim replied, nervously darting her eyes.

"We were checking on you two." James replied, "It seems you two made it to the midnight curfew as scheduled."

"We did! And he was kissing me good night!" Kim said while fiddling around with her overalls buckle.

"So...where is he?" James asked.

Before Kim could answer, a sneeze was heard from the back.

"That sounded like Ron's sneeze!" Ann deduced, using her doctors' instincts.

Kim was whimpering and worrying at the fact that her parents would catch Ron in his underwear.

But when the three turned the corner to the back of the house, it just got worse.

His pink heart boxers were caught against Ann's briar patch plants.

James furrowed his brow in anger.

"Ronald Adrian Stoppable! Come out of those bushes now!"

"I'll try to, MrDrP. But I don't know if I'll ever be a man..." Ron whined. He stood up firmly and he was, of course, buck naked, except for his hat, his bling, and for his downed jeans. The bush strategically obscured his privates.

Ann groaned at the sight of Ron being naked.

"Ron...why do you have to always run into these things...?" Kim moaned.

"So that means I am in trouble?" Ron whimpered to the Possible patriarch.

"Yes!" James sternly said, tapping his foot. "You and Kimberly get in the house right now so that we can discuss your punishment!"


	67. Crime and Punishment

Chapter 67 - Crime and Punishment

( _15 minutes earlier)_

Back at the Renton house, Monique was pacing on the floor in the living room.

"Monique, you've been pacing for about 10 minutes!" Zita said while leaning on the couch. "Do you know where Camille's going to strike next?"

Rufus gave a worried squeak from Monique's overalls pocket.

"Truth be told, Z, I don't know." Monique replied, stopping in her tracks.

"She is an cat food heiress worth about $7 billion." Felix added.

But Zita corrected him.

"Ex-cat food heiress. Haven't you watched the 'Weekly Wonder' report a few weeks ago? It was even mentioned in her autobiography that got taken off the shelves after going on her criminal spree."

"As Kim told me, Camille usually only goes for the blingiest of the bling." Monique said, "But if Camille stole the Golden Bone and the two that were arrested were cheerleaders, then that means..."

She finally connected the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Oh no! Baby girl's going to be in a lot of trouble!" Monique shouted so loud that even Dana Renton, Felix's mom, heard it.

Rufus gasped in horror.

"What seems to be the commotion?" Dana asked.

"I finally figured out who is really behind the plans on the arrest of both Jess and Tara! We have to warn Kim now!" Monique shouted.

She told them the specifics of the plan and they were shocked.

Even Rufus could not believe his beady eyes.

( _11:40pm)_

Dana tried to start up the engine to the handicap-accesible van that the Rentons usually drove, but the battery was dead.

"This stupid thing won't start!" she muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Monique moaned, "We'll never be able to reach Kim in time."

"Girls, relax!" Felix grinned.

"How can we relax, Felix?" Zita questioned at a loud voice, "We're panicking that Kim would be Camille's next victim!"

Felix said while pressing a purple button. "Did you two forget that my mom is one of the foremost advanced cyberrobotic technicians in the world?"

Dana added, "I made some advancements to his wheelchair in case of an emergency.

His wheelchair expanded into that of a full-size car, complete with an extra back seat and a handicap-friendly steering wheel, complete with a brake.

"Awesome, Felix!" Zita exclaimed. "Your mom's the best!"

"I just went from so to whoa in 3.6 seconds flat!" Monique exclaimed.

"Hop in, everyone!" Felix shouted to the girls. Zita and Monique, with Rufus in her overalls pocket, got in the extra back seat. Rufus had a pair of driving goggles on, squeaking excitedly.

"So where are we heading?" he then asked where Monique thinks the plan is being unfurled at.

"Middleton High! We don't have much time!" Monique shouted.

Felix drove out with his hyper-powered wheelchair car and headed towards the high school, which was about 20 minutes from his house.

( _12:02am)_

"Ronald, get inside the house. I'll deal with you in a few minutes." James demanded.

"Okay, MrDrP." Ron replied sadly before taking off his hat to obscure his genitals and went in the house.

"Aren't you being a little harsh on him, Dad?" Kim asked. "It was an accident that he got his poor boxers tangled up against Mom's thorny bushes."

"No, but I think his parents will be, Kimberly." James replied.

James then brought up the other question involving his family. The four haven't gotten into the house yet.

"And what is the status of the babysitter, Kimberly?" he asked.

Ann added in, "Wasn't she supposed to be watching the twins?"

"She was. She texted me every half-hour while me and Ron were on her date.

Kim took out her cell phone from her handbag and scrolled down, showing them the texts. and replied to her parents, "The last text I received from her was at 10:45pm, saying that theTweebs are asleep in their beds."

"Well I can say, at least on that front, the date with no kids for tonight was a success." James said before hearing a loud explosion from within the house.

"What was that?" he demanded before someone swung the door open. It was the babysitter, Becky, completely covered in green slime, one section of her hair was shaved off and her jeans were ripped to the kneecaps. She was furious about what happened to her.

"This is SO the last time I am going to babysit your demonic children ever again, Dr. Possible!" Becky growled with the slime dripping from her body. "This is so not worth the money!"

She stomped away angrily to her car and drove away, as far as she could from the Possibles.

"I would appreciate it if she didn't call the twins demonic!"

He got the door open and gasped. A part of the living room was covered in green slime and there was a large hole originiating from Jim and Tim's room.

James' face turned to that of red anger and rage.

"Those two boys have really done it this time!" he shouted. 

Ann was in agreement with her husband.

"All this damage! Honey, this is going to cost us at least $10,000!"

James took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "You're right, honey. Insurance will cover the damage...hopefully. But we need to take care of priorities first. First of all...Ronald!"

 _(12:05am)_

Ron and Kim were now in the house, sitting on the couch in the den. Ron was now clothed only in Ann's pink bathrobe and was still with his jewelry, hat, shoes, and his pants still down to his ankles.

"Ronald..." James said with an angry face as he and his wife came from the kitchen, "...you deliberately disobeyed my rule! So now I will have to contact your parents! "

"What rule?" Ron whimpered in fear. "Please, don't make my parents ground me! I'll never survive without Bueno Nacho for three weeks!"

"The one about not letting your pants fall down when you do a parent-approved public display of affection!" James replied.

"That was the only reason why we allowed you to wear your pants like...that!" Ann added.

"Oh yeah, that was the third rule of the whole saggy pants thing, right?" Ron recalled.

"Yes, and you deliberately loosened your belt..." James shouted.

"Dad, you're jumping to conclusions!" Kim exclaimed, "Ron didn't intentially lose his pants on purpose."

"And how exactly can you prove it, Kimberly?" James questioned, wanting to see if his daughter was telling the truth.

Kim gathered up the sliced pieces of Ron's belt.

"See, Dad? He didn't loosen his belt at all!" she said, holding the pieces to James' view, "It must've been sabotaged."

"But who could do this?" James asked.

"I'll get Wade on it!" Kim said. She got out the Kimmunicator and Wade came on.

"Wade, we have a major sitch going on here!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa...what happened to the house?" Wade asked, while looking at the large hole coming from the Tweebs' room, plus the green slime.

"One of the Tweebs experiments gone horribly wrong." Kim said before showing the tech genius the sabotaged belt that Ron was wearing. "I want you to analyze the belt and see what and who caused this damage.

"Activating Kimmunicator scan sequence now!" Wade replied while utilizing a scan device from the wrist Kimmunicator. It was scanning the belt, specifically the burned parts.

"According to my readings, the cuts were made by a laser, industrial-strength! It says that it was used mostly for cutting and sculpting models of rockets!"

"That's weird, Wade! I sometimes use that thing out of the office, but I haven't seen it all of this week!" James added.

"Wait a minute! I believe I know who did this!" Kim exclaimed.

"Do you know?" James questioned.

"Dad, who else would be in the house when the rest of us are out?" Kim asked her father.

"There would be no one else but the sitter and..." James began before finally realizing the connection on who took his laser to cut Ron's belt.

James' face turned red in sheer anger.

"JIM AND TIM POSSIBLE! You two come down here right now for you both are in big trouble!"

But there was no sign of the Tweebs from their room.

"I am demanding, as your father, to get down here right now so that you two will be punished!"

Again, no response.

Kim, using her sisterly instinct, smelled something and added, "Dad, something is definitely off about this!"

She rushed up the stairs as fast as she could with the overalls strap dangling wildly behind her back and went inside the Tweebs' slime-covered room. Ron and the Possible parents followed right behind her.

"Ewwwww!" Kim exclaimed with disgust, "It smells like a skunk wandered into a truck stop bathroom and died in the toilet!" Smoke of the smell filled the air while a soundtrack of the Tweebs snoring was being heard.

"Ohh...man! That awful stench!" James exclaimed, covering his nose

"As a brain surgeon, I can safely say that this smell is one of the worst I ever took a whiff of!" Ann added while covering her nose as well.

"Reminds me of the time me and Rufus had that epic burrito epic contest!" Ron laughed a little. "Of course, the men's bathroom smelled like it hasn't been cleaned for a month after that."

"Made me almost barf up my salad!" Kim groaned.

He then saw what appeared to be Jim and Tim in their beds.

"Now come here, you two! You are in so much trouble!" James shouted before triggering a button.

It activated two dummies with Jim and Tim's likeliness to spring up from the beds with fake paper maiche heads with brown yarn resembling their hair.

"Wow! Paper maiche dummies! Not like the paper machette incident that we had!" Ron complimented on the twins' handiwork.

The smoke also cleared to reveal a ladder made of bedsheets and an open window.

"Those two!" James growled, "If I ever get my hands on them, they are going to get an epic spanking from the Earth to the moon!"

"But how are we going to find them?" Ann asked.

"Hmm...Mom! I got an idea!" Kim exclaimed, "To find the Tweebs, we have to THINK like the Tweebs! We'll have to retrace their steps to see where their little next stunt is!"

"So if the Tweebs escaped with their sheets..." Kim said before climbing down the sheet ladder. "...they ended up here on the muddy spot right here."

Kim then noticed muddy footprints on the grass and followed them.

"The footprints then go from here and then they stop at the sidewalk."

She got on the Kimmunicator with Wade.

"Wade, we got a code-red sitch going on here!"

"What's going on, Kim?"

"The Tweebs have escaped from their bedroom and I've tracked the footprints to the sidewalk, but they seem to stop!" Kim said, noticing the stopping of the track of the footprints right near the road.

"Speaking of which, Hope has put a hit on your site, saying that she overheard the Tweebs playing a major prank on Mr. Barkin at Mad Dog Park. She wants you to bring your parents, but not Ron." Wade said while reading the latest hit from the site.

"Mad Dog Park...that's across from the football field!" Kim said but something was a bit...off...to her. "That's a specifically odd request from her. But this'll be a family thing for us!"

Kim went back to the house and to the Tweebs' room.

"The Tweebs are at Mad Dog Park right now, trying to play a prank on Mr. Barkin!" Kim announced to her parents. "I got the news from Hope via the Kimmunicator."

"Those two have really done it this time!" James decreed, "They are going to be grounded until they turn 18! Ann and Kimberly, come with me! I'm going to get the keys to the van!"

"But what about Ron?" Kim asked about her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm totally part of this family too...even though we aren't related." Ron chimed in.

"Ronald, you will remain here at and think about what you've done about showing your nether-regions in front of my daughter!" James sternly said, pointing at the poor boy. "I will contact your parents about what happened tonight!"

"Aww...man!" Ron complained, "That totally blows!"

"I know it tanks, Ron, but once all this clears up, maybe we can plan another date." Kim said.

"You always come through for me, KP, even though I'm gonna get grounded by my 'rents...again..." Ron grinned, giving Kim a kiss.

"Hey, it's what I do!" Kim replied.

"Come on, Kimmie-cub! We need to get to Mad Dog park so that I can save my angry and authoritative voice to those two rascals!" James said.

"We'll be right back, Ron!" Kim said. 

James, Ann, and Kim both headed to the garage to where the van was. All three got in and James started up the van. The vehicle pulled out and headed towards Mad Dog Park.

A henchmen, courtesy of HenchCo, was hiding in a nearby tree. He pulled out a walkie talkie and said, "The target is officially heading towards the park!"

"Good!" Junior grinned. He and Bonnie were already at Mad Dog Park, waiting for the Possibles to make their next move.


	68. The Final Confrontation - Part I

Chapter 68 - The Final Confrontation - Part I

( _12:17am)_

Barkin, in the meantime, was asleep in his bedroom at his house. He was cuddled up in his bed, wearing his cute cowboy pajamas, and sleeping with his Teddy bear, Mr. Bubble-Foo-Foo.

"Oh, Mr. Bubble Foo-Foo..." he talked in his sleep, "...don't let those pesky students take you from me!"

The phone on his nightstand then began to ring. This interrupted Barkin's beauty sleep.

"Ugh...who could be calling me at this time of the night?" Barkin uttered, his eyes half-awake, "It'd better not be Reeger playing his silly crank calls."

He picked up the phone.

As it turned out, it was John, the night-shift security guard at Middleton High.

"Hello? Mr. Barkin here! Why are you calling me at this time of night?"

Then his sleepy expression faded off to that of worry and a little bit of anger.

"WHAT?! The rarest trophy in my office has been STOLEN?!"

Barkin stormed out of his bed and put on his fuzzy pink bunny slippers, heading toward his car in the garage. He grabbed the keys, and his normal coat, and got into his car.

"I'm going to get the punk or punks who DARE to mess with Steven Theophilus Barkin!"

( _12:19am)_

The Possible van finally made it to Mad Dog Park.

Kim got out of the vehicle first and rushed to the entrance. Ann and James followed behind her.

"Okay...this'll work better if we split up. Mom and Dad, you go and find the Tweebs. I'll dismantle whatever prank they have planned for Barkin." she said. "We'll meet up back here once you get those two freaks."

"They prefer to be called your brothers." James said.

"I'd use the term ground meat 'cause they're gonna be grounded for real this time!" Kim replied.

"Good point!" Ann understood.

And so, the three of them split up to find the Tweebs and what contraption they were planning for Barkin.

Ron sighed heavily on the couch, being that he was the only one in the Possible house. He was still in his bathrobe, the only thing obscuring his privates and still with his man-jewelry around his neck.

"Oh, this just tanks! The Possible fam gets in all of the action and I get left behind! This is so not fair!" he complained. "I'll just be waiting upstairs until the 'rents pick me up, I guess."

He got off the couch and went up the stairs, passing the hole in the wall they made earlier.

That was when his eye caught a book sticking out from their bed. It said, "PLAN TO HUMILIATE BIG SIS."

"Huh? I wonder why the DrsP squared didn't catch that earlier!"

He went to the Tweebs' bedroom to investigate the book and opened it up.

Ron skimmed the part of where they planned to cover Kim in the MHS mystery meat and got to the part where they were planning the prank on Barkin.

At the bottom of the page was in Bonnie's own handwriting, instructing them, in red, to never turn the page.

"We'll just see about that, Bon-Bon!" Ron grinned, turning the page.

He gasped in horror at what he saw on that page. He knew that Bonnie was high-school evil, as Kim often called her, but this to him was way off the charts into supervillainy territory.

"Of all the things Bonnie has done...this is undeniably the worst! KP is going to get in extremely deep trouble!" he exclaimed, "I have to get to Mad Dog Park quickly and warn her!"

Ron ran as fast as he could down the stairs and out the door quickly. He started up the Rustbucket and peeled out of the Possibles' driveway.

( _12:21am)_

Kim continued to traverse through the park, her boot heels clicking on the pavement and her overalls strap continuing to swing.

"Now...if I were those two pipsqueaks, where would I hide my prank contraption?" she asked to herself, walking along the dark pathway only lit by the lamp-posts. "Knowing them, it'd probably be in a secret place, away from my prying eyes. Well, you can't fool me, Tweebs! I will find it and I will dismantle it with a crowbar!"

All of a sudden, a familiar figure jumped out right in front of her.

Kim gasped and prepared to do a karate stance and unleash all 16 types of Kung-fu to lay waste to the figure.

Unfortunately, said figure turned out to be...

"Oh...it's you, Bonnie!" Kim replied unenthusiasically, getting out of her karate stance.

"Oh, hey, Kim!" Bonnie smirked. "Didn't expect to see you here!" Unknown to Kim, Bonnie HAD been expecting Kim and her parents to come here.

"May I ask why are you still around at this time of the night?" Kim asked.

"I was going to ask the exact same thing about you." Bonnie replied, "You aren't exactly in the whole save-the-world routine with you wearing your overalls like that. Are you trying to find your prized pet hog that somehow got loose?"

"Great, Bonnie! Again with the insults to my outfit?" Kim muttered, pointing to the Queen's low-rise thong-bearing leather pants "I've had it up to here with the farm jokes! And you still love to show off that ugly plumber butt of yours."

"I'm so not going to ask again, K." Bonnie sneered, putting her hand on Kim's shoulder, "Why are you here?"

"It's about the Tweebs, B." Kim replied, "They're planning a major prank on Barkin and I have to find their contraption before he does!"

"And where exactly are the Tweebs?" Bonnie wondered with fake concern, though Kim didn't detect it.

"That's what the 'rents are trying to figure out." Kim said, "Wade directed me here to Mad Dog Park on their latest whereabouts."

"I think I may have a general idea on where their contraption is!" Bonnie replied, trying to catch Kim's interest.

"You do?" the redhead asked puzzicially.

"Yes! I saw them set up the last bucket of green slime not more than 20 minutes ago." Bonnie said while eyeing a nearby bench. "Why don't we sit over there and plan our strategy for catching them?"

Kim looked a little uneasy but accepted the brunette's offer.

"Okay, fine. I'll work together with you on this one time. But only on one condition!"

"Name it!" Bonnie huffed.

"You keep your mouth shut about all my cheers for this time for the remainder of the football season!" Kim commanded her.

"Very well, Possible. I'll keep my trap shut about your cheers for the rest of the season." Bonnie replied. "At the same time, you keep your opinions of the way I dress to yourself.

"Fine by me!" Kim grinned.

The two girls then sat on the bench.


	69. The Final Confrontation - Part II

Chapter 69

The Final Confrontation-Part II

( _12:24am)_

"So, Bonnie..." Kim hummed as she sat on the bench, "...interest me with your plan to ruin the Tweebs' contraption!" She set her puple handbag to the side of the bench. 

"We sneak across to the high school, which is right next door." Bonnie explained, "In the janitor's closet, there is a monkey wrench. Since the whole thing is mechanically operated, if you can throw the wrench in there..."

"...it would then disable their machine!" Kim exclaimed. "Soooo...where exactly is the machine?"

"Follow me and I'll show you!" Bonnie said while getting up from the bench. Kim also got up as well and followed her.

She grabbed her handbag and said, "That's odd...my purse is a bit heavier than usual..."

"Are you a slowpoke, wannabe! Just grab your handbag and I'll show you what those two have been up to!"

They got through a series of bushes and trees until they came to the top of a slope. At the bottom of the slope was a series of conveyor belts which led to bulls-eye targets on them. On the top of the bulls-eye targets were buckets of, in order: water, pie filling, mud, the Middleton High Mystery Meat from the stolen canister from yesterday, green slime, whipped cream, syrup, flour, sugar, rotten eggs, tomatoes, and, finally, spaghetti.

"There it is!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"This has to be the mother of all pranks by the Tweebs!" Kim whispered. "It looks very mischevious alright." 

"There's the control panel over there that makes the whole thing work!" Bonnie added, pointing to the aforementioned control panel "We should try to get the wrench now before Barkin comes and...well...makes a mess of himself."

"I'm with you on that one." Kim replied.

The two cheerleaders made their way though the woods.

"We shouldn't be far now." Bonnie said as she came to a clearing between the park and the high school.

 _Just a little closer, wannabe._

Kim came in between two trees. Bonnie then stopped for a moment.

"Wait...why did you just stop, B?" Kim asked about the Queen's action.

The Queen then snapped her fingers.

"What the...?" Kim questioned but before she could even react, a net entrapped the heroine.

"Behold! I have caught the thief!" Bonnie yelled

"Thief?! I so did not steal anything!" Kim screamed in the net.

"That's what you think, wannabe!" Bonnie cackled. She snapped her fingers again.

All of a sudden, sirens begain to wail as about 15 police cruisers surrounded the entire clearing.

"Kim Possible, you are under arrest for felony theft!" Chief Rockwaller called out from his bullhorn

"You totally TRICKED me, Bonnie!" Kim shouted.

"Right?" Bonnie laughed, "I can't believe you, of all people on the squad, would totally fall for the 'false deal' type of trick!"

"What did I steal, or in this case, so totally did not steal?" Kim asked with rage in her throat.

"Barkin's rarest trophy from his office!" Bonnie replied with a wide grin across her face. "It's about 10 pounds worth $15,000. And you so totally tripped the alarm!"

"WHAT?! You're a complete liar, Rockwaller! I was with Ron the entire time tonight! We were nowhere near the high school!" Kim screamed, maintaining her innocence. She then opened up her handbag and gasped in wide-eyed surprise! Barkin's very rare trophy was in there.

"How did THAT get there?" she questioned, flabbergasted at these turn of events. "And where's my wallet? My lipstick laser?" They were nowhere to be found in the bag.

The brunette simply laughed and replied, "So much for your 'innocent until proven guilty' manta, K! You snuck out of your lousy date with your Naco boyfriend at Bueno Nacho into the high school and into Barkin's office and nabbed the trophy!"

"Are these lies your own father force-fed you, Bonnie? Or did you make stuff up in that empty bongo head of yours?" Kim questioned, even more furious. "And where the heck did you put my wallet?!"

"How am I supposed to know, Possible?" Bonnie taunted, "I am not your personal butler, you lousy good-for-nothing trophy thief.

"This is the last straw, you vile good-for-nothing mean girl. By the power invested in me as the MHS Cheer Captain, you are offically..." Kim shouted before the brunette cut her off.

"Oh look, guess who has arrived!" Bonnie shouted with glee, pointing to an approaching figure.

Kim's face became white with fear.

"Oh no, not Mr. Barkin!"

"POSSIBLE!" 


	70. The Final Confrontation - Part III

Chapter 70 - The Final Confrontation Part III

( _12:32am)_

Jim and Tim peered through the bushes. They were seeing their sister trapped in a cage surrounded by police and the presence of Bonnie.

The Tweebs were in a state of shock.

"I can't believe this!" Jim exclaimed, "We built the entire contraption under Bonnie's instructions only for her to do this to our big sis!"

"Yes!" Tim agreed, "All we wanted to do is have a little fun with Kim...not to throw her in jail!"

"Then that could only mean one thing!" Jim deducted. "We've been thrown under the bus!"

"Come on!" Tim scoffed, unaware that two shadows were standing right behind him and his brother "Do you really think Bonnie would do that to us after we did the whole sis-diary-stealing thing for her?"

The answer to Tim's question came with the clearing of a throat.

"JIM AND TIM POSSIBLE!"

That voice came from that of James. Ann was standing right next to her husband, giving an angry look to their two kids as well. She was still in the one-strap overalls.

"You two better have a good explanation of why you stole mechanical parts from the house without asking me!" James demanded.

About 100 feet from them, Kim was dealing with a different sitch of her own...her very good reputation on the line.

"POSSIBLE!" Barkin thundered from up the hill, "What in the name of Sam Hill have you done to my trophy collection?"

"Mr...Mr...Mr. Barkin?!" Kim babbled, "Please! I'm innocent!"

"Don't give me your sad doe-eyed PDP at me, Possible!" Barkin shouted, pointing at his pupil through the net. "I saw the security camera footage!"

"You can ask Ron! He'll totally know that I didn't steal your trophy!" Kim countered.

Bonnie then decided to intervene with a taunt.

"And where, may I ask, is the Naco Loser of a Boyfriend, Kimmie?" the brunette snarked.

Kim sighed, grasping the net, "He's at home...in Mom's bathrobe...without his underwear..."

All Bonnie could do was laugh at the image of Ron in Anne's bathrobe, the only thing covering his privates after the briar patch incident.

"Oh, Kimmie, could you even sink any lower than dating a loser who cannot keep his pants on for date night?" the Queen cackled.

"I guess not..." Kim sighed. But she grasped the net harder. "But I am STILL innocent in all of this! I demand to see your so-called security camera footage, Bonnie!"

Bonnie muttered, "Fine, K."

The Queen snapped her fingers and one of the Middleton police officers handed her the personal laptop that she always kept. He also gave her the CD of the security footage.

Bonnie then put the CD in the disc drive. Kim watched intently from the net of the security footage from the hallway leading into Barkin's office. An image of what appeared to be her in the same one strap overalls became present in Kim's eyes and a purple handbag.

"So no way..." she muttered.

The footage continued to show the Kim figure sneak into Barkin's office. It then switched cameras to Barkin's office and the Kim figure tiptoeing inside. She then went to the trophy case and used what appeared to be a laser lipstick to open the glass case and then take Barkin's most expensive trophy. A small thing popped out of the handbag and went back inside.

Bonnie ended the footage right there.

"See my point, Kim? You are totally the one who stole Barkin's trophy!" she said, pointing to her rival.

"You are completely incorrect, Bonnie! I was NOT at Middleton High at that time of night!" Kim replied.

"Oh please!" Bonnie scoffed, "Where were you and the Naco Boy at 11:13pm. That was the time the theft occurred."

"I was at Middleton Park with Ron at the time, stargazing!" Kim countered.

"Not!" Bonnie counted, "You probably waited in the woods at the Mad Dog park that's right next to the high school! And when you waited for your chance, Kim, you took it! And you probably would have gotten away with it had it not been for Mr. Porter, the night janitor present, one of only two people legally allowed on Middleton High grounds after 9pm, aside from football games and all. Want me to bring him in?"

Kim was going to open her mouth to say no but Bonnie interrupted her again.

"I would take that as a yes!" she smirked, "Police, bring in Mr. Porter!"

One of the officers escorted Mr. James Porter, whom was white and in his mid 50s, as a witness. He was shaken from what he had seen.

"Now, Mr. Porter, tell me what you have seen between the times of 11pm and 11:20pm." Bonnie said to him.

Mr. Porter replied, "Yes, I was mopping the floor right near the coaches offices as was a part of my usual nightly routine when I heard the sound of a laser cutting. I rushed on to see where it was coming from."

"And who did you witness picking the lock?" Bonnie questioned, all the while smiling.

Mr. Porter was trembling, pointing his finger at the trapped Kim.

"It was her all along!" he shouted before running off crying.

"Thank you, Mr. Porter. That is all the info I need to know!" Bonnie said with a satisfactory smile.

Turning back to Kim, she added, "See, Possible. Not only do I have security footage but also a witness! Try to pin anything on me now!"

All Kim could do was to growl at Bonnie, baring her teeth.

While that was going on, at the same time, another judgment of character was ongoing.

James was still fuming on his twin sons.

And Jim and Tim knew it was time to tell him the truth. At least, he would try to make their grounding sentence a little lighter.

"Bonnie wanted us to try to play the mother of all pranks on Mr. Barkin, so she wanted us to gather some of the materials used to make this machine." Jim explained the nature of the device.

"I don't care if it's used for making sliced bread!" James exclaimed, "Now you two better dismantle the machine before..."

Ann was seeing what was happening thru the bushes.

She tried to bring her husband's attention to it.

"James...?"

But James brushed it off at first, "Ann...please!" Turning back to his sons, he added, "And there is still the matter of that hole in the wall of your room. You know your allowance is going to be redirected towards paying for the damages."

Ann, however, was still being persistent.

"James! You HAVE to see this! It's our daughter!"

Alert, James turned his focus to the bushes. There was his daughter, stuck in a net and surrounded by cops and one extremely evil and beautiful cheerleader.

"Oh no! My baby girl is tied up!" James whispered to his wife, very worried.

"Why are they doing this?" Ann asked.

The Tweebs also overheard this as well.

"Wait a minute, Bonnie didn't mention..." Jim began as Tim finished the sentence up, "...anything about arresting Big Sis!" 

"Then you may want to try and explain this?" James asked, still angry at his sons for the machine and the damage being done back at the house.

The Tweebs peered their heads through the bushes and gasped.

"I don't believe it!" Jim exclaimed.

"She totally lied to us!" Tim fumed with anger. 

"But why would Bonnie want to arrest Kimberly?" James questioned, rubbing his head. "It doesn't make any sense. Usually, their rivalry has been just banter."

Ann thought of something, trying to cut through Bonnie's web.

"What if this has been all a part of Bonnie's revenge?"

"What do you mean by that, honeyplum?" James wondered.

Ann explained it, "As a former Mad Dog cheerleader myself, I can sense what Kim usually goes through on a daily basis with Bonnie."

"I still don't get the point of it." James said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kimberly mentioned earlier to me on Thursday that Bonnie got detention due to playing around with her phone and chewing gum in class." Ann recalled, "Maybe this could be Bonnie's revenge on her."

She gasped loudly.

"James, I finally figured out Bonnie's plan! She's planning a cheer d'etat!"


	71. The Final Confrontation - Part IV

Chapter 71 - The Final Confrontation - Part IV 

( _12:41am)_

"Cheer d'etat?" James wondered, "I have heard of coup d'etat before but not in that proper context."

"I've seen it before in my sophomore year when I was on the Middleton High squad, James. It's actually cheer-speak for overthrowing a captain whom the other members of the squad don't like." Ann explained the terminology. "But why would Bonnie be doing it...unless..."

Then the pieces of the puzzle connected inside Ann's very smart brain.

"...Bonnie WANTED to become captain with Kim in jail so that she would run the squad...in the way she intended!"

"You mean all of those cheerleading stereotypes that these Hollywood types wants to force on us?" James guessed.

"Yes! We have to prove our daughter's innocence before the police lock her away!" Ann replied.  
_

Meanwhile, Kim was still in the net, snarling at Bonnie.

"Bonnie! You are undeniably more evil than any other supervillain I have fought on this planet!"

Bonnie took in her rival's comment and replied, "Kim, I would appreciate that as a compliment."

Bonnie was chortling when she went to her father's cop car and pulled out her laptop, a memory stick, and a newspaper.

"Now, before my daddy and the rest of Middleton's finest lock you away for a long time. I want you to draw attention to two things." the Queen explained. She turned on the laptop and, after a few minutes, went to the main desktop screen. She then inserted the memory stick in the USB slot.

"Would you mind to explain what is that flashdrive for?" Kim asked in anger, pointing to the stick.

"Oh that?" Bonnie grinned, "This drive thing contains every single embarrassing photo of yourself from middle school to senior year so far! I am going to upload every single one of them and tag your name to your AddressBook profile!"

Kim gasped "Wait...this includes, the Mt. Middleton incident with the 'rents mentioning Pandaroo?"

"Yes!"

"The caf thing when Ron got his own cooking show and I had to wear a hairnet?"

"Double yes!"

"And the photos of me during halftime at the Homecoming Game?" 

"You can add a triple yes to that! From freshman year to now! And it all comes courtesy of your brothers!" Bonnie smirked while taking another photo in front of her redhaired rival. "And I'm about to now include your soon-to-be arrested photo. Daddy...can you give me a throw a tomato at her?"

Donald replied while patting his youngest daughter on the head, "Since she has committed a felony according to the worth of Barkin's trophy, my sweetie pie, I would be more than happy to!" He then gave her a tomato, to which she pelted it at Kim's face. 

"How long will the photos take to be uploaded?" Donald asked.

Bonnie also took a stopwatch out and then set the timer for it. She pressed both it and the download button on the AddressBook site at the same time.

"Since I have at least 3,000 moment-by-moment photos from the past, Daddy, it's going to take 20 minutes for the entire thing to upload. Of course, if anything interrupts the dowload

Kim seethed, grinding her teeth and clencing the ropes tightly with tomato juice pouring down her cheeks.

"You are indeed wrongsick, Bonnie! Once I get out of this net, I am going to lay my 16 styles of Kung Fu against you AND the Tweebs!"

Bonnie merely cackled and then then took out a newspaper from her daddy's cop cruiser.

"What's that?" Kim snarled.

"Oh, a few days ago, I went past the news room with Rob Reeger." the Queen cackled, "You remember him, right?"

"Yes!" Kim affirmed hastily, "He was the one who rigged the Homecoming voting a couple weeks ago."

"Since he fulfilled his end of the bargain, I've decided to scratch his back and give the student paper a boost in the circulation numbers!" Bonnie explained while handing the paper to Kim.

Kim then read the headline and gasped loudly in shock.

The title read, in bold print. "KIM POSSIBLE ARRESTED FOR BEING A HERO-THIEF. BONNIE ROCKWALLER HAILED A LOCAL HERO!"

"So, Kim! What do you think of the title? Is the font a little too small?" Bonnie asked, giving an evil smile.

"This is the ultimate piece of BS yellow journalism news I have ever SEEN!" Kim screamed, throwing the paper to the ground.

"Gasp! Whoa! Whoa! Language, Possible!" Bonnie said with fake concern. "We don't want to offend anyone with sensibilities, don't we?"

"The only thing I'm going to offend is the shape of your face, Rockwaller!" Kim exclaimed.

"It's sad." Bonnie said with a slight chuckle. "You're about to be carted off to jail and your Naco Loser of a boyfriend isn't here to bail you out!"

Just when it seemed hopeless, a familiar voice shouted out in the distance.

"KP! I'm coming to save ya!"


End file.
